


Sin miedo a quererte

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 126,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: Tras un desafortunado evento, la vida de Elle Lawliet cambia drásticamente, deberá dejar su vida en Inglaterra y mudarse a Japón, junto a un abuelo a quien apenas conoce y en una escuela distinta, lejos de sus amigos. Ahí conocerá a Light Yagami, un muchacho ignorado por todos debido a su peculiar forma de ser.Advertencias: OoCTe pueden salir caries(? Lightcito bebé es un amor aquí <3





	1. Conociéndote

Esto debía tratarse de una broma, una de mal gusto, por supuesto. Veía las maletas en el medio de aquella vacía habitación y se convencía que la vida era una mierda. Aún podía percibir el aroma de las flores, del húmedo pasto, y de la desolada brisa que estuvo presente en aquel cementerio, donde vio amigos y familiares de sus padres que no reconocía, aunque tampoco es como si hubiese puesto mucho atención, sus insondables orbes se mantuvieron adheridos a los dos ataúdes de un pulcro color café, esos mismos que descendieron dentro de los hoyos que habían sido cavados en la tierra tan pronto el sacerdote había terminado con un sermón el cual él no había escuchado, simplemente escuchaba las quejas y llantos que habían a su alrededor, fue testigo de cuando una mujer de avanzada edad cayó desmayada, el como un círculo se formó alrededor de ella para auxiliarla, y aunque era una escena que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, parecía tan irreal, como si se tratase de una película, donde él no estaba realmente presente físicamente, porque era justo como se sentía, no importaba cuantas personas se acercasen a abrazarlo y susurrarle a su oído un "lo siento, te acompaño en tu dolor", él simplemente se sentía tan desconectado de la situación, deseaba gritarles a todos ellos, ¡malditos mentirosos!, nadie realmente podía sentirlo, no eran sus padres los que habían muerto, ¡no era la vida de ellos las que había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Y aunque había dormido durante todo el viaje, ahora se encontraba muchas horas alejado de Inglaterra, en un país nuevo, con un abuelo al que solo había visto en fotos y saludado por teléfono cada navidad, en una nueva habitación que era tres veces más amplía que la que solía tener en su antiguo hogar, en una casa que le resultaba ser demasiado grande para que solo viviese su abuelo en ella, con una decoración que parecía ser un lugar atrapado en el tiempo, un antiguo piano en una de las habitaciones de abajo, papel tapiz de color extraño por todas las paredes, fotos de quién sabrá quienes enmarcados en pesada plata colgando por esas largas escalerasde madera que rechinaban en cada paso.

No deseaba estar ahí, deseaba su pequeño apartamento donde vivía con sus padres en Londres, deseaba su antiguo colegio y a los idiotas de sus amigos, con quienes prometió estar en contacto a través de vídeo llamadas, pero Elle estaba seguro que no sería lo mismo, no podría acompañarlos a las tardes de batidos y charlas tontas que hacían cada viernes luego de la escuela, ahora tendría que pasar por la tortuosa situación de ser el nuevo estudiante en un colegio japonés.

—¿Puedo pasar?— la voz casi fraternal de su abuelo irrumpió en la desolada habitación, mientras el hombre de lentes de botella y cabellos canosos asomaba la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta semi abierta.

—Si, pasa— accedió, manteniéndose encorvado en la orilla del colchón.

—Parece que estás teniendo problemas para desempacar— caminó lento por la habitación, dando zancadas para no pisar las desordenadas maletas que yacían tiradas en el suelo. —Ya estás inscrito en el colegio Daikoku, pero si quieres tomarte una semana más, será comprensible, las clases empezaron hace apenas tres semanas, no creo que te pierdas de mucho si te tomas un poco más de tiempo— se sentó junto a su nieto y fue incomodo el pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros cuando jamás habían sido tan cercanos, pero era inevitable no hacerlo al darse cuenta que era la única familia que le quedaba al azabache. 

—No quisiera retrasarme más, sé que ya pasó una semana y aún no he desempacado nada, pero creo que es como una manera de no aceptar la realidad, quizá conocer gente nueva me ayude, ver rostros nuevos, respirar un aire diferente— sonrió, pero solo para dejar tranquilo al mayor, él realmente no deseaba ir a esa institución donde seguramente todos se le acercarían al ser el nuevo, lo desesperarían con preguntas que no deseaba responder, realmente no deseaba ser molestado por nadie, pero no podía evitarlo por siempre.

—Esta bien, el colegio está solo a cuatro cuadras, pero te acompañaré para que conozcas el camino— y Watari no iba a mentir, tenía años viviendo solo en esa enorme casa que le resultaba extraño tener ahora a un adolescente viviendo con él.

—Esta bien... _abuelo—_  susurró lo último, sintiendo extraña esa palabra saliendo de sus labios.

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

La escuela privada Daikoku no tenía nada que envidiarle alinstituto Winchester en Inglaterra, los salones eran amplios y bien estructurados, los pasillos y sanitarios se mantenían pulcros, la cafetería de la institución parecía estar bien equipada, aunque su lugar favorito había sido el patio trasero, donde había un frondoso árbol de cerezos bajo el cual se había sentado, todo con la excusa de escapar de sus compañeros, quienes se habían pasado el día detrás de él preguntándole sus orígenes y como alguien no japonés había ido a parar a Japón, hasta recordaba a una chica de enormes pechos invitándolo a un pequeño partido de fútbol que se llevaría a cabo durante la hora de almuerzo en la cancha instalada en el patio principal, y quizá en otra ocasión hubiese aceptado, sobretodo con semejante delantera que se manejaba aquella rubia, pero se excusó diciendo que primero debía ir al baño y que luego la alcanzaba, todo para tener un poco de paz y escapar del desorden que se llevabaen la cafetería,y del bullicio que se apoderaba de los graderíos de la cancha en el patio de enfrente.

Hasta había olvidado que su abuelo le había puesto un bentō, el cual no recordaba donde había sido olvidado, en cambio solo cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola en el frondoso tronco.

—¡Hola!

Lawliet abrió los ojos con pereza y molestia, llevó una mano a su frente para usarla como visera, el sol apenas le permitía ver que el causante de interrumpir su momento de paz era un castaño que tenía de compañero en el mismo salón, el cual ahora le sonreía ampliamente como si estuviese feliz de verlo. 

—¿Me puedo sentar?— continuó unos segundos después al no haber obtenido respuesta, aunque Lawliet no entendía ni para qué había preguntado si se había sentado de todos modos. —Hoy hace calor, lo cual es raro para estas fechas, ¿no te parece?- el azabache lo vio desenvolviendo un sándwich, ¿en serio que ese chico no entendía que deseaba estar solo?

—No lo sé, no sé cómo debería ser el clima para estas fechas en Japón— contestó sin muchos ánimos, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para intentar olvidar que tenía una molestia a la par.

—¡Oh!, ¡es verdad!— anunció con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal, que hizo que el azabache abriese los ojos abruptamente al tiempo que daba un respingo —todos dicen que eres Ingles, es por ello que andan detrás de ti, nunca habíamos tenido un compañero extranjero— sonrió antes de darle una mordida a su emparedado, aunque Elle no entendía porque sonreía tanto, de hecho esa actitud tan jovial lo estaba exasperando.

—Es cierto, nadie parece dejarme solo, de hecho, ahora que pensé que podría tener un momento de paz, apareces tú, y déjame decirte que de todos... eres el más molesto—  espetó mientras se aflojaba la corbata roja, debía admitir de que muchas cosas que le molestaban de ese lugar, el uniforme estaba incluido, ese formal saco café claro junto a la exasperante corbata alrededor de su cuello lo estaban asfixiando... no, quizá todo tenía que ver con la inoportuna compañía de ese castaño cuyo nombre no conocía. 

—No debes de ser pesado, sé lo difícil que puede resultar ser el nuevo, solo quería que no estuvieses solo— contestó con un deje de tristeza, envolviendo su emparedado, de pronto ya no tenía apetito, y es que debía ser una mala broma si le decían que hasta el chico nuevo comenzaría a ignorarlo.

—¿No quieres que yo esté solo?, ¡ja!, ¡vaya ironía!— exclamó con sorna mientras reía quedamente, y quizá en otra ocasión se hubiese sentido mal de ver a su acompañante agachando la cabeza, él no era malo, pero tenía su pecho tan cargado de furia e impotencia que no le importó —disculpa que te lo diga, pero toda la mañana he estado en las mismas clases que tú, no es como si me importes pero no he visto a nadie acercándose a ti, ¿donde están tus amigos?, no me digas que alguien que se la pasa solo quiere mitigar la soledad de otros.

—¡A mí no me gusta estar solo!—  espetó, un poco molesto por la pedante actitud del nuevo, pero así como su adrenalina había subido, así mismo bajó —es solo que a nadie le gusta juntarse conmigo...— susurró, de nuevo cabizbajo y esta vez Elle prefirió apartar la vista, quizá avergonzado de haber sido tan grosero, porque él sabía lo que es que nadie te hable al considerarte raro, lo vivió cuando era pequeño, aunque por más que veía al castaño, no lograba comprender porqué alguien no le hablaría, no encajaba para nada en la categoría que todos nombrarían como "extraño". 

—Y... ¿como te llamas?— preguntó con las mejillas rojas, posiblemente de vergüenza, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el castaño alzó la cabeza abruptamente, sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo. 

—¡Light!, Light Yagami... puedes decirme Light... o Yagami... o por mi nombre completo, como mejor gustes— Lawliet tuvo que hacer el doble de esfuerzos para seguir esos labios que se movían con rapidez, ¿en serio que este chico no tenía un botón de apagado?, quizá mareaba a todos y por eso nadie le hablaba —tú te llamas Elle Lawliet, ¿verdad?, bueno que idiota, si lo dijiste en la primera clase— rió por un momento negando con la cabeza, desenvolviendo de nuevo su emparedado, de nuevo tenía apetito —¿quieres?— acercó el sándwich a los labios de a quien consideraba su nuevo amigo, pero el azabache ladeó el rostro. 

—No, gracias, no soy fan de los emparedados— el castaño se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de continuar engullendo su comida.

—Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes... ¡oye!, el profesor de matemáticas ya dejó su primera tarea, ¿sabias?, deberías ir a mi casa y te paso todos los apuntes, ese tipo es algo estricto y podrías meterte en problemas... me pregunto porque no se recorta los asquerosos vellos que salen de su nariz— hizo una cara de asco inevitablemente, un gesto que le sonsacó la primera sonrisa a Lawliet al percatarse de lo fácil que resultaba para el castaño el empezar a desvariar.

—Mi abuelo ha hablado con el director, lo que me deja exento de cualquier actividad que haya sido dejada antes de mi inscripción al colegio.

—¿Entonces eso es un no?— cuestionó apenas audible, fijando sus grandes ojos miel en los ónice de su amigo, quien confundido enarcó la ceja.

—¿un no... qué?

—Que no irás a mi casa...— se mordió el labio nervioso, quizá haberlo invitado a casa había sido ir demasiado lejos, quizá se había dejado llevar por la emoción de estar compartiendo el almuerzo con alguien en lugar de comer solo —sino quieres, no es necesario que vayas, podrías llevarte mis cuadernos... claro, no todos porque los necesito, pero podría prestarte esos que no necesite para que vayas avanzando, así mañana podría prestarte otro, o si quieres te los presto todos el fin de semana y me los traes el lunes, o paso por ellos a tu casa el domingo por la tarde, aunque deberás decirme dónde vives, sino como podría llegar, ¿verdad?, ¡ya sé!, podría tomarles una foto con mi celular y te las envío por  mensaje, aunque eso requiere que tenga tu número telefónico y....-

—¡Light!— interrumpió el azabache completamente mareado de lo rápido que Light hablaba, sonsacándole un respingo al castaño antes de dejarlo callado —si digo que si... ¿guardaras silencio por un momento?

—¿Entonces si iras a mi casa?— era obvio, era lo que Lawliet acababa de decir, pero necesitaba asegurarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír con amplitud cuando el azabache asintió con la cabeza —¡genial!, mi mamá se pondrá contenta cuando le diga que llevo un amigo a casa, ¿te gustan las cosas saladas?— preguntó deteniendo  sus movimientos de comenzar a marcar el número telefónico sobre el celular que acababa de sacar de su pantalón.

—Prefiero las cosas dulces pero...

—Entonces le diré que prepare galletas—  interrumpió sin querer a su amigo, quien no hizo esfuerzo por detener al castaño, debía admitir que verlo emocionado por algo tan insignificante le causaba un lindo sentimiento en su pecho, le agradaba la sinceridad con la que Light podía actuar —¿te gusta el chocolate? Porque puede bañarlas de chocolate líquido si así lo quieres, o puede agregarle malvaviscos, ¡adoro los malvaviscos!, aunque no soy fan de los dulces, a mi padre le gustan con esas chispitas de colores que venden en los supermercados, pero en mi casa nadie es muy fan de los postres, de seguro papá se asombrará cuando encuentre galletas en la noche que regrese de trabajar, además...-

Y Lawliet solo vio la rapidez con la que los dedos de Light se movían sobre la pantalla mientras mandaba los mensajes a su madre, quizá esa última palabra debía ponerlo triste, pero Light hablaba tanto y tan rápido en estos momentos que ni tiempo le daba de pensar, y sonrió, sonrió al percatarse que el chico raro y nuevo había conseguido un amigo en su primer día de clases, un chico que resultaba ser alguien a quien todos los demás ignoraban...

 

 


	2. Primeras impresiones

Elle Lawliet, recién mudado de Inglaterra no entendía que es lo que hacía siguiéndole los pasos a un muchacho al cual acababa de conocer. Había confiado en que su abuelo no le daría permiso tan pronto le llamó por teléfono, pero contrario a lo que pensó, el mayor había sido demasiado permisivo y solo le pidió que llamase para saber si regresaría para la hora de la cena o si comería en la casa de su amigo. Y Light sonrió al escuchar al dulce anciano porque Elle había puesto la llamada en alta voz, olvidando que Watari no era sus padres, quienes ya se sabían las manías del azabache y el tono que usaba a través del teléfono cuando quería zafarse de algún plan pero quería culparlos a ellos con el típico " _lastima, mis padres no me dieron permiso_."

—¡Mira, allí está mi casa!— anunció el castaño señalando con su dedo a la casa que estaba al cruzarse la calle, y Lawliet, quien en todo el camino había estado pensando en sus cosas logrando no prestar atención a la infinita platica de Light, no pudo continuar ignorándolo cuando sintió una mano rodeándole la muñeca jalándolo con prisas para cruzarse la amplia y vacía calle, acercándose más a la valla de manera que rodeaba por completo la casa, ésa que era más pequeña que la de su abuelo, pero aún resultaba ser grande si Lawliet lo comparaba con el apartamento donde solía vivir. -es bonita, ¿no?- comentó sonriendo quedándose de pie en medio del camino de baldosas que dirigían a la entrada una vez que habían cruzado la puerta de la cerca, notando que su amigo paseaba su vista en el amplio y verde patio, el cual estaba rodeado de copiosos pero ordenados arbustos, y como toque final, bajo las dos ventanas estilo francesas ubicados al frente habían dos largas macetas de barro conteniendo unas bonitas y coloridas flores que Lawliet no conocía, pero que dichos colores combinaban perfecto con el color taupe profundo de las paredes.

—Si... son hermosas, la verdad—  comentó caminando despacio por el adoquín, tomando entre sus manos una flor de un naranja chillante, parecida a una rosa pero que cuyos pétalos eran pequeños y en mayor cantidad.   
  


—Mi mami les dedica al menos una hora cada mañana... ella dice que siempre encontró relajante lo referente a la jardinería, y mi padre le prometió una casa con un amplio jardín cuando aún eran novios... — Lawliet dejó de prestar atención de nuevo cuando Light nuevamente se había ido por las ramas, comenzando a contar cosas del noviazgo de sus padres. —pero mi padre terminó comprando una casa cuyo suelo era árido, y tuvieron que invertir para poder dejarlo en como es ahora, dicen que cuando yo nací aún estaban cavando algunas partes y aplanando otras para rellenar con tierra negra, por eso casi me muero de tanto polvo cuando tenía pocos meses de nacido.  
  


—No me digas— suspiró, subiendo los tres cortos escalones para quedar frente a la gruesa puerta de madera, la cual en el medio lucía una pesada aldaba de metal, la que el castaño tomó para golpear la puerta con ella.  
  


—Si, te lo juro, casi me muero— comentó inocentemente, sin percatarse del sarcasmos inyectado en las palabras del azabache, quien no pudo sacar de su error a su nuevo amigo porque antes que pudiese decir algo, la puerta se abrió, dejándose ver una mujer de cabello marrón que debía rondar los cuarenta, pero que se mantenía en buena forma.  
  


—Sabía yo que esa voz solo podía ser la de mi _Luz_ — su aguda voz hizo que el azabache arrugase la nariz incomodo, caso contrario pasó con Light, quien sonriendo se dejó envolver en un cálido abrazo antes que un sonoro beso fuese plantado en una de sus mejillas. —Ya quiero que sean las vacaciones de nuevo, extraño tenerte en casa—  lo apretó con más fuerzas ante la incómoda mirada del azabache, quien prefirió voltear hacia otro lado.  
  


—Pero si las clases acaban de empezar— sonrió, jadeando por la falta de aire cuando su madre lo apretaba con más fuerzas hasta que decidió soltarlo luego de plantarle un nuevo estridente y largo beso en la misma mejilla. —mira mami, él es el amigo de quien te hablé— continuó haciéndose a un lado presentando al azabache, sin molestarse en limpiar la posible marca de labial rosa que había quedado en su piel. —Se llama Elle Lawliet. Elle, ella es mi madre, Sachiko Yagami.

—Un gusto, señora Yagami— extendió su brazo para estrechar su mano con la sonriente mujer antes que la misma los invitase a pasar

—¿Sabias que Elle nació en Inglaterra?— la voz de Light captó nuevamente la atención de su madre, quien sonreía ampliamente al verlo tan emocionado. —Elle, dinos algo en inglés— pidió el castaño haciendo dar un respingo al distraído azabache.

—Si, c-claro... ¿cuál es tu nivel de ingles?— preguntó antes, aún los tres de pie en el pequeño pasillo de entrada el cual enfrente tenía los escalones forrados de alfombra de un blanco hueso mientras a un lado había un umbral en forma de arco que conectaba con la sala de estar.

—Lo que le sigue a nulo— respondió Light con sinceridad.

—Ok... bueno, ¿que podría decir?— masculló, llevando un pulgar a sus labios. —¡ah ya!, _have you ever tried not_ _to talk for at least fifteen minutes_? (¿Alguna vez has intentado no hablar por al menos quince minutos?)— su acento parecía haber dejado maravillado a Light, pero tragó grueso cuando vio la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de la señora Yagami.

—Quizá mi hijo no hable inglés, pero para que lo sepa joven Lawliet, yo viví tres años en California mucho antes de casarme— con el entrecejo fruncido retomó sus pasos dirigiéndose a la sala, haciendo que el castaño parpadease rápidamente confundido, siguiendo a su madre.

—¿Que dijiste?... mamá, ¿que dijo?, ¿por qué nadie me dice?— se detuvo y sintió a Elle chocando detrás de él una vez su madre también había detenido sus pasos, volteándose para sonreírle ampliamente a su hijo.

—Nada bebé, dice que no le gusta la comida japonesa ni sus creencias... sabes cómo me pongo cuando se meten con mi cultura— explicó, tomándole una mejilla con una mano, limpiándole disimuladamente con el pulgar el labial que andaba marcado. —Ve a tu habitación y ayúdalo en lo que dijiste, yo en un momento les llevó las galletas— Light asintió sonriendo, pero tan pronto ella se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la puerta blanca al otro lado de la sala, Lawliet sintió un suave golpe en su brazo como reprenda por su comentario, encontrándose rápido sus ojos con los de Light, quien lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, sintiendo Elle raro el verlo tan serio pues no le quedaba, no cuando todo el tiempo andaba tan sonriente.

Aunque la mayor preocupación de Lawliet no era lo amenazante que el castaño podía lucir, más bien era la vergüenza que sentía por su tontería, no pudo sostenerle la mirada a la señora Yagami cuando ella había subido hasta la habitación a dejar un plato de galletas con dos vasos de leches, Light se había levantado de la cama para recibirla sonriendo como siempre, en cambio Lawliet fingió estar demasiado concentrado en el escritorio de madera donde el castaño lo había dejado, junto a todos los cuadernos que él le había prestado, deseando convertirse en avestruz y enterrar la cabeza en el suelo tal y como salía en la caricaturas.

Las galletas estaban exquisitas, y luego de al menos cuarenta minutos escribiendo, fueron un buen bocadillo junto al vaso de leche que Light le había entregado desde que su madre lo había llevado, para luego volver a lanzarse a la cama con celular en mano. Y Lawliet veía que aún le faltaban tres cuadernos, arrugando la nariz automáticamente de solo pensar que aún le faltaba más por escribir cuando la mano ya le dolía, ¡las clases habían empezado hace tres semanas, joder!, ¿¡por qué habían escrito ya tanto!?

Siguió con su deber por al menos media hora más, deteniéndose solo para hundir su galleta con chocolate en la leche y luego comerla, aunque algo también había captado su atención, de vez en vez veía por el rabillo del ojo a Light, quien acostado boca abajo en su cama, había flexionado los brazos para apoyarse en sus codos y levantar la parte superior de su torso mientras entre manos mantenía un celular, sobre el cual sus dedos pulgares se movían con rapidez, deduciendo Elle que debía encontrarse mandando mensajes con alguien, aunque lo que realmente llamaba la atención al azabache era verle la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, una muy distinta a la que le había mostrado durante todo el día, sonreía como nervioso, emocionado y ansioso.

—Pensé que ibas a ayudarme— opinó para romper el silencio, aunque se preguntó a los segundos el porqué lo había hecho si era lo más callado que había estado el castaño en todo el día.

—Dije que te ayudaría prestándote mis cuadernos, no escribiendo, nuestras letras no se parecen—  ni siquiera alzó la vista por leer el mensaje que se mostraba en la pantalla, el cual le habría hecho lanzar un gritito si hubiese estado solo.

—Es de mala educación hablar con alguien y no despegar el rostro de esos aparatos, ¿sabias?— se había ladeado sobre el asiento para poder ver al castaño, pudiendo ver cuando éste pareció sonrojarse avergonzado.

— _oh_... lo siento mucho— se disculpó rápidamente dejando el celular en cama —es solo que... es que era importante que leyese ese mensaje... pero te estaba prestando atención...— continuó excusando con rapidez mientras se sentaba sobre el colchón, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—No te estoy preguntando— se encogió de hombros antes de girarse nuevamente para posar su vista en la cantidad de cuadernos abiertos frente a él. -solo te recordaba que si vas a hablar con alguien, al menos tengas la decencia de mirarlo a la cara.- frunció el entrecejo al momento que volvió a tomar su lapicero, era una manía de las personas que él odiaba.

—Ya... lo siento...— masculló, poniéndose de pie y caminando despacio hacia el azabache. —prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer— dijo al situarse al lado de él, alzando su mano derecha como si de un juramento se tratase.

Lawliet relajo sus facciones, pensándolo por un momento, no creía que estaba siendo justo con Light cuando apenas lo había conocido ese día, es decir, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo al castaño para conocer lo que le gusta y disgusta como para ponerse así por algo que Light no sabia que podía molestarle tanto. -Está bien.- musitó unos segundos después, pero dio un respingo cuando sorpresivamente había sentido unos brazos rodeándolo de manera muy animada... que rayos...Light lo estaba...¿¡abrazando!?, estuvo a punto de empujarlo, pero quizá alguien arriba aún no se olvidaba de él, porque antes de que hiciera una tontería, Light terminó con aquel contacto. Suficiente tenía con el posible y justificable odio que la señora Yagami debía tenerle como para ganarse ahora también el de Light, más cuando éste le estaba sonriendo tan amplio de nuevo.

—Oye... ¿no te gustaría continuar mañana?— dijo apoyando su trasero en una de las esquinas del escritorio, la única que no estaba invadida de cuadernos. —hay un partido de fútbol en la cancha de nuestra escuela, nuestro equipo está inscrito en un torneo y hoy se enfrentarán al primer lugar.

—No me gustan los deportes— tomó de nuevo su lapicero para continuar, dejando claro que no tenía interés por ir, más cuando se suponía que él solo había ido a esa casa a ponerse al día con las clases, no a hacerla de mejores amigos que van a todas partes con el chico que recién conocía.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¡a mí tampoco pero será divertido!— aseguró, colocando una mano sobre el escritorio para encorvarse y dejar su rostro cerca del azabache, quien asustado se hizo para atrás ante la repentina cercanía.

—No Yagami, yo solo termino y me regreso a mi casa— intentó recuperar la compostura, no demostrar que lo ponía incomodo ver tan de cerca esos grandes ojos miel, a los cuales, si éramos sinceros, le había sido difícil decirles que no. 

—¡Por favor!— apoyó ambos codos sobre la madera y juntó sus manos en forma de súplica —será solo un momento, lo prometo, cada tiempo dura solo veinte minutos porque será un partido amistoso.

—¡Ya te dije que no!— espetó, sobresaltando al castaño. —ve con tus amigos, tú y yo no lo somos, apenas nos conocemos— rodó los ojos antes de comenzar a tomar sus cuadernos y regresarlos al maletín que había dejado en el suelo a un lado de la silla. No había terminado pero ya no le importaba, lo poco que conocía a Light le daba la impresión que no lo dejaría en paz hasta hacerlo decir que si, y él no quería ser participe de eso.

Aunque contrario de lo que pensó, el castaño no insistió más, en cambio solo se irguió y regresó sus pasos, tomó una revista del librero ubicado al lado de la cama y luego se acostó en ella comenzando a hojearla. Lawliet, aún guardando sus cosas, detuvo sus acciones por un momento repasando en lo que acababa de decir y odiaba esa sensación desagradable que le provocaron sus propias palabras

—Light...— llamó suave, acercándose despacio, provocando que el castaño se colocase la revista por completo sobre el rostro. Lawliet suspiró. —niño, a mí no me vas a chantajear llorando—  advirtió serio, pero no por ello se quedó quieto, se encorvó con cuidado apoyando las manos sobre el colchón para no caer de lleno sobre el castaño, solo quería saber si eran ideas suyas o si realmente estaba sollozando.

—¡No estoy llorando!— graznó, tomando con fuerza la revista por si acaso al otro se le ocurría arrebatársela. Y no, no estaba llorando, pero solo porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para retener las lágrimas, pero admitía que aquellas palabras le habían calado.

—¡Entonces quítate la revista!— dijo exasperado al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la parte de arriba, comenzando a jalarla hacia un lado, mientras Light lo hacía para mantenerla pegada a su rostro.

—¡No!— gritó de nuevo, y Elle Lawliet bufó, no creyendo que el mismo estuviese siendo partícipe de algo tan infantil, porque era justo lo que pensaba de Light en esos momentos, que era un infantil, y entonces era justo lo que él también era, y aún sabiéndolo, no le importo, jaló con más fuerzas pero esta vez la revista se rompió, aunque lo que lo paralizó no fue el sonido del folio rasgándose, fue más bien que en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Light jadeó sorprendido, y sin importarle el daño a su revista, se sentó sobre el colchón como un resorte por miedo a que hubiese sido su padre el que había entrado por aquella puerta, el problema es que en el brusco movimiento pasó llevándose a Elle, golpeándole la nariz con su cabeza al levantarse, haciendo que el pobre azabache cayese sentado en el suelo.

—¡Mamá!, ¡me asustaste!— llevó una mano a su pecho sintiendo lo rápido que latía su corazón al tiempo que su respiración estaba acelerada.

Pero Sachiko no dijo nada, en cambio solo entró a la habitación despacio, manteniendo un gesto de intriga, hasta que se situó al pie de la cama, frente a su hijo, viéndolo con las mejillas sonrosadas pero los ojos cristalinos —Light... estabas...¿llorando?

—¿¡Qué!?, ¡No!— se defendió rápidamente negando frenético con la cabeza para no preocupar más a su madre.

—Entonces, ¿que hacían?— preguntó esta vez más calma, paseando sus ojos entre su niño, y el muchacho que aún estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la nariz. —Quizá el joven Lawliet pueda explicármelo— continuó, acuclillándose frente al azabache con sus brazos cruzados, sonriendo de una forma que a Elle le erizó la piel.

—Yo... verá, señora Yagami...— carraspeó la garganta, desviando la vista encontrándose con la de Light, esperando que éste entendiese su llamado de ayuda, pero en cambio el castaño solo lo miró intrigado, por supuesto, él no era como su mejor amigo de Inglaterra que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. —hablábamos con su hijo la posibilidad de ir al partido de fútbol de nuestra escuela esta noche— finalizó, viendo cómo los ojos de Light se abrían de par en par.

—¿Es eso cierto, Light?— dirigió su mirada esta vez a su hijo, levantándose de su posición pero solo para sentarse en la orilla del colchón junto al castaño.

—Si... p-pero yo no creo que sea buena idea— contestó cabizbajo.

—Y yo le insistía que sería buena idea salir— continuó el azabache, sintiendo que le había dado un tic en el ojo ante la actitud de Light, ¿¡que no era él en primera instancia el que quería ir a ese maldito juego!?

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó suave el castaño y Elle Lawliet asintió, viendo como la sonrisa volvía a aquel rostro. —mami, ¿puedo ir?— se dirigió esta vez a su progenitora, el azabache casi sintió que palidecía sino fuese porque su color natural ya era así, o sea, ¿como?, ¿lo había invitado a ir y ni siquiera tenía el permiso aún de su madre?, aunque no era como si Lawliet no supiese lo que iba a pasar... y pasó, Sachiko asintió sonriente, se preguntaba si alguna vez esa mujer le decía que no a su hijo en algo.

—Iré a prepararles algunos emparedados para que puedan llevar— se puso de pie, pero antes de alejarse, Light la tomó por la muñeca.

—Elle no es fan de los emparedados...¿podrías poner galletas para él?— pidió tímidamente, con esos grandes ojos viéndola directamente.

—No hay problema— sonrió antes de desviar la mirada al azabache que hasta este momento se ponía de pie. —joven Lawliet, ¿podría acompañarme?, su nariz no sangra pero me gustaría asegurarme que no esté fracturada— Lawliet tragó grueso antes de asentir despacio. —muy bien, así Light puede quitarse el uniforme, tal vez podrías prestarle una chamarra a tu amigo, cariño, por las noches siempre es más frío.

Light asintió emocionado, y Sachiko se giró haciendo una señal a Lawliet para que la siguiese. Y sintiendo como si fuese al matadero, siguió a la mujer unos pasos atrás, bajando lento por las escaleras mientras ella tarareaba una canción que el azabache no reconocía, pero que él pensaba que debía ser la canción favorita cada que iba a aniquilar a alguien, porque la señora Yagami tenía razones para hacerlo, primero su mala broma con el inglés, luego de encontrarlo en una extraña posición en la cama de su hijo, el cual tenía los ojos claramente llorosos, si solo era de ver los cuadros que la familia tenía en el estante de la sala para saber que ese castaño era el consentido de la casa, por lo que era normal sentir miedo si se había metido con " _la Luz_ " de esa mujer. 

—¿Gustas esperarme aquí o quieres acompañarme a la cocina?— detuvo sus pasos en medio de la sala, deteniéndose el azabache abruptamente aún detrás de ella.

—Como usted lo prefiera—  sonrió intentando ocultar sus nervios, era una suerte que sus dedos de los pies estuviesen ocultos bajo los zapatos, sino la señora Yagami hubiese sido testigo de la forma en la que se movían inquietos.

—Quédate aquí— le indicó señalándole el largo sofá color crema, en donde Elle tomó asiento sin rechistar, hundiéndose entre los múltiples cojines. —Tu nariz se está poniendo roja, mejor iré por hielo— sonrió, preguntándose Elle como alguien tan intimidante podía lucir tan buena gente.

Y la vio desaparecer de nuevo tras aquella puerta blanca que en el medio tenía una ventana redonda, permitiéndose él relajarse un poco, sin la mirada asesina de la señora Yagami y sin la agobiante voz de Light. Pero antes de que echase su cabeza contra el respaldar, una de las fotografías situada en la pequeña mesa de madera frente al sofá llamó su atención, alzó la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina solo para asegurarse que la señora Yagami aún no regresaba antes de tomar la fotografía enmarcada de forma simple, pero no era el marco lo que le había atraído, era la imagen en sí, en ella se mostraba a un hombre con un espeso bigote, cabellos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás y unos sencillos lentes sobre sus ojos, un hombre bastante erguido, deduciendo Elle que debía tratarse del padre de Light ya que la señora Yagami, con unos años menos, estaba a su lado tomándole del brazo, mientras que sobre los hombros, el mismo formidable hombre cargaba a un sonriente Light de al menos unos ocho años, quien tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de su progenitor tal vez para asegurarse que no caería, mientras con la otra parecía saludar a la cámara, los tres en un espacio abierto, parecía un parque, o algo parecido según Lawliet, aunque lo que realmente él no dejaba de ver era como los tres sonreían, e inevitablemente sintió su pecho comprimido, hasta que la imagen se empañó porque sus ojos se nublaron.

—Aquí está... _el hielo—_  susurró lo ultimo al percatarse de las notables lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del muchacho que había dejado en la sala, quien de manera apresurada dejó el cuadro en su lugar y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. —¿Está todo bien?— preguntó con un tono maternal, acercándose despacio hasta sentarse al lado del joven.

—Si, lo siento por el atrevimiento— se excusó rápidamente, fingiendo una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la compresa fría que la mujer le entregaba para colocársela en la nariz.

—¿Seguro?, ¿si necesitas hablar...— pero el azabache negó rápido con la cabeza antes de dejarla acabar, y la mujer de cabellos marrones suspiró. —bien, pues yo sí necesito hablar contigo— continuó, ahora más seria, y era justo lo que Elle estaba esperando que no pasase.  —Tengo la impresión que no te agrada mi hijo— empezó y el azabache negó lento con la cabeza, que el castaño le desagradase era algo muy fuerte, solo había logrado desesperarlo un poco pero no a ese punto. —te aseguro que no entiendo el porqué nadie le habla, aunque quizá yo lo estoy viendo desde el punto de vista de una madre que lo ama, pero cuando me llamó por teléfono después de mandarme los mensajes, te juro que hace mucho no lo escuchaba tan emocionado, y mira que él se emociona por todo— rió por un momento.

—Su hijo no me desagrada, se lo aseguro— y era cierto, apenas era su primer día, consideraba que demasiadas cosas habían pasado y no quería imaginarse de qué más podría ocurrir si seguía juntándose con Light, ¿pero como dejarle de hablar?, el chico no le había hecho nada malo hasta el momento.

—Pero sé que quien quería ir a ese partido era él, no tú, que solo lo estás acompañando para quedar bien conmigo— ¡atrapado!, los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par, y sus labios se movieron intentando articular una excusa pero nada salió. —no te preocupes, no estoy molesta, pero te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer— hizo una pausa y estiró un poco su cuello para asegurarse de no escuchar a nadie venir por los escalones. —escucha, como madre quisiera que mi hijo estuviese lleno de amigos, y desde hace un año le he insistido para cambiar de institución, pero él no ha querido porque es ahí donde ha estudiado toda su vida, pero es su último año, créeme que un año más sin que nadie le hable no le afectará.

—¿Me está pidiendo que deje de hablarle a su hijo?— preguntó confundido.

Pero antes de que Sachiko se pudiese explicar, ambos escucharon los pasos apresurados de alguien descendiendo por las escaleras, poniéndose los dos de pie al saber de quién se trataba.  
  


—¡Ya estoy listo!— anunció tras aparecer por el umbral, llevando puesto un pantalón jeans negro junto a una camisa roja y una chamarra color blanco encima. —Mira Elle, traje esta para ti—  extendió su mano para entregar al azabache la gabardina oscura que traía en ella. —tengo una que es color crema, pero tú tienes un aire sombrío, así que creo que la negra se te verá mejor–- sonrió, pero Elle se mantuvo serio pues no sabía si debía tomar aquellas palabras como un cumplido, una seriedad que Light notó al instante. —Aunque si quieres que traiga otra puedo hacerlo, solo pensé que esta te gustaría más, pero tengo muchas otras en mi closet, ¿gustas subir y elegir una?— habló con rapidez, dispuesto a regresarse a su habitación para enmendar su error, pero una mano le rodeó la muñeca deteniendo sus pasos.

—El negro está bien—- tomó la gabardina de las manos del castaño y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo larga que era, llegándole a las rodillas, solo le hacía falta el sombrero para sentirse por completo como el inspector Gadget. —¿nos vamos?— aún no estaba convencido de ir, a él no le gustaban esas cosas, pero sin ofender a la señora Yagami, deseaba con urgencias salir de esa casa donde no había hecho más que cagarla.  
  


-_-_-_-  
  
  
  


Light caminaba despacio para poder leer su celular de vez en vez, pero apartándolo cada que deseaba decirle algo al azabache, quien arrastraba los pies al caminar encorvado con las manos dentro de la gabardina. Ambos sabían que estaban cerca cuando el bullicio que se llevaba dentro de las instalaciones podía ser escuchado aún en la calle, fue hasta entonces que Light apresuró sus pasos, indicándole a su amigo que también caminase más rápido si es que querían llegar a tiempo, y Lawliet acató la orden bajo la idea de " _a mal tiempo darle prisa"._

Pero no estaba seguro si le agradaba estar en la escuela por horas de la noche, de por sí le desagrada en la mañana, verla tan llena cuando el sol ya se había ocultado era el doble de malo. Y como alguien sin voz ni voto fue tomado por la muñeca para ser arrastrado por el castaño, abriéndose paso ambos entre la multitud de alumnos de ambas instituciones, hasta que lograron entrar a los graderíos, buscando desde arriba un lugar vacío.

—Mira, sentémonos acá— señaló Light unos asientos siempre en la parte superior, donde todos se encontraban alejados, pero esta vez Lawliet no se dejó arrastrar, en cambio detuvo al castaño al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz no de acuerdo con el puesto que Light quería ocupar ya que era un espacio que estaba detrás de una pequeña pared, por lo que resultaría difícil ver el juego, aunque peor que eso, al ser un lugar que nadie usaba, parecía que había sido tomado como basurero. 

—Allá hay otros asientos vacíos— señaló el azabache aún sujetando a Light por la muñeca, mostrándole los puestos que estaban al bajar unos cuantos escalones, casi en medio de los graderíos, pero Light tampoco se dejó arrastrar.

—No... yo no puedo sentarme ahí— indicó con rapidez, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte del más alto. —Te aseguro que desde aquí también veremos bien— intentó persuadir al pelínegro, pero éste, haciendo más fuerzas, comenzó a jalarlo gradas abajo.

—No jodas, Yagami, no me has hecho venir hasta aquí para que nos quedemos en el peor puesto— prácticamente el menor se sentó de golpe ante el brusco jaloneo del otro, aunque parecía no importarle lo adolorida que se sentía su muñeca cuando el azabache al fin lo soltó, más bien su atención fue captada por la manera en que sus compañeros de alrededor se desplazaron un poco a modo de quedar alejados de él, algo que parecía solo Light había notado. —¿sucede algo?— interrumpió monótono Elle cuando se percató que su acompañante en lugar de tener los ojos puestos en el partido que acababa de empezar, veía fijo al suelo.

—No, nada— alzó la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa, y Lawliet no quería asegurar nada cuando aún no lo conocía bien, pero había encontrado un poco fingido ese gesto.

Pero prefirió no decir nada, en cambio intento entender el juego ya que estaban ahí, Light parecía saberse las reglas demasiado bien para ser alguien que no le gustaba el fútbol, y Lawliet trataba de llevarle el hilo a todo lo que le decía pero a veces hablaba demasiado rápido.

Los graderíos comenzaron a animarse mediante el juego avanzaba, había tanto movimiento y ruido que Lawliet comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, en ocasiones se sobresaltaba cuando el alumnado se ponía de pie gritando o brincando como celebración de un gol, hasta le parecía que Light era el único normal pues él solamente aplaudía ante alguna anotación, pero esa actitud "normal" le resultaba extraña viniendo de alguien como el castaño, que como su madre había dicho, se emocionaba por todo, mínimo esperaba que lo jalonease de la camisa o le gritase al oido como todos los demás, pero en ningún momento pasó, aunque sus ojos miel brillaban de emoción, en ningún momento perdió la calma a lo largo de los cincuenta minutos que estuvieron sentados. 

—Bien, ¿nos vamos?— llamó Elle rápidamente poniéndose de pie cuando el silbato final se dejó escuchar.

—¿Queee?, p-pero la gente aún no sale... nos costará salir si no esperamos que la entrada se descongestione— intentó explicarse cuando sintió que el azabache lo tomaba nuevamente de la muñeca.

—No importa, nos abriremos paso— continuó, poniendo al castaño de pie caminando de lado para no pisar a las personas aún sentadas, jalando a Light detrás de él hasta que llegaron al camino de gradas cortas que llevan a la salida, pero que se detuvo cuando los agudos gritos de la mayoría de chicas se apoderaron del lugar, haciendo que el azabache cerrase los ojos y arrugase la nariz incomodo.

Y no era para menos, todo el público femenino se emocionó cuando la puerta de la valla de metal en la cancha se abrió, y el camino de gradas cortas se vio invadido de chicas gritando al momento que los jugadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a ascender . Primero el equipo local, el de la institución Daikoku guiado por su capitán Shunnsuke, el chico alto, gallardo y bronceado de cabellos claros que traía suspirando a muchas chicas, y quien había logrado atraer los ojos de Light, quien con el corazón a mil no lo perdía de vista mientras lo veía aún algunos escalones abajo, sonriendo y saludando a las chicas que gritaban más alto a su paso, no pudiendo evitar el castaño sentirse celoso de que esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos fuese dedicada a alguien más. Y Lawliet al estar más ocupado en tratar de ocultarse en sus propios hombros debido a los estridentes gritos, no se percató del dilema que podía leerse en los ojos del castaño, quien se mordía el labio inferior nervioso, hasta que aquel muchacho le robó el aliento al pasar junto a él, al momento en que aquellos penetrantes zafiros se posaron en los suyos color miel, pero que las miradas lograron sostenerse solamente por dos segundos antes que Shunnsuke bajase sus ojos rápidamente, viendo al castaño siendo tomado por la muñeca por el pálido chico que tenía al lado, y aunque el capitán del equipo siguió subiendo sin mostrar mayor interés a ese gesto, Light si sacudió rápidamente su mano para soltarse de su amigo, quien no parecía estársela pasando bien debido a todo el alboroto, así que tan pronto ambos equipos subieron, Light se aseguró de buscar rápidamente la salida con él.

La calle no se encontraba tan abarrotada como el interior de la institución, sin embargo había bastante movimiento, alumnos saliendo o entrando, otros comprando cualquier souvenir o comida de los vendedores ambulantes que aprovechando el evento habían puesto su pequeño puesto. Lawliet comenzó a caminar por la acera sin importarle si Light lo seguía o no, total, la casa de su abuelo quedaba a cuatro cuadras, no podía perderse, pero Light aún no quería irse.

—¿No quieres una banderilla?— se situó repentinamente frente al azabache haciéndolo detener los pasos abruptamente, Elle giró su rostro hacia donde Light le señalaba, el pequeño puesto donde un sonriente hombre parecía no dar abasto con la cantidad de gente que quería comprarle.

—Son pasadas las siete de la noche.— comentó luego de levantar la manga de su gabardina para ver su reloj de muñeca. —a esta hora el exceso de harina es demasiado pesada para el cuerpo, además no sabemos si ese hombre se lavó las manos antes de prepararlas, como tampoco sabemos la calidad de la salchicha ni que tan viejo es el aceite en donde se están friendo, ¿aún quieres banderillas?

—Si— contestó rápidamente el castaño mostrando sincera emoción, borrando la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del azabache preguntándose si ese niño no se habría caído al nacer, porque estaba seguro que algo no debía estar bien con él. —en realidad mi comida rápida favorita son las hamburguesas con mucho queso, y muchas papas fritas, pero no veo ningún puesto y el único restaurante cercano está a tres cuadras, por lo que nos tomaría más tiempo llegar hasta allá...— el azabache rodó los ojos, pero aprovechó el más ínfimo instante de pausa para poder hablar.

—Como quieras, pero ve tú, ni loco me meto en ese cúmulo de personas.— suspiró fastidiado, tomando asiento en la orilla de la acera, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el agua que corría por la cuneta.

—Está bien... pero promete que no te irás— pidió, extendiendo una mano hecha puño solo con el meñique alzado, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Lawliet que lo veía desde abajo.

—¿Lo prometo?— masculló dudoso pero el castaño no bajó la mano

—¡Promételo con el meñique!— dio un zapatazo sobre el asfalto que hizo a Lawliet dar un leve respingo por semejante gesto infantil.

—Si, como sea, lo prometo— alzó su propia mano y unió su meñique con el del castaño, quien sonrió convencido antes de alejarse para comprar su tan querida banderilla.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que se había alejado de Elle para situarse al final de la fila, la cual pese a ser larga se estaba movilizando bastante rápido, solamente faltaban tres personas para llegar hasta el principio de la cola, el lugar se seguía llenando, y se escuchaba las voces de las personas venir de todas partes, pero fue la plática de las chicas delante de él que llamaron por completo su atención.

—Ya te dije amiga, no puedo comer eso—- intentó explicar por segunda vez la alta chica de cabellos rubios a la otra muchacha que le acompañaba. —gracias a que nuestro colegio ganó, Ryuo me ha dicho que el entrenador les dio permiso de llevar un invitado a la celebración— sonrió con picardía, viendo con complicidad a su amiga quien rápidamente entendió el significado del sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia.

—¡No me digas que él te pidió que lo acompañaras!—- exclamó la más baja, gritando al mismo tiempo que su amiga cuando ésta asintió frenéticamente.

Y los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par alucinado, emocionado, ansioso. Se salió de la fila y regresó sus pasos casi corriendo hacia donde había dejado a su amigo.

—¡Elle!— se encorvó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Y tu banderilla?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, no prestando atención al brillo que traían los ojos de Light o a sus sonrojadas mejillas, aquí la verdadera pregunta era ¿¡donde estaban la jodida banderilla por la cual lo había dejado ahí esperando!?

—De pronto ya no tenía ganas de ella— contestó calmo, y Lawliet tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle todo lo que quería gritarle. —Solo venía a decirte que si quieres marcharte puedes irte, yo creo que iré a cenar con alguien.

—¿Crees?— enarcó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, imaginándose que debía tratarse como lo que le hizo por la tarde, armando planes sin haber consultado primero.

—Aja, es que aún no estoy seguro—- comentó cabizbajo haciendo círculos imaginarios en el suelo. —pero lo más probable es que si, solo debo hacer una llamada y así...

—Entonces hazla—- interrumpió el azabache, entrecejo fruncido.

Y aunque Light no quería hacerlo frente a su amigo, no tuvo opción bajo esa penetrante mirada, por lo que aún emocionado sacó su celular para comenzar a llamar a uno de los pocos números que tenía en la categoría de _favoritos_.

—Ummm, qué raro, parece que el celular está apagado— masculló, alejándose el teléfono para poder ver en la pantalla si es que acaso era su aparato el que estaba fallando.

Lawliet se quedó en silencio, pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando vio la desesperación que parecía haberse apoderado del castaño, quien no se daba por vencido, marcando el mismo numero para luego llevar el teléfono a su oreja mordiendo su labio cuando la llamada era desviada, repitiendo las mismas acciones al menos unas seis veces hasta que el azabache le tomó la mano para evitar que sus pulgares se moviesen sobre la pantalla.

—basta, quizá se quedó sin pila— dijo de manera suave, con sumo cuidado.

—¡Si!, seguro es eso—- contestó sonriente, haciendo que Elle se preguntase cómo podía sonreír tan amplio si sus ojos sugerían lo contrario. —creo que mejor regreso a casa, de seguro olvido encender su celular— continuó, tratando de animarse él mismo. —Pero de igual forma te agradezco mucho que me hayas acompañado aunque no querías venir— Lawliet desvió la mirada, apenado. —te veré mañana, Elle— su rostro cayó de lado levemente y sus ojos se entrecerraron al momento que sonrió por última vez.

—Light...— llamó suave pero lo suficientemente audible para que el castaño se girase de nuevo. Pudo sentir esos enormes ojos miel atravesándolo, viéndolo expectante mientras él guardaba silencio, pensando bien lo que diría. —tengo hambre— comenzó, creyendo que debía estar muy idiota para lo que diría. —¿quisieras acompañarme por una hamburguesa al restaurante que me dijiste?—- seguramente se iba a arrepentir de esto luego, seguramente si, se iba a arrepentir de ello, seguramente... _no..._ verlo llenarse de emoción nuevamente parecía haberlo valido.

—¡Por supuesto!, pero debemos darnos prisa sino quieres que el exceso de harina le haga daño a tu cuerpo— Lawliet negó lento con la cabeza desconociéndose por lo que acababa de hacer, en estos momentos podría estar yendo camino a la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar, no siguiendo los pasos del castaño de nuevo. —Y entonces hay una hamburguesa que le llaman " _la_ _spicy_ " la cual es demasiado picante, hasta los hombres más rudos lloran con ella, y también hay una que le llaman " _la_ _hugemeat_ " que es enorme, yo nunca me la puedo comer toda.

—Espero que te refieras a la hamburguesa— bromeó el azabache codeando a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Eh?—- pero el castaño no pareció entender, contrario a los ojos de Elle que sugerían picardía, los de Light lucían intrigados mientras seguía su andar al lado del azabache.

—Es que dijiste que nunca te la puedes comer toda—- explicó despacio el pelínegro, tratando de hacer entender al castaño en donde estaba el chiste de su comentario.

—¡Ah si!, es que es demasiado grande y gruesa— comentó ingenuo al creer que había entendido, fingiendo con sus manos que tomaba frente a sus labios una hamburguesa de gran tamaño.

Y Lawliet no quiso sacarlo de su error, iba a ser demasiado incómodo estar siendo visto por esos enormes ojos color miel mientras él intentaba explicarle el chiste del doble sentido en sus palabras, porque estaba seguro que su grupo de amigos de Inglaterra no habrían dudado en carcajearse si lo hubiesen escuchado, y Lawliet hubiese adorado estar entre ellos para reír y bromear hasta que le doliese el estomago. Sin embargo no pareció molestarle el hecho que Light no fuese como sus amigos, quizá el castaño hablaba mucho y a veces lo desesperaba, pero entendía que no lo hacía por maldad, más bien en varias ocasiones había visto que Light aún era algo ingenuo, pero a la vez genuino, a decir verdad, el castaño comenzaba a agradarle más de lo que se atrevía a aceptar.

 


	3. Tú (no) está solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título inspirado en evangelion ?
> 
>  
> 
> Alguien me ha dicho que Light parece un chiquillo cuando dice "mami"(?
> 
>  
> 
> La autora y su hermano mayor llaman mami a su madre aunque los dos ya tenemos más de veinte (?
> 
>  
> 
> *va a ocultarse a su roca*

Pasada una semana, las cosas en el colegio Daikoku iban mejor de lo que se hubiese esperado. Es decir, los maestros eran respetables, al menos la mayoría de sus compañeros eran amables, y como era de esperarse, Light no se le había separado ningún día. Siendo honesto, admitía que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la constante presencia del castaño, hablaba tanto que no lo dejaba ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero aún así encontraba agradable pasar los recesos u horas de almuerzo con él, de hecho había tomado la manía de agregar el honorífico "kun" al final del nombre de Light, pese a no ser él japonés lo hacía pero solo con el castaño, simplemente porque le gustaba cómo se escuchaba.

Sin embargo la noche anterior había sido un asco para Elle, no había podido dormir, y por horas de la madrugada había comenzado a llover. El cielo cubierto por espesas nubes negras, las gotas de lluvia golpeando y deslizándose por su ventana, su habitación que se sentía mucho más amplía debido a sus pocas pertenencias, su colchón que resultaba ser muy grande para una sola persona, la maldita adolescencia que te mantiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, a eso sumándole el recuerdo de sus padres, el tangible sonido de la policía fuera del conjunto de apartamentos en Inglaterra, el olor a claveles y húmedo pasto en la necrópolis un mes atrás. Todo, absolutamente todo era una mala combinación para el muchacho, quien ocultándose bajo las cobijas intentó escapar de lo que le rodeaba, pero los recuerdos estaban instalados en su mente, éstos palpitaban tortuosos dentro de su cabeza, hasta que un rayo iluminó la habitación, dejando a la vista un destello mucho más brillante surcando su mejilla, la primera de muchas lágrimas que no cesaron hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Ahora definitivamente no quería estar ahí, no quería estar en ese salón que poco a poco se iba llenando de sus ruidosos compañeros. Sabía que, de haberlo pedido, su abuelo le hubiese permitido quedarse en casa, porque el mayor había demostrado ser demasiado permisivo con él, quizá para hacerlo sentir cómodo en un nuevo país, o para lograr ganarse su confianza, por lo que sea que fuese, había descubierto que Watari le decía que si a todo. Sin embargo Elle no quería importunarlo, ya era bastante malo haberse atrasado las primeras semanas de clases como para estar faltando más días, además, ¿que haría en casa de todos modos?, estos dos días atrás había sido el primero, de muchos fines de semana que pasaría con su abuelo, y había resultado ser tediosamente largo. Desde el viernes no había visto ni hablado más con Light porque había dicho que iría a la playa con sus padres, sus demás compañeros, aunque algunos muy amables, no los consideraba tan cercanos como para armar alguna salida juntos, así que prácticamente lo único emocionante que había hecho estos días atrás era haber recorrido la enorme casa de su abuelo, descubriendo que, habían quince habitaciones en total, que el lugar se prestaba muy bien para transformarla en casa embrujada en noche de halloween, que habían habitaciones coleccionando telarañas, que el único televisor era el que estaba en la sala, el cual funcionaba con antena y no tenía control remoto. En resumidas palabras, no sabría si sería peor haberse quedado en casa viendo a su abuelo beber té mientras escucha música clásica, o estar en ese salón donde sentía que los ojos le ardían por la falta de sueño y que los oídos pronto le explotarían por el bullicio de los demás.

—¡Hola!— Elle tuvo que alzar su rostro, el que minutos antes había ocultado entre sus brazos al encorvarse sobre su pupitre, esperando que nadie lo molestase hasta que las clases diesen inicio, pero de cuclillas frente a él se encontraba Light... genial, simplemente genial.

—Light.. ve a tu asiento, la clase iniciará en cualquier momento— el aludido frunció el entrecejo extrañado, Elle tenía sus ojeras más marcadas si es que acaso eso era posible, y no le había llamado Light-kun, como lo hacía desde hace unos días.

—No te preocupes, aún faltan unos minutos— comentó retomando su sonrisa, apoyando sus brazos en el pupitre de Elle para no caer al estar de cuclillas. —Dime, ¿como estuvo tu fin de semana?, ¿que hiciste?, ¿no te hice falta?, yo fui a la playa como te comenté, ¿recuerdas?...

—Light...— cerró los ojos fastidiado, intentando interrumpir el castaño una vez más, la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento de seguirlo escuchando, pero éste parecía no percatarse de nada.

—Fue divertido, pero no quiero volver ahí en mucho tiempo, traigo la nariz quemada, mira...— Con su dedo índice apuntó hacia su nariz, Elle vio que en sí todo el rostro del castaño estaba sonrosado por el sol, pero ahora eso no le importaba, solo quería que se callase. — Mi mami me puso una crema para las quemaduras en toda la espalda, te juro que el sábado no podía dormir del ardor, pero aún no me cuentas que hiciste, ¿fuiste a algún lugar?, los fines de semana mis padres siempre planean alguna salida diferente, les preguntare si puedes ir con nosotros, o podría quedarme y así te muestro la ciudad, podríamos ir a la pista de hielo que está en el centro comercial, ¿sabes patinar?, a mí me encanta patinar. ¡Ah!, y ahora que recuerdo, mis padres harán una cena pasado mañana, dijeron que podía invitar a mis amigos, ¿quisieras ir?, ¡habrá pastel, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?... 

—¡¡Podrías callarte de una buena vez!!— vociferó, provocando que debido al sobresalto, el castaño perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sentado, ojos completamente abiertos. —¡¡No, no me interesa ir a cenar contigo!!— se pasó una mano por el rostro de manera perezosa, claramente hastiado— ¡¡dioses, como hablas!!, give me a break!!— Elle fue consciente del silencio que reinó en el lugar por unos segundos, antes de que el salón entero estallase en carcajadas, notando el rostro de su amigo de un color más rojo que un tomate junto a sus ojos volviéndose aguanosos... estúpido, así es como se sintió, y abrió sus labios buscando alguna palabra que pudiese remediarlo, pero antes de decir algo, el castaño se puso de pie con bastante rapidez.

Sus pies se movieron aceleradamente al caminar por el frente del salón en dirección a la fila que estaba en la otra punta, sintiendo su rostro arder de la vergüenza al sentir todas las miradas fijas en él. Se sentó en su pupitre y desvío la vista hacia el ventanal que tenía al lado, intentando no escuchar más a sus compañeros, pero aún entre las carcajadas había escuchado un claro susurro, alguien llamándole "marica" de una forma tan despectiva que aún cuando Light no se atrevió a voltear, pudo imaginarse a esa persona haciendo alguna cara de asco.

Y el lugar quedó en completo silencio cuando el docente entró al deslizar la puerta corrediza, saludando cortésmente mientras se adentraba al salón, el maestro acomodó su maletín y libros en el escritorio antes de tomar asiento, para luego empezar con la lección sin mayor preámbulo. 

Durante todas las clases, Elle había visto de vez en vez y de forma disimulada a Light, quien sentado al otro extremo del salón se encontraba tomando apuntes de lo que los maestros decían, pero sin alzar la cabeza en ningún momento, y si la levantaba, solo era para dirigir su vista hacia la ventana. Elle desconocía como se la estaba pasando Light, pero él se la estaba pasando mal, no era su intención decirle algo tan feo, y mucho menos gritarle.

Elle Lawliet suspiró cuando la hora del primer receso llegó y no encontró al castaño por ninguna parte. Creía que con su amigo de Inglaterra las cosas hubiesen sido menos incómodas, la rubia histérica que tenía por amigo le hubiese gritado algo peor, probablemente no se sentiría tan culpable si el altercado hubiese sido con Mello, pero no con Light, ¡joder!, no con el chico que no hacía más que sonreírle.

No logró encontrarlo en ninguno de los dos recesos, pero volvía a verlo cuando la campana anunciaba que era hora de regresar a los salones, ¿como podía aparecer y desaparecer tan fácilmente?, Elle se había asegurado de buscarlo en los baños, en el patio trasero, en el patio principal, en la cancha, en las piscinas bajo techo para las clases de natación, ¡pero nada!, consideraba que el colegio Daikoku era grande pero no como para que alguien desapareciese así por así, por lo que creyó lógico que el hecho de no haberlo encontrado era por el poco tiempo que daban en los recesos, el primero era de quince y el segundo de veinte minutos. Pero no dejaría que lo mismo ocurriese en la hora de almuerzo, tenía exactamente sesenta minutos para encontrarlo y hablar con él. Se sorprendía de su propia desesperación por querer arreglar las cosas con alguien, seguramente sus amigos en Inglaterra creerían que debía tratarse de otro Elle Lawliet, porque el que conocían se pasaría por las bolas lo que los demás creyesen de él, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Light, que el salón entero pensase que él era un hijo de puta, no le importaba, pero no quería que Light, siendo tan amable como es, lo viese de esa forma.

—¡Elle!— el aludido se detuvo antes de dejar el salón, permitiendo que la chica que venía tras él lo alcanzase. —Desde la tercera hora el maestro me dijo que agregases tu nombre al calendario.— Elle desvió su vista en dirección a lo que la rubia le señalaba, no era en sí un calendario, más bien era como una pancarta con todos los nombres del mes, cada uno escrito en globos, y todo ellos sostenidos por el dibujo de un payaso. 

—Gracias, Misa. —Le sonrió amablemente antes de tomar el pequeño papel rectangular que ella le entregaba, en él estaba escrito su nombre y su fecha de cumpleaños, y al llegar al final del salón no hizo más que pegar su papelito en el globo bajo el mes de octubre. Pero antes de marcharse no pudo evitar ver rápidamente el cartel completo, fijándose específicamente en el mes que se encontraban, viendo que el único anotado bajo el mes de febrero era Light, sonriendo porque hasta para cumplir años era solitario, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la fecha junto al nombre del castaño, pasado mañana sería ese día, y Elle Lawliet no pudo evitar sentirse peor, si es que acaso era posible.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Sentado con sus piernas flexionadas sobre el concreto, espalda pegada a la rugosa pared, estando en el punto más alto de toda la institución, ése a donde se suponía que los alumnos no debían acceder, la puerta principal para llegar se encontraba a mitad del pasillo pero siempre estaba cerrada bajo llave, aunque luego de tanto había encontrado fácilmente un acceso por el cual escabullirse, una puerta oxidada oculta detrás del frondoso árbol de cerezos en el patio trasero era la entrada perfecta hacia los estrechos y viejos escalones que llevaban hasta la azotea del colegio, donde iba cuando deseaba estar solo, lo cual no era difícil, realmente nadie jamás notaba su ausencia, pero aún podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros viniendo desde abajo... platicando, seguramente algunas parejas escondiéndose en cualquier esquina para besarse, y muchos otros compartiendo el almuerzo con sus amigos... almuerzo, desvió la vista hacia el bentō que tenía a un lado, no tenía apetito, vería que hacía con la comida luego para no preocupar a su madre, pero por el momento decidió solamente cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared.

—Hasta que te encuentro— Light abrió los ojos, viendo al muchacho acercarse mientras intentaba sacudirse el saco, seguramente preocupado de haberse ensuciado en el maltrecho camino de escalones. —En serio que no sé cómo el director aún no cierra definitivamente esa puerta, desde hace años que construyeron el otro acceso, nadie volvió a usar esas escaleras, las paredes tienen moho y huele a humedad ahí. 

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de manera neutra cuando el otro deslizó su espalda por la pared hasta estar sentado a su lado.

—Obviamente hablar contigo. Has estado ignorándome— bufó, sin perder de vista el panorama que el lugar ofrecía al estar en lo alto, estaba seguro que nadie desde abajo lograría verlos aunque se parasen cerca de las mallas metálicas, y era una suerte que el castaño en alguna ocasión le hubiese confesado que ese era su sitio predilecto para pasar los almuerzos, sino en estos momentos no tendría idea de dónde más buscarlo.

—Pero si no hay nada que hablar...

—Ya pasó una semana bebé, no puedes seguir molesto por eso.— Ladeando su torso, acunó el rostro del castaño con sus manos, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen, pero que Light no le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, Shunn— agachó la mirada, todo el día se la había pasado mal que la última persona que deseaba ver era al capitán del equipo de fútbol.

—¿Te vas a enojar solo porque no pude ir a cenar contigo?, ¿ese es el gran amor que decías tenerme?

—¡Tú dijiste que nos veríamos luego del juego!, ¡tú eres el que me miente!— vociferó, apartando bruscamente esas manos que le tomaban por las mejillas.

—Yo no miento, dije que haría lo posible, tengo los mensajes como prueba si quieres ver.— Contestó, ladeando levemente su cintura para sacar su celular del ajustado bolsillo.

—¡Si!, p-pero... pero yo escuché a Anzu hablando con su amiga, Ryou invitó a Miho a la celebración del equipo, ¡y tú tenías tu celular apagado!, ¡si realmente hubieses querido verme me habrías llevado contigo!— tensó la mandíbula, sintiendo sus dientes doler al rechinar entre ellos, su respiración se había acelerado sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Me quede sin carga.— Contestó de manera calma, sonriendo para mostrar esos perlados dientes que hacían brillar más esos ojos azules que estremecían a Light. —Te juro que yo no sabía nada sobre que podíamos llevar a alguien, era un partido amistoso amor, jamás se me habría ocurrido que el entrenador nos daría permiso de llevar invitados— volvió a tomar aquel rostro entre sus manos antes de arrastrarse por el concreto con sus piernas abiertas, dejando la cintura del castaño entre ellas, Light de costado mientras Shunnsuke bajaba una mano hasta rodearle la cintura. —Me moría por verte, ¿crees que de haberlo sabido, no te habría llevado?

—No lo sé...— murmuró, sintiéndose hipnotizado por aquellos azulinos ojos cuando, debido a la cercanía, Shunnsuke juntó sus frentes. —¿Lo habrías hecho?

—Por supuesto...— le susurró sin apartarle la mirada, satisfecho al sentirlo estremecerse cuando decidió rodearlo con ambos brazos. —Si me moría por tenerte cerca... por verte esos ojos tuyos que me encantan... abrazarte... besarte...— musitó con cierta lascivia antes de apresar despacio los entreabiertos labios que estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Y Light pudo sentir el beso profundizándose en cuestión de segundos, ya no solo era simplemente unir sus labios y disfrutar de la suavidad de éstos, sus lenguas ahora estaban involucradas, junto a algunos tirones que no hacían más que volver cálido el aliento que escapaba de sus bocas.

—Entonces...— balbuceó Light al ladear el rostro para cortar el contacto, pero que eso no fue impedimento para su novio de descender con sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando sin aliento al castaño. —¿Quieres ir a mi casa pasado mañana?, mis padres harán una cena, y ...

—¿Pasado mañana?— se irguió por completo, dando tregua a la tersa piel de ese cuello. —Amor sabes que todos los miércoles hay entrenamiento. 

—Lo supuse— masculló decepcionado, colocando una mano en los trabajados pectorales del rubio para alejarlo, intentando ponerse de pie.

—No te vas a molestar por eso, ¿verdad?— lo sujetó mejor con ambos brazos, sintiéndose molesto al momento que el castaño se revolvió más hasta que logró soltarse, parándose al instante.

—No, pero la campana sonará pronto— trató de excusarse, sabía que aún faltaba media hora pero no quería demostrar que se la estaba pasando mal por un estúpido cumpleaños, porque jamás le había importado, pero es que había creído que este año lo pasaría con su amigo Elle y su novio, no solo con sus padres. —Mejor hay que comenzar a bajar—dijo, pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, Shunnsuke lo tomó por la muñeca. 

—No, mejor aprovechemos el rato que aún nos queda— lo jaló lento, casi sin fuerzas, hasta dejar a Light con espalda pegada a la pared, él con sus manos apoyándolas en el concreto, dejando al castaño entre su cuerpo y el muro. —No hemos hablado desde hace una semana, ¿acaso no te hago falta?, seguramente no, te he visto muy junto a ese muchacho pálido, ¿como se llama?— continuó, no pudiendo evitar hablar entre dientes con cierto deje de molestia.

—Elle...es... mi...compañero nuevo en mi clase— balbuceó cuando dudó si era correcto llamar amigo a Elle, aunque luego de lo ocurrido en la mañana quedaba claro que no era así. Y pudo ver a Shunnsuke encorvándose un poco hasta que sus rostros quedaron cerca de nuevo, sintiéndose empequeñecido frente al trabajado cuerpo del capitán del equipo. 

—¿Por qué titubeas?, ¿tienes algo con él?— frunció el entrecejo, notablemente molesto.

—¿Qué?, ¡por supuesto que no!— espetó ofendido. Hace tres meses, para el final del año escolar pasado, se sintió la persona más afortunada cuando Shunnsuke lo había besado en los baños de los chicos, ¡ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza serle infiel!

—¿Entonces por qué me has estado ignorando?, ¡jamás te habías enojado antes porque creí que entendías mi situación!, ¿por qué ahora?— graznó, alzando la voz inevitablemente, estremeciéndose Light aunque intentó controlarse. 

—Porque me doy cuenta que no me quieres.— susurró, y el otro relajó sus facciones y músculos.

—¿Pero que estupideces dices?, ¿sería tu novio sino te quisiera?, ¿has visto como las animadoras andan detrás? Sin embargo estoy contigo— le tomó con suavidad por el mentón, haciéndolo alzar la vista. 

—Solo soy tu novio a escondidas...— masculló, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse tortuosamente —nunca tenemos citas, en las vacaciones no supe nada de ti, no me presentas a tus amigos, solo nos vemos en tu casa y cuando tus padres no están, ellos no saben de lo nuestro y no quieres que les cuente a los míos, ¡ni siquiera me has invitado como acompañante para el baile de bienvenida!— Se mordió los labios, no pudiendo continuar, porque lo último le había calado, tenía esperanzas que Shunnsuke mostrase al menos interés en llevarlo al baile, pero se llevaría a cabo en pocas semanas, las clases habían iniciado ya hacía un mes, y hasta el momento su disque novio no le había entregado alguna invitación.

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro esto. — suspiró cansado —Créeme que quisiera salir a citas contigo, te juro que si, pero debo entrenar y a la vez mantener un buen rendimiento académico para que se me permita ser parte del equipo, el año pasado te hice saber que mis padres y yo nos iríamos de vacaciones a las montañas, ¡ahí no hay señal y por eso no te llame como hubiese querido!, no te presento con mis amigos porque quiero protegerte, ellos son unos idiotas al igual que todos tus compañeros que no te hablan por el rumor de hace más de dos años, en cuanto a mis padres... ellos no aprobarían esta relación.— Hizo una pausa, viendo las pupilas color miel temblar, asustado. —Sin embargo, yo quiero estar contigo, pero tú apenas cumplirás diecisiete, y yo cumpliré dieciocho dentro de cuatro meses, aún los dos somos menores de edad, pero te he prometido que cuando cumplamos la mayoría de edad no me importará lo que ellos digan, pensé que ya lo habías entendido, pensé que entendías que por esa misma razón aún no me sentía preparado para conocer a mis suegros... y en cuanto al baile.— Light tragó grueso ante la nueva pausa, no sabiendo si estaba preparado para la siguiente excusa del porqué no podían ir juntos. —Perdóname... realmente soy un cabezotas y lo había olvidado por completo... si vamos juntos al baile...¿me creerías que si te quiero?— tomándole el mentón con una mano, le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar, despacio, sintiéndolo casi temblar entre la pared y su cuerpo.

—¿en serio iremos?— sonrió, de una manera muy estúpida, estaba seguro de ello. Y odiaba el hecho de que su cerebro parecía desconectarse cada que lo tenía cerca, pero es que no pudo controlar el aceleramiento de su corazón cuando lo vio asentir despacio.

—Conseguiré invitaciones, para hacerlo formal.— susurró, encorvándose un poco más para de nuevo reclamar esos labios.

Y Light no tuvo problemas en corresponder, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, casi colgándose de él, se dejó llevar. Sin embargo las cosas rápidamente se pusieron demasiado intensas para el castaño cuando sintió que las manos que apresaban su cintura, descendieron a su trasero, sonsacándole un respingo por el repentino apretón.

—¡No, Shunn!— colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del más alto, intentando empujarlo.

— ¿Por qué no Light?, eres mi novio...— le susurró al oído, presionando más su cintura a la del castaño, quien jadeó al sentir la presión en su entrepierna. 

—Si... p-pero yo no quiero que ocurra así.— masculló con dificultad, sintiendo una de las manos de su novio aflojándole el cinturón con rapidez y desabotonando su pantalón para sacar parte de su camisa, sintiendo los cálidos falanges adentrarse por el hueco recién abierto, sonsacándole un vergonzoso gemido cuando esos dedos llegaron a su pecho.

—Ves, no tiene nada de malo...— comenzó, viendo las mejillas encendidas de Light, quien empezaba a transpirar, ojos entrecerrados por apenas unos tontos toques, Light era tan fácil de excitar que no entendía cómo es que aún no lograba llevárselo a la cama. —Eres la única persona virgen que conozco de nuestra edad... por eso tu cuerpo reacciona así.

—¡ _mñgh_! —apretó los labios para no gemir más fuerte al momento que una mano alcanzó su entrepierna, presionándola. —¡N-no me importa!, ¡no q-quiero, joder, n-no!

—Solo déjate llevar— ladeando su rostro, lo hundió en el hueco del cuello del castaño, pasando su húmeda y encendida lengua por él. —Anda, toca el mío— pidió suave, tomando una de las manos de Light para dirigirlas a su duro miembro.

—¡No! —graznó cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella erección sobre el pantalón. —¡Quítate!, ¡no me gusta!— se revolvió más, jaló su mano para alejarla del miembro de Shunnsuke, quien bufó antes de soltarlo, claramente molesto, y Light no pudo evitar sentirse mal, porque no deseaba enojarlo, pero tampoco quería que su primera vez ocurriese tan casual en la azotea del colegio. 

Y Elle Lawliet, quien en su desesperación por buscar en todos los lugares posibles hasta dar con Light, había seguido al capitán del equipo al verlo tan sospechoso merodeando tras el árbol de cerezos en el patio trasero, no dudando en ascender sigilosamente por esas estrechas escaleras, como tampoco iba a dudar en interferir entre aquellos dos que estaban a unos metros de distancia. Desde su posición había escuchado y visto todo, aunque por el momento y, debido a la posición de esos dos, solo podía ver la ancha espalda del más alto, pero los escuchaba claramente, ¿cuantas veces el muchacho tenía que decirle no para que el otro se detuviese?, honestamente eso había molestado a Elle. Por lo que había visto y escuchado le quedaba claro que esos dos eran pareja, y esperaba entonces que el capitán del equipo respetase la decisión de su novio, pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y éste no se detenía, no pudo más, así que totalmente decidido, salió de su escondite. Sin embargo, la campana sonó, haciendo que Elle regresase sus pasos rápidamente para esconderse nuevamente entre las dos cisternas de color negro, viendo al idiota de Shunnsuke separarse finalmente, y Light ordenándose su uniforme precipitadamente antes de dirigirse a las escaleras con premura, que en lugar de lucir apresurado por regresar a clases, parecía aliviado pero a la vez con urgencias de escapar.

  

-_-_-_-

 

Había pasado parte de la tarde preparando la cena, unos trozos de pollo y vegetales ensartados en pinchos bañados en salsa de soya, comúnmente conocidos como yakitori, y dejando de lado la fácil preparación del popular platillo, su emoción se debía a que su hijo adoraba esas brochetas de pollo que hasta a veces las pasaba comprando en cualquier puesto en la calle al volver de la escuela. Sin embargo, éste no las estaba disfrutando como hubiese esperado, más bien estaba con un codo sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón en su dorso, completamente ensimismado mientras con la otra mano jugaba con los pinchos, sus ojos fijos en ellos al girarlos sobre el plato. 

—¿Pasa algo, Light?— el aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien lo veía preocupada.

—¡No!, es solo que... hoy fue un día difícil— suspiró, sintiendo ahora también la mirada de su padre sobre él —nos dejaron muchas tareas.— Mintió, a sabiendas que sino decía algo pronto, ambos comenzarían a cuestionarlo.

—Es normal hijo, estás en tu último año— comentó Soichiro mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar la salsa teriyaki que estaba en medio de la mesa —no debes desanimarte cuando apenas vas iniciando.

—Lo sé papá, creo que el fin de semana en la playa me dejó cansado, es todo. —Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llevar la brocheta hasta sus labios cuando no tenía apetito, pero dándole un leve mordisco al pollo pues no iba a hacer sentir mal a su madre cuando se había esforzado por prepararle algo que le gustase.

—¿Pero te gustó haber ido?— preguntó Sachiko no tan convencida como su esposo de que los ánimos de su hijo fuesen simple cansancio.

—Si me gustó, la casa de playa del amigo de papá realmente era hermosa.— Y no mentía, dejando de lado las leves quemaduras, se la había pasado bien, ansiaba regresar para contarle a Elle lo bien que se la había pasado, pero luego de eso, no le habría importado quedarse unos días más.

—A Shūichi le alegrará escuchar eso Light, realmente se esforzó por tener la casa con todo lo necesario para nuestra estancia y que te la pudieses pasar bien como regalo de cumpleaños.— Light sonrió, agradecido por el gesto del compañero de papá —y hablando de tu cumpleaños... invitaste a los amigos que nos dijiste a la cena, ¿verdad?— esta vez los ojos del castaño se abrieron por completo, tosiendo al sentir que un pequeño trozo de pollo había quedado atorado en su garganta de la impresión. 

—Light, ¿estás bien?— Sachiko se empujó sobre la silla para ponerse de pie precipitadamente aún cuando su hijo le hizo un ademán con su mano indicándole que se sentase.

—Lo siento... creo que no mastique bien— comentó aún con su mano en la garganta, tomando el vaso con agua que su madre le ofrecía. —Y respecto a mí cumpleaños... no quiero nada.

Ambos padres abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Soichiro dejando sus brochetas sobre el plato y Sachiko tomando asiento de nuevo, pero lentamente, los dos sorprendidos sin apartar la vista de su hijo, quien parecía más interesado en seguir bebiendo agua.

—Pero...— titubeó Soichiro, confundido, para Light siempre su cumpleaños parecía iniciar desde el primer día de febrero, resultando extraño verlo tan desinteresado. —Si es por el pastel, no importa si vienen muchos, yo compraré el pastel más grande.

—No es eso— sonrió, ocultando perfectamente su vergüenza. ¿Muchos? Claro, como si alguien más que no fuese Elle, el chico nuevo, se fuese atrever a hablarle. —Es solo que... a esta edad preferiría que me diesen el dinero para yo comprar lo que quiera.

—Y te vamos a dar dinero amor, siempre te damos, como siempre te preparamos algo en casa. ¡Eres mi único hijo, no me pidas que no celebre tu cumpleaños!— graznó su madre, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Siii, y yo no digo que no lo hagan mami, solo que no quiero hacerlos gastar más por invitar a mis amigos.—Estiró un brazo sin dejar de verla, casi recostando su torso sobre la mesa para alcanzarla mientras le hacía la mirada más dulce que podía porque no le gustaba verla enojada con él, pero solo logró rozarle el antebrazo con sus dedos. 

Pero antes de que Soichiro pudiese decir algo para comprender la decisión de su hijo, el timbre sonó, poniéndose de pie Sachiko rápidamente dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa para salir por la puerta blanca de la cocina, dejando a su esposo y a su hijo solos.

—¿Que no piensas comer?— preguntó Soichiro, limpiándose la comisura de sus labios al tener su plato ya vacío, contrario al de su hijo que aún tenía los dos pinchos. 

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre, ¿tú quieres una?— extendió una brocheta a su padre, quien luego de pensarlo un poco, la tomó.

—Bueno, pero no le digas a tu madre o sino no parara de regañarme toda la noche diciendo que como demasiado— masticó deprisa, haciendo sonreír a su hijo, a quien siempre le causaba gracia ver cómo el bigote de su padre se movía al comer.

—Ni loco se lo diría, a ti no te dejaría en paz por comer mucho, y a mí me hablaría de todos los riesgos de la desnutrición.

—Light, te buscan— interrumpió Sachiko asomando la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta, sonsacando un respingo a los dos hombres que había dejado en la cocina.

—¿Quién?- preguntó extrañado recobrando la compostura.

—El muchacho del otro día.

—¿¡Elle!?, ¿y lo has hecho pasar?— se puso de pie, más desconcertado aún que Elle hubiese ido a su casa.

—No, le he dicho que esperase en la entrada, ¿lo hago pasar?

—Si, que pase— animó Soichiro terminándose su comida nuevamente —Así sirve de que lo vaya conociendo.

—¡No!— interrumpió Light, percatándose de que había alzado la voz cuando notó las miradas llenas de dudas de sus padres. —Es que... tengo mucho sueño mamá, ¿puedes decirle que ya estoy dormido?, de todas formas ya pensaba subir a mi habitación.

—Pero no has terminado de cenar— reprochó la mujer, entrecejo fruncido.

—Aii, pero solo me falta una, dejemos que papá se la coma, ¿si?— se acercó a ella, abrazándola de manera cariñosa para convencerla.

—Pero tu padre ya se comió las de él, además tu papá come mucho últimamente que ya no le están cerrando los pantalones. —Contestó seria dirigiendo su vista a su esposo para que éste dijese algo, pero Soichiro parecía más ocupado en babear por la brocheta que estaba en el plato de Light.

—Anda, di que sí, solo por hoy —rogó una vez más juntando sus manos a manera de súplica, y Sachiko rodó los ojos bufando por lo bajo.

—Está bien— murmuró para alegría de Light y Soichiro, éste último tomando rápidamente la brocheta para colocarla en su plato. —Pero solo por hoy, no me gusta que te vayas a la cama sin cenar, pero anda, ve a tu habitación y yo le digo a tu amigo que ya estás dormido.

Light la abrazó y besó antes de acatar la orden que se le daba, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista antes de que su madre fuese a arrepentirse. Y subió los escalones a sabiendas que Elle se encontraba en esa puerta frente a ellos, pero no le importó, no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que quería el azabache, pero lo había visto tan molesto en la mañana que le daba miedo averiguarlo. Así que encerrándose en su cuarto colocó la puerta bajo llave para poder desvestirse en paz. Dejó sus prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia que tenía en una de las esquinas de su habitación para luego encaminarse a su armario, sacando de él un conjunto de pijamas que constaba de un short color azul marino que le quedaba a mitad de pierna, junto a una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color.

Estaba acomodando los cuadernos que necesitaría al siguiente día cuando un golpe en su ventana lo asustó, se quedó inerte, esperando que solo hubiese sido su imaginación, hace años había dejado de creer en monstruos, pero tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar cuando el mismo golpe se dejó escuchar, ¿que hacía?, ¿salía corriendo?, ¿llamaba a su padre?, pero tomando valor de quién sabe dónde, dejó su mochila en el escritorio y con cautela se dirigió a su cama, de donde tomó una almohada como arma antes de encaminarse, casi de puntillas, hacia la ventana... el plan era simple, abriría la ventana rápido y golpearía lo que sea que estuviese afuera, si, nada podría salir mal, así... 

—¡¡Elle!!

—¡Auch!— se quejó altamente el azabache, no sabía que había pasado, hace un momento estaba trepado por esa pared y luego algo golpeó su rostro, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, agradecía enormemente a los arbustos de la señora Yagami que de buena manera habían mitigado su caída, porque sabía que el golpe hubiese sido más doloroso si hablábamos de una habitación que estaba en la segunda planta.

—¡Oh por Ra!, ¿estás bien?— se inclinó sacando su torso por la ventana, manteniendo el cuidado de no caer. —Llamaré a mi mamá, ella sabrá que hacer...

—¡No!— interrumpió pronto el azabache poniéndose de pie —si llamas a tu madre va a matarme por estar arruinando sus plantas. —Masculló, no quería hablar en voz alta porque podía llamar la atención de los demás habitantes del hogar. —¿abes lo que me costó trepar?— bufó, volviendo a afincar sus manos y pies en la valla de madera en forma de rombos curiosamente pegada solo en el lado de la pared que dirigía a la habitación del castaño, ascendiendo de nuevo.

—Lo siento... ¿¡pero es que a quien se le ocurre aparecer golpeando la ventana!?

—A la misma persona cuya visita no quisiste atender — jadeó cansado, apoyando sus brazos flexionados sobre el marco de la ventana una vez había subido de nuevo. —Además, ¿ a quien se le ocurre tener estas cosas de madera pegadas solo en esta parte de la pared?

—Mi padre me lo construyó cuando era pequeño para que jugase, para mí era una gran hazaña trepar por ahí para subir a mi habitación. —Sonrió amplio, sintiéndose valiente.

—Que tétrico... un padre que construye algo donde su hijo fácilmente se puede matar —la sonrisa de Light se borró —No solo eso, si alguien quiere irrumpir en tu casa este sería un acceso perfecto, entrando directamente a tu habitación y poniendo tu vida en peligro si se trata de algún asesino...

—Ya... —pidió con un hilo de voz, abrazándose a su almohada— no sigas, me asustas.

—Era...broma —parpadeó con rapidez, antes de buscar otro hueco en la valla donde poner uno de sus pies que se estaba adormeciendo. —¿Me dejas pasar?, mis brazos comienzan a doler.

Light asintió con rapidez, brindándole una mano al azabache para ayudarle a entrar, disculpándose por su falta de modales. Elle se estiró para desentumecerse al estar pisando algo más firme, sacudiendo luego un poco sus prendas, retirando algunas ramas que habían quedado en su camisa holgada blanca.

—¿Necesitas que te preste algún apunte?— se acercó rápidamente a su escritorio donde había dejado su mochila, asumiendo que ese era el motivo de la repentina visita, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza.

—No, vengo a hablar contigo, ¿podemos?— el castaño asintió despacio, tragando grueso mientras se encaminaba hacia su cama, donde tomó asiento con Elle, nervioso— es sobre lo de hoy en la mañana...

—¡Si, ya sé!, suelo desesperar a la gente pero no lo hice con intención, ¡lo siento! —graznó desesperado, dejando confundido al pelinegro.

—¿Qué...?, ¿por qué pides perdón?, ¡yo soy el que debería hacerlo.

—¿Y tú por qué? —preguntó tímidamente, abrazando más fuerte su almohada. Y Elle no reaccionó a hacer algo más que no fuese parpadear con rapidez, perplejo de la pregunta que acababa de escuchar, si habían estado ambos en el mismo salón, ¿verdad? 

—¿Como que por qué?, por haberte gritado frente a todos —dijo despacio, no entendiendo si es que Light realmente no entendía o fingía.

—Déjalo, creo que fue mi culpa —se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

—¿En que sentido fue tu culpa?, yo era el que andaba con una actitud de mierda, tú no tienes nada que ver. —Se dio un leve masaje en el puente de su nariz, tratando de mantener la calma, había ido hasta ahí para arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas. 

—Si, pero yo debí haber entendido que no querías hablarme, no has de estarla pasando bien lejos de tu país natal.

—¡Argh!, no trates de justificarme —bufó— es cierto que extraño Inglaterra, a mis amigos, a mis... padres. —Susurró lo último, agachando la cabeza —Pero no por ello debía gritarte.

—¿Y viniste hasta aquí solo para disculparte...conmigo?— el tono de leve sorpresa en la voz de Light fue algo que extraño al azabache, quien alzó la vista con el entrecejo fruncido. 

—Si, ¿que tiene de extraño eso?

—No... es que es raro que alguien venga a las...— desvió su vista por un momento a su reloj de pared antes de ver de nuevo al muchacho frente a él —ocho y media de la noche, trepe hasta una ventana solo para pedirme perdón. —Contestó agachando la vista, sintiendo extraño de que el muchacho que conoció una semana atrás hubiese hecho todo eso para hablar con él, cuando con su novio todo parecía ser un obstáculo para verse.

—Y podría haberte llamado, o hasta enviado un mensaje, pero necesitaba verte a la cara para decírtelo, y no quería esperarme hasta mañana porque no quería que hoy te durmieses creyendo que soy un pendejo... y si lo soy, pero de verdad lo siento, Light-kun— suspiró despacio queriendo dejar salir la presión en su pecho, pedir perdón había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado, de hecho el haber trepado esa valla no le había costado tanto ahora que lo pensaba.

—Jamás creería que eres un... eso —comentó apenado, él no decía "malas palabras", pero se puso de pie precipitadamente al escuchar pisadas fuera de su habitación. —¡Oye!, ¿te gustaría subir al techo a ver las estrellas conmigo? —preguntó, sabiendo que si sus padres escuchaban voces no dudarían en tocar, y no quería tener que explicar porqué el muchacho que antes había rechazado ahora estaba sentado en su cama.

—¿Al techo?, ¿como rayos vamos a subir hasta el techo?— frunció el entrecejo, ¿eso si quiera era seguro?

—Por la misma valla que trepaste hace un rato, niño delincuente. Mi padre la construyó para que llegase hasta el techo, ¡vamos, será divertido!— la última vez que había escuchado esa frase había terminado en el medio de chicas hormonales gritando como locas, sin embargo se sintió sin opciones bajo esos ojos color miel que, sin estar muy seguro, tomó la mano que el castaño le brindaba. 

Debía estar loco, era lo único que pensaba mientras se acercaban a la ventana. Light fue el primero que se sentó de costado sobre el marco para comenzar a acomodar sus pies en la valla antes de comenzar a ayudarse con sus manos, siguiéndolo Elle a los pocos segundos, repitiendo las mismas acciones del castaño, quien parecía tener experiencia haciéndolo. Sin embargo al comenzar a trepar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando al alzar la vista, la parte trasera de Light acaparó su mirada, el corto short se había enrollado ¡volviéndose más corto!, dejando a la vista parte de sus nalgas, sofocando al azabache quien rápidamente volteó a ver hacia otro lado, sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar esa imagen mental instalada en su cabeza, rogando que Light terminase de subir rápido. 

—¿Te ayudo?— ofreció el castaño cuando terminó de subir, hincado sobre el plano techo y extendiendo su mano, la cual Elle tomó con timidez —¿estás bien?— jaló al chico, sin embargo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no había pasado desapercibido para Light.

—Estoy... e-estoy bien... es solo que me dio miedo subir. —Mintió, tragando grueso sin atreverse a ver aún a su amigo a la cara, pero que mantener el rostro agachado tampoco ayudaba, porque de esa forma solo lograba ver esas piernas que habían quedado al descubierto casi por completo pues Light no se acomodaba ese su jodido short.

—Ya, tranquilo, ya pasó— sonrió y estiró un brazo para revolverle los cabellos como a un chiquillo, enternecido y a la vez sintiéndose valiente porque a él no le había dado ni un poquito de miedo. —Ahora solo debes acostarte —el muchacho se estiró sobre el techo, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza como apoyo.

Y Elle prefirió imitar las acciones del castaño rápidamente, de otra forma seguiría viendo cosas que no quería ni debía ver. Pero el incómodo momento pasó a segundo plano al quedar absorto por el firmamento, realmente era asombroso, el cielo estaba despejado pudiendo ver el sinfín de estrellas alrededor de una gran luna blanca.

—Es hermoso... —susurró. 

—¿Verdad que siii?— secundó, emocionado de ver al azabache sonriendo sin dejar de ver al cielo —imagina que esta es la misma luna que ven tus amigos— comentó intentando mantener animado al azabache, quien volteó su rostro para ver al castaño, el cual se había acostado de lado viéndolo directamente.

—Si los extraño, Light-kun. Pero me gusta estar aquí también, donde vivía había muchos edificios, jamás me había detenido a simplemente observar el cielo. Además aquí también tengo un amigo... —Hizo una pausa, viendo al castaño entrecerrar los ojos, confundido —Me refiero a ti. 

—¿Entonces seguimos siendo amigos?— se sentó con premura, no pudiendo ocultar la emoción.

—Por supuesto, no íbamos a dejar de serlo solo por un malentendido —y esperaba que ese altercado no se repitiese, al menos no con Light. 

—Elle...— se sonrojó ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, haciendo que el aludido se sentase frente a él, levemente preocupado de escucharlo mascullar —Estoy tan feliz de que seamos amigos...¿te puedo dar un abrazo...?— los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par con un pequeño sobresalto, no es que el fuese homofóbico, es solo que lo había tomado por sorpresa. —¡Será chiquito, lo prometo!— juntó sus manos viendo al azabache directamente, quien reaccionó parpadeando rápidamente al percatarse que se había quedado callado. 

—Nunca lo preguntes. — comenzó suave, arrastrándose sobre el techo hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra las de Light —La próxima vez solo hazlo. —estiró sus brazos, rodeando con ellos la espalda del otro, pegándolo a su cuello, jadeando al momento que Light imitó sus acciones, porque lo había dejado sin aire por un momento debido a la fuerza. —Dime... —susurró a los pocos segundos, sin cortar el abrazo. —¿aún estoy invitado a la cena o ya perdí mi oportunidad?— Light se separó bruscamente, sonriendo ampliamente. 

—Siii... es decir, estaría feliz si vienes, mi mami comprara comida china, ¿te gusta la comida china?

—Si, me gusta —contestó despacio, acostándose de nuevo sobre el techo.

—¡Genial!, entonces le diré a mamá que compre comida para cuatro, será a las siete de la noche, ¿puedes a esa hora o prefieres más temprano?- el azabache asintió, la hora le daba lo mismo. Y Light se dejó llevar cuando sintió a Elle tomándole la mano, jalándolo hasta dejarlo acostado, quedando la cabeza del castaño sobre el estomago del pelinegro. —Papá dijo que compraría pastel, pero aún no me dices tu sabor favorito, a mí me encanta el de chocolate, ¡el señor de la pastelería de la otra cuadra le pone un glaseado que te mueres!, ¡y muchos malvaviscos!, pasamos comiendo pastel la semana completa, podríamos ponerte un poco para que lleves y le des a tu abuelo. ¡Oye!, ¿no te gustaría traer a tu abuelo?, a mis papás no les molestaría, a mí me gustaría conocerlo, digo... si vas a ser mi amigo tu abuelo debería conocerme, prometo comportarme frente a él, tratare de hablar poco para caerle bien y así siempre te deje venir a mi casa, o yo podría ir a tu casa para que no te aburras, a mí me gustaría conocer dónde vives, es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿verdad?, conocer el hogar del otro, podrías llevarme a tu casa este fin de semana, ¡si!, podemos ir a la pista de hielo que te dije y luego podemos ir a ver películas, yo tengo unos DVDs muy buenos, tengo películas de miedo o acción, ¿cuales te gustan?, no importa los llevare todos...

Elle lo dejo hablar, riendo suavemente porque dudaba que su abuelo supiese lo que era un DVD, pero vería como se las arreglaba si es que acaso ese plan se llevaba a cabo, por el momento prefirió cerrar los ojos, sintiendo la suave brisa en su rostro y el peso adicional en su estómago, mientras el castaño seguía y seguía hablando, pero que escucharlo no lo estaba desesperando como hubiese imaginado, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando, convencido de que aunque extrañaba Inglaterra, también estaba disfrutando estar donde estaba en estos momentos.


	4. Fuck y’all

**Elle Lawliet** ha creado un grupo.

 **Elle Lawliet** ha nombrado el grupo _"ma bitches "_

 **Elle Lawliet** ha agregado a _Mail "el fosfórito" Jeevas._

 **Elle Lawliet** ha agregado a _Nate "el enano" River._

 **Elle Lawliet** ha agregado a _Mihael "la culisuelta" Keehl._

 

_"What's up perritas,_

_Les mandare el puto mensaje en español y más les vale no usar el traductor, que sirvan de algo las jodidas clases de español que nos echamos por más de tres años >:( ¡gracias, Near, gracias!_

_Como sea, voy a sonar muy puto pero los extraño pendejos :') ... hoy es viernes y creo que aún no se despiertan, pero sé que luego de clases se reunirán en la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos :(_

_Las cosas en Japón son bastante diferentes, aunque no tengo problema en acostumbrarme, es solo que a veces me hace falta Inglaterra. He conocido gente amable, debo admitir, como un chico que se llama Light, yo le digo Light-kun, ya saben... porque aquí se usan bastante los honoríficos... aunque he escuchado que algunos le dicen "Raito-kun", creo que es por el problema que los japoneses tienen con la "L" de hecho a mí me dicen algo así como "Eru Roraito" raro,¿no?, esperen que creo que me desvié del tema... el punto es que este niño Light me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños el miércoles... créanme, fue taaaan raro, ¡solo estábamos sus padres, él y yo!, estoy seguro que las putas no habrían faltado de ser la fiesta de Mello...como sea no pude evitar comprarle su regalillo de cumpleaños, diosessss me sentí tan tonto comprando un oso de peluche en la tienda, ¡pero es que si conocieran a Light entenderían!, el oso mide algunos treinta centímetros, y ni bien había pasado un minuto de que se lo di cuando el esponjoso oso color beige ya tenía nombre, ahora pueden referirse a él como "señor fluffy", ni siquiera sabe inglés y ahí va a ponerle fluffy al jodido oso._

_No sé porque comencé a hablarles de Light, lo siento, volvamos a lo nuestro...se preguntarán el porqué no les había escrito antes, y es que... ¡no tenía jodida forma de hacerlo!, no tenía celular, ni televisor, ni computadora >:(, buenoooo si tenía un celular pero era muy antiguo, mi abuelo me lo dio desde el primer día que vine aquí, creo que para él era como el último y más avanzado modelo, además una llamada o mensaje hasta allá me habría salido muy caro T.T peroooo ayer me compré uno mejor con lo que mi abuelo me ha dado de mesada, mis teorías de que ese señor tiene una muy buena pensión se fortalecen, la primera vez que me dio dinero me quede esperando a que me dijese algo como "cómprame una almohada terapéutica y el cambio es tuyo", perooo noooo, todo era mío /. ¡y a que no adivinan!, bueno, supongo que ya se hacen una idea porque les estoy escribiendo semejante texto... ¡argh!, no sé ni porque estoy escribiendo tanto, es que estoy tan emocionado :') ¿ya les había dicho que los extraño?, Aiins la distancia me saca lo Mello que llevo dentro T^T el punto eraaaa que si, ya tengo laptop nueva, mi abuelo me la regaló hace unos momentos y no podía esperar por usarla cuando debería estarme alistando para ir a clases >.<_

_Upssss, creo que me desvié un poco, ¡más les vale estar aún leyendo hasta aquí idiotas!, el motivo principal de escribirles es para que hagamos una videollamada mañana. Sé que Near tiene clases de violín todos los sábados en la mañana, que Mello no hay quien lo levante temprano, y que Matt seguramente estará ocupado con sus estúpidos videojuegos, además yo también estaré ocupado, iré a patinar sobre hielo a un centro comercial cercano, pero todos ustedes ya están libres luego del mediodía, así que...¿que les parece a las tres de la tarde?, ¡más les vale conectarse porque aquí serán como las once de la noche y no me estaré desvelando para que ustedes no aparezcan! >:(_

_Hasta mañana mis putitos, mil besitos <3_

_P.D. Es muuuuy probable que Light se encuentre conmigo, así que ahórrense sus comentarios tontos y compórtense. Los quiere, Lawliet"_

 

Envió el mensaje pero no cerró sesión en la red social, tenía alrededor de un mes desde que llegó a Japón y no había visto su perfil, por lo que le dio un vistazo rápidamente a las fotos de sus amigos, las publicaciones más recientes de sus compañeros de Inglaterra, y algunos comentarios que muchos le habían dejado en su perfil diciéndole que lo extrañaban. Tenía muchos mensajes privados, pero no podía leerlos en estos momentos, sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que una leve sonrisa nostálgica se formase en su rostro, hasta esos compañeros con los que muy poco había hablado años antes le habían escrito. No obstante, más que los mensajes, le llamó la atención la cantidad de solicitudes de amistad que tenía, él no era alguien a quien muchas personas agregasen, en su perfil no habían más que estupideces de fotos con sus tres amigos, pero entendió el porqué de la cantidad cuando se dirigió a la sección de las solicitudes, todos eran de sus nuevos compañeros de la escuela Daikoku. Le dio vistazo bajando rápidamente por la larga lista, fácilmente podía haberle dado "aceptar todos" pero entre esas personas podía haber alguien que no iba a la escuela y que a lo mejor jamás había visto, y no quería terminar con desconocidos en su lista.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando entre esas solicitudes, una cabellera rubia sobresalió.

 **Misa Amane** te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad junto al siguiente mensaje _"Hola Elle, sé que hemos hablado muy poco en la escuela, pero me gustaría conocerte más :)"_

**Aceptar**

Por supuesto que la aceptaría, ¿cómo no aceptar a la única chica del salón que le llamaba la atención?

Siguió bajando y la última persona de la lista realmente le hizo esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

 **Light Yagami** te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad.

Y no solo lo aceptó sin dudar, sino que también se atrevió a ingresar al perfil del chico, jadeando con sorpresa al ver su foto principal. Ciertamente en ella estaba Light sonriendo como siempre lo veía, parecía estar acostado en su cama porque algunos de sus mechones se habían corrido hacia los lados, y porque ese color azul marino del cubrecama lo había visto la vez que estuvo en la habitación del castaño, tenía los brazos estirados, tomando la foto desde lo alto, pero que sobre su pecho descansaba el oso de peluche, con la siguiente descripción al pie de la fotografía _"Señor fluffy <3 el mejor regalo de cumpleaños ^-^ "_

Lawliet no sabe cuántos segundos se quedó absorto en la imagen, no sabiendo muy bien que era exactamente lo que le provocaba al verla, es decir, ¡Light era un chico!, no debía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo por uno, pero a la vez se sentía... ¿satisfecho?, es que Elle ni quisiera había envuelto el dichoso oso, solo se lo había entregado de una manera bastante escueta, y aún así jamás había conocido a alguien que demostrase tanta emoción por un detalle tan simple.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir creando ideas en su cabeza cuando sus ojos vieron la hora en la parte inferior de la pantalla, ¡faltaban quince minutos para que las clases diesen inicio!, es cierto que vivía a tan solo cuatro cuadras, pero sino lograba llegar a tiempo el portón principal sería cerrado, así que tomando su maletín salió corriendo.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Los alumnos, sentados en los graderíos frente a la piscina bajo techo, escuchaban atentos a las instrucciones que el profesor de natación brindaba.

Elle Lawliet en algún momento rodó los ojos fastidiado, el profesor explicaba algo de lo que Light ya lo había puesto al tanto desde la semana pasada. Que por ser viernes no habría clases de flotación o diferentes estilos de nado, que en cambio harían algún juego donde los que quisiesen, pudieran participar. Ya saben, esas cosas recreativas por tratarse del último día de la semana.

Él se había ausentado a esa clase el viernes pasado, parecía que algo que comió en la hora de almuerzo le hizo daño porque se la pasó en la enfermería, pero varios compañeros le habían contado de toda "la diversión" que se había perdido. El problema es que comenzaba a darse cuenta que el juego favorito del maestro era ese en el que formas parejas, donde uno se sube en los hombros del otro y "luchas" contra los demás. Tal parecía que Light tenía razón al decirle que el cuarentón hombre era un tanto pervertido y que solo lo hacía para poder ver a las chicas mojadas, luchando y esperando tener suerte que alguna perdiese su parte superior del traje de baño, claro, las más coquetas que usaban de doble pieza. Y es que entre tantos juegos que ese maestro tenía para elegir, todos le habían dicho que era lo único que hacían cada viernes, y él no estaba interesado en participar, pero había debido ponerse su traje de baño (un short de lycra celeste) para poder estar presente en la clase y que no se le fuese a tachar como ausencia.

—¿Serás mi pareja? —No había pasado ni un minuto que el profesor había pedido formar las parejas para que Elle Lawliet ya tuviese a alguien parado frente a él, y claro, no era necesario alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba.

— Pero somos dos chicos. —Contestó con pesadez, restregándose el rostro con cierto fastidio de imaginar que debía estar sentado en las gradas por la hora que durase la clase viendo a los demás chapotear y jugar estúpidamente.

— El profesor no puso reglas para formar las parejas. —Tomó asiento junto al azabache, usando su corto short verde neón. —Anda, sera divertido —Lawliet suspiró, la última vez que había escuchado esa frase había terminado en lo más alto de la casa Yagami, que si bien había sido fascinante, no quitaba el hecho de que había sido peligroso.

—Tú mismo dijiste que el profesor solo lo hacía para alimentar su perversión y que creías que era algo tonto.

—¡Y tú qué me crees!, ¿yo qué voy a saberlo si nunca he tenido pareja para jugar? —Elle sintió su pálido brazo ser tomado y levemente zangoloteado en un intento de convencerlo, por lo que respiró profundo tres veces para mantenerse calmo, no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

—¡Está bien! —espetó entre dientes, zafando su brazo con premura pero intentado hacerlo lo más disimulado posible, aunque no era como si hiciera falta disimular, luego de su respuesta Light no parecía percatarse de nada más.

—¡Fantástico!, entonces iré a decirle al profesor quién será mi pareja.

Lawliet ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de retractarse de su decisión cuando Light ya estaba haciendo fila al otro lado de la piscina, donde el maestro estaba anotando en su libreta que parejas participarían.

—Hola... ¿está desocupado? —Lawliet alzó la vista nuevamente cuando fue cubierto por la sombra de quién se había parado frente a él.

—¡No!, si-siéntate. —Titubeó, removiéndose nervioso sobre el asiento para darle espacio a la muchacha rubia de bonito traje de baño rojo.

Misa se sonrojó mientras se sentaba al lado del chico, haciendo sobre el suelo círculos imaginarios con su pie, nerviosa, con el alboroto de palabras en su cabeza tratando de elegir las idóneas.

—Me preguntaba si... te gustaría ser mi pareja en el juego... —cabizbaja, no fue testigo de cómo los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par.

¡Carajo!, ¡carajo!, ¡carajo!

—Misa... —tragó grueso— es que acaso... ¿Tú aún no tienes pareja?

La rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, Misa es hermosa y encantado la hubiese cargado en sus hombros, tener esas piernas alrededor de su cuello sin parecer un pervertido sería como un sueño, pero... ya había quedado con Light.

—Tal parece que tú sí ya tienes, ¿verdad? —Interrumpió cuando pasados unos segundos, Elle seguía callado —¿Puedo al menos saber quién es la afortunada?

—¿Eh?, ¡No!, bueno... verás... —se rascó la coronilla nervioso, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de la rubia— no es... ¡Argh!, ¿cómo lo explico? —murmuró para si mismo, pero sin siquiera preverlo, alguien lo tomó de una de sus muñecas poniéndolo de pie con rapidez.

—¡Vamos Elle, ya eres mi pareja! — Anunció Light en un tono de voz que a Elle le pareció exagerado, pues mientras era jaloneado rumbo a la piscina, pudo ver claramente como los ojos de Misa se abrían de par en par.

 _"¡Genia! Ahora Misa creerá que soy gay"_ pensó el azabache antes de ambos caer dentro de la piscina, Elle contra su voluntad, claramente, cubriéndoles el agua un poco por debajo del pecho.

—Ok, súbete a la orilla para que puedas subirte a mis hombros. —Ordenó Elle, queriendo salir de eso pronto e imitando lo que sus demás compañeros hacían, pero Light no se movió— ¿¡Qué esperas!?

—A que tú te sientes en la orilla para que te subas en mis hombros. —Lawliet creyó palidecer más, ¡él no iba a ser cargado como una chica, ni mucho menos pelear contra ellas!

—Yo te cargare a ti. —Tomó del brazo al castaño, llegando ambos hasta la dichosa orilla —Yo soy más alto.

—Apenas unos centímetros, además yo peso más. —Sonrió, pero la seria mirada de Elle le hizo desviar la vista —escucha, si tú me cargas, ellos creerán que es porque soy muy débil.

Apartó la mirada, con vergüenza admitía que él tampoco veía a Light como alguien fuerte, así que resignado apoyó sus manos sobre el concreto, saliendo su cuerpo escurriendo. Light le dio la espalda, y sujetó las piernas de Elle cuando éstas le rodearon el cuello, cayendo las pálidas pantorrillas por su pecho.

—¡Mas te vale no dejarme caer! —advirtió cuando sintió su trasero dejando la seguridad y dureza del concreto, enredando sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos y jalándolos nerviosamente y sin intención cuando comenzaron a caminar, claramente con dificultad —¡Ves!, ¡te dije que yo debía cargarte!

Light negó frenéticamente con su cabeza cuando escuchó la reprenda de su amigo.

—¡Yo puedo! —Refunfuñó, pero Elle no se molestó en contestar, apenas se estaba recuperando de la incómodamente placentera sensación que le hizo tensar sus dedos de los pies debido al roce de la cabeza de Light en su entrepierna.

—L-Light-kun, evita mover tu cabeza. —Pidió con un hilo de voz, esperando que nadie lo hubiese notado temblar sobre los hombros del menor.

—¿Cómo?

— _¡Ñngh!_ , ¡¡exactamente así!! —El poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones escapó por sus labios cuando el castaño, curioso, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver a su amigo, pero que ese movimiento provocó una presión mayor en el miembro del azabache, quien con sus manos nerviosas, sujetó a Light por los cabellos para alejarlo.

Light sintió su cuello rígido a causa de la presión que Elle hacía sujetándole la cabeza para mantenerla quieta, era incómodo, pero no le importó, en cambio solo llevó sus manos a las pálidas piernas de su amigo para sujetarlo, avanzando hasta reunirse con los demás casi al medio de la piscina, donde pudo ver las miradas de fastidio y sorpresa de alguno de sus compañeros, hasta algunas socarronas risas y murmullos, pero no se inmutó, pese a que Lawliet pesaba más de lo que aparentaba, se irguió lo mejor que pudo, esperando que el profesor hiciese sonar el silbato.

Las reglas eran simples; no arañazos, no jalones de cabello. La persona de abajo era solo soporte, podía moverse estratégicamente a manera de ayudar a su compañero, pero jamás meter mano para derribar a algún contrincante. Si la persona de arriba caía al agua, podía reincorporarse subiéndose a los hombros de su compañero, pero si ésta era derribada en un total de tres veces, la pareja quedaba descalificada.

Pocos minutos son los que habían pasado de que el silbato había sonado cuando cada quien parecía haber elegido a su contrincante, quedando Elle y Light casi en medio de todo el bullicio y chapoteo, con una chica de cabellos largos y marrones quien realmente se había ensañando con Elle, intentando empujarlo al poner sus manos sobre el pálido pecho, exasperándose de sobremanera cuando sus intentos se vieron truncados sin esfuerzo aparente. Había sido demasiado fácil tomar a la chica por las muñecas para mantenerla quieta sin importar cuánto luchase por zafarse, como también sabía que sería fácil empujarla para hacerla caer al agua, pero no quería... es que no se sentía en igualdad de condiciones, era el único hombre subido sobre los hombros de otro hombre luchando contra una mujer... no es como si él se considerase a sí mismo como una persona decente, de hecho admitía haber cometido vulgaridad y media con sus amigos de Inglaterra, pero dentro de lo posible, le gustaba respetar a las mujeres, pese a que se estaba desesperando con los violentos movimientos de la chica frente a él, no quería empujarla.

Pero a veces hacer las cosas bien deja resultados adversos. Concentrado en la chica de cabello marrón frente a él, no pudo prever el ágil ataque proveniente de un costado, una chica enredando sus dedos en los azabaches cabellos, haciéndolo encorvarse ante el brusco jalón. Olvidando a su contrincante previa, llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca de quien lo atacaba ahora, cuyo rostro no había visto por haber sido tomado desprevenido.

—¡¡Suéltalo, eso ni siquiera está permitido!! —Con el entrecejo fruncido, reprochó Light alzando tanto la voz que probablemente hubiese sido escuchado por el profesor, sino fuese porque los gruñidos y risas de los demás lo habían opacado, junto a que el docente parecía estar embelesado viendo a dos chicas reñir de una manera bastante estúpida pero sensual muy cerca de la orilla— ¡¡Te dije que lo sueltes!! —ordenó nuevamente a la muchacha de brillante cabello rojo, pero se supo ignorado, ni siquiera el muchacho que cargaba a la chica parecía notar su existencia, éste se veía más entretenido en ver cómo sus dos compañeras jaloneaban al azabache con tal de hacerlo caer, y eso molestó al castaño.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente llevó sus manos hacia delante de manera violenta, empujando el pecho desnudo de su compañero frente a él, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos pero no los suficientes como para que su compañera soltase a Lawliet, pero si para molestar al muchacho, viéndolo Light fruncir el entrecejo y apretar los labios.

—¿¡Quien mierdas te crees, _maricón_!?

Fue lo último que Elle Lawliet escuchó antes de caer al agua, tal vez las intenciones de Light habían sido ayudarlo, pero el repentino movimiento hizo que el peligro perdiese el equilibrio, trayéndose a la chica consigo al tenerla aún sujeta, provocando que el peso adicional de ella sobre el suyo lo hiciera casi rozar el fondo de la piscina con su espalda.

—¿Light-kun? —No fue mucho lo que tardó en emerger del agua, y no pasó desapercibida la ausencia de su amigo al retirarse el copioso y abundante cabello de la cara.

—¡¡Me botaste!! —Refunfuñó la chica al lado del muchacho, completamente empapada y golpeando el agua de manera infantil con las manos, Elle desvió la vista hacia ella un momento, pudiendo al fin ver su rostro y saber de quién se trataba, pero no le prestó atención, su interés era otro.

Todo había pasado tan rápido por lo que era ilógico que Light desapareciese en los segundos que estuvo debajo del agua intentando quitarse a la chica de encima, de hecho su compañera ahora seguía gritándole idioteces, pero él solo estaba concentrado en no ser golpeado por sus compañeros quienes estaban realmente metidos en el juego, a la vez que intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos.

Casi al medio de la algarabía, vio a Satoru, al muchacho de cabellos cortos y negros que reconoció como pareja de Airi, la pelirroja que había quebrantado las reglas al jalonearlo del cabello, y lo que realmente llamó la atención del pálido muchacho fue ver a su compañero sin inmutarse en medio del alboroto, con ambas manos por delante de su cuerpo sumergidas hasta los codos. Y solo bastó avanzar unos pasos para lograr distinguir la punta de cuatro dedos emergiendo del agua, hundiéndose en el brazo de Satoru, aferrándose desesperadamente.

—¿Qué...? —jadeó confundido antes de que sus pies se moviesen por inercia hasta acercarse por completo, viendo los círculos en el agua alrededor de los codos del muchacho— ¿¡qué se supone que haces!? —Graznó, tomando a Satoru por los brazos para hacerlo desistir.

—Solo estamos jugando. —Contestó con una sonrisa socarrona, enredando más sus dedos en los cabellos castaños que estaban bajo el agua, afianzándose más a ellos, provocando que la pequeña disputa llamase la atención de algunos cuantos, de los más cercanos, pero por sobretodo, provocando que la mandíbula de Elle se tensase a causa de la estúpida sonrisa en los labios del otro.

—¡Pues juega con esta! —el puñetazo fue preciso, al medio, justo a la sensible nariz, que aparte de sonsacarle un gruñido de fastidio y dolor al muchacho, también provocó el jadeo sorprendido de todos sus compañeros antes de que la quietud se hiciera presente.

Satoru retrocedió bajo la mirada curiosa de los demás, con ambas manos sobre su rostro, el silencio siendo roto solo al momento que Light salió, tosiendo desesperadamente, y luego el silbato del profesor.

—¡¡Imbécil, esto es un juego!! —gruñó cuando al separar su mano, vio algunos hilos de sangre enredándose en sus dedos.

Pero a Elle no le importó, aunque lo deseaba, no era su intención irse a los golpes con el muchacho, en cambio se acercó por completo a Light, quien aún tosía al momento que intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire, su cabello empapado cayendo aplastado en su frente, su labio inferior tiritando y sus ojos rojos; hubiese querido creer que la irritación se debía al cloro de la piscina, pero no podía asegurarlo, su amigo se veía asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, un silbatazo por parte del profesor se hizo presente de nuevo para calmar el bullicio que se había formado recientemente alrededor de él, algunos alumnos habían nadado hasta alguno de los costados para explicar la situación, pero él no podía entender si todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—Es suficiente con que una sola persona me explique —estresado, se hizo un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz.

—¡Es culpa de Yagami! —espetó Satoru quien hace un tanto había nadado hasta la orilla, siendo rodeado ahora de algunas chicas preocupadas por su estado, mientras otras habían ido por el botiquín que el profesor tenía en los graderíos.

—¡Yagami, fuera de la piscina! —la voz del mayor retumbó por todo el amplio espacio, y el muchacho, aunque aún aturdido, asintió cabizbajo, acatando.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¡¡pero si el que empezó fue él!! —señaló con su dedo al culpable, siguiendo a Light, pero que dio un leve respingo al momento que el castaño se giró para quedar frente a frente con Elle.

—Deja, yo ya me quiero salir de todas maneras —susurró antes de continuar.

Y Lawliet lo siguió en silencio, no de acuerdo pero sin saber qué decir, solo convencido que eso no debió haber pasado, no cuando Light estaba tan emocionado por participar.

—Como castigo tienes prohibido ser partícipe de las clases de los viernes por un mes, ahora ve a las duchas y te pones tu uniforme —ordenó cuando el muchacho se paró frente a él.

Light se encogió descaradamente de hombros al darle la espalda al mayor, haría como se le había dicho, y no era como si le importaba, no estaba interesado en volver a ser parte del estúpido juego. Pero Lawliet no estaba tan tranquilo de verlo caminar hacia la puerta al final del lugar, no cuando el culpable había sido Satoru, quien ahora sonriente iba camino a la enfermería acompañado de algunas amigas, o en todo caso, el castigado debía ser él mismo ya que fue quien realmente dio el golpe.

—Si dejara de verle las tetas a menores de edad, tal vez habría prestado más atención —espetó al aire mientras salía del agua, siendo consciente de cómo algunas chicas parecieron sostener la respiración por su atrevimiento.

—¿¡Qué dijo, joven Lawliet!? —encaminándose hasta el joven, se situó prepotente frente a él, rechinando los dientes.

—Lo que escuchó —se encogió de hombros, llevando una mano a sus cabellos para peinarlos hacia atrás —¿gusta que lo repita? —con sorna, enarcó una ceja cuando las fosas nasales del mayor se expandían por completo, soltando su caliente aliento, casi bufando colérico.

—Agradezcan a sus compañeros —alzó la voz cruzándose de brazos— la clase queda suspendida, todos a las duchas. —Sonrió cuando los murmullos de protesta se hicieron presente, pero le molestó ver que el muchacho no parecía inmutarse por todas las miradas de fastidio sobre él— Joven Lawliet, —llamó el mayor para captar su atención antes de que dejase el lugar junto a sus demás compañeros— lo estaré esperando en la dirección luego de las duchas. —Finalizó, sonriendo con suficiencia al notar el leve sobresalto en el alumno.

 

-_-_-_-

 

Caminaba por el pasillo, releyendo la nota que llevaba en manos. Las clases habían iniciado hace más de un mes, y según el director, él había sido el primer alumno en ir a la dirección. Sin embargo, Elle explicó como habían ocurrido realmente las cosas, el hombre mayor de bigote canoso le dio la razón referente a que la broma de Satoru había sido demasiado pesada, no obstante, el director le hizo saber que él también había estado mal al agredir a un compañero y faltar el respeto a un docente, pero que por ser su primer año en la institución y a la vez su primer incidente, solo se le entregaría una advertencia la cual debía de ser firmada por su responsable y entregada a la dirección al siguiente día como prueba de que fue leída y de que su tutor o familiar está al tanto de la situación, asegurándole que intentar falsificar la firma no era una opción ya que la nota solo era para probar la sinceridad del alumno, pero que de igual forma la escuela se encargaba de llamar al número telefónico guardado en los registros para confirmar la autenticidad de la firma.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su abuelo, parecía un hombre bastante Comprensible, pero en el papel se explicaba con lujo de detalle cuales habían sido sus faltan, y Watari no parecía ser alguien que aprobase la violencia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta de un casillero cerrado con brusquedad, seguido de algunas cuantas risas, viendo que a unos metros se encontraban algunos compañeros aglomerados, y estirando un poco el cuello pudo reconocer casi al medio de aquel semi círculo el cabello rizado de Kiōji, un amigo de Satoru.

—De seguro estabas chorreando con él en tus hombros. —Más risas, Light dándole la espalda a los demás mientras Intentaba sacar sus cosas del casillero, pero que el chico que tenia al lado se lo estaba impidiendo al tener una de sus manos apoyadas en él— ¿Es que acaso ya lo sabe, _little faggot_?

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso. —Contestó con sinceridad, pero a sabiendas que no debía ser nada bueno. Con la mano aun sobre la manija, intentó abrir nuevamente el casillero, solo necesitaba sacar un libro para poder partir, pero repitiendo las acciones previas, Kyōji volvió a empujarle la puerta antes de que pudiese abrirlo por completo.

—No te vas hasta que contestes si tu amigo ya lo sabe —cruzándose de brazos, apoyó su espalda en los metálicos gabinetes, impidiéndole el acceso por completo.

—¿Decirme el qué? —Interrumpió Lawliet al momento que Light se quedó callado, en lugar de defenderse como a él le hubiese gustado.

—Elle... justo hablábamos de ti —comentó el muchacho con sorna, pasando uno de sus ondulados y largos mechones tras su oreja antes de dar tres pasos hasta quedar frente al azabache, notando por el rabillo del ojo que Light había aprovechado su separación para al fin poder sacar su libro, pero no le importó, en cambio pasó uno de sus brazos por los huesudos hombros de Elle.

—¿Si?, pues habla rápido que llevo prisa. —Haciendo una mueca de asco, se removió para zafarse del muchacho, paseando su mirada entre el pequeño cúmulo de alumnos, sintiendo su estómago revuelto de verles la cara burlesca, y más cuando reconoció dos rostros entre ellos, queriendo ocultarse detrás de todos, fingiendo estar indignados con la escena, pero que el brillo en sus miradas los delataba, lo estaban disfrutando, era decepcionante ver que una de esas personas era Misa Amane.

—¿Cuál prisa? —divertido, retomó al pálido muchacho por los hombros, haciéndolo girar, dejando a la audiencia detrás de ellos, ahora quedando frente a frente a Light— mejor dejemos que tu amigo te lo diga.

 _"¡Dilo!, ¡vamos joder, dilo!, ¡no dejes que este imbécil me lo diga antes que tú!"_ gritó Lawliet en su mente, deseando que sus pensamientos pudiesen ser leídos por el castaño, queriendo sacudirlo hasta hacerlo reaccionar, obligarlo a alzar la cabeza para que dejase de ocultar su mirada.

—Yo... -—pausó, apretando los puños inevitablemente, lamiendo sus labios al sentirlos reseco, intentando respirar profundo por la boca cuando el aire se hizo insuficiente, notablemente nervioso, se mantenía cabizbajo y aún así podía sentir la mirada de todos, atravesándolo, y no quería decirlo, pero si no lo hacía él, lo diría Kyōji, y de una manera mucho más despectiva, de eso podía estar seguro— Yo... soy _gay_. —Masculló, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, esperando lo que fuese, algún insulto, las risas, el rechazo del único amigo que tenía.

—Ya lo sabía. —Se encogió de hombros, zafándose nuevamente de Kyōji, quien no pudo mantener su boca cerrada, como Light tampoco pudo evitar alzar el rostro precipitadamente, ojos completamente abiertos denotando sorpresa.

—¡Ah, entiendo! —No, el de cabellos rizados no entendía porqué no había notado en el rostro de Elle aunque fuese una pizca de desaprobación, pero intentando recuperar la compostura, se irguió fingiendo reír —De seguro Yagami te contó el cómo le gusta que se la entierren.

—No, quien me contó que disfruta tenerla enterrada fue el _faggot_ de tu padre. —Las risas no se hicieron esperar, más cuando vieron a Kyōji apretando los puños, casi convulsionando de cólera, pero a Elle no le importó, sabía que ese tipo no se atrevería a golpearlo, se notaba que era de los que hablaban mucho y actuaban poco, más cuando su amigo Satoru había acabado con la nariz grotescamente inflamada. En cambio Elle, ignorando a todos, acortó la poca distancia dando dos pasos hasta que sus ojos solo veían los de Light —¿Nos vamos? — susurró sujetando las correas de su mochila, el castaño asintió, pegando su libro a su pecho antes de ponerse en marcha junto a Elle, la mayoría de alumnos se había dispersado, y los que aún estaban presentes solo se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, la diversión había terminado, y cada quien comenzó a tomar su camino.

Sin embargo fuera de las instalaciones, la caminata juntos era incomoda, pese a que Elle muchas veces deseaba callar a Light, en estos momentos no estaba disfrutando el silencio, ambos con la mirada fija en el adoquín hasta que Lawliet decidió carraspear la garganta, rompiendo la calma entre ellos.

—¿Por qué te odian, Light-kun? —Light se encogió de hombros antes de quedarse callado, pensándolo, y Elle esperó, porque esa era la pregunta que le había dado vueltas por la cabeza en todo momento cuando estuvo en la oficina del director, por más que intentaba concentrarse en la charla sobre los valores que el mayor intentaba hacerle entender, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, queriendo entender el porqué. Podía entender el que no le hablasen, en alguna ocasión hablando con un compañero, se atrevió a preguntar lo que pensaba acerca del castaño, y la respuesta del muchacho había sido clara sin dudar... _"él es muy diferente"_... ¡y era verdad!, Lawliet lo sabía muy bien, la infantilidad o inocencia de su amigo no sería algo que esperarías de alguien a la edad de ellos. Pero para Elle había una brecha enorme entre ignorar al castaño porque nadie sentía congeniar con su forma de ser a hacer la estúpida broma de casi ahogarlo.

—Cuando tenía catorce años, volví a la escuela luego de estar mucho tiempo ausente. —Comenzó sin alzar la vista —Muchos de mis compañeros se habían ido, y los que aún estaban habían crecido, habían cambiado, y ya no se reían por las cosas que nos daban risa antes de irme... pronto comenzaron a decir que yo era muy idiota por mi forma de ser. —Hizo un mohín con los labios.

—No lo eres. —Aseguró, apartando la vista del suelo pero ladeando el rostro para verlo, queriendo dejárselo claro.

—Pero ellos así lo creían, y todo fue peor cuando ese mismo año... a mí comenzó a gustarme mi profesor de matemáticas. —Susurró lo último, completamente apenado, sonsacándole una queda risa a Elle al verlo tan sonrojado.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?, alumnos teniendo de amor platónico a alguno de sus profesores es lo más común que escucharas en una escuela.

—Si pero... es que a mí realmente me gustaba, tanto que yo me ofrecía a llevar sus cosas, o le regalaba la fruta de mi almuerzo, —Elle negó lento con la cabeza, divertido o enternecido de escucharlo susurrar, notándose completamente apenado cuando realmente no era el primero ni el último que intentaría agradar a un mayor que le atrae, pero no quiso hacer entender eso a Light, en cambio lo dejo continuar —él era muy amable, sabía que los demás niños casi no me hablaban, y él se pasaba los recesos en el patio conmigo, a veces tenía tanto trabajo que prefería invertir ese tiempo en calificar o elaborar los exámenes, pero me permitía estar con él, yo en algún pupitre mientras él trabajaba y platicaba conmigo desde el escritorio... el problema es que todos comenzaron a decir que mis buenas calificaciones se debían a que él y yo teníamos algún romance. —Exhaló pesadamente, pero esta vez el que tenía el rostro rojo era Elle de solo imaginarse a Light en una situación así, más que todo por el hecho de que si bien es normal que un alumno se enamore de algún docente, no quiere decir que este bien visto cuando el profesor decide responder a dichos sentimientos.

—Acaso él y tú... ¿realmente tuvieron algo? —Titubeó llevando dos dedos al cuello de su camisa, aflojándolo un poco.

—¿Qué...?, ¡No!, ¡él era casado y a mí probablemente me veía solo como a un niño! — sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par mientras explicaba con premura, pero pronto su rostro cambió a uno más serio —Sin embargo, a causa de ese rumor despidieron al profesor... mis padres querían cambiarme de escuela, no sé ni cómo se enteraron, supongo que algunos alumnos le contaron a los suyos, y entre padres la noticia se corrió hasta que llegó a oídos de los míos, quienes estaban preocupados de lo que Yashiro-sensei podría haberme hecho, ¡pero no pasó nada!... quizá sino me hubiese ausentado, hubiese crecido al igual que mis compañeros, quizá habría tenido amigos, y quizá no hubiesen despedido al profesor por mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa, es lamentable que tu profesor haya perdido su empleo a causa de algo que ni siquiera era cierto, pero no es tu culpa.

Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, ambos continuaron avanzando, y por el rabillo de su ojo, Lawliet veía disimuladamente a Light, notando que éste en su rostro mostraba pesadumbre, a la vez que se le veía bastante pensativo, pero prefirió no interrumpir, hasta que fue el mismo Light quien, soltando el aire por la boca, ladeó su rostro para ver a su amigo.

—No me gusta ser como soy, quiero ser normal como todos. —Dijo finalmente, y Elle no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos porque no era lo que esperaba escuchar, porque era normal ver a Light siempre tan emocionado que seguramente hasta la señora Yagami desconocería ese tono y decepción en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Qué es normal para ti? —cuestionó despacio, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Lo normal... actuar como se supone que actúan los chicos, divertirme con lo que ellos encuentran gracioso, aunque a mí me parezca una tontería... no quiero ser un marica, quiero que me gusten las mujeres, quiero ser como se supone que debo ser.

—Pero a mí me gusta el Light-kun que eres. —Sonrió antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros al castaño, pegándolo a su cuerpo intentando animarlo —Debes aprender a decir _"fuck you all"_ , a veces es bueno mandar a la gente que se vayan muy a la mierda.

—No digo malas palabras, y tampoco sé qué significa lo otro que dijiste, aunque supongo que debe ser lo mismo pero en inglés, pero eso no cambia la realidad en que no soy como ellos. —Pasó su brazo también por los hombros de su amigo pues pese a que se sentía triste, la cercanía de Elle le gustaba.

—No hay nada malo contigo, los idiotas son los demás —continuó esta vez más serio al ver que no había logrado sacarle una sonrisa como hubiese querido —¿Y sabes quién es el más idiota de todos?

—¿Quién?

—Shuunsuke. —Hasta él se sorprendió del grado de acidez que sintió en su boca al sisear aquel nombre entre dientes, pero es que recordaba la escena azotea, sin embargo no quería hablar del tema si el castaño no lo hacía primero. Y aunque Light intentó disimularlo, no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo.

—¿Y él por qué? —frunció el entrecejo, no molesto con Elle en sí, pero no era como si le gustaba escuchar a alguien hablando mal de su novio.

—¿Como que por qué?, he visto como todos parecen respetar e idolatrar a los integrantes del equipo de fútbol. Él estaba ahí ahora que el idiota de Kyōji te estaba molestando, si él hubiese querido habría intervenido, pero se quedó callado solo observando y riendo, eso lo hace un imbécil como ellos. —Espetó con el entrecejo completamente fruncido, y no se sorprendió de qué Light se quedase callado, ya lo esperaba, como también esperaba que el castaño deshiciera el semi abrazo que mantenían, volviendo ambos a caminar solo uno junto al otro, pero no le importaba, ya lo había dicho y no se arrepentía, porque no tragaba al capitán del equipo desde el día en la azotea, más cuando los días pasaban y no veía que Shuunsuke buscase acercarse a Light, reforzando así lo obvio, que el capitán del equipo no quería a su amigo.

Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos siguieron avanzando, mientras Lawliet seguía maldiciendo al futbolista en su mente, la historia no era diferente para Light, quien claramente recordaba haber visto a Shuunsuke entre aquellos alumnos, no había logrado ver si éste se estaba riendo de él tal y como Elle había dicho, pero el simple hecho de haber notado su presencia le había calado, ¡porque no había hecho nada!, ilusamente había esperado que él lo defendiera, que les dijese algo, que llamase aunque sea a algún maestro, cualquier cosa para demostrar aunque sea un poco de interés, pero nada.

Un gracioso pitido les sonsaco un respingo a ambos, Elle desvió su vista hacia Light, quien rápidamente había llevado su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar su celular. Solo fue necesario ver el remitente para que el corazón de Light se acelerase.

 

_De: Shuun <3_

_"¿Dónde mierdas estás?, ¡te estoy llamando y tu celular me desvía las llamadas!, de seguro estás con ese ojeroso. Ya no hay nadie en la escuela, regresa y te veo en la parte de atrás para que vayamos a mi casa, hoy mis padres no están y quiero verte."_

 

Si, el corazón de Light se había acelerado, pero de molestia, ni siquiera le había preguntado si se encontraba bien luego de lo sucedido, y aunque eso le decepcionada, también dolía. Estuvo a punto de solo bloquear la pantalla de su celular, esta vez no iba a ser tan idiota de estar a la hora y en el lugar donde Shuunsuke lo quería, pero en lugar de guardarlo como era el plan, decidió responder.

—Elle... —llamó, sonsacándole un sobresalto al azabache quien rápidamente desvío su vista al frente para disimular y que Light no fuese a creer que le estaba leyendo su mensaje, aunque si lo estaba haciendo —¿Puedes decirme cómo se escribe lo que tengo que aprender a decir?

Elle no pudo evitar sonreír antes de hacer como se le dijo, le deletreó despacio la palabra completa a su amigo, asegurándose que captase correctamente, viendo con disimulo como letra a letra la palabra **"Fuck You"** se iba formando, y aunque Light dudó unos segundos, al final decidió enviarlo para luego guardar su celular, no queriendo ni importándole pensar en el rostro que pondría Shuunsuke cuando lo leyese.


	5. Momento intimo no gay con mi amigo gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A  
> Vocabulario con Fair-chan, con la Girly  
> Saben que hago esto cuando hay una palabra o frase que por más que le pensé, no le encontré un sinónimo.  
> "Darse color", ni yo sé decir exactamente qué es :| es como "darse a conocer" pero de algo que tenías oculto, comúnmente lo escuchas así: "esos dos ya se dieron color", entiendes que son una pareja que habían mantenido su relación en secreto pero ahora ya todos saben. También "A ese ya no le da pena darse color" digamos que hay un tipo del cual ya todos sospechaban que era gay pero que su manera lo mantenía oculto, pero que darse color es que ya no es secreto para nadie. ¿Entendido?

Parado frente al ropero, se acomodó el cabello viéndose en el largo espejo instalado en una de las puertas. Debía ser el décimo atuendo que se probaba, y al fin parecía gustarle lo que veía, entre toda la ropa que yacía acumulada sobre la cama, había escogido una simple camiseta blanca, pero sobre ella llevaba un suéter con botones al frente en escote V a rayas azul marino y gris perla junto a un pantalón oscuro de los que estaban de moda, esos que son completamente entallados.

—Ok, esto ya está —. Murmuró mientras recogía todas las prendas del colchón.

Por ser sábado, los señores Yagami habían salido para hacer las compras de la semana, pero definitivamente Sachiko no iba a estar contenta si al regresar encontraba ese desorden en la habitación de su hijo, sin embargo Light no contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo, Elle le había dicho que irían a almorzar antes de patinar, ya eran las 10h30 y Light no estaba del todo listo, por lo que tomando la mayor cantidad de ropa, la apretujó dentro del armario antes de cerrarlo con un poco de esfuerzo. Sacó un parka negro de una de las puertas del mismo closet, junto a unas botas del mismo color, y no pudo evitar reír divertido cuando se vio al espejo luego de colocarse unas gafas estilo _hipster_ que su madre le había comprado para su cumpleaños, solo porque había visto que estaban de moda entre los jóvenes, sin embargo decidió dejárselos después de varias poses extrañas y muecas graciosas frente al espejo en las cuales fingía acomodarlos con estilo.

Dio un leve respingo que le hizo desacomodar sus gafas cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar por toda la casa. Emocionado, bajó las gradas corriendo, casi tropezando en algunos escalones, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando al abrir la puerta no era quien esperaba.

 —¿Qué haces aquí? — masculló sorprendido, sin soltar la perilla, manteniendo su cuerpo en la ranura de la puerta semi abierta.

 —¿Le dices a tu novio que se joda y todavía le preguntas a qué viene? — imponente, Shuunsuke apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta, empujándola a sabiendas que los señores Yagami no se encontraban en casa.

—¡No puedes entrar si no hay nadie! — intentó impedírselo, pero bueno, no es como si hubiese comparación de fuerzas. Más tardó y se esforzó Light en intentar sacarlo que en que Shuunsuke entrase por completo y cerrase la puerta tras de él.

 —¡No vengas a dártelas de machito mandándome a la mierda un día y al siguiente te acobardes! — espetó, pero solo fue necesario que sus ojos se paseasen por el muchacho completo para cambiar su rostro a uno confundido —¿Por qué estás vestido así?, ¿adónde vas?

 —Saldré —. Se encogió de hombros tomando la perilla nuevamente para jalarla, aunque no iba a negarlo, las piernas le temblaban de la impresión, no creyéndose que su novio hubiese ido hasta su casa, y la única razón por la que no se le tiraba a los brazos es porque seguía resentido por lo del día anterior.  

 —¿Con quién? — tomando y Jalando a Light de un brazo, cerró la puerta recién abierta con uno de sus pies, dejando a su novio frente a él, a quien tuvo que sujetarle de la barbilla con una mano para hacerlo alzar el rostro —. Vas a salir con el ojeroso ese, ¿Verdad? —espetó posando su mirada en el pantalón que Light estaba usando, no conforme con lo ajustado de éste.

 —Se llama Elle, no "el ojeroso ese"—. Rodó los ojos, y Shuun tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterarse, aunque no pudo evitar tensar su mandíbula.

 —¿Entonces si saldrás con él?

 —Es mi amigo, no tiene nada de malo.

—Y yo soy tu novio. — Interrumpió haciendo puño una de sus manos para no ejercer fuerzas con la otra sobre el brazo de Light, porque no quería empeorar las cosas, pero mentiría si dijese que la situación no le molestaba.

 —Ayer fue Elle quien me defendió en lugar del que dice ser mi novio —. Frunció el entrecejo y con brusquedad removió su brazo para soltarse del agarre.

 Y Shuunsuke no era del todo un idiota, aunque le había hervido la sangre que lo compararan con el nuevo, prefirió morderse la lengua antes de decir alguna tontería, porque la idea era mejorar las cosas, no empeorarlas, y sabía que Light era fácil de manejar si se le daba por el lado correcto.

 —Bebé... El entrenador siempre nos ha enseñado que lo mejor es enfrentar nuestros problemas solos, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte diciéndole un par de verdades al idiota ese —. Tomando el rostro de Light entre manos, se acercó por completo, deshaciendo cualquier distancia que hubiese entre sus cuerpos —. Y aunque yo no dije nada para callar a Kyōji, yo me quede ahí, porque si a ese imbécil se le ocurría ponerte un dedo encima, yo sería el primero que saltaría a defenderte — su voz dulce en demasía pareció relajar las facciones de Light.

—Sí, bebé. Yo sé que te he dicho que mantengamos este amor como nuestro pequeño secreto, solamente porque entre las clases y los entrenamientos, nunca puedo pasarla contigo, pero si fuese diferente, me fascinaría caminar por los pasillos tomando tu mano —. Sonrió, ni él sabía de donde le salía tanta cursilería, pero sabía que debía utilizarla si quería contentar a Light, pues pese a que el chico era ingenuo, no era tan tonto, solo era de ver el mensaje que le había enviado ayer como para hacerse la idea que el castaño ya sospechaba que Shuun temía al qué dirán. Y es que a su manera Light le gustaba, muchas de las porristas eran sensuales, Shuun que había visto el cuerpo desnudo de algunas entre sus sábanas lo sabía bien, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar al castaño, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a cumplir alguna de las promesas que le había hecho.

 Pero Light, no muy convencido, se removió nervioso, y Shuun lo notó dudar al momento que los labios del castaño se abrieron, así que sin darle tiempo, aferró sus manos a los costados del rostro de su novio antes de besarlo, bufando en los labios del otro cuando por primera vez Light en lugar de corresponder, intentó zafarse.

 —Para... — jadeó ladeando su rostro — Elle vendrá en cualquier momento y aun no estoy listo.

 —¡No Saldrás con él! — Había sido un impulso el tomarlo del brazo cuando lo vio con intenciones de dirigirse a las escaleras, sonsacándole un respingo y haciendo que el castaño enarcase las cejas confundido —. Es decir... — se rascó la coronilla nervioso, relajando sus facciones y aflojando su agarre alrededor del brazo del menor —. Entiendo que ya hayas hecho planes, y sé que debí llamar antes pero es que quería darte la sorpresa.

El castaño se quedó callado viendo intrigado al más alto cuando lo notó nervioso, llevando una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con una lentitud asfixiante.

—¿Me compraste algo? — Preguntó emocionado, estirando el cuello ansioso por ver su regalo, creyendo que debía ser algún obsequio por su cumpleaños, pero se quedó helado cuando vio al mayor sosteniendo con ambas manos frente a él un rectangular sobre de un bonito color dorado arena con un delicado listón color vino formando un chongo al medio.

 —¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja en el baile de bienvenida? — Sonrió galante, inflando el pecho al momento que Light casi se le lanzó encima, rodeándole con ambos brazos el cuello.

 —¿¡Esto es en serio!?, ¿¡en serio iremos juntos!? — Cuestionó sofocado, consciente de los vergonzosos brinquitos que había dado antes de intentar calmarse, poniéndose de puntillas para abrazar con más fuerzas al mayor.

 —¿A quién más llevaría si no es a mi novio? — Ronroneó juguetón en el cuello de Light cuando, aprovechando la cercanía, paseó sus manos hacia abajo por los costados del torso del muchacho, llegando hasta sus piernas, las cuales sujetó con firmeza antes de alzarlas, rodeando Light con ellas la cintura del capitán.

 —¿Y me vendrás a traer en tu auto y todo? — Dejándose llevar cargado hasta la sala, sonrió emocionado, casi emitiendo un gritito cuando el otro asintió despacio —. ¿Así como en las películas?, ¿bailaremos toda la noche hasta que ya no sienta las piernas? Y antes de regresar a casa, ¿te estacionaras en algún lugar donde podamos sentarnos en la capota de tu auto a ver las estrellas?, ¿iremos a comprar nuestros trajes juntos...?

 —Puedes ir por el traje tú solo —. Interrumpió un tanto hastiado, pero que se maldijo internamente al ver el semblante de Light cambiando a uno triste —. Es que prefiero que me des la sorpresa al verte — dejándose ir de espaldas sobre el largo y esponjoso sofá color crema, aferró mejor sus manos a la cintura de quien aún tenía sobre sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

 —Está bien... — susurró sin una pizca de alegría, la felicidad que había sentido antes se le había venido abajo —. Iré a terminar porque Elle está por llegar —. Intentó removerse, pero el agarre en sus costados se hizo más firme, Shuun había rechinado los dientes.

—No solo vine a entregarte la invitación —. Continuó tratando de modular su voz —. Hoy no ha habido práctica y quería aprovechar para tener una cita con mi bebé... — Los ojos de Light se abrieron de par en par, ¿había escuchado bien? — Pero ya que prefieres a ese tal Elle en lugar de tu novio... bien, creo que me iré —. Se puso de pie, retirando a Light de su cuerpo con brusquedad  aunque el castaño intentó evitarlo.

 —¡No!, ¡espera! — Lo tomó del brazo con premura, haciendo que el otro se detuviese, quien fingiéndose ofendido, se cruzó de brazos antes de girar para quedar frente a frente —. Puedo llamarle a Elle para cancelar... — Masculló rascándose nervioso la nuca.

 —Ya quedaste con él — se encogió de hombros — que se diviertan.

 —¡Si, pero él entenderá! — Intentó persuadirlo una vez más, moviéndose con rapidez para quedar frente al muchacho cuando éste le dio la espalda —. Realmente quiero salir contigo...

 —Pues quizá yo ya no quiera salir contigo —. Se mantuvo serio, aunque sentía sus labios temblando nerviosos por querer sonreír... satisfecho.

 —Pero... será nuestra primera cita... — Masculló cabizbajo, alzando una de sus manos despacio y nervioso hasta alcanzar los brazos de su novio que se encontraban cruzados a la altura del pecho, intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los del mayor pero que fue rápidamente rechazado por éste.

 —Iba a serlo... lo planeé toda la semana. ¡Ayer pedí verte y no llegaste, vengo hasta tu casa y me recibes mal pidiéndome que me vaya y prefiriendo al pálido ojeroso ese! — -. Espetó moviendo los brazos exasperado, pero que se quedó inerte cuando un sollozo se dejó escuchar proveniente del aún cabizbajo Light... _mierda_ —. Oye…

—¡Lo siento! — Con los ojos apretados, se abalanzó sobre el mayor, quien jadeó al quedarse sin aire por el sorpresivo y brusco contacto.

—No es para que llores... es solo que pareciera que todo lo que hice no valió la pena, pareciera como si tú ya no me quisieras —. Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de aún lucir serio pero sin ser pesado, no quería más lágrimas, lidiar con un llorón no era algo que le atrajese.

 —¡Pero si te quiero!

 —Entonces demuéstramelo —. Propuso firme, agudizando su mirada.

 —¿Cómo? — Preguntó, nervioso al verlo tomando asiento nuevamente sobre el sofá, dándose Shuun unas palmadas sobre sus piernas indicándole al castaño que se acercase.

 —Tú sabes cómo — le susurró al odio cuando el otro se sentó sobre su regazo — para empezar cancela con Elle, estas con tu novio.

 —Puedo decirle a Elle que no venga... — empezó ladeándose un poco para sacar su teléfono celular y mandarle un mensaje a su amigo -pero sobre lo otro...

 —Anda Light, no están tus padres en casa, estamos juntos, dijiste que querías que tu primera vez fuese con alguien de quien estuvieses enamorado — hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no generar una mueca de asco o burla —. ¿O es que acaso no me quieres?

 Y ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo... si lo quería, y si quería hacerlo con él, pero es que simplemente le daba muchos nervios estar en esa situación con alguien, sobretodo con Shuun, el gallardo muchacho podía tener a quien quisiera, y por supuesto que cualquiera lo iba a complacer mucho mejor en la cama que alguien sin experiencia, _alguien como él._

 —Si te quiero... — Masculló unos segundos después, permitiendo que las grandes manos le abarcasen casi por completo los muslos, subiendo y bajando sin descaro —. Promete que serás gentil — la sonrisa de Shuun se amplió cuando Light, aún sentado sobre su regazo, ladeó su torso y pegó su frente con la de él.

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, es que debía estar soñando si había logrado que Light Yagami le dijese que si, por ello para cerciorarse que se encontraba en la realidad y antes que el muchacho se arrepintiese, aventuró sus manos espalda arriba hasta enredar sus dedos en los castaños cabellos, acortando la distancia y uniendo sus labios.

 ¿Qué le gustaba de Light? Su inocencia, si, la misma de la que muchas veces se quejaba por ser tan desesperante, ¿su cuerpo? Probablemente, encontraba más atractivo el de una mujer pero besar a un chico no había resultado desagradable, ¿su falta de experiencia? Pues sumado con lo anterior si formaba una buena combinación, provocar las sensaciones jamás sentidas con los roces más usados era fascinante. Como en estos momentos que, sin dejar de besarlo, había llevado una de sus manos bajo el suéter hasta alcanzar una de sus tetillas, jugando con ella mientras con la otra abarcaba y amasaba buena parte de sus glúteos, haciéndolo temblar, jadear quedamente y hasta removerse, pero que el firme agarre lo mantenía en su lugar.

 —¡Dijiste que serias gentil! — Advirtió alarmado cuando entre besos y caricias fue recostado sobre el sofá, pero que la rapidez con la que las manos de Shuun se dirigieron al broche de su pantalón le sonsacó un respingo.

 —Y lo seré —. Rodó los ojos con disimulo y, apartando las manos de Light que sujetaban las suyas, logró bajar la cremallera.

 Shuun jaloneó el pantalón, el cual descendió junto al bóxer con dificultad debido a lo ajustado de la tela. Y con la misma rapidez en la que Light había sido despojado de su prenda, llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna para cubrirse, nervioso cuando el capitán pasó ambos brazos bajo sus pantorrillas, tomándolo firmemente de los muslos antes de jalarlo hacia él, quedando el cuerpo del mayor entre las piernas del otro.

 —¡Espera! — Jadeó cuando sus manos fueron retiradas de su miembro, sonriendo Shuun de verlo por primera vez, de haber logrado llegar hasta ese momento, importándole poco si el pene de Light estaba semi flácido, su prepucio ocultaba una notable humedad —. ¿¡Será aquí!?, ¡al menos vamos a mí habitación —. Alarmado, intentó removerse una vez más cuando el capitán, con prisas, desabrochó su propio pantalón para bajarlo hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

—No tenemos tiempo, tus padres también regresarán —. Se encorvó sobre el muchacho, alcanzando su cuello con sus labios, donde se recreó gustoso, pero que Light ya no se sentía tan cómodo, por lo que colocando sus manos en los hombros del otro, intentó empujarlo.

 —¡No quiero que sea en el sofá de la familia! — Se quejó de nuevo, sintiéndose un imbécil al ser incapaz de remover el recio cuerpo que estaba encima del suyo.

 —Da igual donde sea mientras sea por amor ¿no? — enarcó una ceja sarcástico, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su propio miembro, esparciendo por él su propia humedad antes de separar bruscamente las piernas del castaño.

 —¡Dijiste que serias gentil!, ¡ya no quiero!, ¡quita... — Sus ojos se abrieron y sus dientes rechinaron cuando en su parte baja sintió el dolor más desgarrador que alguna vez había sentido.

 —¡Deja de apretar! — Bufó presionando más su glande en la cerrada entrada, pero que entre las pataletas de Light y sus nervios, no podía abrirse paso.

 —¡Duele mucho!, ¡ _sácala_! — vociferó arqueando su espalda, empujándose con sus pies para alejarse del muchacho.

 —¡Ni siquiera ha entrado!

 —¡No me importa! — cerró con fuerzas sus ojos — ¡por favor ya no!, ¡tengo miedo!, ¡ _ñngh_! —. Sus quejas fueron apagadas, Shuun se encorvó tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra aún quería ayudar a su miembro a adentrarse en aquel esfínter, pero era difícil, Light se movía demasiado, aún con su cuerpo más menudo le estaba siendo difícil mantenerlo quieto.

 Sin embargo ambos se quedaron inertes cuando el timbre resonó fuerte por toda la sala, Shuun creyó palidecer y sus dedos se enredaron intentando abrochar el pantalón luego de subirlo con premura... ¡No podían ser los señores Yagami!, ¿cómo carajos iba a explicar su presencia en esa casa?

—¡No te quedes ahí! — Espetó tomando al castaño del brazo, levantándolo con brusquedad cuando el timbre se hacía más insistente. Y Light, aunque aún afectado, atinó solo a subirse su propio pantalón y acomodarse sus prendas, respirando aliviado mientras el rostro de Shuun era de total martirio.

 No creía que fuesen sus padres, ellos no necesitan llamar al timbre cuando son los dueños de la casa, y si en caso olvidan las llaves, jamás tocarían de una forma tan descortés.

 —¿Elle? — Abriendo solo un poco la puerta, asomó su cabeza manteniéndose Shuun tras de él para no ser visto, pero quien al igual que el castaño, enarcó una ceja sorprendido al escuchar de quién se trataba —. ¿No te llegó mi mensaje?

 —Sí —. Se encogió de hombros antes que la bomba del chicle explotase sobre sus labios —. Pero ayer mi abuelo me dijo que si quería llevar visitas, debía limpiar mi habitación, y no me pasé toda la mañana limpiando para que me canceles a último momento. Además, quería estrenar mi moto —. Sonrió para luego acomodarse sus lentes de sol sobre la cabeza, perdiéndose éstos entre sus azabaches cabellos antes de ladear su torso y extender un brazo señalando a la reluciente moto estacionada fuera de la cerca de la familia Yagami.

 —¡Vaya, está muy bonita!, pero... ¿No crees que tu abuelo se está pasando con eso de consentirte?

 —Aii, no arruines la diversión —. Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, un gesto aniñado que contrastaba su atuendo, unas gruesas botas negras junto a la chaqueta de cuero del mismo color—. Te prometo que la próxima vez no aceptaré tan fácil cuando me dice que me comprara algo —. Alzó su mano derecha haciendo un juramento.

 —¡Promételo con el meñique! — Pidió con su amplia sonrisa, alzando su dedo el cual fue estrechado rápidamente por su amigo.

—Lo prometo por el meñique —. Shuun había visto la pálida mano de Elle alcanzar la cabeza de Light antes de revolverle los cabellos, y no le había gustado —. Ahora... ¿qué ondas con los lentes?, no sabía que necesitabas gafas.

 —No, no las necesito —. Llevó su dedo índice al puente de los anteojos para acomodarlos tal y como había practicado frente al espejo —. Mi mami me los compró porque están de moda, o eso le dijo la señora que se los vendió... ¿por qué?, ¿se ven mal? —. Preguntó preocupado.

 —En lo personal... no me gustan. Tuve que usar unos hace años por una operación que tuve, me veía horrible, pero me gusta como se te ven a ti, a ti todo se te ve bien —. Su respuesta hizo sonreír al castaño, quien había decidido dejarse las gafas porque le habían parecido divertidas, pero escuchar que a Elle le gustaban era agradable —. Bien, ¿estás listo?

 —Solo me faltaba guardar algo más —. Contestó suave, pero sin moverse, extrañando a Elle, quien sin esperar invitación empujó levemente la puerta para esperar adentro mientras Light terminaba lo que le faltaba, sonriendo al descubrir quién se ocultaba tras ella.

 —¡Vaya, tienes al capitán del equipo de fútbol en tu casa!, ¡uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela! — Codeó al castaño fingiendo emoción, pero Light no dijo nada, en cambio solo apartó la mirada.

 —Solo vine a pedir unos apuntes a Yagami —. Carraspeó la garganta incomodo antes de intentar salir del lugar, pero que Elle colocándose bajo el umbral se lo impidió.

 —¿En serio?, pero si ni siquiera estamos en el mismo salón.

 —Es sobre una actividad que dejaron en general, tonto —. Bufó, no agradándole el tono sarcástico del otro, más bien no le agradaba ni su presencia.

-¿Una actividad general?, ¿cuál? Porque yo no he escuchado de ninguna y sería bueno que me dijeses para empezar a hacerla —. Se mordió los labios, divertido de ver lo rojo que se estaba tornando el rostro del otro.

 —Elle... — llamó suave Light, quien entre las miradas que aquellos dos se lanzaban, parecía que lo habían olvidado —. Deja que se vaya, yo iré por mi maleta, solo me faltaba meter mi pijama pero ya, solo espérame un ratito — sonrió antes de girar.

 —¿¡Dormirás en su casa!? — Traicionado por los celos, vociferó al ver al castaño dirigiéndose a las gradas, quien asintió cabizbajo antes de continuar subiendo, a sabiendas que Shuun solo se enojaría más con él por no haber logrado cancelar a Lawliet, pero que en estos momentos tampoco deseaba quedarse un tiempo a solas con su novio.

 —No solo va a dormir en mi casa... — susurró cuando una de las puertas de la parte superior fue azotada — va a amanecer en mi cama —. Sonrió con picardía dedicándole unos codazos suaves de complicidad al muchacho que tenía al lado, ganándose que éste se exasperase y en un brusco movimiento lo tomase por las solapas de la chaqueta.

 —Como te atrevas a... — Reaccionó, soltando al muchacho con rapidez, pero que era tarde, la sonrisa en ese rostro no podía ser más amplia.

 —¿Así que si eres el novio de Light?

 —¿Él te lo dijo? — Preguntó agudizando la mirada, porque con las pocas semanas que Elle tenía en Japón parecían ser suficientes para que Light no fuese del todo domable, con esta sería la tercera vez que el muchacho se le rehusaba o no sucumbía por completo a sus chantajes.

 —Yo los vi — se encogió de hombros, formando otra bomba de chicle.

—¿Podrías guardar el secreto...? Es que ambos quisiéramos mantenerlo así por un tiempo —. Carraspeó la garganta, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, y Elle agudizó la mirada sabiendo que mentía, pero se limitó a asentir.

 —¿Crees que yo andaría divulgando que ustedes son novios? Si lo que más quisiera es que no lo fueran, no te mereces a alguien como Light.

 Y Shuun alzó su dedo índice de forma amenazante, pero se quedó callado cuando escuchó las pisadas de Light descendiendo por las escaleras, viéndolo con un parka negro colgando de un brazo mientras con el otro tomaba la maleta cuadrada de mano blanco y negro con orejas y ojos de panda al frente.

 —¿Para cuantos días llevas en esa maleta? — Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. No es como si el maletín fuese exageradamente grande, pero se suponía que solo debía llevar un pijama, nada más iba a pasar una noche en su casa.

 —¡Ah! Llevo mi cepillo de dientes, mi pasta para encías sensibles, mi peine... —comenzó mientras se acercaba a los dos muchachos, saliendo los tres de la casa, esperando que el castaño cerrase la puerta con llave— ... mi antifaz para dormir, mis tapones para los oídos por si roncas mucho, mi pijama favorita, ¡ah!, y al Señor fluffy —. Finalizó sonriente, fue escuchado atentamente por uno, mientras que el otro se distrajo por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna.

 —Yo... debo irme —. Interrumpo Shuun no muy convencido, pero que la presión de sus testículos era desesperante aún con solo el roce del pantalón —. Entonces Elle, luego terminamos la conversación que dejamos pendiente —. Fingió una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano en ademán de despedida antes de caminar sobre las baldosas, molesto de que Light al final se estuviese yendo con el pálido ese y no con él, pero tragándose su orgullo porque no podía darse más color, si bien Elle ya sabía del noviazgo que tenían, no quería molestarlo para que éste no fuese a esparcir la noticia, ¿qué el capitán del equipo de fútbol se veía a escondidas con un hombre?, ¡Ja! Sería el hazmerreír de sus compañeros.

 —¿Qué charla pendiente? — preguntó Light cuando al fin Shuun ya había cruzado la puerta de la cerca.

—Dijo que me enseñaría las reglas básicas del fútbol —. Se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba sus lentes de sol, acomodándolos de nuevo sobre sus ojos al encaminarse junto al castaño hasta su moto.

 —Que sepas que es la primera vez que me subo en una —. Advirtió al tiempo que se colocaba el casco que se le había entregado mientras Elle le tomaba la maleta para asegurarla en la parrilla trasera.

 —Solo debes agarrarte bien de mí —. Sonrió subiéndose él primero, y ladeando el torso, acarició la parte trasera donde Light debía tomar asiento, invitándolo a subir.

 —No creo que a mis padres les de gusto saber que me subí a una moto —. Murmuró más para él mismo, tomando la cintura de Elle al situarse detrás de él.

 —Solo confía en... — no pudo terminar al quedarse sin aire, y es que una vez el motor se encendió, los brazos de Light le rodearon el torso por completo, apretándolo asustado —. Estaremos bien — aseguró para calmarlo, pero no molestándose ni pidiéndole que lo soltase, más bien, aunque se sentía incómodo, se puso en marcha.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

—... Y entonces a los nueve años encontré un cachorrito fuera de mi casa, le llamé trébol porque pensé que era una suerte haberlo encontrado — explicaba sonriente sosteniéndose de los tubos que habían a los costados de la pista de hielo — pero murió una semana después de encontrarlo —. Suspiró apenado, y Elle, quien patinaba a su lado, abrió los ojos de par en par, no entendiendo como llegaron a ese punto cuando lo único que hizo fue preguntarle si había hecho la tarea de matemáticas.

—¿Creías que encontraste un perro de la suerte y éste muere una semana después? Si que has tenido una vida divertida —. Murmuró riendo, deteniendo su risa abruptamente al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con el semblante serio del castaño —. Era broma... — se disculpó con rapidez, incómodo —. Oye, ¿podemos dejar de patinar solo a la orilla?

 —Es que yo no puedo patinar — soltó las palabras de la forma más natural, no percatándose del leve tic en el ojo izquierdo de su amigo.

 —Dijiste que querías venir a patinar... ¿¡Y no puedes patinar!?

 —Pues dije que quería, no que podía. Pero ve tú, yo te veré desde aquí —. Animó haciendo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que se alejase a patinar con los demás al centro de la pista.

Lawliet rodó los ojos, no estaba molesto, a estas alturas no podía esperar menos de Light, pero ya tenían al menos quince minutos dando vueltas sujetando Light los bordes y Elle a su lado, lo cual no era muy divertido, por lo que diciéndole que volvería en un minuto, hizo como se le fue dicho, deslizando con más libertad sus pies sobre el hielo. Y Light al saberse solo, se quedó de pie en el lugar donde se encontraba, sosteniéndose aún con una mano del frío metal del tubo, pero sacando con la otra su celular de una de las bolsas de su parka. Elle patinaba deslizando las piernas con suavidad, haciéndolo lucir fácil, dejando fascinado al castaño, quien alzando su móvil comenzó a grabar a su amigo sin que éste se diese cuenta. Cuarenta segundos es lo que había durado el vídeo, Light se aseguró de haberlo guardado bien antes de guardar nuevamente su celular en el bolsillo al ver que Elle se acercaba.

 —No es divertido si lo hago solo — refunfuñó Elle deslizando los patines hasta quedar frente a Light. A lo mucho solo pasaron dos minutos de su partida y ya estaba ahí de vuelta al haberse aburrido —. Anda, ven conmigo — tomó una de las manos de Light intentando jalarlo.

 —¡No!, ¡te he dicho que no puedo patinar! — Asustado, se sujetó con más fuerzas de la baranda que era su soporte.

 —¿Solo un ratito? — El castaño negó con la cabeza — ¡No te pasará nada! — Negó con más frenesí —. Confía en mí... no te dejaré caer.

 Hubo silencio, aquellos ojos color miel escaneándole completo, nervioso e inseguro, pero que Elle aún sosteniéndolo de una mano, le ofreció la otra, invitándolo a soltar el borde, viéndolo directamente, con completa confianza. Y aunque no estaba convencido, sus falanges lentamente dejaron el frío metal, enredándose luego entre los dedos de su amigo.

 —Más te vale no dejarme caer —. Masculló, había intentado sonar amenazante, pero que la rapidez con la que galopeaba su corazón le había debilitado la voz.

 —Solo déjate llevar —. Colocó una mano en la espalda baja del castaño para guiarlo, mientras con la otra tomó la del muchacho para mantenerlo sujeto -Solo desliza los pies, no los separes del hielo ni mucho menos lo golpees tan brusco —. Ambos tenían la vista fija en las extremidades inferiores del menor, quien parecía un ciervo recién nacido intentando caminar.

—¡Te dije que no podía! — Sus uñas se enterraban en el dorso de la mano del pelinegro, nervioso de ver que cada vez estaban más lejos de las seguras barandas.

 —Solo haz como yo —. Light bufó. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que Elle patinaba sobre hielo como para que viniese a decirle que lo imitase con tanta facilidad.

 Light intentó deslizar sus pies sobre el hielo como Elle le decía, pero aún seguía levantándolos como si de una brusca caminata se tratase, o si acaso hacia el intento por deslizarlos, resultaba que el hielo hacia que su pie se resbalase más de que debía, provocando que perdiese el equilibro. Muchas veces Elle tuvo que sujetarlo con más fuerzas, o él colgarse de su amigo, pero no dejaba de intentarlo, estaba tan concentrado que se había mantenido en silencio, con su entrecejo fruncido y la punta de su lengua saliendo por una de la comisura de sus labios, era lo más callado que Elle lo había visto desde que lo había conocido.

 —¡No puedo! — Chilló deteniéndose, zapateando con los patines, provocando algunas esquirlas de hielo.

 —Pero si ya te estaba saliendo —. Animó, en todo momento había mantenido la vista fija abajo para ver los movimientos de Light, pero ahora que había alzado la vista, tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas debido al puchero del otro.

 El castaño bufó, permitiendo que Elle continuase tomándole la cintura, a su lado para seguir. Elle continuó guiándole, recordando que en Inglaterra todos sabían patinar, y que era divertido hacerlo al lado de los demás pero con la libertad en sus movimientos, aunque debía admitir que estar ayudando a su amigo no era aburrido. Sin embargo, al tener su vista al frente, le fue fácil visualizar una escena que se llevaba a cabo unas mesas más allá del vidrio templado que envolvía a la pista, por lo que, y sin realmente pensarlo bien, hizo girar a Light abruptamente a modo que aquella pareja quedase a espaldas del menor, pero quien tuvo que rodear el cuello de Elle con sus brazos para no caer debido al brusco movimiento.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? — Farfulló aún asustado, su corazón golpeando con fuerzas.

 —Otra forma de practicar —. Contestó de forma neutra, con su vista fija aún al frente, sobre el hombro del castaño — yo patinare hacia atrás y tú solo debes intentar hacerlo hacia adelante, ¿está bien?

 —No importa cuánto intentes, no podré hacerlo tan bien —. Dejó salir el aire por la boca, irguiéndose y tomando ambas manos de Elle.

 —Pues no con esa actitud —. Elle comenzó a retroceder, mientras el ciervo recién nacido de Light intentaba seguirle el paso. Se veía tan gracioso que el pelinegro realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse, porque sabía que eso solo haría al castaño hacer algún puchero y decir que ya no quería continuar. Pero al estar Light cabizbajo, atento a los movimientos de sus pies, los mechones que siempre cubrían parte de su oreja y cuello se habían movido —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Light-kun? — Se atrevió a preguntar luego de carraspear la garganta, llamando la atención del otro, quien solo se atrevió a asentir, confundido — ¿Exactamente a que llegó Shuunsuke a tu casa?

 —¿Eh...? — Dio un leve respingo, quedándose ambos quietos en la pista —. Pues... por unos apuntes.

 —¿Entonces ese chupetón que tienes en el cuello no te lo hizo él? — El castaño automáticamente llevó su mano cubriendo bajo su oreja, donde los ojos de Elle estaban puestos —. Porque yo te he llevado a casa ayer y no tenías esa marca.

 —No… yo... no puedo tener un chupete... — Masculló nervioso, sin dejar de cubrirse la zona.

 —Al menos que tu novio te lo haya hecho —. Decidió ser directo, convencido que Light no confesaría su relación con el capitán, y si lo hacía, se debía tener mucha paciencia, y él estaba consciente que carecía de ella.

—¿Él te lo dijo? — Ojos completamente grandes y brillantes, con una emoción notoria, tomando ambas manos de su amigo, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta, olvidándose de su cuello por un momento. Pero ese _déjà vu_ dejó un mal sabor de boca en Elle, porque había escuchado esa misma pregunta pero hecha por alguien más, mientras Shuunsuke parecía preocupado cuando la hizo, Light lucía esperanzado, y estaba detestando el hecho de ser él quien borraría la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del castaño.

 —No... — Comenzó susurrando, apartando la mirada pues, tal y como ya lo esperaba, el rostro de Light cambió —. Yo los vi la semana pasada y supuse que eran novios.

 —Ah... conque era eso... — Masculló para sí mismo — ¿Podrías mantenerme el secreto? — Sonrió dejando caer su rostro de lado, una sonrisa que Elle interpretó como forzada.

 —¿Por qué?, ¿es algo que ambos quieren? — Por supuesto que esa pregunta estaba de más, Elle había escuchado claramente que era Shuunsuke el que no quería darse color, y aunque no lo hubiese escuchado, aunque jamás los hubiese visto, sabía que Light era de los que se emocionaban fácil y no podían ocultarlo, su foto de perfil junto al señor Fluffy era prueba de ello.

 —Si... — Contestó apenas audible luego de pensarlo por varios segundos —. Lo que pasa es que él pasa muy ocupado con sus prácticas y clases, y si todos supieran que es mi novio, algunas o algunos de sus fans se las pasarían detrás de mí para saber cosas de él, al menos así yo puedo estar tranquilo en la escuela —. Elle apretó los labios, esas habían parecido las palabras de Shuunsuke pero dichas con la voz de Light.

 —Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, y estoy seguro que no has sido tú quien lo ha pensado — rió con notable sorna, provocando que el castaño frunciese el entrecejo — realmente es un pendejo quién haya dicho semejante estupidez.

 —¡No es una tontería! Es solo...

—Déjalo, Light-kun —. Interrumpió, comenzando a patinar hacia atrás de nuevo—. ¿Vamos por un helado? La pista se está llenando mucho y me da pereza.

 El castaño asintió, lo que fuese por dejar ese tema atrás, así que aún tomando las manos de Elle, tuvo su último tortuoso recorrido hasta que llegaron a la salida, donde retirarse los patines fue lo primero que hizo para luego dirigirse con Elle hacia el kiosco que estaba a un lado, donde el pelinegro pagó y los zapatos de ambos fueron entregados, para luego ponerse en marcha, buscando las gradas eléctricas con la intención de dirigirse al segundo nivel donde sabían que estaba la plaza de comida.

 —Elle, ¿cómo se escribe _"él es asombroso"?_ — Preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos, porque mientras Light venía dándole vueltas a la pequeña conversación previa, Elle venía absorto viendo hacia todos lados del enorme lugar.

 Lawliet le deletreó la palabra mientras entraban a un local de heladería, en el cual luego de elegir una mesa, tomaron asiento, ambos con un cono de helado en manos, la quietud siendo rota solo por los murmullos de Light.

  _"H...E...I...S...A...W...E...S...O...M...E"_

 Deletreaba una y otra vez mientras lamía la bola de su helado, todo con la intención de no olvidarlo.

 —Mejor te lo anoto —. Interrumpió Elle, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña pluma que venía incluida en el llavero que había comprado para su moto, y tomando una servilleta, escribió la palabra para brindársela a Light.

 —¡Gracias! — Sonriente, guardó la servilleta. El brillo en los ojos de Light había vuelto, al estar antes concentrado en recordar la frase, sus ojos se mantenían un poco entrecerrados, pero ahora su mente estaba despejada, y sabiendo Elle lo que se avecinaba, se acomodó mejor en su asiento para seguir comiendo su helado... y escuchar a Light hablando hasta por los codos—. Ya verás que algún día aprenderé inglés, mi acento será casi tan bonito como el tuyo, mi mami dice que no es difícil pero yo apenas me sé cinco palabras, además si algún día viajo a otro país donde lo hablen, la gente podrá entenderme, ¡eso sería genial!, ¡podríamos ir a Inglaterra!, ¿has pensado en algún día ir de nuevo a Inglaterra?, ¡llévame contigo a Inglaterra!, sería fantástico ir, ¿no crees?, aunque no creo que mi mamá me dé permiso... ni el dinero, eso complica todo... ¡entonces no te vayas a Inglaterra!, ¿y por qué era que comenzamos a hablar de Inglaterra?, bueno no importa, ¿te gusta tu helado?, a mí me encanta el mío, ¿que más te gusta comer?, no creo que solo te gusten las cosas dulces, aunque son ricas pero ¿no te gustan las cosas saladas?, ¡yo amo la lasaña con mucho queso!, también las papas fritas, y...

 Elle se mantuvo callado, apacible y acabándose su helado sin prisas, prácticamente eso era un monólogo, Light le hacía preguntas pero no le dejaba contestar o se contestaba solo, pero no le molestaba, estar con Light le gustaba...

 

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

Watari había resultado ser un anciano muy agradable, de esos que dan ganas de sentarse a sus lados y escuchar sus grandiosas historias, o al menos así lo había sentido Light, quien estaba emocionado porque parecía que le había agradado al abuelo de su amigo. La cena había estado deliciosa, sabía que Watari no era un anciano de los que ya no se mueven, se veía bastante erguido y aún fuerte, pero no pensaba que cocinase tan bien. Pero ahora se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro, que al igual que el resto de la casa, era enorme, antigua pero con clase, donde al centro había una cama en cuyo colchón fácilmente podían caber cuatro personas, aún así se encontraban ambos muy juntos, acostados boca abajo con la parte superior del torso levantado, con la laptop de Elle enfrente de los dos. Pero la cercanía no era todo el problema, aunque ésta si tenía que ver mucho en el nerviosismo de Light, quien había hundido la parte inferior de su rostro en la almohada que había colocado como apoyo bajo su pecho, completamente rojo de mejillas mientras Elle estaba ocupado y concentrado en mandar un mensaje por escrito a sus amigos. Y es que Light al tener entendido que tendría una pijamada con su amigo, aunque ésta solo fuese dormir en su casa y no hacer juegos como sale en las películas, aún así había llevado su pijama favorita, una color café oscuro enteriza de oso, hasta tenía su gorro con orejas y todo, y su amigo a su lado también usaba su pijama, pero Light desconocía que por pijamas Elle se refería a dormir solamente en bóxer, ahora el castaño se encontraba solo en una habitación con un chico semidesnudo sobre la misma cama.

—¡Mira!, parece que al fin se han conectado—. Anunció emocionado cuando el pequeño círculo que indicaba la actividad del chat se había encendido.

Light separó un poco su rostro de la almohada, curioso, viendo cómo al centro de la pantalla apareció la imagen de un teléfono junto a dos opciones, aceptar o rechazar la llamada. Y era obvio lo que iba a pasar, unos segundos pasaron para que la habitación se llenase del pésimo sonido que generalmente afectaba a esas videollamadas al principio, el cual mejoraba solo pocos minutos después, apareciendo en la pantalla tres muchachos, a los que Elle sonrió y saludó con una mano, reconociendo que se habían reunido en la casa de Near por el color de las paredes que se dejaba ver por la cámara.

 —owl?, are you there? We cannot see you (¿búho?, ¿estás ahí?, no podemos verte) —. Un chico rubio fue el primero en hablar acercándose demasiado a la pantalla, deformándose su rostro pero logrando Light ver que el muchacho poseía unos lindos ojos de color azul.

 —But can you hear me?, lemme check this shit (¿pero pueden oírme?, déjame revisar esta mierda) — el pelinegro rápidamente comenzó a teclear sobre su laptop, descubriendo que no había encendido o permitido el acceso de su cámara a dicha aplicación.

 —Now we can see you! (¡Ahora podemos verte!) —. Apartando con una mano al chico rubio de antes, uno de cabellos rojos se había puesto al medio, sonriendo y saludando.

 Light alzó su mano saludando, pero de una manera más tímida y menos animada a comparación de Elle.

 —who's the one net to you? (¿Quién es el que está a tu lado?) —. Interrumpió el que parecía ser el más joven, pero a la vez el más serio, quien con su neutra voz pareció callar la algarabía de sus dos amigos, quienes habían comenzado discutir por quién debía estar al medio.

—Oh yes, I'm sorry (oh sí, lo siento) — se disculpó rápidamente pues de la emoción, se había olvidado un poco de su amigo — he is Light, the guy I mentioned in the email (él es Light, el chico que mencioné en el correo electrónico).

 El castaño sonrió lo mejor que pudo al escuchar su nombre, pero los labios le temblaban nervioso, y es que era raro estar viendo a los amigos de Elle, más cuando éstos eran tan diferentes a él.

 —Ok Light, I'm Nate, the one that looks like a girl is Mihael and this one right next to me is Mail (ok Light, yo soy Nate, la que parece una chica es Mihael y el que está justo a mi lado es Mail) —. Pausó, escuchando a Mello gritarle cosas sobre _"no soy una chica"_ y _"pateare tu trasero si vuelves a llamarme así"_ , pero como siempre, no le prestó atención, en cambio se quedo fijo en el japonés, cuyo rostro lucia confundido —. Do you speak English, Light? Because I don't speak Spanish (¿hablas inglés, Light? Porque yo no hablo español).

 —Near... — Suspiró el azabache, el enano seguía siendo un hijo de puta como siempre, y ladeó el rostro cuando sintió los ojos de Light viéndolo directamente, lleno de dudas —. Te pregunta si hablas inglés — sonrió, a lo que Light rápidamente negó frenéticamente viendo a la cámara.

 —Don't get me wrong, Elle, but we're not interested in talking to your friend, it's almost a month since you left and we really wanted to see you, talk to you, so for the first time, I'm agree with this little bastard, let him think we cannot speak Spanish (No me mal interpretes, Elle, pero no estamos interesados en hablar con tu amigo, es casi un mes desde que te fuiste y realmente queríamos verte, hablarte, así que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este pequeño bastardo, déjalo pensar que no hablamos español) —. Secundó Mello, no tenía nada en contra de Light pero ¡tenía una pijama de oso!, ¿cómo alguien como Elle era amigo de él?

 —Don't be that rude, at least say hi to him (no sean tan groseros, al menos díganle hola) — Elle frunció el entrecejo, disgustado de lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

 —Hola, Light —. Luego de unos segundos, el único que se atrevió a decir algo fue el menos orgulloso, Matt, quien sonriendo a la cámara saludo al castaño.

 —¿Hablas español? —. Parpadeó con rapidez, acercándose más a la laptop.

—Me cuesta un poquito... — Dijo alzando su mano, poniendo un poco juntos su dedo índice y pulgar para demostrar lo poco que dominaba el idioma —. Pero Mello y Near saben mucho más que yo —. Finalizó con un forzado español, dándoles una palmada en la espalda a los dos muchachos que tenía a ambos lados.

 —Hijo de puta... — Masculló Mello.

 —¡Genial!, ¡yo también hablo español! Elle me ha contado mucho de ustedes... Bueno, mucho desde esta tarde, antes nunca los había mencionado, pero creo que era porque siempre hablábamos de otras cosas, aunque con esto no quiero decir que no sean importantes, él me mostró una foto de los cuatro en Inglaterra, bebían unos licuados, todos se veían muy felices...

 —¿Siempre hablas así de... bastante? —. Interrumpió desesperado Near, pero manteniendo su rostro serio, jugando con un mechón blanco de su cabello.

 —¿Hablar bastante? Yo no hablo bastante, jamás alguien me ha dicho que hable bastante, ¿Elle?, ¿hablo bastante? — Ladeó su rostro para ver a su amigo, quien tragó grueso al ver esos ojos sobre él de nuevo.

 —Bueno... a veces pero… no... no siempre... nunca he sentido que hables mucho —. Rió nervioso, rascándose la coronilla.

 —Oye, Light —. Llamó Mello, captando de nuevo la atención del castaño —. Nos encantaría seguir hablando contigo, de seguro no dejas de hablar en toda la noche, pero nos gustaría ponernos al día con nuestro amigo, ¿te molestaría si hablamos con él? — Preguntó en un español tan perfecto que a Light no le quedó más que negar lento con la cabeza.

 —Está bien —. Sonrió de manera forzada, pero satisfecho de ver a Elle sonreír para seguir hablando con ellos, mientras el castaño solo volvía a hundir parte de su rostro en la almohada.

Los cuatro volvieron a hablar en inglés, Elle se veía realmente feliz y de vez en vez dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas, resultando imposible para Light el no sentir envidia de aquellos muchachos. Los tres, aún con sus formas distintas de ser, parecían congeniar bastante bien con su amigo. Había cerrado los ojos para no verlos, pero aún los escuchaba, y es que más que la envidia, lo estaban matando los celos, se sentía un completo olvidado por Elle, y toda su atención se la estaban llevando aquellos tres, ésos contra los cuales no se podía comparar cuando la amistad de ellos ya tenía años. Y al tener los ojos cerrados, aquellas voces comenzaron a hacerse más lejanas, ni siquiera el movimiento del colchón por la inquietud de Elle parecía molestarlo, la envidia y los celos iban desapareciendo mientras menos consciente iba quedando.

 —Awww, look who fell asleep (awww, mira quién se durmió) —. Haciendo una falsa mueca tierna, Mello señaló hacia el costado del pelinegro, encontrándose Elle con un dormido Light a su lado.

 —Shhh, don't be so noisy (shhh, no sean tan ruidosos) —. Reprendió el muchacho llevándose el índice a los labios al momento que sus amigos al otro lado comenzaron a carcajearse.

 —C'mon Elle, why're you acting like my dad? (Vamos Elle, ¿por qué estás actuando como mi padre?) —. Refunfuñó Matt al ver a su amigo tan serio.

 —Because he is sleeping and because I'm mad at you (Porque él está durmiendo y porque estoy molesto con ustedes) —. Confesó, con voz baja pero semblante serio —. The only reason I didn't say anything when you practically asked him to stop talking is because I know the kinda assholes you are and I didn't want you to say something that could've made him feel bad. I know Light is not like you, but he's still my friend, the only one I have here and I like him the way he is. (La única razón por la que no dije nada cuando prácticamente le pidieron que dejase de hablar es porque sé el tipo de idiotas que ustedes son y no quería que dijesen algo que pudiera haberle hecho sentir mal. Sé que Light no es como ustedes, pero sigue siendo mi amigo, el único que tengo aquí y me gusta como él es).

Los tres desde el otro lado se miraron unos a otros, confundidos, no era para tanto, ni siquiera se habían ensañado realmente con el muchacho para que Elle estuviese tan molesto, y Mello estaba dispuesto a decírselo, que se tranquilizara porque a ellos nunca los había defendido de tal forma.

—Yes, you're right (Si, tienes razón) —. Interrumpió Near rápidamente antes de que a Mello se le ocurriese decir alguna estupidez —. Even if his nose is so big, we apologize for our attitude, we should've been nicer with your boyfriend. (Aún si su nariz es muy grande, pedimos perdón por nuestra actitud, debimos haber sido más amables con tu novio).

 —His nose is perfectly fine... (Su nariz está perfectamente bien) — espetó rápidamente, antes de comprender lo último que su amigo había dicho — he is not my boyfriend!!(¡¡Él no es mi novio!!) — completamente rojo de rostro, no pudo evitar exaltarse.

 —But you just said you like him the way he is (Pero acabas de decir que te gusta como él es) —. Con una sonrisa pícara, fue Matt quién habló, dando unos suaves codazos al rubio que tenía al lado

 —And he also likes his nose (Y también le gusta su nariz) —. Secundó Mello entendiendo las señales de su amigo.

 Lawliet rodó los ojos, escuchando a los otros tres reír y cuchichear entre ellos. En algún momento volteó a ver a Light quien seguía dormido con sus brazos bajo la almohada, quien al tener el rostro de lado había dejado al descubierto aquella pequeña marca bajo su oreja.

 —He already has a boyfriend, ok? (Él ya tiene un novio, ¿de acuerdo?) —. Dijo de repente, deteniendo abruptamente las risas de aquel trío.

 —Whaaaaaaat? (¿Queeeeé?) — Mello, completamente sorprendido, se puso de pie acercando su rostro a la cámara —. But... I mean, you dedicated a whole paragraph to him in you email, actually I was ready to call him "cuñadito" the next time (Pero... quiero decir, le dedicaste todo un párrafo a él en tu correo electrónico, de hecho estaba listo para llamarlo "cuñadito" la próxima vez) —. La dramática actuación de Mello le sonsacó algunas risas al pelinegro, quien negó lento con la cabeza.

 —You can forget about that, his boyfriend is such a jerk but at the end Light is in love with him. (Te puedes olvidar de eso, su novio es un imbécil pero al final Light está enamorado de él).

—I thought he was in love with you. (Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti) —. Interrumpió Near con su monótona voz

 —Why he would be in love with me? (¿por qué él estaría enamorado de mi?) —. Preguntó confundido, suspirando pesadamente al recordar la tarde en la pista de hielo —. Believe me, he is in love with that little motherfucker, that sucker who was kissing a girl today while we were at the mall (Créanme, él está enamorado de ese pequeño hijo de puta, de ese imbécil que estaba besando a una chica hoy mientras estábamos en el centro comercial)

 —Whaaaaaat? The boyfriend of my cuñadito was cheating on him? (¿Queeeeé?, ¿El novio de mi cuñadito lo estaba engañando?

 —Ok Mello, stop being such a drama queen (De acuerdo Mello, deja de ser tan reina del drama) —. Reprendió Matt dándole un zape en la nuca a su amigo, quien se quejó audible llevándose una mano a la zona afectada.

 —And you didn't say anything to Light, did you? (Y no le dijiste nada a Light, ¿verdad?) —. Continuó Near con seriedad, agudizando la mirada.

 —I couldn't (no pude) —. Confesó avergonzado, sabiendo que lo mejor hubiese sido que Light viese él mismo la clase de novio que tiene —. I don't want him to be sad for someone who doesn't worth it (no quiero que esté triste por alguien que no vale la pena).

 —If you ask my opinion, and leaving the jokes aside, I'm still thinking he is in love with you (Si me pides mi opinión, y dejando las bromas de lado, sigo pensando que está enamorado de ti) —. Mello y Near asintieron ante la afirmación del pelirrojo —. I mean... he's with you on the bed... and do you think I didn't notice how he was looking at you when you were talking to us? He was so jealous (Quiero decir... él está en la cama contigo... ¿Y crees que no noté como te miraba cuando tú estabas hablando con nosotros? Estaba tan celoso)

—He is in my bed because we were together today, we were at the mall and I invited him to come over my place (Él está en mi cama porque estuvimos juntos hoy, estuvimos en el centro comercial y lo invite a venir a mi casa) —. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo, pero intentó mantenerse sereno, y es que debían estar mintiendo, Light no podía estar celoso, ¿por qué lo estaría de igual forma?

 —Yes, we know you were out today (Si, sabemos que estuviste fuera hoy) —continuó Mello — we know you were ice-skating (sabemos que estuviste patinando).

 —How you know I was ice-skating today? (¿Como saben que estuve patinando?) —. Preguntó sorprendido, no había mencionado nada de la pista de hielo aún.

 —Becaaause we knew Light was going to be with you and maybe we stalked his profile... just a little bit (pooooorque sabíamos que Light iba a estar contigo y tal vez "acosamos" su perfil... solo un poco) —. Respondió Matt sonriendo, haciendo una seña con sus dedos que solo habían revisado el perfil del castaño un poquito, no mucho.

 —Enough to know that you are awesome (Lo suficiente para saber que eres asombroso) —. Esta vez Mello lanzó una sonora carcajada, y Elle no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo, esa palabra se le hacía conocida.

 —Ok I need to sleep (De acuerdo necesito dormir) — interrumpió Elle con premura —. Maybe we can continue this talk some other time (tal vez podemos continuar esta charla en otro momento) —. Fingió un bostezo, el cual sus amigos no creyeron.

 —Ok, whatever you want owl (De acuerdo, lo que quieras búho) —. Sonrió Matt lanzando un beso.

 —Take care of my cuñadito (Cuida de mi cuñadito) —. Mello le guiñó un ojo.

—Please send us an email whenever you want but try not to talk just about Light (Por favor envíanos un correo cuando quieras pero intenta no solo hablar de Light) —. Near alzó una mano despidiéndose antes de cortar la llamada.

Elle se quedó inerte por unos momentos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas ardiendo, ¡a él no le gustaba Light!, eran unos exagerados al decir que había hablado mucho del castaño en su correo electrónico. Sin embargo, más que saber que ahora sus amigos lo creían gay, había algo rondando por su cabeza desde hace unos segundos, por lo que antes de cerrar su laptop se dirigió a la página social, no deteniéndose en revisar notificaciones ni leer mensajes, directamente se fue al perfil de Light, el cual tenía pocas fotos la última vez que lo revisó, casi siempre solo tenía cosas que el castaño compartía de otras páginas, pero esta vez había habido una actualización hace cuatro horas. Y aunque Elle sabía que debía tener las mejillas rojas, no pudo evitar sonreír al verse él patinando en un corto vídeo de al menos treinta segundos, donde al pie del mismo vídeo Light había escrito _"He is awesome"._

Se rascó la coronilla nervioso para luego cerrar su laptop, se deslizó por el colchón despacio con el fin de ir a conectar el aparato en la mesa de tocador que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pero en todo momento continuó pensando en lo que sus amigos habían dicho y en lo que había sentido al ver el vídeo... Era extraño, Light no le gustaba, pero tampoco le molestaba si los demás creían que eran novios...

—Mira, te olvidaste del señor Fluffy — masculló cuando, regresando a la cama, vio la maleta del castaño a un lado, de la cual una afelpada oreja salía. Abrió un poco el maletín, lo suficiente para extraer al oso, pero en el movimiento algo más había salido volando —. Así que el hijo de puta si lo invitó al baile —. Murmuró con una amarga sonrisa al recoger la invitación que había dejado caer.

Shuunsuke era lo último en lo que quería pensar ahora, así que simplemente metió el sobre muy al fondo de la maleta antes de comenzar a subirse al colchón, colocando al oso bajo uno de los brazos del castaño. Tragó saliva cuando sintió el deseo de besarlo, un simple beso en la cabeza como de _"buenas noches"_ , lo que le había puesto nervioso es lo repentino que había sido el impulso y lo cerca que había estado de llevarlo a cabo, deteniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de los cabellos de su amigo, escuchándolo respirar profundo y logrando percibir su aroma debido a la cercanía, y quizá las tonterías que los tres ingleses le habían dicho le había afectado, porque sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, por lo que antes de que se tratase de una taquicardia, decidió mejor acostarse por completo... claro, al lado de Light, cubriendo el cuerpo de ambos con las sabanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A  
> Mi idioma natal es español, el inglés lo aprendí... así que pido disculpas si hay algo mal escrito :)


	6. ¿Incomodidades?

No deseaba abrir los ojos, quería convencerse que aún se encontraba soñando, y es que debía ser una mala broma si realmente lo que sentía en su entrepierna era una erección mañanera, ¿y más incómodo que eso? Es que algo más la estaba presionando. Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendido al momento que un gimoteo adormilado acompañado de un movimiento perezoso hizo más presión sobre su miembro, encontrándose con lo que él hubiese deseado que fuese irreal. Y es que no entendía como ambos habían terminado en la cursi posición de " _cucharita_ ", aunque no era como si su mente tuviese cabida para buscar una explicación, lo único que sabía es que su _amiguito_ estaba despierto, y que el trasero de Light pegado a él no estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

_"¡Está vestido de oso, Elle Lawliet, por amor a lo dulce!, ¡eso caería en zoofilia!, ay pero que pendejadas digo a veces, él no es un animal después de todo, ¡el animal soy yo!, ¡es menor que yo, mierda...!, bueno... yo cumpliré dieciocho en octubre y él cumplió diecisiete, no es como si fuese mucha la diferencia...¡argh, pero esto no está bien!"_

Se reprendió mentalmente, pero sin separarse, porque aún sabiendo que no estaba bien, con mucha vergüenza admitía estar disfrutando ese roce, reteniendo lo mejor que pudo un traicionero gemido al momento que Light se volvió a mover un poco perezosamente, aún con su respiración profunda, asegurándole a Elle que seguía dormido.

_"¡Mierda!, ¡y tú...!, ¿¡que no se suponía que le íbamos al equipo de los pechos grandes y saltarines!?"_

Jadeó suavemente, queriendo convencerse que debía huir de ahí... pero en cambio, con tanto miedo y cuidado, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, despacio para no despertarlo, pero aferrándose a ella antes de hacer un suave vaivén con la intención de continuar sintiendo la excitante sensación que le brindaba el final del trasero de Light, entre las piernas del muchacho, más exactamente su pene rozando el perineo del menor... ¿sería demasiado pervertido si se sacaba su miembro para no verse imposibilitado por la tela de su propia ropa interior...?, definitivamente esto debía ser culpa de la abstinencia, no se había masturbado desde que llegó a Japón, tanto así que no pudo evitar temblar cuando su propia mano se adentró en su bóxer para liberar su sensible y erecto pene, cuyo rojizo glande emanaba líquido preseminal de manera copiosa. 

_"Agujero es agujero, aunque sea de caballero"_

Las palabras que alguna vez Mello le había dicho se reprodujeron en su cabeza, sin embargo estas no estaban ayudando en nada, por lo que no pudo evitar maldecir al rubio mientras sus caderas se movían de manera lenta pero certera, creyendo que no podría retener más los gruñidos que intentaba apaciguar entre sus labios, necesitaba acabar, realmente su miembro palpitaba por eyacular...

—Elle, habló la... — Watari se quedó inerte aún sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, viendo al muchacho sentarse alterado y avergonzado sobre el colchón luego de haber sido descubierto por su abuelo —Desconocía que eras gay— Pudo al fin decir apenas audible luego de aclarar la garganta.

—¡Y no lo soy!— Vociferó, arrastrándose por la cama nervioso con intenciones de salir de ella, pero deteniéndose cerca de la orilla al recordar que ponerse de pie sería dejar al descubierto la desnudez de su parte baja.

Sin embargo el casi grito alarmado de Elle junto a sus desesperados movimientos sobre el colchón lograron ser percibidos de manera lejana por el menor, quien se desperezó mientras bostezaba ampliamente luego de restregar sus ojos, sentándose abruptamente al notar la presencia de Quillsh en la habitación.

—¡Señor Watari!, ¡buenos días!— Farfulló apenado al ver que el reloj de la mesita de noche mostraban las 9h34. En su casa siempre le habían enseñado se debe ser el primero en levantarse cuando se es visita. 

—Tranquilo, muchacho— Sonrió amablemente al notar al chico sonrojado y desviando la vista —Yo venía a avisarte que tu madre ha llamado, quiere que llegues antes del almuerzo, le he dicho que no me causa ninguna molestia que estés aquí con mi nieto, pero ella ha insistido, así que bajen a desayunar para que Elle pueda acompañarte.

El castaño asintió, pero no se movió de su posición aún cuando el mayor cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Ve a bañarte— Pidió apuñando más las sabanas sobre sus piernas. Pero sus palabras no parecieron inmutar al muchacho, quien se quedó inerte aún cabizbajo —¿¡Que esperas!?—  Fue imposible que no alzase un poco la voz, pero es que le urgía que Light desapareciese de su vista por un minuto al menos para poder si quiera subirse los bóxer. 

—Es que yo...—  masculló, sin atreverse a ver a su amigo.

—¿Tú qué?— Preguntó arrastrándose por la cama para acercarse al menor con intenciones de encontrar su mirada, pero sin soltar en ningún momento lo que le protegía de la cintura para abajo.

—Es que me da pena— Susurró, notándolo Elle mortificado cuando lo tomó por la quijada para alzarle el rostro. 

—Anda, tranquilo, puedes contarme lo que sea— Le acarició la espalda a manera de darle ánimos.

—Es que creo que mojé la cama— Confesó apenas audible, ojos llorosos de vergüenza, tomando las cobijas y cubriéndose con ella la parte inferior del rostro, aunque eso no ocultaba lo rojo que éste se encontraba —Siento mojado allí abajo— Murmuró al borde del llanto —¡Lo siento!

Elle no pudo evitar sonrojarse igual o más que el castaño, sabiendo que esa humedad de la que Light hablaba no era precisamente orina, y se sentía jodidamente mal de no sacar al muchacho de su error, de verlo tan mortificando y avergonzado, ¿pero como lo explicaba de todas formas?, "¡ _hey, tranquilo!, no te orinaste, simplemente yo me estaba masturbando con tu culo mientras dormías_ ", ¡ni de joda decía algo como eso!, así que lo sentía mucho por la dignidad de su amigo, pero vio en esto una oportunidad para salir librado.

—Tranquilo, déjame tu pijama para lavarla y luego te la entrego— sonrió, sea como sea debía quedarse él con esa tierna pijama para deshacer la evidencia, o corría el riego que la señora Yagami lo dejase como un eunuco si descubría esas secreciones sospechosas en la ropa de su "niño"

—Pero que pena contigo... ¡y que pena con tu abuelo!

—Nadie debe enterarse— intentó calmarlo. ¡Por supuesto que nadie debía enterarse! —No hagas drama, conmigo no tengas pena— “ _porque el jodidamente avergonzado soy yo_ " pensó —tú no le dices nada a tus padres, yo no le digo nada a mi abuelo, meteré las cobijas junto a tu pijama a lavar sin que mi abuelo se percate, luego te la entrego y hacemos como si esto jamás paso.

—¿Estas seguro?— Preguntó con timidez, bajando las sabanas blancas que tenía aferradas a su rostro. 

—¡Claro!— y más le valía a Light no decir nada más, que de seguirle viendo esas mejillas rojas y ojos de cachorro le terminaría diciendo toda la verdad.

Sin embargo Elle se quedó sin aliento cuando los brazos del castaño le rodearon el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo antes de besarle de manera risueña la pálida mejilla.

—¡Elle, eres el mejor amigo que tengo!— Lo apretó con más fuerzas, ignorando el esfuerzo que el muchacho hacia por seguir cubriendo su parte baja —Bueno, realmente eres el único que tengo, de hecho hace años no tenía uno, pero aunque tuviese muchos amigos seguirías siendo el mejor...

—¡Está bien, está bien, solo ve a bañarte!— Farfulló interrumpiendo al muchacho antes de que se le ocurriese comenzar con alguno de sus monólogos —¿¡Que haces!? —  Preguntó alarmado al ver al castaño hincándose sobre el colchón para bajar la cremallera de su pijama enterizo.

—Desvestirme para ir a bañarme— Contestó sin pizca de picardía, despojándose de su prenda.

Y Elle se relajó al ver que debajo el muchacho traía una camiseta de centro blanca y sus bóxer del mismo color, por lo que se quedó callado esperando que Light le brindase la pijama que él luego pondría a lavar. Le indicó donde encontrar las toallas en el baño y lo vio ingresar a la puerta que estaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación antes de él dejarse ir de espaldas sobre el colchón, sintiéndose un maldito pervertido al notar que la humedad había traspasado la pijama, dejando un pequeño círculo en la ropa interior del menor, y peor era el motivo por el cual había notado esa mancha... porque de manera rápida y nada disimulada había posado sus ojos en ese trasero antes de que el castaño se encerrase en el baño. Pero al estar solo no se dio mucho tiempo para reprenderse, se subió su propia ropa interior y apuñó cobijas y pijama para llevarlas al cuarto de lavado que estaba en la planta baja, llevando su toalla a la vez consigo, tomaría una ducha en el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, no podía esperar a que Light desocupase el suyo pues aún y con toda la incomodidad del momento, su calentura no había desaparecido por completo, por lo que necesitaba con urgencias atender sus necesidades.   
  


-_-_-_-  
  
  


—Le prometí a la señora Yagami que yo personalmente te iría a dejar hasta tu casa— Se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta principal, rehusándose a la idea de Light por marcharse solo.

—Pero mi mamá entenderá, además no vivo tan lejos. Tu abuelo dijo durante el desayuno que necesitaba limpiar la azotea y lavar su auto, lo mejor sería que en vez de irme a dejar, te quedes y le ayudes— Sonrió, retomando la maleta que hace unos minutos había apoyado en el suelo.

—Créeme, todos los domingos lava su auto y nunca lo usa— Se mantuvo serio, pero de pronto, suspiró vencido cuando Light negó lento con la cabeza, indicándole que nada le haría cambiar de opinión —Está bien... pero si mamá Sachiko luego no me quiere será tu culpa— Advirtió mientras abría la puerta, acompañando a su amigo hasta la salida del pórtico —Me llamas tan pronto llegues— Le revolvió los cabellos y Light asintió.

—Gracias por haberme invitado— Esbozó una leve sonrisa que Elle reconoció como nerviosa, y no sabía a qué podían deberse los nervios del menor, pero si creía que eran los mismos responsables de que Light se hubiese mantenido menos parlanchín a como usualmente era.

—Eres bienvenido cuando quieras— Aseguró, provocando que la sonrisa en aquel rostro se ensanchase —Prométeme que me llamaras— Finalizó alzando el meñique antes de dejarlo marchar.

Y Light entrelazo su dedo con el de su amigo, aunque no era como si realmente hiciera falta hacer dicha promesa, lo más probable es que le hubiese llamado aún sin que se lo hubiese pedido, porque solo llevaba unos minutos de haber comenzado a alejarse de aquella casa y ya creía extrañarlo, ya quería escucharlo, pero que aún así había hecho lo posible para convencerlo de dejarlo partir solo ya que Light realmente quería tener esos minutos para poner en orden todo lo que andaba por su cabeza desde hace pocos días atrás.... y es que le gustaba estar con Elle, su presencia lograba emocionarlo, aunque últimamente también se había descubierto sintiéndose nervioso a su lado, y eso lo estaba confundiendo.

 


	7. Experiencia en ser un idiota

Era incomodo estar en la misma mesa junto a Elle, todos en la cafetería reían y conversaban mientras comían, aprovechando la hora de almuerzo antes de volver a clases, a excepción de ellos, quienes se mantenían callados, y es que el pelinegro había estado tan ausente todo el día que Light no sabía qué hacer, solamente atinaba a jugar con el tenedor en los fideos que su mamá le había preparado, pensando si decir algo era peor que no decir nada.

—¿Sabes?, ayer fui a comprar mi traje para el baile —. Comentó despacio, apenas sonriendo, su actitud difiriendo enormemente a como él realmente hablaba cuando algo le emocionada.

—¿Te molestaría si te dejo solo por lo que resta del almuerzo? —. Preguntó luego de soltar el aire por los labios. Ni siquiera espero respuesta, es más, ni siquiera había encontrado su vista con la de Light, en cambio solo tomó su charola para luego ponerse de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida del saturado lugar.

Light parpadeó confundido antes de poder reaccionar, guardando todo con premura para luego ponerse en marcha con rapidez, importándole poco o nada chocar con algunos alumnos mientras intentaba abrirse paso en el pasillo fuera de la cafetería, sin despegar su vista del objetivo, de aquellos cabellos azabaches que caminaban unos metros adelante de él.

—¡Elle! —. Llamó, comenzando casi a correr hasta lograr tomarlo apenas por el saco del uniforme —¿Estas así por lo que Misa anda diciendo? —. Inquirió intentando recuperar el aire, mordiéndose los labios porque no solo Lawliet andaba raro, él también se había sentido extraño, no le agradaba que Misa supiese algo que él desconocía porque Elle había decidido contárselo a ella.

—En serio no quiero hablar de ello, Light-kun —. Se removió con pereza, intentando retomar sus pasos, pero que el castaño se situó frente a él, impidiéndole avanzar.

—Pero si querías hablarlo con Misa, ¿verdad? —. Espetó, no creyendo que realmente se estuviese sintiendo celoso, ¡pero es que él era el amigo de Elle, no ella!

—Ella me preguntó el porqué me había mudado a Japón, yo simplemente se lo conté —. Se encogió de hombros, pasando de lado al castaño, pero no previó que éste se le lanzaría a abrazarlo, notando Elle rápidamente como muchas miradas se posaron en ellos.

—Siento mucho lo de tus padres —. Lo estrechó con fuerzas, besándole la mejilla para incomodidad de Elle, quien rápidamente intentó zafarse, dejando a Light confundido... y hasta dolido.

—De verdad Light-kun, no quisiera hablar de ello —. Intentó excusarse con rapidez, pero la verdad era que apenas habían pasado dos días del incidente que había ocurrido en su cama, por lo que no lograba sentirse cómodo alrededor de Light, y no era como si ya no le agradaba, sin embargo no podía sostenerle la mirada por más de cinco segundos —Realmente quisiera estar solo un momento, ¿está bien? —. Sonrió pero sin verlo realmente, sabía que desde hace algunos días ciertos alumnos andaban con rumores de una posible relación entre ellos dos, pero Elle estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad, por ejemplo en Inglaterra solía juntarse solamente con los tres tontos que tiene por amigos, pero jamás ocurrió algo fuera de lo usual en una amistad, como tampoco había sentido atracción por algún compañero, de hecho hace algún par de años había sido novio de manita sudada con una chica mayor, por lo que cualquier comentario respecto a un noviazgo entre él y Light le hacía reír, claro... cualquier comentario antes del domingo, antes de que estuviese a punto de eyacular sosteniendo la cintura de su amigo, no logrando su cometido por la interrupción de su abuelo, que hasta el momento no sabía si reprocharle o agradecerle el haber entrado sin tocar la puerta.

—¿Te puedo dar otro abrazo? —. Preguntó despacio abriendo un poco los brazos. Lo dejaría estar a solas si así lo quería, pero necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza la idea que se había formado en ella, idea que se fortaleció cuando su amigo no correspondió, en cambio éste parecía nervioso viendo a cada uno de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos —No quieres que te vean conmigo, ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de contestar, sus labios se separaron de manera indignada, pero nada salió de ellos, admitiendo avergonzado que algo de verdad había en las palabras de Light.

—¡Elle! —. El grito animado de una chica corriendo entre los alumnos en dirección a ellos llamó la atención de ambos, suspirando Elle aliviado por la interrupción —Elle, ¿estás ocupado? —. Preguntó deteniéndose frente al de cabellos negros, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa cuando esos dos grandes ojos encontraron los de ella —Quisiera que me acompañases a la cancha de fútbol... pero no sé si podrías.

Al igual que Misa, Elle desvió disimuladamente su mirada, viendo que Light seguía ahí de pie junto a él, y no iba a mentir, el que la chica apareciese había resultado perfecto para romper el incómodo momento previo, y el hecho de que fuese Misa Amane lo hacía aún mejor, por supuesto que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad...

—Nos vemos luego, ¿está bien? —. Preguntó con timidez al verlo tan serio, sintiéndose intimidado ante la desconocida fiereza de esos ojos color miel, atinando solamente a alzar una mano haciendo un ademán de despedida al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo, girando luego sobre sus talones indicándole a Misa que la acompañaría.

" _Pensé que querías estar solo_ " pensó mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tenso al verlo alejarse, y por un momento realmente consideró pasar lo que restaba del almuerzo en la azotea, ahora era él quien necesitaba un tiempo a solas para intentar pensar sobre las posibles razones que tenían tan raro a Elle, pero esa idea fue descartada cuando sus pies comenzaron a avanzar por cuenta propia, acelerando sus pasos para no perder de vista a la pareja.

Y el cúmulo de alumnos intentando pasar por la estrecha entrada de la cancha no fue impedimento para el castaño, quien decidido se abrió paso entre ellos, ganándose algunos codazos y quedando casi asfixiado entre sus compañeros que entre empujones intentaban acceder al lugar, sintiéndose Light más intrigado por saber que ocurría ahí adentro y el porqué Misa había llevado a Elle hasta ahí.   
  


Una presentación de las animadoras era con lo que Light se encontró al lograr entrar, aún hasta arriba de los graderíos, colocándose de puntitas para poder ver sobre los hombros de algunos chicos, encontrando que escalones más abajo estaba su amigo junto a Misa, embelesado como los demás muchachos de ver las cortas faldas levantándose en cada salto. Bufó antes de cruzar los brazos, no entendiendo como un par de piernas podía causar tanto alboroto, sintiéndose aturdido entre tantos gritos, silbidos y aplausos cuando él creía que tampoco era para tanto, es decir, a él no le atraían las mujeres, pero aunque lo hicieran no se pondría a actuar de manera tan tonta solo por ver los pechos de éstas saltando, al menos de eso intentó convencerse cuando la verdad era que desde hace unos minutos había dejado de prestar atención a la actuación, su mirada estaba fija en la pareja para la cual estaba dedicada el show, sintiendo su rostro caliente al momento que vio a Misa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Elle. Sin embargo su atención volvió a la cancha ya que los gritos de sus compañeros comenzaron a incluir el nombre de su amigo y el de la chica que lo acompañaba, abriéndose sus ojos de par en par tan pronto como leyó la pancarta que las animadoras habían extendido en el último movimiento. 

 _"¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?"_  
  


¿¡Misa estaba invitando a Elle como acompañante!?, era más de lo que podía soportar, el aire comenzó a faltarle ya fuese por la impresión o por lo abarrotado que se encontraba el lugar, por lo que girando con premura sobre sus talones decidió salir de ahí, no interesado en ver la reacción de Elle y menos en saber su respuesta, pero aún desde afuera pudo escuchar el bullicio animado de todos, dándose una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, acelerando los pasos para alejarse cuanto antes al descubrirse molesto, no sabiendo como controlar la inquietud que le embargada el pecho, frustrado porque comprendía exactamente el motivo, sin embargo no estaba bien, no le gustaba sentirse así... no debía estar celoso porque Elle era solo su amigo.

—¡Hey! —, Light se detuvo abruptamente antes de chocar con la persona que había aparecido frente a él de repente —necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día —. Carraspeó la garganta, hablando bajo y sin despegar la vista de un libro que tenía entre manos. Shuunsuke había visto correr a muchos emocionados hacia la cancha de fútbol, por lo que aprovechando el poco alumnado que había en el patio principal, decidió acercarse, y es que Light le ignoraba las llamadas y mensajes desde el incidente del sábado, mientras que en la escuela se pasaba todo el tiempo con  _ese_  su amigo —Espérame en la esquina de siempre y yo paso por ti luego de clases.

—No... — Intentó pasarle de largo, no estaba de ánimos, solo quería alejarse de ahí porque aún podía escuchar toda la algarabía a la distancia, pero que solo dio dos pasos antes que Shunnsuke le impidiese continuar, quien aún fingía leer mientras disimuladamente veía a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie los veía —Dijiste que serias gentil —. Espetó entre dientes, no muy seguro si realmente era el incidente el verdadero causante de su malhumor.

—¡Y lo sería, pero fue tu culpa por comenzar a patalear!

—¡Porque me dolía! —.vociferó, provocando que el otro cerrase el libro de golpe debido al sobresalto.

—¡Shhh, no alces la voz!, al menos acompáñame a los baños y lo hablamos —. Miró nervioso hacia todas partes antes de avanzar unos pasos esperando que Light lo siguiese.

—No, debo ir a entregar un libro a la biblioteca —. Suspiró angustiado cuando al entrecerrar los ojos logró divisar a Elle caminando junto a Misa, ella tomándole del brazo.

—No me quieras dejar como el malo de la historia —. Imponente, se situó de nuevo frente al muchacho al momento que éste intentó esquivarlo una vez más —Te recuerdo que yo no te forcé a nada, tú estabas de acuerdo desde un principio.

—¡Si pero no fue como yo pensé que sería!, ¡me dejaste una marca en el cuello que he debido ocultar para que mis padres no se molesten! —. Farfulló, completamente apenado.

—¡Y por eso te he estado llamando pero parece que te la pasas ocupado con ese tu amigo!, ¡sé que me equivoqué pero es que me emocioné demasiado!, ¡carajo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo! —. Sus manos se movieron por sí solas, casi tomando con ellas el rostro de Light, pero su mente le recordó que estaban en público, volviéndose al instante —El baile será la próxima semana y no quisiera que sigamos enojados para entonces, realmente lo siento, no quiero justificarme porque sé que actué como un idiota, pero es que no sabes lo que siento cada vez que te veo —. Susurró, casi encorvándose sin dejar de pasear su mirada por todo lo que le rodeaba para asegurarse que solo Light lo escuchase, después de todo le había prometido que lo llevaría al baile, pero eso es algo que solo ellos sabían.

—Shunn...  _bésame_  —. Pidió de repente, apenas audible y con ojos suplicantes.

Y el aludido sintió unas gotas de sudor frío bajando por su musculosa espalda, abriéndose sus orbes de par en par, ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirle eso?, de hecho el más alto ya ni siquiera se sentía cómodo de seguir en esa conversación, una vez el alboroto de las animadoras finalizó, todos volvieron a lo suyo, habiendo ahora más alumnos en el patio, notando la mirada extrañada de algunos pocos.

—Acompáñame a la azotea y te hago lo que quieras...

—¡No, hazlo aquí! —. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y no de emoción, más bien entre decepción y miedo.

—¿¡Estás loco!?, si algún maestro nos ve estaremos castigados y lo sabes —. Intentó explicar de manera calmada, aunque las palabras habían salido atropelladas de los mismos nervios.

—Tú tampoco quieres que te vean conmigo, ¿verdad? —. Preguntó retóricamente, desvió la mirada decepcionado y luego retrocedió, alejándose de ahí cuanto antes al percatarse de lo nublada de su visión.

-_-_-_-

De repente la idea de un café helado ya no le parecía tan grandiosa, el polvo de cocoa aún estaba intacto sobre la crema chantilly pese a que ya habían pasado al menos diez minutos de que la mesera le había llevado la copa a la mesa. Creyó que sus ánimos regresarían, Misa le había dicho que luego de clases debían celebrar el que irían juntos al baile, y a él no le importó la envidia con la que lo veían algunos de sus compañeros, encantado había aceptado, cautivado por aquella sonrisa y ojos azules. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensó, no se la estaba pasando bien.

No era como si la plática del vestido fuera del todo aburrida, más bien era que andaba demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para prestar la atención debida. Durante el primer receso Misa se había acercado a hablar con él al verlo extrañamente solo, claramente no podía decirle que estaba evitando a Light, mucho menos podía contarle la razón por la cual quería mantenerse alejado de su amigo, así que solamente atinó a decirle llanamente el verdadero motivo del porqué había debido mudarse a Japón, ganándose inmediatamente un abrazo por parte de su compañera de clases, el cual aceptó porque tampoco era como si le hubiese mentido, no había día que no extrañase a sus padres, y muchas veces el recuerdo de ellos lograba afectarle

El problema es que como la mayoría de cosas en su vida, las hacia sin pensar, y solo recapacitaba hasta horas después de haberlo hecho. Le había aceptado el abrazo sin rechistar a Misa, sin embargo había rechazado el de Light, a eso podíamos sumarle que se la había pasado evitándolo, intentando crear excusas convincentes para no hacerlo sentir mal, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con calma, recordaba todas las veces que lo vio agachar la mirada cada que él le pidió que lo dejase solo, y lo peor es que se daba cuenta que su actitud evasiva no solo se debía a la vergüenza de haber hecho lo que hizo con su amigo, la ausencia de sus padres le estaba pegando fuerte, el recuerdo de los ataúdes descendiendo llegaba a su mente sin intenciones de darle tregua, llenándose su pecho de agobio, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con ello porque jamás se lo había contado a alguien, se había convencido que así era mejor, ni sus amigos de Inglaterra lo sabían, pero por primera vez realmente deseaba abrazar con fuerzas a alguien y llorar todo lo que había retenido. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en una cita con una de las chicas más bonitas mientras su mente solo pensaba en el chico al que había estado ignorando todo el día, queriendo que por esta vez estuviese él presente en lugar de ella...

—Misa... — Interrumpió mientras se acomodaba sobre su butaca de madera —¿Te importaría si dejamos esto para luego?, de pronto me he sentido mal —. Llevando una mano a su estómago, fingió una mueca de dolor.   
  


—¿Te sientes bien? —, su puso de pie con premura, situándose al lado del muchacho, claramente preocupada —¿necesitas que te lleve?, ¿te duele algo?

 _"Solo ser tan imbécil"_ pensó con molestia.

—Solo un poco el estómago. Me ha gustado pasar la tarde contigo, sin embargo parece que algo me hizo daño —. Se puso de pie para sacar su billetera cuando luego de hacerle una seña a la camarera, ésta se acercó con factura en mano —Dime que esto no me hace perder cualquier oportunidad contigo.

Los ojos de Misa se abrieron de par en par al caminar al lado de su cita buscando la salida, negando agitadamente con la cabeza ya que no pudo articular alguna palabra, con su vista fija al suelo al sentir su rostro complemente caliente.

—También me gustó que pasáramos la tarde juntos —. Susurró apenas audible, dejando salir el aire por la boca, sintiendo su pecho menos comprimido al haberse atrevido a decirlo.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, así que puedes terminar de contarme lo del vestido mientras llegamos —. Sonrió mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante como el caballero que intentaba ser. Y es que estaba seguro que Misa le atraía físicamente, pero no la conocía más allá de las escuetas y a veces pequeñas charlas que tenían en el colegio, por lo que desde hace días quería tener un tiempo como el que habían tenido esa tarde, sabiendo que el hecho de no haberlo disfrutado como debía no tenía nada que ver con ella, más bien era por ese detalle que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, el cual debía arreglar pronto.

—No debes preocuparte, mi papá trabaja cerca de aquí, le mandare un mensaje para que venga por mí —. Sacó su teléfono celular de la falda de su uniforme, pero Elle arrugó la nariz, no estando muy de acuerdo.

—Lo correcto sería que yo te lleve hasta tu casa.

—Elle, en serio quédate tranquilo. Pronto atardecerá, si me llevas a mi casa, es muy probable que ya el sol se haya ocultado para cuando regreses a la tuya, no digo que esta ciudad sea peligrosa, pero puede que tu abuelo se preocupe si llegas muy tarde —. Elle estaba a punto de refutar, pero Misa lo tomó por ambos hombros antes de colocarse de puntillas, alcanzando con sus labios la mejilla de su compañero, dejándolo inerte —¿Almorzamos juntos mañana en la escuela?

El muchacho solo atinó a asentir despacio, sonsacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica debido a su anonadada expresión, a quien segundos después vio alejarse, Elle alzó y agitó tontamente una mano a manera de despedida, mientras con los dedos de la otra se rozaba la mejilla, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en donde un poco antes habían estado los labios de ella. 

-_-_-_-

No eran ni las 19h00 y ya estaba encerrado en su habitación, su madre se había mostrado preocupada cuando le dijo que no quería comer, pero gracias a la intervención de su padre lo habían dejado subir sin cenar. Y ahora ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo en la cama mientras aferraba contra su pecho al Señor fluffy, jugando de manera distraída con una de las afelpadas orejas mientras su vista seguía fija en la ventana, aunque no era como si realmente prestaba atención al paisaje que ésta le brindaba, tanto así que fue brusca la manera en la que se sentó al momento que su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre su mesita de noche. Sin embargo no contestó con la misma rapidez, se mordió el labio nervioso al leer el nombre que le mostraba el identificador de llamadas, dejándolo sonar hasta que su celular emitió el leve pitido que hacía cada que una llamada era desviada al buzón de voz, escucharía luego el mensaje si es que acaso le dejaban uno. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, atendiéndolo luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Light-kun? —. El aludido se quedó callado, sin embargo no despegó el teléfono de su oreja —No te culpo si estás molesto, sé que todo el día actué como un idiota...  _otra vez_  —, suspiró con pesadez mientras daba vueltas por su habitación nervioso, el silencio lograba inquietarlo, sin embargo agradecía que al menos el castaño estuviese del otro lado, su respiración pausada se lo hacía saber —¿sabes?, siempre suelo actuar primero y pensar después, aunque eso no quiere decir que esté bien... ¡ya sé!, pídeme lo que quieras, lo haré sin rechistar si con eso logro que me perdones —. No había sido su mejor idea, quizá practicar antes de llamar hubiese sido bueno, pero es que deseaba resolverlo pronto, siendo esto un déjà vu porque de nuevo no quería que Light se fuese a la cama creyendo que era un pendejo, aunque la verdad si lo era, razón suficiente para que esta vez no tuviese el valor suficiente como para ir hasta su casa y hablarlo frente a frente.

—¿Qué te desagrada de mí? —. Masculló unos segundos después, apenas abriendo los labios por lo que un desconcertado Lawliet creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Si!, es decir, ¿qué cambiarías de mí?, ¿cómo se supone que debo ser?, ¿que está mal conmigo...? —. Se detuvo al momento que la presión en su garganta no le permitió continuar, abrazando con más fuerzas el oso que aún tenía entre brazos, y esta vez Lawliet agradeció el silencio, porque le había calado la desesperación combinada con agobio presente en la voz de su amigo.

—Lo estas mal entendiendo, tú no hiciste nada, fui yo el que se desquitó contigo su mala actitud...

—¡Pero no eres el único! —. Interrumpió, alterado —Yo no parezco agradarle a nadie, no encajo en ningún sitio, no es como si tú debieses ser la excepción.

—¿Qué...? —. Jadeó, más confundido que antes —¿Quién habla de los demás?, ¡me importa un carajo lo que esa bola de retrasados piense!, ¿¡es que acaso insinúas que te hablo por lástima!?, ¿¡me crees tan hipócrita!? —. Espetó, inevitablemente molesto aunque no era eso la idea que tenía en mente cuando decidió hacer la llamada.

—¡No!, tú eres alguien... demasiado genial —. Se removió nervioso sobre el colchón, aún afectado de haber escuchado a Elle tan exasperado —. Pero no te culparía si ya no quieres hablarme, es decir, si la mayoría no lo hace es porque el problema soy yo.

— _Shit, Light_! —. Bufó pasándose una mano de manera brusca sobre el cabello, haciéndolo para atrás —¿¡Podrías dejar de justificar todo!?, ¡deja de creer que todo es tu culpa!, ¡mándame a la mierda luego de haber sido un imbécil contigo hoy!, ¡¡no tengas miedo de enojarte con los demás cuando éstos hacen algo que no te gusta!!

—Pero yo no quiero enojarme contigo —. Masculló, pegando sus piernas lo más que podía a su pecho mientras seguía sentado en la cama con teléfono en mano.

Y aunque la voz de Light había sido apenas audible, logró calar al pelinegro, quien dando un leve respingo relajó sus facciones, negando lento con la cabeza ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que estés enojado conmigo —. Suspiró vencido, lanzándose de espaldas a su cama —Pero tampoco quiero que te dejes pisotear por los demás, que se vayan a la verga.

—Quizá me tienen envidia porque te pasas todo el tiempo conmigo y no con ellos —. Sonrió, notando Elle el cambio en su voz, sonando como el Light que conocía.

—Nah, en todo caso deberían envidiarme a mí porque soy el único que tiene el placer de ser tu amigo —. Dio un vistazo rápidamente a la laptop que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, riendo quedamente al imaginarse la cara asqueada o de sorpresa que habrían puesto sus tres amigos de haberlo escuchado.

—No creo que eso sea algo muy envidiable, pero...

—Light-kun... — Interrumpió —Creo que no te das cuenta del valor que tienes, si a ellos no les interesa hablarte, pues que se vayan a la verga, ellos se lo pierden... siempre he sido de los que no le importa lo que piensen los demás, por lo que la opinión de todos me la puedo pasar por el culo.

—¿Y siempre tienes que decir tantas groserías? —. Elle rió suave desde el otro lado por haber sido interrumpido cuando más inspirado estaba.

—Créeme, no son tantas, ¡y déjame terminar que me ha sido difícil ordenar mis ideas! —. Advirtió antes de continuar —El punto es que... aunque no me importe lo que los demás digan, si me importa lo que tú pienses de mí, no quisiera que creas que soy un idiota, aunque si lo soy, sé que no es la primera vez que te lo digo pero si quisiera que fuera la última, porque aunque nuestra amistad no empezó hace años atrás, me importas demasiado.

Light sintió su rostro caliente junto a su corazón agitado, no logrando articular palabra, de pronto la comisura de sus labios se elevaron por sí solas, esbozando esa tonta sonrisa nerviosa que no podía deshacer.

—Tú también me importas demasiado —. Murmuró con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que todo el oxígeno en la habitación le era insuficiente en estos momentos.

—Yo lo sé, me lo has demostrado cada día desde que te conozco —. Sonrió, ignorante de lo que sus palabras previas habían causado en el otro —Siento mucho no haberte dicho lo de mis padres, no es que sea algo que deba contar a todos, sin embargo no debí decirte que ellos habían decidido mandarme una temporada con mi abuelo el día que me lo preguntaste, siempre he sentido que contigo es tan fácil decir lo que siento que no sé porque ese día te mentí en lugar de decirte la verdad.

—No... no debes disculparte por eso —. Susurró, dejando su emoción previa y mordiéndose los labios porque él no podía imaginarse vivir sin sus padres —Sé que has de extrañarlos mucho —. Fue lo único que atinó a decir, no quería decir " _lo_   _siento_ " de nuevo, no quería seguir tocando el tema si eso afectaba a su amigo.

—Si, los extraño demasiado —. Cerró sus ojos y luego colocó su antebrazo sobre su frente, quedándose ambos en silencio por un momento —¿Sabes?, mi madre siempre me abrazaba antes de dormir, aún si regresaba muy tarde del trabajo, entraba a mi habitación despacio para no despertarme, pero yo podía sentirla, su aroma, sus brazos, su beso en mi frente... — pausó para recuperar el aliento, sintiendo su garganta tortuosamente cerrada —, voy a sonar como un chiquillo al decir que extraño el abrazo que recibía antes de dormir, pero es que desde que llegué aquí ya nadie entra a mi habitación para decirme que pase una linda noche, y está bien, no es como si mi abuelo y yo seamos tan unidos.

—Yo... no sé qué decir... — Se sintió avergonzado de no haber encontrado las palabras idóneas, sobretodo cuando la voz de Elle se había escuchado tan débil.

—No es necesario que digas algo —. Sonrió sin muchos ánimos, pero sonrisa al final de no creer posible que fuese el mismo Light parlanchín el que había dicho la última oración, aunque no podía culparlo, y era sincero al decir que no esperaba palabras de su parte, le bastaba con saber que estaba ahí —¿Es mi celular o el tuyo? —. Cuestionó confundido al momento que escuchó algo parecido al sonido de una alerta, creyendo que era su teléfono que se estaba descargando.

—Solo es un mensaje que me ha entrado.

—¿Es de tu novio? —. Preguntó con rapidez, y no hizo falta respuesta, el silencio de Light contestaba por sí solo.

—Quiere que nos veamos, pero ya casi van a ser las ocho de la noche, de todas formas no puedo salir —. Explicó, no intentando ocultar que efectivamente era un mensaje de Shunnsuke, porque de igual forma Elle había adivinado, y hasta el momento era el único que lo sabía.

—Quizá si llega y habla con tus padres ellos te den permiso —. Sugirió mordaz, no pudiendo evitar morderse el labio inferior con un poco de molestia.

—¿Qué...?, ¿cómo crees?, solo le diré que aunque quisiera, no puedo salir a esta hora —. La voz levemente más emocionada de Light fastidió al pelinegro, y es que simple y sencillamente ese tipo le desagradaba tanto que no entendía que era lo que su amigo le veía.

—¡Clarooo!, olvidaba que tú solo eres su novio a escondidas —. Afirmó, recordaba claramente lo que había visto y escuchado en la azotea —Algo así como una amante, a quien besas y tocas mientras nadie mira, pero a quien niegas cuando alguien pregunta —. No, no le gustaba que ese tipo apareciese y se llevase toda la atención de Light, porque estaba seguro que era justo eso lo que había pasado el sábado que recibió el mensaje por parte de su amigo pidiéndole que fueran a patinar otro día.

—No entiendo porqué te enojas, ni siquiera lo conoces —. Las palabras de su amigo habían calado, pero intentó mantener la calma.

—¡No me importa si tú le crees todo lo que te dice, es más, tampoco me importa si te quedas con él hablando mientras yo me voy a dormir, ya que no se pueden ver ahora porque no puedes salir, quizá y arman algún plan para otro día, ahhh pero eso sí, a un lugar donde nadie los vea, como un motel o un bosque, porque ni creas que se va a ir a caminar a la plaza contigo mientras te sostiene la mano!

Light se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente impresionado, pero a la vez afectado, apagando rápidamente su teléfono para no contestarle a ninguno de los dos, acostándose y ocultándose bajo las cobijas luego, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Elle por su parte lanzó el celular hasta la otra esquina de la cama una vez la llamada fue desconectada, pero que había alcanzado a escuchar algo parecido a un gimoteo, provocando que patalease con furia sobre el colchón porque no era así como se suponía que debía terminar esa llamada, no entendiendo porqué ese tipo tuvo que aparecer justo cuando la conversación iba tan bien, como tampoco entendía porqué le molestaba tanto recordar cómo Light parecía emocionarse cuando en alguna ocasión pasada le había hablado del capitán del equipo y de todo lo perfecto que ese tipo era, y es que aunque para Elle no era más que un idiota, no podía evitar sentirse opacado por ese chico alto y rubio, quien muchas veces parecía robarle toda la atención de Light cada que salía a flote su nombre sin necesidad que estuviese presente... pero no podía estar celoso de Shuunsuke, ¿o sí?

 


	8. Ramo de cerezos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bebés, este fic lo estoy haciendo por diversión mientras sigo arreglando lo de "No te enamores", la trama no es seria como ya he dicho a algunos, por lo que no pierdan la calma si ven algunas "caritas" en el texto o si el OOC es exagerado, y si, es exagerado pero yo amo el OOC (también el IC, obviamente). Si ya saben cómo soy para que me invitan xD.

**Elle Lawliet**  ha iniciado sesión en el grupo " _ma bitches_ "

 **Elle** : ¡Despierten idiotas, vengo mandándoles mensajes toda la mañana!

Tecleó rápidamente sobre la pantalla, manteniendo el teléfono bajo el pupitre para no ser descubierto,  disimuladamente veía hacia abajo, pero sin perder de vista al profesor de matemáticas quien al frente del salón seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón, y suspiró aliviado cuando el celular vibró sobre su pierna.

 **Matt** : No son ni las cuatro de la mañana, ¿qué mierdas quieres, Lawliet?

 **Elle** : ¿Donde está Mello y Near?

 **Matt** : ¡Yo que sé!, en sus casas supongo, ¡durmiendo como cualquier persona normal a las cuatro de la mañana!

 **Elle** : Mattyyyy, se un buen amigo y llámales para despertarlos ^-^

Matt bufó, quitándose las sabanas de encima con brusquedad antes de sentarse sobre el colchón.

 **Matt** : Va, pero dame unos minutos.

El pelinegro esperó impaciente por varios minutos, aunque a lo mejor fueron segundos, pero le resultaron eternos mientras su vista seguía fija sobre el reloj de pared arriba de la pizarra, admitía estar muy desesperado como para mandar a despertar a sus amigos, pero necesitaba ayuda, y no se le ocurría mejores personas a las cuales acudir que ellos.

 **Mello** : ¿Quién se murió?

 **Near** : Tal parece que la dignidad de Lawliet, ¡ciento dos mensajes!, ¿¡es en serio, Elle!?

 **Elle** :  ヾ(-_-;) Si, hola, yo también los he extrañado, perdón si los ofendo con mi amistad.

 **Matt** : Si vas a empezar con tus homosexualidades hablamos luego.

 **Elle** : ¡No, espera!, si no fuese importante no los estaría molestando a esta hora, solo tengo un poco menos de quince minutos antes de que sea la hora de almuerzo y necesito que me... un momento, ¿por qué todos están hablando en español?

 **Mello** : ah si, la otra vez solo queríamos molestar a Light...fue idea de Near   
(っ◔◡◔)っ

 **Near** : ¡Pero tú estuviste de acuerdo!

 **Elle** : ¡Como sea!, necesito que se concentren. Que bueno que Mello mencionó a Light, es justo de él de quién necesito hablar.

 **Near** : No jodas Elle, ¿nos despiertas a esta hora para hablar de tu novio? (≖᷆︵︣≖)

 **Elle** : ¡Que no es mi novio!, pónganse serios que ya va a ser la hora de almuerzo ಥ_ಥ̥

 **Matt** : Ya, pongamos atención al búho que quiero dormir otro rato luego de leer sus problemas maritales.

 **Elle** : Ignorare ese comentario, Matt. Como sea, lo que pasa es que Light no quiere hablarme (╥︣﹏᷅╥᷅)

 **Near** : ¿Y?

 **Elle** : ¿Como que "y"?, ¡se la ha pasado ignorándome el día completo!

 **Mello** : ¿¡Pues que esperabas!?, ni yo tengo ganas de hablarte con lo que nos contaste ayer. Pobre de mi cuñadito  
（ つ̥︣﹏╰̥̥）te pasas de veras.

 **Near** : Además, ¿cuando a ti te ha importado hacer sentir mal a alguien?, haz como siempre y deja que se le pase.

 **Elle** : Ok, en primera, Mello deja eso de "cuñadito", solo somos amigos, y en segunda, sé que no soy un pan de Dios, pero tampoco soy tan hijo de puta como para no admitir cuando la he cagado, no quiero que "se le pase", quiero arreglarlo.

 **Matt** : ¿Y qué esperas de nosotros?

 **Elle** : ¿Un consejo tal vez?, me dormí muy tarde por estarles contando la estupidez que hice ayer, he tenido que levantarme muy temprano para venir a clases, Light no me habla, ustedes no contestaban, ¡entiendan, mi cerebro colapsa!

 **Near** : Quien diría que el que era de los alumnos más inteligentes aquí, no sepa cómo lidiar con cosas tan simples. Elle, Light es tu amigo, ¿por qué nos preguntas a nosotros si quien lo conoce eres tú?

 **Mello** : El enano tiene razón, ya nos dijiste que no es la primera vez que eres taaan tú y terminas diciendo alguna pendejada, sin embargo siempre terminan siendo amigos... aunque admite que esta vez si te pasaste.

 **Matt** : Exacto, creo que te estás sofocando de gusto, los recesos son pocos minutos, ¿verdad?, a lo mejor y por eso no han podido hablar como se debe, pero aprovecha la hora de almuerzo para aclarar las cosas, pero eso sí, comienza a controlar tu carácter querido, que no puedes estar cagándola cada tres días ni nosotros desvelándonos cada que la cagas... así no funciona esta amistad, no jodas.

 **Elle** : Pero había quedado de almorzar con Misa...

Suspiró pesadamente al enviar el último mensaje, faltaban menos de cinco minutos y sus amigos no estaban siendo de mucha ayuda.

 **Mello** : ¿Con que Misa? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ya revisé su perfil, yo sí la apruebo, tiene buena delantera.

 **Near** : ¿No tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces, Mello?

 **Mello** : ¿Ya viste la hora?, ¿cómo esperas que hable coherentemente en estos momentos?

 **Near** : ¿Pero y que tienes tú que andar viendo el perfil de ella?, el de Light era obvio que lo revisamos porque creíamos que Elle se nos había cambiado de equipo al llegar a Japón, ¿pero Misa?, ni siquiera sé quién es.

 **Matt** : Hoy vamos con la pelea marital número dos, Near contra Mello (ง^︠.^︡)ง

 **Mello** : ¡Cállate Matt!, ¡jamás andaría con Near!

 **Near** : Por supuesto que no, no tienes tanta suerte. Y como todos ya se están poniendo pesados, mejor seguiré durmiendo, tú verás que haces Elle, si almuerzas con Misa o si vas y arreglas las cosas con Light.

 **Mello** : Yo también seguiré durmiendo, anda Elle, hazme sentir orgulloso y recupera a mi cuñadito ;). Eso sí, hazlo de forma especial para que valga la pena.

 **Matt** : Bah, entonces yo también me voy. Además, ¿que no tendrías que estar ya almorzando?

Elle despegó su vista bruscamente de su celular, encontrándose con que el reloj de pared ya marcaban las 12h03, de hecho la mitad del salón ya había salido y él ni cuenta se había dado por estar pendiente de la conversación con sus amigos, así que guardando su teléfono acomodó sus cuadernos en el cajón del pupitre para salir lo más pronto que sus pies se lo permitían, deteniéndose abruptamente bajo el umbral de la puerta al haber sido interceptado por alguien.

—¡Elle!, estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte.

"¡ _Mierda_!" Pensó el aludido al tener a Misa frente a él, la chica le sonreía emocionada mientras jugaba con uno de sus rubios cabellos, y sabía que había quedado de almorzar junto a ella, pero también quería solucionar las cosas con Light, así que debía decidir. Lo curioso es que de elegir la segunda opción, justamente estaría haciendo lo que el día previo había estado evitando para defender su heterosexualidad, ¿pero podía alguien culparlo?, es decir, estaba seguro que no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen, había sabido lidiar con los rumores de algunos, pero definitivamente lo que había pasado en su cama había logrado descolocarlo, porque una cosa es lo que los demás dijeran y otra el como su propio cuerpo reaccionase.

—Misa...— masculló unos segundos después, apenas audible, quedándose callado al instante al no saber que más decir.

—Anda, debemos darnos prisa antes de que la cafetería se llene —. Tomó una de las manos del muchacho para ponerse en marcha, pero se regresó sorprendida y lentamente al momento que el otro no sé movió ni un poco.

Elle tragó grueso al ver los ojos de Misa completamente confundidos. Estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado el estúpido miedo que la mañana del domingo había creado en él, pero tampoco quería quedarle mal a ella. Entonces, o se iba a buscar a Light donde ya se hacía una idea que podía estar, o se iba y pasaba el almuerzo tranquilamente con la chica de ojos azules.

—Lo siento Misa, había quedado de almorzar con Light —. Farfulló, intentando esbozar la mejor sonrisa. Ella entendería ¿verdad?

Sin embargo Misa no pareció entenderlo, inmediatamente su entrecejo se frunció, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los labios.

—¿Con Light?, ¡pero habías quedado de almorzar conmigo! —. No iba a negarlo, le molestaba por dos razones; una, Light no le agradaba, dos...el chico que le gustaba prefería estar con otro chico en lugar de ella —Sácame una duda... — su voz cambió a una más suave, dando dos pasos para quedar más cerca de él —¿es que acaso los rumores son ciertos?

—¿Los rumores de que Light y yo somos pareja? —. Estaba seguro que su rostro debió tornarse rojo al momento que la vio asintiendo con la cabeza, porque que los demás lo pensaran no era tan malo a que lo pensara justamente la chica que te gusta —¡No!, Light y yo solo somos amigos...

—Entonces él entenderá si le explicas que me invitaste a almorzar —. Interrumpió, sonriendo aliviada de que fuese el mismo Elle quien le aclarase esa inquietud que se había formado en ella desde hace días al verlos siempre tan juntos.

—Misa... lo siento, créeme que entenderé si ya no quieres ir al baile conmigo, pero de verdad había quedado con él primero —. Explicó despacio, completamente apenado.

Ella por su parte se mordió la lengua, reteniendo así el berrinche que estuvo a punto de formar, ¡no lo entendía y tampoco estaba de acuerdo!, sin embargo sabía que enojarse o hacerle algún reclamo cuando apenas iniciaban sería muy estúpido de su parte, con envidia aceptaba que en ese sentido Yagami ya le llevaba una gran ventaja.

—Está bien... — masculló cruzándose de brazos.

No pensaba insistir, pero eso no significaba que estaba dispuesta a fingir que todo estaba bien, por lo que dejando en claro su molestia, se giró con intenciones de buscar a sus amigas y pasar el almuerzo, removiéndose con brusquedad cuando Elle intentó tomarla del brazo. Elle se rascó la coronilla nervioso al verla alejarse, cuestionándose si había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque ya de nada servía lamentarse, así que se puso en marcha a lo largo del pasillo, en dirección al patio trasero, dejando de lado la idea que posiblemente había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Misa.

-_-_-_-

Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared antes de dar un nuevo mordisco a su emparedado, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba despacio, escuchando a lo lejos el incomprensible parloteo  de los demás, disfrutando del aire al estar en uno de los puntos más altos de la escuela, donde se había pasado muchos almuerzos los últimos dos años, y que no le importaría pasarlo uno más, al menos éste sería el último. Dos horas más de clases sería lo que le harían falta luego del almuerzo, dos horas más y podría partir a casa, aunque esta vez ya tenía planes para la tarde, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado al recordarlo.

—¿Light-kun? —. El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó alejarse con rapidez, pero que la pared tras su espalda se lo impidió, casi ahogándose con su propia comida de la impresión al ver a Elle en cuclillas frente a él, ¿en qué momento había subido que no escuchó sus pasos?

—¿¡Es que quieres matarme de un susto!? —. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar agitado.

—Solo quiero que me perdones...

—Ahorita dices eso, luego dirás otra cosa —. Hizo un leve puchero, bajando su mirada —Ayer dijiste que importaba demasiado, luego dijiste que no te importaba lo que hiciera, yo... — se quedó callado tan pronto como Elle mostró la mano que en todo ese momento había mantenido tras su espalda, teniendo en ella una rama llena de flores del árbol de cerezos del patio trasero —¿flores...? — murmuró enarcando una ceja, no atreviéndose a tomar la rama.

—Mello me dijo que lo hiciera de forma especial... — masculló más para él mismo.

—¿Qué...?

—No, nada. Solo te decía que de verdad quiero que me perdones...— Repitió, reprendiéndose por no haber practicado qué más decir antes de subir.

—¿Y me las habrías dado si en lugar de estar solos, este lugar estuviese repleto de gente? —. Elle suspiró, entendiendo a lo que Light se refería, y no podía reclamarle porque al final era su culpa por la actitud que había tenido un día antes.

—¿Quieres que bajemos?, puedo llamar la atención para que todos vean cuando te las entregue...

—No... no es eso —. Apartó la mirada sonrojado tan pronto como la imagen mental de Elle entregándole flores frente a todos se instaló en él —Pero es que ayer estuviste tan extraño y realmente pensé que yo había dejado de agradarte...

—Si, ya sé que te dije cosas muy feas, y que tengo una lengua que debo aprender a controlar, pero de verdad lo siento...— Extendió un poco más su brazo logrando que esta vez Light tomase la rama llena de flores —¿Por qué no vas a mi casa luego de clases y lo hablamos con calma?

—Hoy no puedo... — Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente —Es que ayer seguí tu consejo, encendí mi teléfono un rato después y hable con Shuun ... le dije que ya que no podía verlo ayer, podíamos pensar en algo para otro día...

—¿Ah, si? —. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no decir algo más, porque se había prometido aprender a controlar esa lengua suya.

—¡ _Siii_! —. Las facciones de Elle se relajaron un poco al tener frente a él al Light sonriente que conocía, esa muestra repentina de emoción era la única que le había visto durante el día —Quedamos en que tendríamos una cita...¡y te prometo que no será en algún bosque...!, o motel... — murmuró sonrojado antes de continuar —Dijo que me llevaría a un restaurante, ¿no es genial?

—Si... lo es, supongo —. Se encogió de hombros, no creyéndose aún que el idiota ese realmente fuese a salir con Light. Sin embargo suspiró, no diría nada en contra de Shuunsuke para no arruinarle la emoción a su amigo, pero aún así algo no le encajaba —¿Tú lo amas, Light-kun? —. Se atrevió a preguntar unos segundos después, el mismo tiempo que Light se tomó en contestar, claramente confundido.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que si.

—¿Y cómo empezaron a ser novios?, es que su opción de bachillerato es distinta a la nuestra, no está ni siquiera en nuestro mismo salón —. Continuó despacio, recordando la plática que había tenido con Mello hace unas madrugadas atrás, en la cual le había contado un poco más de esa peculiar relación.

—Lo que pasa es que la penúltima semana de clases, el colegio organiza una excursión, realmente siempre vamos a campamentos, pero para que la carga sea menos pesada para los profesores, nos dividen por niveles, ya sabes, primaria, secundaria y bachillerato... — comenzó a relatar de forma sonriente —Lo que pasa es que las actividades también son creadas dependiendo las edades, por lo que bachillerato fue enviado a uno que era más para mayores, ¿sabes?, y como estábamos tanto los de bachillerato técnico, general y secretariado  había muchos alumnos cuyos nombres no conocía, con quienes tuve que compartir cabaña por esa semana... — Elle intentó seguirle el ritmo a la conversación sin interrumpirlo, no importándole si se iba por las ramas antes de llegar al punto, total, ya estaba acostumbrado —...entonces, hubo una actividad que era de jalar la soga, formamos equipos y el guía me eligió como capitán de uno, y el capitán del equipo contrario era Shuunsuke —, hizo una pausa, mordiéndose los labios emocionado —era la primera vez que lo veía, aunque realmente no me fijé mucho en como era, solo quería ganar, pero mi equipo era un asco, ¡nadie se esforzó! — refunfuñó —solo habían pasado dos segundos que el silbato sonó y yo ya estaba de panza sobre el charco de lodo, obviamente todos se rieron de mí que lo único que hice fue ponerme de pie y regresar a mi cabaña para limpiarme... pero al salir de la ducha, en una de las camas estaba ese chico que había visto un rato atrás, cuyo nombre no conocía aún, preguntándome si estaba bien luego del golpe... yo me puse demasiado nervioso, estábamos solos en la habitación y él tenía una de las sonrisas más lindas que jamás había visto — suspiró, y Elle ya no se sentía tan cómodo con la historia, pero era él quien había preguntado, así que lo dejó continuar —Me preguntó si podía verme por la noche en la parte de atrás de mi cabaña para hablar un rato y conocernos, y bueno, todas las noches durante esos siete días salía sigilosamente para verlo, caminábamos entre los árboles o nos íbamos al muelle a sentarnos a la orilla, él me decía que le gustaban mucho mis ojos, y yo me sentía demasiado feliz a su lado que no quería que el campamento terminase, te juro que era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que regresé a la escuela luego de haberme ausentado por años, y él notó que yo estaba triste, así que le conté... recuerdo que me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el baño de los chicos, era de noche, así que no había nadie, y si acaso alguien quería utilizar el sanitario, utilizarían los que tenían dentro de la cabaña, no esos que estaba afuera, así que luego de poner seguro a la puerta, me tomó del brazo para ponerme contra ella, ¡dioooos!, pensé que me desmayaría cuando acercó su rostro al mío, de verdad no sé ni cómo me mantuve de pie cuando me preguntó si quería ser su novio... y cuando me besó, ¡Elle, me besó! —. Juntó las manos emocionado, recordando lo bonito que había sido esa semana.

—¿Dijiste dos semanas antes de terminar las clases? —. Preguntó arrugando un poco la nariz, había escuchado todo pero ese dato era lo que había logrado captar su atención por completo —¿¡Me dices que se hicieron novios dos semanas antes de finalizar el año escolar y que, aparte de eso, era la primera vez que lo veías!?

—Si, bueno, fue amor a primera vista, ¿qué no ves películas?

—¡Pero si me dijiste que ni siquiera lo viste  durante las vacaciones porque se había ido quién sabe dónde con sus padres!, ¿y en serio crees estar tan seguro de que lo amas?

—Bueno, nunca nos hemos dicho que nos amamos, pero es mi novio, no andaría con alguien que no ame —. Frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar Elle con todo esto.

—Dime algo, ¿has tenido más novios antes de él? —. El castaño negó despacio, enarcando una ceja —Ya veo... ¿y nunca has pensado que lo que sientes por él no es amor sino más bien que te dejaste llevar por la emoción que viviste en ese campamento?

—Pero si lo quiero... — masculló dejando caer de lado su rostro, confundido.

—Si, no lo dudo, yo también quiero mucho al panadero, hace los bollos más deliciosos que alguna vez haya probado, y por ello mi estómago siempre le estará agradecido, así que no niego que quieras a la persona que te hizo pasar un lindo momento, es como cuando el niño pequeño prueba por primera vez una barra de chocolate, es tan delicioso que se enamora de ella, creyendo que no probara ninguna otra barra más que esa, pero el niño no puede estar enamorado de esa barra porque aún es muy pequeño e inexperto en barras, hay muchas otras barras por ahí que tiene que probar.

—¿Queeé? —. Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Espera... creo que así no era —. Avergonzado, se rascó la coronilla nervioso intentando recordar la frase de su amigo —Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Mello me lo dijo, no recuerdo muy bien —. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reflexionar en sus propias palabras y comprender lo que su amigo había querido darle a entender —¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo, no era una buena frase de todas formas. El punto es que, aunque Shuunsuke no me cae bien, no te diré nada si es que tus gustos se inclinan más para las bestias... —Light rió al escuchar lo último, preguntándose si Elle diría lo mismo sobre sus gustos si supiese que le gustaba él, pero así de repentina como había aparecido su risa, así cesó al comprender sus pensamientos, dejando a un Elle confundido por tan abrupto cambio.

—No debes preocuparte por mí —. Intentó disimular guiñándole un ojo —Sé cuidarme solo.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿puedo llegar esta noche a tu casa para que me cuentes todo?

—No lo sé, a mis padres no les gusta que tenga a alguien en mi habitación luego de la hora de la cena, y no podría contarte en la sala porque ellos no saben de Shuun.

—Anda, yo subo por la ventana y no se enteran —. Le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro intentando persuadirlo —Es que no voy a poder esperarme hasta mañana para que me cuentes.

—Bueno, ¡pero debes mandarme un mensaje antes para saber que ya estás ahí! —. Advirtió amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

—¡Si, claro! —. Sonrió antes de ponerse de pie una vez el timbre sonó —No te preocupes, mensajes de mi parte los tendrás por montón —. Masculló entre dientes, completamente inaudible para Light, quien unos pasos más atrás se encontraba sacudiendo y estirando su pantalón.

Y Elle decidió avanzar, diciéndole que iría a entregar unos libros que había pedido en la biblioteca, pero Light ignoraba que el verdadero motivo era porque su amigo no quería tener nada pendiente para cuando las clases terminasen, necesitaba la tarde completamente libre sin ningún contratiempo, y es que Elle no confiaba en Shuunsuke ni en su repentina " _cita_ ".

 


	9. Mentiras no tan falsas

El auto no se había detenido desde hace cincuenta minutos, y su emoción había desaparecido casi por completo luego de los primeros veinte. Había regresado a casa tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron, llegando hasta a correr para tener el tiempo suficiente, porque no quería vestir con lo primero que encontrase, no para esta ocasión que tanto había ansiado, su emoción era tal que a Sachiko ni siquiera le importó el desorden de prendas tiradas que su hijo dejó sobre la cama antes de partir con rumbo a la cafetería cercana donde había quedado de encontrarse con su cita. Sin embargo Light ya no reconocía sus alrededores, y no era que desconfiase de su novio ¿pero por qué tenían que ir tan lejos?

Shuunsuke mantenía una mano en el volante mientras con la otra acariciaba la pierna del castaño sin vergüenza sobre la tela del pantalón blanco, apretándole el muslo de vez en cuando, y aunque para Light era incomodo, solo había atinado a apoyar su cabeza sobre la ventana intentando reconocer algo familiar en aquella zona, hundiendo ambas manos en su entrepierna para evitar de cierta forma que los falanges de su novio siguieran subiendo, pero sin decirle nada, porque encontraba más incomodo el silencio entre ambos que las caricias del más alto.

—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?—. Se atrevió a preguntar dudoso cuando al fin el auto se detuvo frente a un establecimiento. La zona no lucía peligrosa o humilde en exceso, pero la cuadra parecía poco transitada.

—Hace mucho mis amigos me han recomendado este lugar —. Había rodeado el auto, ofreciéndole la mano luego de abrirle la puerta —No te dejes llevar por la apariencia, en verdad todos dicen que la comida aquí es la mejor —. Le besó la sien sobre los cabellos, tratando animarlo al notarle completamente desconfiado.

No era para menos, ni Shuunsuke pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con disimulo ante la pintura de un verde viejo descascarándose de las paredes del local, pero le sonrió a Light antes de tomarle la mano, atravesando con él la puerta de vidrio que estaba perdiendo su polarizado, adentrándose a un lugar donde la luz era tenue, y no de la manera elegante, más bien era que simplemente el restaurante  no tenía una zona destinada solo para los fumadores, creándose en el aire una extraña nube grisácea que junto a la mala iluminación volvía opaco el ambiente, tanto que a Light le fue difícil notar a la camarera apareciendo de repente por un lado, sonriente y con menús en mano invitándolos a pasar, llevándolos hasta una mesa de centro, pero Shuunsuke rápidamente había pedido una más cómoda, una de las butacas de equina, y Light simplemente suspiró con pesadez, dejándose arrastrar pues simplemente ya le venía dando lo mismo donde se sentaran, llegando así hasta una mesa redonda que se encontraba al fondo, casi inaccesible a la vista de los demás, acomodándose ambos sobre el asiento en semicírculo antes que la joven prometiese con una sonrisa que volvería en unos minutos.

—¿Algo se te apetece? —. Cuestionó el capitán unos segundos después sin despegar sus ojos de la lista de platillos, la cuál era muy poca.

—Yo quería ir a la taquearía de la esquina —. Refunfuñó, no disimulando su molestia se cruzó de brazos, sin ni siquiera abrir el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

Shuunsuke bufó por lo bajo, no entendiendo porqué seguía en ese juego sin sentido, quizá porque él si se había ensañado en conseguir lo que meses atrás había pactado con sus amigos a manera de diversión, pero el tiempo se le había acabado hace mucho y todos lo habían dejado en el olvido, sin embargo el morbo y curiosidad de Shuunsuke seguía en pie, quien teniendo en mente lo que quería, se deslizó sobre el asiento y abarcó con uno de sus brazos  la cintura del otro, jalándolo hacia él de manera suave, e intentando comportarse como el novio más comprensible le tomó por la quijada, acercando su rostro al del castaño hasta besarle la mejilla, rápidamente intentando buscarle los labios.

—Espera... es mi celular —. Suspiró, alejándose un poco al sentir el aparato vibrando dentro de su bolsa, sonriendo de nuevo inevitablemente al leer el nombre del remitente.

**De: Elle ^-^**

_AhhhhhKjrwbiuvrwui_

Light se quedó confundido por unos segundos, no era el primer mensaje que recibía ese día por parte de su amigo, mientras venia en el auto con Shuunsuke había recibido algunos cuantos cada que se detenían en algún semáforo, y Elle solamente le había escrito para cosas " _extrañas_ ". Como por ejemplo: " _Light-kun ¿de qué lado debo de abrir la leche?", "Light-kun, una hormiga me picó el dedo, ¿qué hago?", "Light-kun, ¿crees que el azul sea un color que favorece a mi tono de piel_?", y Light, con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón a mil, le había contestado a cada uno de ellos, pero éste último carecía de todo sentido, preguntándose si lo ideal era escribirle o llamarle a su amigo para saber si algo ocurría, aunque prefirió asumir que se había equivocado, por lo que decidió guardar su teléfono, pero en lugar de regresar a los brazos de su novio, tomó el menú para ver que iba a comer ya que estaban ahí, aunque las opciones eran limitadas.

Sentado en una mesa, casi al centro del restaurante, Elle Lawliet bajó un poco la carta con la que cubría su rostro mientras fingía leer los precios de los platillos, viendo por sobre los lentes oscuros a la pareja que era su objetivo en estos momentos. Tomó su celular con cuidado, escribiendo con una sola mano.

 **Elle** : ¡Estuvieron a punto de besarse!

 **Mello** : ¿Queeeé?, ¿y te lanzaste contra él para detenerlo?

 **Elle** : No, quise llamarle pero de haberlo hecho habría descubierto que estoy aquí, por lo que le mande un mensaje

 **Mello** : ¿Y qué le escribiste?

 **Elle** : ¡Nada!, entré en pánico, solo apreté todos los botones y lo envié.

 **Near** : Elle, estamos en clases, deja de estar jugando al detective y vete a casa.

 **Matt** : Además... ¿no crees que te estás pasando?

 **Elle** : Pero si ustedes son los que me dijeron que intentará arreglar las cosas con él.

 **Near** : ¿En qué momento dijimos que arreglar las cosas incluía que lo siguieras como un rarito?

 **Mello** : ¡Ayyyy!, no les hagas caso Elle... pero ya que estás ahí, ¿por qué no los grabas con disimulo para ver?

 **Matt** : ¡Mello presta atención que luego no entiendes la clase!

 **Mello** : Pero tú tampoco la entiendes.

 **Matt** : Si, pero tengo la esperanza de que tú si entiendas para que me expliques.

 **Near** : No quiero a ninguno de los dos luego en mi casa preguntando sobre la tarea.

 **Elle** : Ya, dejo de molestar pues, y no Mello, no te mandaré ni un vídeo, si Light me descubre creerá que estoy loco o que soy raro.

 **Matt** : Es que si estás loco.

 **Near** : Y también eres raro.

 **Mello** : ¡No les prestes atención Elle!, pero creo que el profesor se ha dado cuenta que tengo celular escondido con el libro. ¡No sé te olvide contarme todo!, y escríbeme si necesitas otro buen consejo como el plan  de atiborrarlo de mensajes para evitar que haya acercamiento entre esos dos ;)

 **Near** : Por los consejos de Mello estás donde estás, además sus mensajes fueron de lo más tonto, ¿quien le pregunta a otra de qué lado abrir la leche si el cartón lo trae señalado?, aunque más me sorprende que Light te haya contestado.

 **Matt** : No entiendo cómo se toma el tiempo de contestarle al idiota este cuando debería estar disfrutando de su cita.

 **Mello** : ¿Que no es obvio?, es porque Elle es el indicado *-* solo falta darles un empujoncito para que ambos se den cuenta <3

 **Elle** : Ok Mello te has vuelto a desviar del tema.

 **Matt** : Mihael está desviado desde que nació

 **Near** : ¡Ya!, nos van a terminar confiscando los teléfonos -.- mejor dejemos que Elle haga lo que crea conveniente, y si necesitas un consejo, piensa bien a quién vas a pedírselo (aún no me puedo creer que vayas por la vida pidiéndole consejos a Mello), adiós.

Elle sonrió ladino antes de guardar su celular, tomando un poco del agua de cortesía que hace unos minutos le habían llevado, y alzó la vista para seguir con su labor, casi atragantándose al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, ¡se estaban besando!, ¿cuánto tiempo se habían distraído como para que Shuunsuke ya le estuviese comiendo los labios de manera tan...  _íntima_...?, debía respirar y alzar más el menú porque había captado la atención de algunos comensales cercanos por el leve escándalo de su casi muerte ahogado. Tomó su celular rápidamente dispuesto a mandar el décimo mensaje con tal de interrumpirlo tal y como había hecho desde que comenzó a seguirlo. Si, los llevaba contados, sin embargo detuvo sus dedos, ¿por qué le molestaba verlos besándose en primer lugar? Es decir, era lo más normal que dos enamorados podían hacer...¡Argh!, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser con el imbécil de Shuunsuke?, ni siquiera era tan guapo, ¿qué le veía Light de todas formas?, ¡hasta Lawliet se consideraba más guapo que ese tipo...!, bueno... solo debíamos quitarle a Shuunsuke el perfecto cabello dorado cuyos sedosos mechones caían agraciadamente hacia dónde quisieran, su fornido cuerpo e impresionante altura de casi uno noventa y dos, sus perlados dientes junto a esos cerúleos ojos... Elle refunfuñó mientras arrugaba la nariz, no podía negar que el tipejo si parecía un Ken, no por nada la mayoría de chicas de la escuela mojaban bragas por él. Pero no, no y no. No estaba tranquilo de ver lo que veía, ¿es que acaso no les hacía falta el aire?, de seguir así tendría que llevar a Light al hospital por asfixia, ¡carajo!, ¿¡por qué le incomodaba tanto!?, comenzaba a creer que si estaba loco pero no le importaba, tomó su celular nuevamente, esta vez más decidido, pero no hizo falta su intervención, la camarera con charola en mano interrumpió a aquella pareja al momento que colocó los platillos sobre la mesa, haciendo una leve reverencia antes de partir.

Light, aún sonrojado, se removió sobre la butaca, alejándose un poco de su novio para tener comodidad al comer. Definitivamente a su madre no le iba a gustar saber la manera en la que esa mesera lo había encontrado, así que simplemente lo omitiría, ella estaba demasiado emocionada y él le había prometido contarle todo al llegar, pero omitir ciertos detalles no es mentir, ¿verdad?, además se sentía demasiado feliz como para pensar en ese vergonzoso momento, ¡Shuun lo había besado en público!, creía que en cualquier momento su corazón le saldría disparado por la boca de seguirle latiendo así, y ni hablar de sus labios, los cuales aún se sentían hinchados luego de semejante beso.

—¿Qué no piensas comer? —. Interrumpió Shuunsuke al ver que Light parecía andar en las nubes, y el mayor no pensaba pasarse toda la tarde en ese lugar de tan mal gusto. El castaño dio un leve respingo, tomando de manera apresurada su tenedor y cuchillo para repetir las acciones de su novio, cortar su carne y llevar un trozo a su boca.

—Sabes...hace unos días comencé a aprender inglés... con tutoriales de Internet —. Sonrió, diciendo lo primero que vino a su mente con intenciones de romper el hielo,  Shuunsuke pareció agudizar la mirada molesto porque instantáneamente sintió que aquel ojeroso estaba presente en esa oración, pero Light no notó el cambio en el semblante de su novio —... Inglés es la única materia que me cuesta, pero si logro aprenderlo tendré una perfecta calificación de diez en todas las clases, además Inglés lo hablan en casi todos los países, entonces tengo que saber hablarlo si algún día quiero viajar, imagínate que este año nos llevasen a otro país de campamento, es imposible pero sería genial, ¿no crees?

—Si, claro —. Contestó sin ganas, sacando su celular para revisarlo de manera aburrida.

—¿Te acuerdas del campamento del año pasado?, yo me divertí mucho, extraño estar ahí, podía verte todos los días, solo debía esperar a que todos se durmiesen y tú me esperabas afuera, recuerdo que andabas una camisa verde musgo la primera vez que te vi... se te veía muy bien —. Susurró sonrojado, llevando un poco más  de comida a sus labios —Ya no te la he visto puesta, ¡deberías usarla en nuestra próxima cita!, ¿puedo elegir yo nuestra próxima salida? —. Shuunsuke enarcó una ceja antes de dejar su celular de lado.

—¿Próxima salida?, a ver Light, no te confundas, esto no será de todos los días, hoy fue porque  te dije que el entrenador había suspendido el entrenamiento, pero recuerda que aún debemos ser discretos.

Light mentiría si dijese que eso no lo desanimó aunque fuese un poco, sin embargo tampoco permitiría que le afectase tanto, por lo que deslizándose sobre la butaca deshizo el poco espacio que había entre ellos, teniendo el acceso directo a abrazarlo, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

—Aii, pero yo no digo que deba ser ahorita, podemos planearlo para salir de nuevo, quisiera que fuéramos a patinar, no puedo mucho pero...

—¿Entonces cuál es la gracia de ir si no puedes? —. Interrumpió burlón, su voz inyectada de sorna contrastando en gran manera con la melosa de Light.

—Pero podrías tomarme de la mano y enseñarme —. Sugirió aún de manera mimada, sin embargo podía ver a su novio  más ocupado en contestar un mensaje con la otra mano que en prestarle atención.

—Mejor aprende y después vamos, sería demasiado aburrido para mí hacerla de niñero.

—Entonces vamos a otro lado, ¿dónde quieres ir? —. Se mordió los labios cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros, no más. ¿De qué se supone que debía hablarle ahora?, era la primera vez que estaban solos uno al lado del otro sin que Shuunsuke le estuviese metiendo mano, y podía asegurar que se sentía como estar junto a un extraño en lugar del chico que había sido su novio los últimos cuatro meses, aunque realmente solo podría decirse que eran  dos ya que el capitán se había desaparecido durante las vacaciones, el problema es que Light si había marcado en su calendario el día que cumplían un mes más aunque no estuviesen en contacto —Shuun, ¿qué te gustó de mí en el campamento como para que quisieras hablarme? —. Se atrevió a preguntar de manera apagada cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que alguno dijese algo.

El aludido despegó si vista del teléfono antes de rodear a su novio con un brazo y sonreír de manera galante.

—Te lo dije desde el primer día, ¿no...?, siempre me gustaron tus labios —. Contestó decidido, acercándose al rostro del otro para consumar con un beso su cursi acto.

—Dijiste que te gustaban mis ojos, ¿lo recuerdas? —. Ladeó el rostro, manteniéndose cerca del muchacho solo porque Shuun aún le rodeaba la cintura, pero que sus propios brazos habían dejado de abarcar a su novio, notablemente decepcionado —Decías que te gustaba como la luna se reflejaba en mis pupilas mientras sentados frente al muelle no nos despegábamos la vista.

—Ah, si claro, lo recuerdo —. Sonrió nervioso, intentando una vez más cumplir su cometido de atrapar aquellos labios con los suyos.

—¿Y que más me decías? —. Lo rechazó de nuevo, escuchando claramente el bufido que el mayor no pudo retener al haber quedado la boca del otro cerca del oído de Light.

No quería besarlo, de hecho hasta la cercanía entre sus cuerpos le incomodaba en estos momentos cuando su corazón ya no latía con la misma emoción de hace unos minutos. Quería escucharlo decir las de cosas que en esa excursión le susurraba al oído cada noche, quería idiotizarse con el brillo que se formaba en aquellos ojos color zafiro cada que su dueño hablaba de fútbol, quería tomarlo de la mano y platicar caminando por la vereda mientras comen un helado, llevarlo a cenar con su madre, presentarlo con su padre, quería que su noviazgo y amor también existiese fuera de las cuatro paredes que conformaban la habitación de su novio. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Shuun distaban mucho de lo que Light esperaba, y es que fingiendo indignación se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo sin desear disimular su molestia.

—¿En serio vas arruinar nuestra cita por lo que te dije el año pasado?, ¿cómo esperas que lo recuerde? —. Espetó, porque le convenía más hacerse el ofendido antes de cometer el error de decirle a Light algo que posiblemente se lo había dicho a alguien más. No obstante el castaño no reaccionó como él creyó, y es que el Light no cambió su rostro de aburrimiento y decepción por uno de desesperación y súplica.

—¿Esto es una cita? —. Masculló mordaz, apoyando su quijada en la palma de su mano —Yo si recuerdo hasta como olía tu cabello.

—Recordar insignificantes detalles no significan que ames más —. Molesto, tomó de nuevo su teléfono celular, ambos pulgares comenzando a deslizarse sobre la pantalla táctil.

—Claro, podría atesorar más recuerdos, saber tus miedos, sueños y anhelos, pero estoy limitado a aferrarme solamente a esos detalles que llamas insignificantes... — masculló lo último, no pudiendo evitar estirar el cuello al saberse ignorado, intentando así  ver lo que su novio escribía —¿Con quién hablas?

—No es de tu incumbencia, y termina de comer que ya nos vamos.

—No tengo hambre —. Contestó con rapidez apartando el plato, sintiéndose molesto al no haber captado la atención del otro con el intencional ruido de los cubiertos chirriando sobre la porcelana —¡Guarda eso cuando hables conmigo! —. Su mandíbula se tensó al momento que llevó una mano al dichoso aparato, no arrebatándoselo pero si tomándolo con fuerzas.

Shuunsuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quizá porque le había sorprendido la manera de actuar tan exasperada de Light. Sin embargo esos ojos llenos de rabia no le hicieron temer, en cambio, y por mera reacción natural de su cuerpo, tomó de manera brusca la muñeca de Light.

—¡Jamás me ha gustado que tomen mis cosas sin permiso así que suéltalo! —. Farfulló con suficiente disimulo como para no llamar la atención de los demás.

—¡Elle dice que es de mala educación prestar más atención al celular cuando estás hablando con alguien!

Error... el entrecejo de Light se apretó más dejando cualquier molestia y formando una mueca de dolor al momento que Shuunsuke ejerció más fuerzas alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿¡Dijiste Elle!?, ¡claro!, ¡Elle esto, Elle lo otro!, ¿¡es lo único que tienes en la cabeza, verdad!?

—Suelta... —. Pidió cabizbajo apenas con un hilo de voz, jalando su brazo disimuladamente para librarse del agarre, pero sin querer llamar la atención de los demás, aunque había notado alguna que otra curiosa mirada.

—¡Te gusta el ojeroso ese!, ¿verdad? —. Le tomó de la barbilla haciéndolo alzar el rostro con cierta rudeza —¿Te anda cogiendo? —. Los ojos de Light no pudieron abrirse más, olvidando el dolor en su muñeca negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero a Shuunsuke no le pareció creíble, cegado por los celos y con su ego herido lo soltó de forma grosera antes de retirar algunos billetes de su bolsillo y aventarlos sobre la mesa —¡Vámonos!

-_-_-_-

Intentó ser lo más cuidadoso al abrir la puerta de su casa, sin embargo el ligero chirrido de ésta llamó la atención de la mujer que veía televisión en la sala, quien dejando sobre el sofá el control remoto se puso de pie de manera apresurada, llegando hasta la entrada y abrazando al recién llegado.

—Tu padre piensa que te pasaste la tarde en la biblioteca —. Susurró Sachiko, viendo con disimulo hacia las escaleras para asegurarse que el hombre mencionado no aparecía por ellas —Soichiro debe estar durmiendo, dijo que se sentía cansado, así que podrías acompañarme a la sala mientras me cuentas todo, ¡muero por saberlo! —. Juntó las manos emocionada.

Light esbozó una leve sonrisa, la mejor que pudo, sabía lo que le había prometido, y esperaba estar el doble de emocionado que ella al regresar. Sin embargo en estos momentos no se sentía capaz de mentirle diciéndole que todo había estado perfecto,  pero también sabía que ella se preocuparía si le decía que no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Y si mejor te lo cuento en mi habitación? —. Sonrió, Sachiko asintió con rapidez, le venía dando lo mismo donde fuese —Pero antes quisiera tomar una ducha y ponerme  la pijama, ¿está bien? —. Preguntó suave buscando la aprobación de su madre.

—Claro que si, mi niño —. Enternecida, le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos antes de ella ponerse de puntilla y besarle la frente —Ponte cómodo, yo terminaré de ver mi película y luego subo.

Light asintió antes de subir a su habitación, en la cual se encerró bajo llave con rapidez, y quedándose de espaldas contra la puerta subió el manga de su chamarra, viendo sobre su muñeca las tenues líneas que los dedos de Shuun habían dejado en su piel. Dejó salir el aire por la boca a manera de sentir su pecho menos cargado, quitándose luego la ropa y colocándose un pijamas manga larga antes de lanzarse bajo las sabanas con el Sr. fluffy en brazos, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Y ya sentía sus ojos anegarse bajo sus párpados cuando su celular sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a vibrar, dejándolo ahí por varios segundos sin ánimos de contestar, tomándolo con pereza al momento que se dio cuenta que éste no se detendría si no contestaba, y Light sabía de quién se trataba, de la única persona por la cual su celular funcionaba para algo más que tomar fotos.

—¿Light-kun? — Habló Elle con premura tan pronto escuchó la llamada ser conectada, pero sin que la persona del otro lado dijese algo —¿Puedo ir a tu casa para hablar?, quiero saber cómo te fue —. Se mordió el pulgar nervioso, escuchando a su amigo suspirar con un poco de pesadez.

—¿No podríamos dejarlo para después?, te cuento lo que quieras mañana en el colegio —. Moduló la voz lo mejor que pudo, pero su respuesta provocó el silencio entre ambos.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó despacio algunos segundos después. Sabía que con lo despistado que era, en otra ocasión probablemente no habría notado la inusualmente apagada voz de su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo sueño —. Elle chasqueó la lengua, también sabía que en otro momento esa respuesta le habría sido suficiente, ¡pero él había estado presente, joder!, la única razón por la que no se había dirigido a aquella mesa para interrumpirlos cuando Shuunsuke se puso pesado fue a causa de la camarera, quien por octava vez llegaba a preguntar si estaba listo para ordenar. Aún  se recordaba saliendo del restaurante con rapidez para tomar su motocicleta y seguir el auto que iba a toda prisa. Así que luego de todo por lo que había pasado esa tarde, una simple respuesta a través del teléfono no le era suficiente, ¡necesitaba verlo y asegurarse que si estaba bien!

—No me importa, ya estoy en tu patio, no vine desde mi casa como para que no me atiendas —. Espetó, mentiría si dijese que no se sentía un poco exasperado, pero se relajó cuando luego de un bufido, escuchó un suave "está bien".

Guardó su celular y esperó a que la ventana se abriese antes de comenzar a escalar, ésta no era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y cada vez era más fácil, ya ni siquiera necesitaba la ayuda de Light para pasar un pie sobre el marco de la ventana y adentrarse a la habitación, lo cual era una suerte ya que el castaño había regresado a su cama en lugar de esperarlo emocionado de pie como otras veces.

—¿Y bien? — Se sacudió un poco el pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas antes de tomar asiento junto a su amigo al borde del colchón —¿Cómo te fue? — Light se encogió de hombros, abrazando al oso contra su abdomen —¿No fue como esperabas? — El castaño negó con la cabeza —¿Discutieron? — Asintió, Elle se acercó un poco más y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros —¿Y por eso estás así? — Asintió de nuevo.

—Elle...¿Tú te aburriste el día que fuimos a patinar? — Preguntó suave separándose un poco de su amigo para poder verlo a los ojos, viéndolo enarcar una ceja levemente confundido.

—¿Qué...?, ¿por qué me habría aburrido?, a mí me encanta patinar —. Sonrió, pero esa respuesta no pareció animar al menor.

—Si, a ti te encanta pero yo no puedo, ¡fue una mala idea sugerir hacer algo que no puedo! — Farfulló, pero que su sobresalto no perturbó la calma del pelinegro.

—¿De qué carajos hablas?, ¿crees que yo fui la primera vez y solo de pisar el hielo ya podía patinar?, a mí también me enseñaron Light-kun, de hecho fue más divertido cuando me acompañaste que hacerlo solo —. Insistió, envolviéndolo de nuevo con los brazos en su intento de hacerlo sonreír, porque era extraño verlo  _tan-no-él_   —A ver, ¿qué te hizo el imbécil de tu novio?

—Nada... — Susurró, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del otro.

—No puede ser nada, sino fuese nada no estarí... — Se detuvo abruptamente y tomando a Light por los hombros lo separó de su cuerpo al momento que sus oídos captaron algo parecido a un sollozo —¿Estás llorando...?, ¿Por qué lloras? — Preguntó consternado mientras Light se limpiaba rápidamente las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar escapar más lágrimas.

—Porque estoy triste...

—Respuesta inteligente... — Sonrió de nuevo, enmarcándole el rostro y limpiándole las mejillas con los pulgares — Es obvio que estas triste, pero dime el motivo.

—No lo sé... — Desvió la mirada, y Elle se acercó un poco más sin soltarlo, haciéndolo regresar la vista de manera suave.

—Si sabes Light-kun, dímelo —. El aludido suspiró antes de morderse los labios, no creyendo poder retenerse más.

—Es que... Shuun siempre me ha dicho que debemos ser discretos —, masculló —y nunca me había importado porque siempre decía que no sería así por siempre, ayer no pude dormir pensando en cómo sería salir con él, pero nada fue como pensé... — Se restregó los ojos de manera brusca con sus manos hechas puño antes que Elle lo tomase con suavidad por las muñecas para evitar que se hiciese daño.

—¿Y qué esperabas de él?

—¡No lo sé!, ¿¡pero por qué ir a un lugar tan feo que además estaba lejos!?

" _Porque es un maricón de closet que jamás admitirá que tiene algo contigo aunque te lo haya prometido_ " pensó, sin embargo no permitió que esas ideas se articularan en sus labios, porque aunque era la verdad, ni él se creía tan cruel como para decirla.

—A lo mejor él no es el indicado —. Intentó animarlo sacudiéndolo suavemente de los hombros.

—¿¡Pero entonces quien...!? — Farfulló, no pudiendo retener más los dos espesos lagrimones que descendieron desde sus ojos, los cuales dejaron inerte a Elle —Es decir... —, masculló intentando mantener la calma en vano —tú empezaste a estudiar ahí este año, y ya tienes a alguien que suspira como tonta cada que te ve, ¡Misa obligó a sus amigas a practicar un rato luego de clases por una semana completa para poder darte la sorpresa de la presentación!

—¿Quieres que no vaya con ella al baile? — Preguntó dudoso rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

—¡No! — lo interrumpió con rapidez —¡Solo quisiera que alguien me viera como ella te ve, alguien que va por ahí diciéndole a sus amigos todo lo que le gusta de mi, alguien sin miedo a quererme aun cuando probablemente se gane las burlas del resto por tratarse de mi! — Elle se mordió los labios, y es que Light siempre sonreía tanto que escucharlo desear algo con tanta desesperación realmente dolía.

—¿Y crees que ese " _alguien_ " es Shuunsuke? — el castaño relajó sus facciones antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de decepción, agachando la cabeza —Estoy seguro que tú siempre, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo, has sabido que él no va a cumplir ni la mitad de las cosas que promete, también me atrevería a decir que la única razón  por la que aceptaste ser su novio junto a las condiciones que conllevaba era porque de alguna manera te sentías menos solo pero... ¿por qué sigues con él?,  eres demasiado para conformarte con tan poco, Light-kun —. Tomándolo por la barbilla le alzó el rostro al decirle lo último.

—Porque me gusta —. Masculló, quedándose completamente inerte al percatarse de la cercanía que había entre ambos rostros, los labios delgados pero suaves de su amigo habían captado su atención.

—¿Y?, puede gustarte alguien más —. Guiñó un ojo intentando animarlo, de aquellos ojos color miel ya no seguían descendiendo más lagrimas, pero sus mejillas aún se sentían húmedas junto a los surcos que se habían formado en ellas, y la actitud del castaño seguía sin ser la de siempre.

—Es que ya me gusta alguien más —. Confesó, sintiendo sus pulmones quedarse sin aire antes de desviar la mirada —Pero con él tampoco sería posible, ya le gusta otra persona.

Elle entreabrió los labios para decirle cualquier cosa para intentar hacerlo sonreír y preguntarle de quién se trataba el afortunado con tal de mantenerlo distraído del imbécil de su novio, pero ambos dieron un respingo sobre el colchón cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y Elle creyó palidecer más cuando escuchó la voz de Sachiko.

—¡Si mami, aún estoy despierto! — Vociferó mientras se ponía de pie como un resorte, tomando a su amigo de la muñeca para jalarlo consigo, viendo hacia todas partes de su habitación, desesperado —¡Solo... me estoy cambiando!, ¡ya voy! — Sonrió cuando vio su closet entreabierto —Tengo una idea... — Susurró mientras jalaba a Elle, quien se detuvo en seco al entender las intenciones del otro.

—Light-kun, ahí es muy pequeño, simplemente bajaré por donde subí —. Intentó soltarse del agarre de su amigo pero éste no cedió.

—¡No podrás bajar a tiempo!, solo será un rato, ella no estará mucho —. Murmuró de nuevo, acercándose al pelinegro para asegurarse que solo él lo escuchase.

—¿Y cómo esperas que entre ahí? — Vio con desconfianza el pequeño y oscuro lugar sobre algunos zapatos de su amigo, entre las prendas colgadas en ganchos del mismo, recordando que tampoco le gustaba mucho la oscuridad.

—Solo abraza tus piernas, debes encogerte lo más que pueda, no será tan difícil, lo prometo, ¡por favor!, luego yo hago lo que tú quieras —. Juntó las manos en señal de súplica, haciendo aquellos ojos que al menos con su madre funcionaban bien.

Elle estaba dispuesto a renegar otra vez, pero un nuevo golpe en la puerta lo hizo tomar la posición que Light le había dicho con una velocidad que él mismo desconocía, viendo a su amigo una última vez antes que éste cerrase la puerta corrediza. Light se dirigió con premura hasta la entrada de su habitación, limpiándose las mejillas y tomando aire antes de tomar la perilla.

—¿Por que habías cerrado con llave? — Fue lo primero que Sachiko cuestionó antes de adentrarse a pasos lentos y dudosos al lugar.

—Estaba cambiándome —. Sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al verla pasear sus ojos por toda la recámara como buscando algo fuera de orden, rogando que no se le ocurriese fijarse en el armario.

—Últimamente cierras tu puerta con llave, antes no lo hacías —. Enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos como quien espera una explicación.

—Lo siento —. Murmuró cabizbajo —No pensé que eso te molestaría.

Sachiko relajó su entrecejo, debía estar exagerando, Light jamás le había dado problemas como para desconfiar de él, admitía sobre protegerlo desde que unos años atrás creyó que lo perdería. 

—Tú discúlpame a mí, solo estoy actuando como una madre paranoica —. Sonrió antes de tomar la mano de su hijo y dirigirse con él a la cama —Mejor hablemos de lo que teníamos pendiente —, lo codeó suavemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciendo realmente sonrojar al menor —¿qué tal te fue con Elle?

El pelinegro tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para evitar emitir el jadeo de sorpresa que casi escapa de ellos, solo tenía pocos minutos ahí metido y ya no sentía las piernas, ansiando que la señora Yagami se marchase pronto, pero jamás esperó escuchar lo que escuchó. Y Light se mordió la lengua molesto consigo mismo por haber olvidado que según su madre la cita había sido con su amigo.

—Bien... fuimos a comer —. Contestó nervioso y completamente sonrojado, sabiendo que Elle los estaba escuchando.

—¿Solo bien?, anda cuenta todo que no me quedé desesperada por tu regreso como para que solo me digas eso —. Dio un leve brinquito, emocionada, intentando animarlo a hablar.

—Bueno... — Desvió la vista, recorriendo con ella toda la habitación, hasta que recordó algo que él mismo había guardado con cuidado en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, por lo que poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta él con rapidez —primero me regaló estas flores de cerezo que encontró por ahí —. Dio un leve respingo ante el gritito que su madre ahogó entre sus manos, pero decidido a seguir con su farsa regresó al colchón junto a ella para entregarle la rama.

—Las flores están muy bellas aún... ¿y a dónde te llevó? — murmuró sin poder dejar de verlas, no notando a su hijo llevándose el pulgar a la barbilla de manera pensativa.

—¡Fuimos a comer hamburguesas! — Exclamó al fin con los ojos completamente abiertos, y casi olvidando al muchacho que aún estaba en el closet, soltó la lengua —Elle es tan gracioso, aunque creo que no es su intención serlo —, frunció el entrecejo de una forma que enterneció a la mujer —¡ah!, luego fuimos por un helado.

—¿En serio? — Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, ansiosa por seguir escuchando, sonriendo al verlo asentir con tanta emoción.

—Siii, estar con él siempre es tan divertido, ¿sabías que siempre se lleva un pulgar a la boca cuando se encuentra pensativo...?, como la otra vez que fuimos a la biblioteca juntos, hablábamos muy suave para que la bibliotecaria no nos regañase, pero muchas veces lo descubrí mordiéndose el pulgar al concentrarse en su libro, ¡también le gustan los dulces!, la vez que fui a su casa su abuelo tenía una sección llena de pasteles solo para él, en los almuerzos siempre me regala su manzana si yo le regalo mi cupcake, como una vez que...

—¿Entonces si? — Interrumpió sonriente, aunque sabía que la pregunta que estaba por hacer quedaba de más, el brillo en los ojos de su hijo le daban la respuesta.

—¿Si qué? — Dejó caer el rostro hacia un lado, confundido.

—¿Te gusta tanto Elle?

Light lo dudó por unos segundos, recordando de pronto a quien tenía encerrado aún en su armario, pero Sachiko esperaba una respuesta, por lo que asintió despacio.

—Sí, si me gusta mucho —. Confesó completamente sonrojado, pero lo hacía solo para seguirle el juego a su madre, porque había tenido que mentirle y decirle que saldría con Elle, porque de haberle dicho que sería con Shuunsuke ella no lo hubiese dejado sin antes conocer al muchacho, solo por eso había dicho lo que dijo para hacer feliz a su madre, pero en todo momento estuvo pensando en su novio... o al menos eso es lo que le haría creer a Elle.


	10. Insostenibles ilusiones

Hubo silencio por largos segundos, segundos en los cuales Elle se removió nervioso sobre su colchón mientras mantenía la laptop sobre sus piernas entrelazadas, sin perder de vista a los tres cuadros de las personas que participaban con él en la videollamada, uno de sus amigos en cada ventana, sus rostros iluminados solo por la luz de sus propias pantallas, la oscuridad de sus habitaciones junto a la pijama que usaba cada uno confirmaba que aún no amanecía, pero para Elle la hora era lo de menos, y no era como si alguno esperase algo diferente por parte del azabache. Solo fue hasta que Matt decidió carraspear la garganta que todos dieron un leve respingo sobre sus propias camas.

—Entonces... —, comenzó el muchacho colocando su antebrazo a centímetros de su rostro antes de remover la tela de su manga larga —decidiste ponerte insufrible mucho antes de las cinco de la mañana de aquí, haciéndonos ponernos de pie y encender estas cosas cuando podríamos estar durmiendo, todo para contarnos...¿algo que pasó hace  _una_   _semana_? — Hizo cierto énfasis en las dos últimas palabras sin poder evitar formar una mueca de fastidio.

—Es que no sabía cuando contarles —. Se defendió apresurado, rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué te parece hace una semana? — Sugirió Near entre dientes —Y a una hora decente si es mucho pedir.

—¡Si, Elle!, ¿¡en qué estabas pensando!? — Reprendió Mello, sorprendiendo a los demás integrantes del chat al no esperar una reacción parecida de parte del único chico que defendía el " _LawLight_ ", o como sea que había decidido nombrar a la pareja de Elle y Light —Es decir... ¿¡cómo se te ocurre no habernos contado antes!? — Estiró un brazo hasta introducir su mano tras la pantalla del computador, palpando todos los cables detrás de él hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban, y con una sonrisa sacó la barra de chocolate que recordaba haber dejado ahí, dándole un mordisco antes de acomodarse en la cama —a ver, suelta la lengua, ¿qué más te dijo Light?

Matt y Near tan solo rodaron los ojos, sintiéndose tontos de haber creído que aún quedaba un poco de cordura en Mihael, pero ya estaban ahí, ninguno de los dos creía posible volver a dormir, además en cuestión de nada amanecería, por lo que imitando las acciones de Mello, tomaron lo primero que tuviesen a la mano, Near un cubo de rubik y Matt su PSP antes de acomodarse para escuchar el resto de la historia.

—Pues nada, lo que ya les dije, ¡él le dijo a su mamá que yo le gustaba! — Vociferó alarmado, sonsacándole un respingo a Near al estar completamente concentrado en su cubo.

—Pero fue hace  _una_   _semana_  —, le recordó el menor de todos, haciendo énfasis al igual que Matt en el tiempo que ya había pasado —además dijiste que ya te explicó que solo lo hizo para dejar tranquila a su madre, ¿no?

—¡Sí!, pero...¿por qué decirle a ella que saldría conmigo si era mentira? — Farfulló nervioso, ya llevaba una semana que entre más lógica quería encontrarle a las palabras de Light, menos explicable se le hacían, y creía que se terminaría volviendo loco si su cabeza seguía generando ideas hasta atiborrarlo, es por ello que al no soportarlo más había decidido buscar ayuda en sus amigos, aunque nunca lo eran de mucho.

—También nos dijiste que él te explicó que su madre desconoce que tiene novio, ¿verdad? —, continuó Matt poniendo en pausa su juego —y eres el único amigo que le conoce, por lo que es obvio que diría que saldría contigo, con lo consentido que dices que lo tienen, ¿crees que lo iba a dejar salir con un muchacho al que ella no conoce?, al menos a ti te ha visto, eres raro y posiblemente eres todo lo que no quiere para su hijo pero al menos sabe quién eres, sabe las bolas de quién debía cortar si algo le llegaba a pasar a "su niño" en esa cita —. Finalizó luego de formar unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

—Más bien parece que lo que te molesta es que Light te haya dicho que solo mintió, que no le gustas realmente —. Sugirió Near con una sonrisa ladina —Y peor aún, que te haya dicho que estaba pensando en ese su novio de nombre raro, pero ya supéralo Elle, no entiendo que encuentras de extraño en lo que Light te dijo si todo es perfectamente lógico y entendible.

Elle estaba a punto de defenderse, decirle a Near que estaba equivocado, pero tampoco sabía bien qué decir, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto de todas formas?

—No lo escuches Elle, esa cosa ni sentimientos tiene —. Interrumpió Mello antes que Elle pudiese decir algo, aunque el hecho que fuese Mihael quien hablase primero no era algo que ponía del todo contento al pelinegro, sobretodo porque no lograba convencerlo que Light y él solo eran amigos.

—¿Qué podías esperar del que botó a la basura la carta que le diste, Mello? — Habló Matt antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo más, ganándose la mirada curiosa y abierta de todos junto al audible bufido por parte de Near.

—¿¡De que rayos hablas!?, ¡Mello no me ha dado ninguna carta y yo no he botado nada!

—¿Ah, no...?, ¿entonces lo que encontré en la pequeña papelera de tu habitación la otra vez que fui a tu casa no era una carta? — Matt se llevó el pulgar a la quijada de manera inocente, viendo los ojos de Near agudizarse mientras los de Mello se mantenían abiertos de par en par, pero sin decir nada para no dejarse al descubierto —¿Cómo era que decía...?, ¡ah, sí! — Irguiéndose, aclaró su garganta antes de continuar —Quiero amanecer junto a la seda de tu nívea piel, descansar mi mano en la curvatura que se forma en tu espalda baja mientras mi rostro se hunde entre tus cabellos, embriagándome de tu aroma, delinear con mis dedos tu figura y trazar con mis labios el camino que me guíe hasta tu amor.

Matt infló el pecho orgulloso de haberse aprendido esas líneas con tan solo haberles dado una leída antes de dejar el papel hecho puño sobre el cesto nuevamente, pero que haberlo hecho había valido la pena, solo era de ver el rostro de sus amigos para saberlo, y es que mientras Elle se cubría la boca con ambas manos intentando retener el aire, las mejillas de Near estaban completamente rojas, pero todos se vieron sorprendidos por el pequeño grito ahogado emitido por Mello.

—¡Si botaste mi carta! — Vociferó indignado mientras lanzaba su chocolate por los aires.

—Ves y como si era de Mello —. Sonrió Matt, provocando que el rubio también se sonrojase al caer en cuenta que acababa de dejarse en descubierto.

—¡Obvio que si la boté!, ¡pero es tu culpa por andarme dejando notas anónimas en mi casillero!, ¿¡cómo rayos iba yo a saber que era... — se detuvo abruptamente, relajando su entrecejo y abriendo sus ojos de par en par —espera... ¿entonces si fuiste tú quien me dejó esa carta...?, oh por dios... — masculló cubriéndose la boca, el silencio reinando unos segundos después.

Mello no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo cabizbajo mientras sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, ignorando que Matt había debido morderse la lengua para no soltar alguna carcajada.

—¡Como pasa el tiempo! — Interrumpió el pelirrojo, estirándose un poco para desentumecerse —Ya casi es hora de la siesta que tomo todos los sábados luego de despertarme.

—Eso ni siquiera existe —. Reprendió Elle a sabiendas que lo que su amigo andaba buscando era zafarse de la incómoda situación que se había generado.

—Como tampoco existe el MeroNia, Near acaba de mandar todo a la mierda —. Sonrió con picardía, no era como si se sintiese orgulloso de ver el conflicto reflejado en los ojos de Mello, pero también era culpa del rubio, ¿para que andaba dejando notas anónimas sabiendo cómo es Near?, al menos la hubiese firmado, así quizá Near no la hubiese desechado de manera tan descorazonada, alguien tenía que decirlo, y Matt no soportaba por decir de una vez la forma en la que Mello veía al otro desde hace ya un tiempo atrás —Bien, hablaba en serio con respecto a lo de mi siesta —, comentó unos segundos después para romper el silencio —así que... fue bueno hablar contigo Elle, aunque tu tema de conversación solo sea Light, pero siempre es agradable verte, ahora yo me marcho, últimamente las conversaciones con ustedes terminan de manera extraña.

—Pero está vez fue por tu culpa —. Espetó Near cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo solamente un guiño por parte del pelirrojo antes de que éste se desconectase. Y Near admitía que era igual o más cobarde que Matt, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Mello en estos momentos —Yo también debo irme, de igual forma iba a levantarme temprano, tengo algo que hacer antes de mis clases de violín.

Elle entreabrió los labios, pero antes de que algo saliese de ellos, la ventana donde se mostraba la imagen de Near se volvió negra, dejándolo solo con Mello, quien hasta ese momento alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué fue todo esto? — murmuró Lawliet, aún confundido.

—Una declaración de amor fallida, ¿no fue claro? — Mello sonrió, aunque no con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

—¿¡En serio te gusta Nate!?

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Matt?, casi dejo el alma en esas palabras —. Contestó de forma dramática —Pero no importa, al rato vamos por unos batidos y esto queda olvidado.

—Si pero... ¿¡desde cuando te gusta Near!?, ¡pensé que te gustaban las mujeres! — Farfulló rascándose la cabeza nervioso, hasta había olvidado los pensamientos que antes lo agobiaban.

—Y si me gustan las mujeres, pero también me gusta Near desde hace un tiempo —. Contestó dejando caer la cabeza de lado, no entendiendo que era lo que sorprendía tanto a su amigo.

—¡Eres bisexual!, ¿¡y por qué no me lo habías dicho!?

—Pues nadie va por la calle diciendo sus preferencias sexuales, en todo caso, ¿a quién le importa?, ¿o es que tú vas por ahí presentándote como un intento de heterosexual que le gusta uno de sus amigos?

Elle bufó antes de rodar los ojos

—Que ya te dije que no me gusta Light.

—Aii, ¿ni un poquito?

—Deja eso Mello, solo somos amigos —. Bufó ante la voz chillona que el rubio había emitido —Además, no entiendo de qué sonríes tanto, ¿no deberías sentirte mal por lo de Near?

—Ya te dije que no importa —, hizo un ademán con una de sus manos para restarle importancia —tengo confianza en mi, el enano cae porque cae —. Le guiñó un ojo de manera juguetona, total, él tenía razones para estar seguro que la atracción era mutua —¿Entonces si vas con Light al baile?

—No, ya te dije que iré con Misa, mi abuelo me prestara el auto, iré por ella e iremos juntos, a Light lo veré en la fiesta, obviamente irá con el idiota de su novio — Mello rodó los ojos tan solo de escucharlo, Misa era bonita, no lo negaba, tampoco la conocía para decir que no le agradaba, pero Light le caía bien, pese a que no habían vuelto a hablar desde la otra noche, pero le revisaba el perfil de vez en cuando, en donde las fotos de Lawliet junto a él abundaban recientemente, hasta se preguntaba cómo su amigo podía ser tan tonto como para no ver lo que claramente pasaba frente a él.

—Bien, igual salúdalo de mi parte —, continuó unos segundos después —y respecto a lo que pasó en casa de él, deberías dejar de darle vueltas, mejor enfócate en lo otro que me dijiste.

—¿Qué su novio lo engaña? — Mello asintió y Lawliet suspiró antes de apoyar su quijada en la palma de su mano —Se lo diré el lunes, está demasiado emocionado con lo del baile que no quisiera arruinárselo.

—¿Entonces si estás convencido en decírselo? — La poco usual sería voz del rubio hizo tragar grueso a Elle, quien lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, sé que no debería meterme, pero yo estoy seguro que a quien vi ese día besándose con alguien más era al tipo ese, ¡y Light es mi amigo!, no decirle sería igual de malo...

—Sabes que yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes luego de haber dejado sin dientes al imbécil o a la perra que se atreva, pero esa es otra historia, el punto aquí es que nos conocemos de años, caso contrario pasa con Light, a él lo conociste este año, son como uña y mugre ya que nunca se te separa pero eso no te asegura que te vaya a creer, puede ser que le crea más a su novio... — Elle se quedó callado, inerte ante la simple idea de perder a Light como amigo, definitivamente no era algo que desease, aún cuando a veces el castaño era infantil...bueno, muchas veces... pero le tenía muchísimo cariño. Y Mello pudo notar en los ojos de su amigo el posible dilema con el que éste estaba lidiando —Te dejo para que lo pienses, ¿está bien?

Elle se dejó ir de espaldas sobre el colchón una vez su amigo finalizó la videollamada. Suspiró con pesadez antes de ladear su rostro hacia la mesita de noche, viendo la hora en el reloj digital, en un par de horas tendría que ir por Misa, y eso le emocionaba, sin embargo estaba nervioso de solo pensar que pasaría luego de la fiesta, tanto con ella como con Light.

-_-_-_-

Se dobló un poco las mangas de su camisa azul oscuro hasta dejarlas a la mitad de sus antebrazos, cerciorándose frente al espejo que ésta estuviese perfectamente planchada, acomodándose luego el cuello de la misma mientras pensaba si colocaba una corbata alrededor o si por el contrario dejaba algunos botones abiertos, gustándole más la segunda opción. Aunque más allá del dilema con su parte superior, no estaba del todo convencido en llevar ese pantalón beige, sus muslos y trasero se veían enormes con él, aunque eso quizá se debía a que había estado comiendo de más últimamente junto a Elle.

—Deja de pensar que estás gordo —. Reprendió Sachiko con rapidez, quien en todo momento se había mantenido sentada en la cama, sabiendo interpretar lo que su hijo pensaba con solo verlo ladearse de un lado a otro para tener todos los ángulos posibles de su parte trasera.

—Aii pero si he aumentado de peso —, se dejó caer sentado al lado de su madre, quien se encontraba igual o más emocionada que él —Mira, hasta se me sale la panza cuando me siento.

Sachiko soltó el aire por la boca antes de negar con la cabeza. Dudaba mucho que su hijo tuviese algún problema de autoestima a causa de su físico, estaba segura que solamente se trataban de los nervios; este era el tercer y último año que Light estaría en ese colegio, pero era la primera vez que asistía a ese baile de bienvenida, así que era comprensible que su hijo nada más quisiera que todo estuviese perfecto en él.

—¿Y cómo te vas a peinar? — Interrumpió unos segundos después, poniéndose de pie frente a Light, llevando una mano a los cabellos de éste en donde enredo sus dedos para acomodarlo hacia un lado.

—Pues pensaba llevarlo como siempre lo uso.

—Nada de eso, lo llevaras de lado —, Ordenó de forma suave mientras con sus falanges aún trataba de darle forma al lacio cabello —solo para despejar un poco tu frente.

—¿Mi peinado de todos los días me hace ver mal? — Preguntó apenas audible, lo suficiente para que Sachiko se detuviese de repente.

—¡Claro que no!, sería imposible que te veas mal, pero solo por hoy deberías dejar que esos lindos ojos tuyos se vean más —. Sonrió antes de hacerse a un lado, permitiéndole al castaño ponerse de pie para dirigirse al espejo.

Debía admitir que no le desagrada el peinado, no era como si su madre le hubiese untado de fijador para dejarle el cabello chupado de lado con un camino que le llegaba hasta la coronilla como hacía cuando era niño, más bien solamente había removido los mechones más largos, haciéndolos un poco hacia el lado derecho sin apartarlo por completo de su frente, pero sin que éste le cubriese parte de los ojos tal y como había dicho.

—Ya es tarde... —, murmuró agobiado al percatarse que ya eran las ocho de la noche y de Shuun ni un mensaje hasta el momento —¿estás segura que papá se sabrá comportar?, no quisiera que me dejase en vergüenza frente a mi cita.

Sachiko sonrió antes de encaminarse hasta el muchacho, a quien tomándolo de la nuca le besó la frente.

—Lo más probable es que pida tener una charla con él, esa fue su condición, pero no te preocupes, iré a hablar con tu padre para advertirle que no vaya a exagerar —. Le acarició con suavidad un hombro, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su hijo, quien asintió con rapidez.

Sin embargo el que su madre marchase con la promesa de ir a amenazar a su padre no lo dejó tranquilo, y es que en cuanto esa puerta se cerró, tomó su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, comprobando que no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje por parte de Shuunsuke.

Debía calmarse, fue lo primero que pensó al notar que ya había comenzado a dar vueltas en la habitación nervioso mientras el tiempo seguía avanzando. No quería desesperarse, su novio no podía dejarlo plantado, se lo había prometido, le había dicho que irían juntos, hasta le había llevado la tarjeta a casa para invitarlo. Pero entre más intentaba convencerse que Shuun aparecería en cualquier momento, menos lo creía, no pudiendo evitar que su corazón palpitase con más fuerza, sus manos sudando sin dejar de sostener el celular, esperando alguna señal para que sus pulmones pudiesen llenarse de aire de nuevo.

Pero los minutos siguieron pasando, demasiado rápido para su gusto, su pantalla mostraba que en veinte minutos serían las nueve de la noche, era mucho más de lo que su agobiado corazón podía soportar, por lo que dejando de lado el papel de novio confiado y calmado desbloqueó su celular, deslizando los dedos hasta marcar aquel número que de memoria ya se sabía, aferrando luego el aparato a su oreja... siendo dirigido automáticamente al buzón de voz... sus manos temblaron al igual que su labio inferior, pero aún así trató de convencerse que debía ser un error, intentó calmar su respiración antes de probar no solo una, ni dos, ni tres veces más, fue hasta el octavo intento que su teléfono se deslizó solo de entre su mano, cayendo estrepitosamente al piso antes de que Light se dejase ir sin fuerzas sobre la cama.

Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón antes de proseguir con su pantalón, se sentía demasiado tonto vestido de esa manera, así que poniéndose de pie con dificultad se dirigió hasta su armario, donde tomó un pijama cualquiera para proceder a retirar su ropa. Hizo a un lado el grueso edredón antes de acostarse de nuevo y arroparse de pies a cabeza con él, cerrando los ojos decepcionado, sintiéndose un idiota por realmente haber creído que llegaría a ese lugar tomando su mano, todos viéndolos mientras Shuunsuke lo presentaba como su novio... y quien sabría que idioteces más se había imaginado que pasarían esa noche, en estos momentos solo quería olvidarlas todas, por lo que cerró sus ojos con más fuerzas intentando dejar su mente en blanco, pero unos golpes desesperados en su puerta le hicieron abrirlos de par en par.

—Cielo solo venía a... — Sachiko se detuvo abruptamente luego de haber abierto la puerta, encontrándose con algo parecido a una oruga, sabiendo que su hijo se encontraba bajo las colchas —¿Por qué estas acostado y con todas las cobijas encima? — Preguntó de forma maternal mientras se adentraba despacio a la habitación, sentándose con cuidado en la cama mientras tomaba el borde del edredón para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Light.

—Porque estoy intentando dormir —. Contestó apenas audible, el nudo en la garganta le había hecho difícil el articular palabras, pero no quería llorar, y menos frente a su madre.

—¿Por qué dormir?, ¿qué con la fiesta que tienes ahora? — Continuó mientras intentaba remover más las cobijas, pero el castaño se lo impedía al mantenerlas sujetas.

—Se cancela, es obvio que mi cita no vendrá —. Refunfuñó, agudizando la mirada cuando escuchó a su madre reír, como burlándose de él.

—¿De qué hablas?, tu cita está esperándote abajo, por eso subí...

—¿¡En serio!? — Se sentó de golpe, sintiendo su corazón galopear con rapidez luego de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, nos ha dicho a tu papá y a mí que su auto tuvo algunos problemas y que por eso tardó en venir —. Explicó contenta de verlo sonreír tan ampliamente, intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, Light se había puesto de pie como un resorte.

—Debo darme prisa... — Masculló caminando con rapidez hacia el lado de su habitación donde había dejado tirada su ropa, sus manos temblaban tanto que hasta retirar su pijama le estaba siendo difícil.

—Eso te pasa por desesperado —. Sonrió acercándose a él, retirándole las manos y encargándose ella de abotonarle la camisa si es que acaso querían apresurarse.

A Light no le importó quedar en ropa interior al bajarse el pantalón de su pijama frente a su madre, en estos momentos lo único que le importaba era estar listo lo más pronto posible, de solo imaginar que Shuunsuke estaba abajo esperándolo le formaba una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, esas que no te puedes borrar aunque quieras, pero que era la causante que sus dedos estuviesen tan torpes, dificultándole hasta subirse el pantalón.

—Le dijiste a papá que no se pusiera hablar de cómo eran sus tiempos cuando joven, ¿verdad? — Preguntó apresurado mientras se situaba de nuevo frente al espejo, aunque esta vez la imagen reflejada no era como la primera; su pecho se expandía y comprimía de forma errática, su camisa no lucía tan perfecta, estaba sudando y su cabello era un desastre...

—Lo dices como si fuesen las charlas más aburridas del mundo —. Reprendió de manera cariñosa caminando hasta el armario de su hijo, de donde sacó un pañuelo limpio antes de regresar y tomar la mano de Light es dirigirse con él a la cama, donde le pidió que se sentara —Mejor pide que no se le ocurra mostrar sus armas y placa de policía, ¿recuerdas como dijo que recargaría sus pistolas el día que se te ocurriera traer un chico a la casa? — Continuó pasando el pañuelo por el rostro del castaño, secando el sudor con éste.

—No entiendo porque siempre dice eso —. Refunfuñó indignado —¡Soy hombre!, eso siempre lo dicen los padres con las hijas, no con los hijos.

—Entiéndelo, Soichiro es celoso y para mala suerte tuya eres hijo único —. Acomodó de nuevo los cabellos del menor hasta dejarlo como antes —Ya estás listo.

Light se puso de pie tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, dirigiéndose nuevamente hasta el espejo solo para corroborar rápidamente que todo estuviese bien. Tomó un poco de loción del tocador frente a su cama antes de salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por su madre, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en esperarla, sus pies se movían por sí solos, no quería dejar más tiempo a Shuunsuke con su padre, aunque también estaba ansioso por verlo, casi tropezando en algunos escalones debido a la rapidez, y escuchar la risa de su progenitor solo logró ponerlo más nervioso de tan solo imaginarse de lo que pudiesen estar hablando, pero se detuvo abruptamente al cruzar el umbral de la sala, completamente helado y confundido al ver a su cita ponerse de pie.

—¿Elle...?


	11. Dolorosas verdades, inquietantes confusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulario con Fair-chan:  
> Yo creo que está palabra ya se las había dicho en el otro fic (no te enamores) pero más que todo a quienes lo leyeron en Amor::Yaoi, aquí casi no puse las secciones de los vocabularios, creo que fue porque pasé todos los capítulos casi de un solo, lo lamento.
> 
> Bueno, continuando, como recordatorio, Pisar aquí también significa Coger. Así que pisar a alguien puede tener doble sentido ;) ;)

El colegio Daikoku no había escatimado en gastos, o al menos esa es la impresión que dejaba el espacioso salón que habían rentado, con una decoración acorde y bastante juvenil que dejaría anonadado a cualquiera. Los globos con finas tiras onduladas topaban al techo debido al helio, luciendo divertidos pero a la vez elegantes por los colores de los mismos; dorado y plateado. La carencia de luces brillantes creaba un ambiente relajado, solamente un azul tenue iluminando el lugar, el cual resultaba perfecto para el efecto de cielo estrellado que los pequeños focos led inalámbricos creaban sobre el piso de cerámica. Una blanquecina luz irradiaba desde abajo de cada mesa, las cuales habían sido ordenadas a los costados del lugar, cubiertas con un fino manto blanco mientras al medio una delgada y alargada jarra de vidrio templado contenía unas finas ramas secas pintadas de color negro.

El director de la institución había dado las palabras de agradecimiento, al subirse a la tarima fue el único momento en el que todos por educación habían tomado asiento, aplaudiendo ante las palabras del presentable veterano, quien finalizó su discurso invitando a todos a tomar algún aperitivo de la larga mesa que estaba al fondo del salón. Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría se puso de pie para tomar algún canapé, algunos pocos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la tarima, al espacio que quedaba entre ella y la pared, encontrándose con las muchas hieleras repletas de botellas de cerveza. Elle Lawliet ni siquiera entendía como la administración de la institución había sido engañada tan fácilmente, aunque tampoco podía culparlos, ¿quién creería que el presidente de todo el alumnado de bachillerato, un alumno de intachable reputación, ingresaría bebidas alcohólicas usando envases de refresco como camuflaje?, no obstante, Elle prefirió no juzgar ni cuestionar al chico, a sus diecisiete años aún no prestaba mucha atención a la frase "beber responsablemente", y es que la botella que tenía en manos en estos momentos no era la primera de la noche, y apenas eran las 20h10.

Se suponía que aquellos "refrescos" nada más eran para los amigos del mismo presidente, un muchacho de baja estatura cuyo apellido, según Elle, era Azuma o Aoyama, no estaba seguro, apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras en los meses que tenía como alumno de dicha institución, por ello le resultó extraño cuando el muchacho se acercó solo para decirle que él también podía tomar cuantos "regalillos" quisiera, seguido de un guiño antes de retirarse. Y no le tomó mucho tiempo entender que dicha amabilidad realmente era gracias a la compañía de Misa, la típica porrista amada por todos que en estos momentos lucía despampanante con su rubio cabello recogido y su vestido color salmón ceñido al cuerpo de prominente escote en la espalda, robándose la mirada de muchos con su atuendo y presencia, o al menos si había acaparado la de Elle, quien recordaba casi babear cuando la vio bajar las escaleras al ir por ella a su casa.

—¿No quieres ir a bailar? — Ronroneó la chica al oído de su acompañante al notar como las mesas iban quedando vacías, dirigiéndose todos al centro del salón.

—No soy muy bueno bailando —. Sonrió de forma coqueta, dejando su botella sobre la mesa para rodear con ambos brazos la estrecha cintura de su cita.

—Pero yo te puedo enseñar —. Contestó de forma aniñada mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, haciendo un puchero que le pareció gracioso al muchacho.

—Te terminare pisando toda —. Rió, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando los delgados dedos de Misa pasearon de forma juguetona sobre su pecho.

—Por mí no hay problema —. Le susurró de forma sugerente al oído —Pero ahorita solo quiero bailar.

Elle intentó mantenerse calmado, pero la manera apresurada con la que tomó de nuevo la botella y se la empinó por completo lo dejó al descubierto, atinando solamente a asentir despacio mientras se ponía de pie, brindando la mano a su cita para encaminarse con ella, pidiéndole primero que se dirigiesen hacia la parte trasera de la tarima bajo la excusa que necesitaba otro refresco para poder dejar la vergüenza y soltarse en la pista de baile, aunque más que nerviosismo por bailar, quería deshacerse de la extraña corriente eléctrica que las palabras y roces de Misa habían creado en su entrepierna, no quería quedar como un pervertido al ir por ahí con su  _amiguito_  despierto. El problema era que aunque estuviese bebiendo una nueva cerveza, no ayudaba mucho ya que Misa se había pegado a su cuerpo, restregándose de manera lenta al ritmo de la canción mientras le besaba con cierta lascivia el cuello. Y aunque su ritmo cardíaco se estaba acelerando, el sensual movimiento pasó a segundo plano cuando logró vislumbrar a Shuunsuke a unos metros de distancia, bebiendo y riendo con sus amigos, pero sin rastros de Light.

—¿Has visto a Light-kun? — Preguntó de repente, separándose de forma abrupta de las caricias de su cita, quien ante semejante cambio frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

—¿A quien?

—A mi amigo Light —. Contestó sin prestar mucha atención a las facciones de la rubia ya que su mirada estaba ocupada en recorrer el salón intentando localizarlo.

—No, no lo he visto. Tampoco es que importe, ¿verdad? — Elle regresó su vista automáticamente a ella luego de sus palabras, encontrándola cruzada de brazos y un rostro que denotaba fastidio. 

—No importa. Espérame aquí —. Contestó sin mucho interés antes de regresar su mirada a su objetivo, y estaba decidido a encaminarse hasta aquel grupo, sino fuese porque alguien le tomó de la muñeca posesivamente.

—Pero vienes conmigo —. Masculló entre dientes, intentando controlarse para no ejercer más fuerzas en la muñeca del muchacho ya que su furia interna quedaría al descubierto.

Aunque realmente no había necesidad de fingir, Elle no se hacía ni una idea de cuánto Misa estaba maldiciendo a su amigo en su cabeza, lo único que le estaba retorciendo el estómago al pelinegro en estos momentos era la ausencia de Light, porque ya se hacía una idea de cuál era el motivo.

—Y me la estoy pasando muy bien contigo, pero de verdad necesito ir —. Explicó de manera calmada, esperando lo peor al verla dar un infantil zapateo sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo Misa no permitió que todo lo que su mente gritaba fuese articulado por sus labios, porque tenía presente los consejos de sus amigas, quienes casi a diario le recordaban que Elle aún no era su novio, y que de actuar como la diva consentida que suele ser, solo terminaría ahuyentándolo. Así que de manera forzada se limitó a sonreír, diciéndole con mucha dificultad que lo comprendía y que ella estaría en la mesa junto a sus amigas un rato mientras él regresaba, un acto perfecto para quedar como la chica comprensiva e idónea aunque por dentro se estaba deshaciendo en coraje; no contra Elle, eso jamás, sino contra Light, porque admitía sentir celos de él, y la cereza en el pastel era que éste ni siquiera era una chica, ¡era un chico quien le robaba la atención de Elle! Quizá Elle no se hacía una idea de cuán importante era Light para él, pero era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Misa, ella los veía a diario en el colegio, siempre tan unidos que hasta se atrevería a pensar que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad como los rumores decían, pero ella no podía aceptar que Elle fuese homosexual, ¡no podía serlo!, él le había dicho en algunos mensajes de texto que no había niña más bonita que ella en el salón. Así que para sentir su orgullo de mujer menos dañado, jaló posesivamente a Elle por el brazo cuando éste se disponía a irse, besándole los labios sin previo aviso, un beso al cual el pelinegro no supo cómo reaccionar, quedando como un idiota inexperto al haberse quedado congelado.

Tuvo que darse una cachetada él mismo para dejar de verle el trasero cuando Misa comenzó a alejarse luego de acariciarle coquetamente la mejilla; la bonita vista no le duró mucho, pronto ella se había mezclado entre el gentío que saltaba sobre la pista de baile, quedando ahora completamente solo. Así que recordando su objetivo, tomó una nueva lata de las hieleras para armarse de valor, controlarse para no agarrarlo a golpes, o simplemente porque le gustaba la cerveza antes de girar sobre sus propios talones y caminar de forma apresurada hacia el muchacho que parecía estársela pasando de lo lindo junto a sus amigos.

—¿Disculpa? — Interrumpió picoteándole el hombro con los dedos para llamar su atención, pero Shuunsuke no giró, y Elle dudaba que siquiera lo hubiese escuchado, la música estaba demasiado alta, el ritmo había cambiado de uno suave a otro más movido, por lo que Elle aclaró su garganta —¿¡Qué no escuchas que hablo, pedazo de imbécil!? — Vociferó poniendo su mano completa sobre el hombro del más alto para hacerlo girar en contra de su voluntad.

—¿¡Quién mierdas te crees!? — De forma despectiva, Shuunsuke fingió quitarse la mugre que los dedos de Elle podrían haber dejado sobre su ropa, sonsacando una divertida risa a sus tres amigos que estaban con él —¿¡Y a quién llamas imbécil, imbécil!? — Empujó al pelinegro por el pecho, un empujón bastante tonto que apenas logró que Elle retrocediera un paso, y es que la forma en la que Shuunsuke arrastraba las palabras dejaba claro que sobrio no estaba.

—¿Dónde está Light? — La pregunta fue directa, aunque deseaba deshacerle esa perfecta sonrisa con sus puños, no tenía interés en crear una estúpida pelea con ese tipo, al menos no por el momento.

—¿Quién? — Enarcó una ceja fingiendo confusión, más cuando pudo ver los ojos de sus amigos abrirse de par en par, curiosos.

—Ahora resulta que nadie lo conoce —. Masculló más para él mismo mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado —¡Light Yagami, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, uno setenta y cinco de estatura...!, ¡tu novio!, ¿te suena? — Espetó mordaz lo más alto que pudo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando vio aquel rostro palidecer.

Y lo único que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Shuunsuke fueron las risas burlescas de sus amigos, cuyos insultos o bromas no lograba entender por completo, ya fuese por el volumen de la música o porque su cuerpo entero temblaba queriendo matar a Elle, ¡no esperaba que el rarito ese fuese a abrir la boca!, ¿qué no se suponía que no diría nada? Sin embargo trató de controlarse, agarrarlo a golpes solo lo dejaría en evidencia, por lo que irguiéndose lo mejor que pudo se giró dándole la espalda.

—¿¡Y yo por qué he de saber dónde está el  _marica_  de tu amigo!? — Espetó por sobre su hombro, logrando que las burlas de sus amigos cesaran al verlo tan serio.

Elle apretó molesto la lata de cerveza, provocando que el contenido de la misma se escurriese por su mano, pero no hizo amague por limpiarse, ni mucho menos por recuperar la atención del capitán, porque sabía que lo único que lograría sería terminar con la garganta dañada por gritar tanto, o golpeando al imbécil, lo que ocurriese primero, pero ninguna de ellas contestaba su pregunta: "¿dónde jodidos estaba Light?"

Así que decidió retirarse, total, aquellos muchachos habían vuelto a reír y bromear como si él no estuviese ahí, por lo que rodeando la pista para no adentrarse al gentío se dirigió hasta la entrada principal, donde un elegante caballero de saco negro y corbata roja era el encargado de dar la bienvenida a los alumnos.

—¿Disculpe? — Interrumpió luego de cerrar la puerta corrediza de la entrada, al menos aquí no tenía que gritar, todo el bullicio había quedado adentro.

—¿Si? — Sonrió de manera amable sin moverse de su estrado donde debía estar para marcar la asistencia de los alumnos en la lista que se le había entregado.

—Es que ando buscando a un amigo, pero no sé si ya vino —. Se acercó hasta quedar frente al joven, sin dejar de ver curioso los folios que estaban sobre el buró.

—Claro, ¿cuál es su apellido y nombre?

—Yagami Light —. Contestó sin más, comenzando el otro a pasar las páginas hasta llegar a la letra  **Y** , donde Elle agudizó su mirada para intentar encontrar el nombre de su amigo entre tantos otros.

—¡Aquí está! — Emocionado, colocó su dedo índice sobre el nombre del muchacho, borrando su sonrisa al ver que al lado hacía falta una equis que marcase su asistencia —Oh, pero tal parece que aún no contamos con su presencia en la fiesta.

—Bueno, no importa. ¿Podría ver si ya vino otro de mis amigos?, así puedo estar con él mientras viene Light —. Elle dio un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza oculta bajo una desfigurada lata color rojo, esperando respuesta por parte del otro muchacho, quien asintió sin ningún problema —Bien, mi otro amigo se llama Takahashi Shuunsuke.

—Él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de tu escuela, ¿verdad? — Preguntó emocionado sin ni siquiera ver los papeles. Elle estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, ese hombre no era parte de la institución, seguramente había sido contratado solo para esa noche, ¡y aún así conocía al idiota ese!, sin embargo solo sonrió, después de todo se suponía que era su amigo —Él fue de los primeros en venir.

—¿En serio? — Fingió asombro antes de continuar —Lo he buscado y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, ¿puedo saber a qué hora vino?

Esta vez el muchacho del estrado si tuvo que revisar los papeles para verificar la hora que había puesto al lado del chico.

—Hace cincuenta y cinco minutos, para ser exactos a las 19h35. ¿Estás seguro que no lo encuentras?, no creo que su presencia sea algo fácil de ignorar basándome en el alboroto que creó su llegada.

—Iré al parqueo para llamarle, allá adentro hay demasiada bulla y gente —. Sonrió ignorando lo último, Shuunsuke no era su tema de conversación preferido, así que simplemente se limitó a agradecer y hacer un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Dejó caer su lata una vez se alejó lo suficiente, llegando  hasta llegar a la escalinata de la entrada que se dirigía al parqueo. Pateó el recipiente de forma frustrada, el cual bajó rebotando por las escaleras. ¡Casi una hora! Es lo único que pensaba mientras molesto caminaba de un lado a otro, ¡ese idiota había llegado a la fiesta hace casi una hora dejando a Light esperando en casa!, y con esa verdad en mente, comenzó a bajar, apresurando los pasos mediante avanzaba.

Se suponía que debía estar bailando o riendo con la linda chica que lo había invitado como pareja, pero aún sabiendo eso, no dudó en encender el motor y poner en marcha el auto que su abuelo le había prestado. No iba a permitir que Light se quedara ilusionado en casa esperando la llegada de un idiota que jamás aparecería, tenía claro lo que haría, lo que no entendía era el porqué... o bueno, el motivo lo entendía, Light era su amigo, ¿no?, haría lo mismo por cualquiera de sus amigos, ¿verdad?, sus actos eran completamente justificables y no tenían nada que ver con algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad, ¿o si?

-_-_-_-  


Elle llevó dos dedos al cuello de su camisa negra aflojando con disimulo la corbata color salmón que su cita le había comprado. Tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado a la casa Yagami, hasta había sido raro entrar por la puerta principal cuando últimamente solo entraba a escondidas por la ventana de Light, y aunque la primera vez no había causado una buena impresión en Sachiko, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado luego de haber asistido al cumpleaños de su hijo, por lo que la mujer no dudó en rodearlo con los brazos al saludarlo, ofreciéndole algo de tomar mientras lo dirigía a la sala, donde él tomó asiento en el sofá individual, y aunque amablemente pidió un vaso con agua, hubiese preferido acompañar a Sachiko hasta la cocina, ya que en el sillón más largo frente a él y sin quitarle la mirada de encima se encontraba el señor Yagami.

—¿No hueles algo extraño, Lawliet? — Interrumpió el mayor de aspecto serio sonsacándole un respingo al muchacho, quien inhaló con rapidez intentando percibir el aroma del que hablaba Soichiro, negando lento y temeroso con la cabeza al no sentir ningún olor raro —¿No?, yo huelo a un niño de diecisiete años bebiendo y conduciendo irresponsablemente.

Elle agachó la cabeza automáticamente al no haberle podido sostener la mirada. Aún podía caminar y el mundo no le daba vueltas por completo, pero admitía que había sido una imprudencia manejar cuando había bebido. Estaba a punto de comenzar a disculparse, porque aún podía sentir los ojos de Soichiro perforándolo, pero Sachiko apareció en ese momento con un vaso de agua para Elle y una taza de té para su esposo en manos. La vio encorvarse un poco dándole un beso en la mejilla al señor Yagami al tiempo que le susurraba algo al oído, el pelinegro no había escuchado por la distancia pero no podía tratarse de algo bueno pues Soichiro bufó molesto rodando los ojos, y luego, para mala suerte de Elle, Sachiko dijo que iría por Light, dejándolo de nuevo solo en ese lugar.

—Y... supongo que las cortinas las eligió la señora Yagami, ¿verdad? — Comentó intentando romper el hielo, dando un sorbo al vaso para ocultar sus nervios mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todas partes de la sala para mantener la conversación acerca de la decoración de la misma, todo con tal de no encontrarse con esos fieros ojos marrones.

—Mi mujer me ha dicho que no sea pesado contigo, que eres un buen muchacho —. Ignorando al pelinegro, se acomodó sobre su asiento —Pero si quiero dejar algo claro, yo iré a dejarlos y a traerlos —. Sentenció dejando la pequeña taza sobre la mesa de centro luego de darle un sorbo.

—Eso n-no es necesario —. Titubeó nervioso, no por miedo a tener que pasar más tiempo con el mayor al ir en el auto, sino más bien por lo incómodo que sería para él que alguien lo fuese a dejar y traer como niño chiquito cuando ni sus padres lo hacían.

—Oh, no te lo estaba preguntando, solo te aclaro que no permitiré que conduzcas en tu estado —. Elle estaba a punto de contradecirlo, tampoco estaba tan ebrio, ese hombre simplemente estaba siendo un exagerado, seguramente esa era la razón por la que Light aún era un poco infantil para muchas cosas. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada al verlo hacer sus manos puños con demasiada fuerza, casi temblando —No me importa si quieres beber y aún así conducir, pero mi deber es proteger a mi hijo... no quiero que de nuevo le pase algo por culpa de alguien más —. Masculló lo último, restregando un poco el nacimiento de sus ojos con su dedo gordo y medio para disipar las lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos.

—¿De nuevo? — Preguntó con suavidad pero intrigado mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la pequeña mesa, recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Hace años tuvimos un accidente en nuestro auto, y el más afectado fue Light, por mi culpa, por mi descuido, mi hijo quedó en coma —. El serio semblante de Soichiro cambió a uno de pesadumbre.

—¿En coma?, Light nunca me ha dicho nada de eso —. Comentó Elle consternado, dejando su renuencia de lado.

—Pues es que él no recuerda mucho sobre el accidente, para él son dos años de su vida sin recuerdos.

—¿¡Dos años!?, ¿¡estuvo en coma por dos años!? — Exclamó levemente exaltado, sonsacando un respingo al señor —pero... ¿¡cómo pasó!? — Cuestionó de forma apresurada, relajando sus facciones y bebiendo un poco más de agua al momento que se percató que su pregunta era imprudente —Perdón...

—No pasa nada, total, fui yo quien empezó a contarte —. Soichiro suspiró profundamente antes de continuar —Él tenía diez años, iba en los asientos traseros jugando con sus carritos, Sachiko y yo discutíamos, debe haber sido por algo irrelevante pues no recuerdo el motivo, sin embargo esa discusión fue suficiente para descuidarme, para no percatarme que el semáforo había cambiado de color, solo reaccioné cuando escuché el claxon de la camioneta que venía hacia nosotros, y aunque intenté acelerar, el mayor impacto fue recibido en la parte de atrás del auto... — Elle se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su asombro, pero a Soichiro, quien aún le dolía el solo recordarlo, no le fue posible retener las lágrimas, por lo que sacando su pañuelo de su pantalón se secó algunas que habían bajado por sus mejillas —Realmente creí que perdería a mi hijo, los días pasaban y él no despertaba, mi mujer iba a diario al hospital a platicarle y realizar ejercicios de movilización con su inerte cuerpo, yo veía como ella desmejoraba, y a mí también me estaba consumiendo la culpa...

—No creo que debería martirizarse por eso, señor. Eso ha quedado atrás, y Light jamás lo culparía —. Opinó cuando el mayor se quedó callado por dificultad de continuar.

—Creo que el haber recibido la llamada por parte del doctor diciéndonos que había reaccionado fue la segunda mejor noticia recibida en mi vida, la primera fue cuando mi esposa me dijo que estaba embarazada de Light —. Sonrió de manera sincera aunque su nariz aún lucia roja —Claro que no todo fue volver a la normalidad al regresar a casa, para empezar mucha de su ropa ya no le quedaba, tuvo que someterse a exámenes adicionales para descartar algún daño en su cerebro mientras también comenzaba con su rehabilitación, y si no fuese suficiente, no había día en que no insistiese sobre querer volver a la escuela, quería volver y jugar con sus amigos, pero no podíamos enviarlo así por así, estaba muy atrasado por lo que contratamos a alguien para que le diese clases aquí en nuestra casa.

—Por eso es que me dijo que pasó ausente del colegio —. Comentó Elle interesado, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Soichiro —¿Por cuánto tiempo fue?

—Alrededor de dos años. El año que cumplía quince empezó de nuevo en el colegio Daikoku, donde había estudiado desde pequeño, no te imaginas lo emocionado que estaba luego de su primer día, se pasó la tarde entera hablando de todo lo que había hecho, siguiéndonos hasta nuestra habitación en la noche para seguir contándonos.

—Si, sé lo que es eso —. Rió, sonsacándole una sonrisa igual al mayor.

—Ojalá todos los días hubiesen sido como ése, pero cada vez se le veía menos emocionado, una vecina nos contó que todos sus compañeros lo ignoraban porque creían que era raro, quisimos cambiarlo de colegio pero Light no quiso, dijo que tampoco eran tan malos con él —. Arrugó levemente la nariz, incomodo de recordar los días en los que Light les contaba que pronto sería el cumpleaños de algún compañero, en un principio les compraba los regalos con anticipación, pero su invitación nunca llegaba —Sin embargo desde que te conoció lo he visto más feliz, sé que te quiere mucho y me va a odiar si le prohíbo ir a ese dichoso baile, pero espero que me comprendas que no pienso dejarlo salir si no soy yo mismo quien se asegure que vayan y regresen con bien.

—Está bien señor Yagami, será como usted quiera —. Se relajó sobre su asiento, comprendiendo que realmente no tenía otra opción.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Cuando te vi, no entendía que te veía mi hijo, pero veo que al menos eres inteligente —. Bromeó luego de dar el último sorbo a su té, más relajado de haber obtenido lo que quería.

—Si, sé que mis ojeras asustan a cualquiera, así como yo estaba asustado de estar a solas con usted —. Comentó riendo, atreviéndose a bromear al sentirse más en confianza.

—Puedo ser atemorizante si me lo propongo, pero no quiero quedarme sin yerno antes de tiempo —. El comentario de Soichiro logró que los ojos de Elle se abriesen de par en par, pero intentó controlarse, después de todo los señores Yagami creían que él era el chico que andaba cortejando a su hijo, ignorando que el hecho de que Light ya tenía un novio, el cuál era todo un patán.

—Jamás pensé que usted se tomaría la sexualidad de Light tan bien, es decir, no es que esté mal, pero no todos los hombres lo aceptan como usted — Comentó nervioso intentando desviar el tema sobre la posible inexistente relación sentimental entre él y su amigo.

—Lawliet, estuve frente a la posibilidad de perder a mi hijo, ¿crees que me va a importar si a él le gustan los chicos o las chicas?, yo solo quiero cuidarlo y que sea feliz. ¿Es que acaso tú no le has dicho a tu abuelo de tus preferencias? — Cuestionó intrigado al ver el leve nerviosismo en el más joven.

Elle dio un leve respingo antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa, irónicamente las cosas eran al revés, su abuelo lo creía gay desde que lo vio en la cama con Light cuando no lo era.

—No, aún no lo saben. ¿Cómo fue cuando Light se los dijo a ustedes?

—No lo ha hecho —. Contestó sin más, riendo Soichiro al ver el asombro reflejado en el rostro del menor —Lo que se ve no se pregunta. Además, para mí último cumpleaños mi esposa me regaló un certificado para ir a la barbería, ¿sabes que me regaló mi hijo? — Elle negó lentamente con la cabeza —Un set de cremas rejuvenecedoras, hasta me puso tutoriales en la computadora para entender el orden en el que se usaban. Realmente quería alguna caja de corbatas, pero no me quejo, mi piel jamás se había sentido más suave —. Se tocó con los dedos su mejilla antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, haciendo reír al más joven, quien se hubiese seguido riendo sino fuese porque en ese momento se puso de pie al ver a Light cruzar el umbral de la sala.

—¿Elle...? — Masculló el recién llegado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, reaccionando solo hasta que su madre lo alcanzó.

—Por supuesto que es Elle, amor. Me dijiste que me darías una sorpresa con tu cita de esta noche, y vaya que me la has dado, mira que jamás me imaginé que el joven Lawliet se pudiese ver tan elegante —. Comentó adentrándose a la sala, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda al pelinegro como aprobación.

Light se limitó a asentir, no diciendo que a lo que él se refería por sorpresa era al hecho que pensaba presentarles a su verdadero novio, pero el ver a su amigo ahí le hacía entender que Shuunsuke realmente se había atrevido a dejarlo plantado. Y Elle pudo notar esa leve decepción en los ojos de Light, sintiéndose molesto inevitablemente.

—La señora Yagami me dijo que la espera valdría la pena —, comentó captando la atención del castaño, quien sonrió avergonzado al verlo acercándose —veo que no mentía —. Finalizó con una sonrisa coqueta, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

—Light, le he dicho a tu cita que yo los llevaré —. Mencionó Soichiro a manera de recordatorio, provocando que Elle retirase su brazo del castaño al ver al mayor con su semblante serio de nuevo —Así que podemos irnos si están listos —. Soichiro caminó hasta la entrada, tomando las llaves del auto que colgaban de un pequeño clavo. Light se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su papá, además Elle le había asentido levemente con la cabeza indicándole que él estaba de acuerdo.

—No, no, no. De aquí nadie sale sin que yo les haya tomado una fotografía —. Interrumpió Sachiko al ver a los dos muchachos dispuestos a seguir a su esposo, quienes se detuvieron automáticamente al verla correr hacia un mueble de madera que yacía  en la esquina opuesta de la sala, sacando una cámara digital de una de las gavetas —Elle, acércate un poco más a mi hijo —. Indicó mientras veía la imagen en la pequeña pantalla, haciendo que el aludido se moviese con timidez acercándose un poco al castaño.

—¿Que tal si yo también me sumo a la foto del recuerdo? — Interrumpió Soichiro colocándose en medio de los dos jóvenes, alejando ambos cuerpos.

—¡No seas ridículo y quítate! — Soichiro no se movió, las cosas se hacían como él decía y cuando él decía... y si Sachiko le daba permiso, por lo que bufó molesto cuando se encontró con los fieros ojos color miel de su esposa, los cuales le hacían saber que le iría muy mal al estar solos si no se quitaba. Y al haber logrado su cometido, el rostro de la mujer resplandeció como el de un ángel, sonriendo y enfocando con su cámara nuevamente —A ver Elle, vuelve a acercarte —. El aludido hizo como se le dijo, pero sin dejar de ver al señor Yagami, quién se mantenía unos metros detrás de ellos —Anda, Light. ¡Abrázalo! — El castaño rodeó la cintura de Elle con timidez, ladeándose para hacerlo sin problemas —¡No me decepciones, Elle, demuéstrame que de verdad quieres a mi hijo! — Lawliet dio un leve respingo, creía que la señora Yagami realmente se estaba emocionando con esto de la foto, pero sin interés de llevarle la contraria, también se ladeó y pasó sus brazos bajo los brazos de Light para abrazarlo, quedando los cuerpos de ambos frente al del otro pero sus rostros de lado viendo a la cámara —¿Por que no juntan sus mejillas para que salgan mejor?

—¡Solo toma la fotografía para podernos ir! — Espetó el señor Yagami incómodo con la cercanía de aquellos dos.

—¡Tú no te metas y ve a calentar el auto!

El corazón de Elle latía con fuerza, pero se pegó por completo a Light sin rechistar al ver al señor Yagami cruzarse de brazos molesto pero sin decir ni una palabra, y si Sachiko lograba callar a un hombre como él, Elle prefería no contradecirla. Light sonrió, el aire le hacía falta, pero sentir que fue su amigo quien se acercó sin problemas lo había emocionado, por lo que dejándose llevar abrazó con más fuerzas a Elle, pero en lugar de pegar su mejilla a la de su amigo, lo besó sobre ella, no importándole el gruñido emitido por su padre, y los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par, su  corazón acelerándose  a niveles preocupantes de tan solo sentir los labios de Light sobre su piel, quedándose ese momento inmortalizado cuando la señora Yagami presionó el botón, y el afamado sonido de la cámara se dejó escuchar.

-_-_-_-  


El camino desde la casa de Light al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile no era tan largo, aunque a Elle le estaba resultando eterno, el señor Yagami no había dicho una palabra desde que ingresaron al auto, y podría ser más incomodo, pero por primera vez agradecía esa incapacidad de Light de mantenerse callado, al menos no iban sumidos en un extraño silencio.

—...Y entonces el gatito siempre llegaba a mi casa a pedir comida, tenía ganas de adoptarlo pero mi madre es alérgica, lo sé porque ella se la pasaba estornudando todo el tiempo, así que le daba de comer y lo metía a mi cuarto a escondidas de ella, leí en internet todo sobre cuidar gatos, ¿sabías que puedes bañar a un gato? — Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras giraba su torso sobre su asiento para ver a su amigo.

—¿Que no se supone que se acicalan solos? — Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo fácil que le era llevarle el hilo a las conversaciones de Light, aún y con sus cambios bruscos de tema. Recordaba que le había preguntado sobre la tienda en la que compró su ropa, y ahora estaba relatándole sobre un gato adulto que parecía perdido.

—¡Pero si puedes bañarlos...! Claro, deben ser acostumbrados desde pequeños y yo ignore ese pequeño detalle, así que termine con todo el pecho y el rostro arañados — Masculló haciendo un leve puchero —Y mis papás descubrieron lo del gato que tenía escondido, el cual resultaba que era de nuestra vecina, quien me acusaba de ladrón y de haber secuestrado a su mascota, mis padres le prometieron que ya no lo volvería a hacer para dejarla tranquila, y ya jamás vi de nuevo a trébol segundo...

—¿También creías que era un animal de la suerte? — Vio con disimulo por la ventana para saber cuánto faltaba antes de reír, pero quedamente porque Light realmente parecía tomarse en serio el tema del gato.

—Si, mi papá dice que la suerte si existe, y mi papá no miente.

—Tu papá también dijo que yo era feo —. Opinó, no se sentía ofendido, sabía que el señor Yagami lo había dicho bromeando, pero le causó gracia ver a Light frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Queee?, papá ¿en serio le dijiste eso?, olvida lo que te acabo de decir, entonces mi papá si miente, tú no eres feo, tienes una linda nariz, ¡pero eso fue descortés, papá!, ¡dile que no es feo! — Ordenó serio mientras se arrastraba sobre su asiento para tomar el respaldar del asiento de adelante, asomando su cabeza por uno de los costados de su padre, quien ignoró la mirada de desaprobación de su hijo —Dile que no es feo o le diré a mamá —. Susurró agudizando la mirada, sonriendo cuando lo vio haciendo un mohín de molestia.

—Elle Lawliet no es feo. Él sabe que yo solo bromeaba —. Contestó entre dientes el mayor sin despegar su vista del camino.

—¡Ves!, mi papá solo bromeaba —. Emocionado se giró sobre su asiento, subiendo una pierna sobre él para quedar frente a su amigo. Y aunque Elle quería abrazarlo por la ternura que le causaba, prefirió contenerse, quería llegar con todas sus partes pegadas a su cuerpo.

—Está bien Light-kun, sé que el señor Yagami solo bromeaba, aunque hay quienes me lo han dicho en serio, pero sabes que no me importa, no es algo que me acompleje —. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia antes de dirigir su vista a la ventana de nuevo.

—Dice Elle que no le importa lo que los demás piensen, papá —. Anunció el castaño abrazando el respaldar del asiento de su padre para pegarse a él.

—Lo sé, puedo escucharlo Light —. Masculló, era su hijo pero admitía que muchas veces quería callarlo, más cuando Light no entendía cuando parar.

—Si ya sé, solo quería recalcarlo —. Sonrió dejándose ir hacia atrás para pegarse a su amigo, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste —Elle me contó que cuando era pequeño los niños solían decirle feo y que eso le hacía sentir muy mal —. Comenzó a relatar, ignorando la fija mirada de su padre a través del retrovisor —Pero que ahora ya no le toma importancia, además dice que no importa si los demás creen que es feo, que tiene una herramienta muy grande que sirve para perforar —. El auto se detuvo abruptamente, comenzando Elle a ahogarse con su propia saliva al tiempo que se alejaba de Light —Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la belleza —. Opinó frunciendo el entrecejo, llevándose el pulgar al mentón de forma pensativa  —Papá, ¿por qué tú y yo no tenemos una de esa?

—Se lo juro que solo bromeaba señor Yagami —. Comenzó Elle a excusarse removiéndose nervioso sobre el asiento al encontrarse con la mirada de Soichiro por el retrovisor, cuyo silencio lo atemorizaba más.

—Porque son peligrosas, hijo —. Contestó intentando lucir calmado mientras ponía en marcha de nuevo el auto —Así que espero que el joven Lawliet sepa mantener su herramienta guardada.

—Si, si, si, se lo juro señor, por nada del mundo pienso sacarla —. Explicó apresurado, suspirando aliviado al divisar el salón del baile, solo un poco más y lograría salir con bien de esta, con todas las partes de su cuerpo pegadas a donde se supone que deben estar, solo un poco más y...

—Pero tú dijiste que me la ibas a enseñar —. Comentó Light decepcionado cruzándose de brazos mientras el auto se detenía frente a la escalinata, ignorando que su comentario había hecho sudar más al pelinegro.

—¡No!, yo hablaba de otra herramienta, ¡de la que mi abuelo usa para reparar el auto! — Explicó con rapidez agitando los brazos —No de mi herramienta para perforar agujeros, ¡aii dios!, ¿¡por qué mierdas dije agujeros!?, le juro que no es lo que cree señor Yagami, por nada del mundo se la enseñaría a Light-kun, puedo jurarlo, además...

—¡¡Joven Lawliet!! — Interrumpió vociferando, sonsacando un respingo a ambos jóvenes.

—¿Si, señor? — Masculló como un gatito tragando saliva.

—¡Solo salga de mi auto! — Espetó, y el joven no necesito que se lo dijesen dos veces, Soichiro no había terminado la frase cuando ya estaba afuera, seguido por Light —Llámame para venirte a traer —. Indicó sonriendo solo a su hijo.

—Claro, papá —. Sonrió asintiendo, ignorando la tensión que sus palabras habían creado entre su padre y su supuesta cita.

—Y joven Lawliet —, el aludido se encogió levemente al escuchar su nombre, esperando lo peor —eres bienvenido de llegar a casa cuando gustes —Lawliet enarcó una ceja confundido, pero aceptó la invitación asintiendo levemente —creo que no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para que te enseñase las pistolas que tengo, mi hijo te ha comentado que fui policía, ¿verdad?, ahora soy jefe pero la puntería no la pierdo —. Le guiñó el ojo al muchacho que ahora lucia más pálido, provocando que Light bufase por lo bajo, realmente había creído que saldría de esta sin que su padre mencionase sus dichosas armas.

—No le hagas caso Elle, solo vámonos — . Indicó tomando a su amigo del brazo para alejarse de ahí, el pelinegro se dejó llevar, agradeciendo que Light lo guiase porque de otra forma creía que no habría podido caminar, apenas y sentía las piernas —Ignora a mi papá, no es tan malo —. Opinó unos segundos después, cuando el auto ya no estaba y habían llegado hasta el principio de la escalinata, y Elle, con un poco más de aire en sus pulmones y fuerzas en su cuerpo, asintió sonriendo.

—Light-kun...— Llamó suavemente mientras empezaban a subir, captando la atención de su amigo —Sabes el porqué fui yo por ti, ¿verdad? — Light asintió agachando la mirada pero sin detener sus pasos —Pues quiero que esta noche la pases bien, no dejes que te afecte.

—Está bien Elle, no debes preocuparte por mí, de verdad estoy feliz de venir contigo —. Sonrió tomándolo de la mano, y aunque Elle sabía que sería cuestionable el que los dos entrasen así, no hizo el amague por soltarlo, ni cuando notó la mirada curiosa del muchacho que marcó la asistencia de Light en la entrada.

Y lo decía en serio, no iba a mentir diciendo que el desplante de su novio no dolía, pero recientemente comenzaba a comprender que no podía esperar mucho de él, aún así había tenido la esperanza de que al menos cumpliese tan solo una de sus promesas, lo cual no ocurrió, sin embargo ver a Elle esperando por él en la sala de su casa le había acelerado mucho más el corazón que la vez que tuvo la cita con su novio, por lo que estar entrando a ese lugar tomando la mano de su amigo realmente parecía un sueño, más cuando vio la asombrosa decoración, sintiéndose emocionado y a la vez anonadado.

Pero como no todo es perfecto, tenían pocos segundos de entrar cuando de repente alguien se lanzó sobre Elle, quien se desequilibró un poco ante tan repentino abrazo, tomando a Misa por la cintura para no caer ambos al suelo.

—¿Dónde rayos te fuiste? — Se quejó mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, su voz sonando dolida, Elle en ningún momento le había dicho que dejaría el lugar, y menos para regresar con el raro del salón, a quien tuvo ganas de agarrar del cabello al verlo entrar tomando la mano de  _SU_  Elle.

—Fui por Light-kun, él estará con nosotros en nuestra mesa —. Explicó cómo si de lo más normal se tratase, ignorando el revoltijo de emociones negativas que se crearon en el interior de la chica.

—¿¡Cómo que estará con nosotros!?, ¡es nuestra cita! — Espetó sin poder controlarse. Elle la tomó con suavidad del brazo para alejarse un poco junto a ella, a fin que Light no los escuchase.

—Pero él es mi amigo, te aseguro que si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo te agradaría mucho —. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, quería estar con Misa, pero tampoco quería dejar a Light solo.

—Lo dudo. Realmente no puedo creer como puede agradarte. ¡Light es tonto! — Se cruzó de brazos, dejando en claro su desaprobación, y esperando que Elle la apoyase.

—¿Tonto? — Sin embargo no ocurrió lo que ella hubiese esperado, y es que las facciones de su cita se tornaron duras —Lleva mejores calificaciones que la mayoría del salón... _incluyéndote._

—No, no me refería a eso —. Intentó explicar con premura sosteniéndolo del brazo al verlo dispuesto a alejarse —Me refería a su forma de ser, sus conversaciones son tan... — Se detuvo, su voz temblaba y Elle la veía con rencor, por lo que rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla decidió asentir con la cabeza —Está bien, puede estar con nosotros —. Finalizó fingiendo una sonrisa, tranquilizándose al momento que el pelinegro también sonrió, acercándose a ella y rodeándole la cintura.

—Gracias por entender —. Le susurró al oído, finalizando con un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Y aunque para Light fue incomodo presenciar dicha escena, se dejó llevar al momento que Elle tomó la mano de cada uno, guiándolos por uno de los extremos del salón hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la tarima, de donde tomó una ansiada cerveza, recordaba que le había prometido a Misa que bailaría con ella, pues ahora debía bailar con dos que ni por cerca se llevaban bien, porque Elle estaba consciente que a Light tampoco le agradaba Misa, así que un poco de alcohol en su sangre era necesario para salir vivo de dicha situación.

Era favorable que la música que el DJ tenía por el momento fuese bastante movida en lugar de algo lento que se baila solo en parejas, así que aunque no era muy bueno bailando, se dirigió con sus dos citas hasta el centro del salón, moviéndose lo mejor que podía, haciendo girar a Misa para luego hacer girar a Light y por último dando él una vuelta entre los dos, ya ni siquiera sabía muy bien qué hacía, quizá eran las cervezas, lo único que sabía es que se la estaba pasando muy bien junto a Misa y Light. El lugar estaba tan lleno que de vez en vez alguien chocaba contra ellos, pero era divertido, o al menos lo era en un comienzo, y es que entre las canciones pasaban, las cosas entre aquellos dos se encendían más, Misa bailaba con cierta sensualidad, y aprovechando esos movimientos, muchas veces empujaba al castaño con sus caderas para alejarlo de Elle, quien ni siquiera se percataba de las miradas de odio que su cita y su amigo se lanzaban, él seguía bailando, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bailar, más que nada saltaba como todos los demás, deteniéndose solamente para beber de la cerveza que el presidente del salón le había regalado al verlo en la pista. Y para sorpresa de Misa, Light no se quedó atrás ni huyó llorando como ella hubiese esperado, y es que tuvo que afianzar bien sus pies al suelo para no caer cuando el chico también la empujó con las caderas para hacerla a un lado, dejando el camino libre para acercarse a Elle, a quien Light tomó de ambas manos para intentar ayudarlo a coordinar sus movimientos, sintiéndose Misa furiosa al verlos a ambos riendo con tanta naturalidad. Pero ella no se quedaría a un lado, y pudo ver en los ojos de Light que él tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aunque seguían bailando tomando la mano de Elle en algunas ocasiones, de vez en vez ambos se empujaban, ya ni siquiera se preocupaban en divertirse, lo único que querían era ver quién podría obtener la atención del pelinegro. El problema es que entre el tiempo más pasaba, las cosas entre ellos se tornaba peor, empujones más bruscos que Elle ya no pudo ignorar, por lo que se colocó en medio de ambos para separarlos, pero todo empeoró cuando a Misa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de estirar su brazo por sobre el hombro del pelinegro, alcanzando con sus uñas el rostro de Light, quien rápidamente llevó una mano a su mejilla al sentir el escozor en su piel, y él no era de reaccionar con violencia, pero estaba tan molesto que sin pensarlo y sin que Elle pudiese evitarlo, pisó con fuerzas los descubiertos dedos del pie de Misa, quien lanzó un alarido cuando éstos se doblaron en el borde de sus sandalias debido al peso que ejercía el castaño.

—¡¡Ya basta!! — Vociferó Elle alejándolos a ambos, el grito de Misa había sido tal que el DJ había detenido la música, y todas las miradas caían sobre ellos.

—¡Él empezó! — Señaló sin descaro a Light, quien debido a su fama de raro junto a lo importante que era Misa en el colegio, se ganó los murmullos y miradas asqueadas de todos.

—No importa quién empezó, vamos a sentarnos —. Le sugirió en un susurro acercándose a ella para que nadie escuchase. Realmente no le importaba, solo quería salir de ese incómodo momento.

De hecho todos se dirigieron a sus mesas cuando el DJ anunció que era mejor tomar un descanso, que continuarían luego de la cena. Y esta vez Elle de verdad decidió sentarse en medio de ambos para que nada más ocurriese, y mientras la cena avanzaba, las cervezas y las risas también le acompañaban. Misa bebió un par junto a su cita, pero Light rechazó amablemente cuando su amigo le ofreció una, en cambio se dedicó solo a comer mientras contaba la vez que sus padres lo habían llevado a un parque jurásico, aunque el único que le prestaba atención era Elle, el resto —amigos de la porrista— hablaban entre ellos. Pero Misa se estaba desesperando, ¡se suponía que una cita es de dos, no de tres!, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, y al estar éste un poco más ebrio, no mostró resistencia al momento que Misa comenzó a juguetear con sus labios sobre su mejilla, buscándole los labios.

—Voy al baño —. Interrumpió Light poniéndose de pie con premura al no soportar verlos tan cariñosos.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras refunfuñaba en su caminata hacia el sanitario, sin embargo algo capto su atención al ir caminando por el costado del salón, y es que en las mesas más alejadas de todos estaba Shuunsuke, comiendo y riendo con sus amigos, Light estaba consciente que él estaría ahí, por lo que sabía que no debía afectarle debía actuar como si nada e ignorarlo, pero como si sus pies tuviesen vida propia cambiaron de dirección hasta llevarlo a aquella mesa, quedándose detrás del capitán, quien no notó la presencia del castaño pero si el cambio en sus amigos ya que todos dejaron de reír.

—Tenemos que hablar —. Dijo con seriedad, provocando una risilla en los presentes.

—¿Yo por qué tendría que hablar contigo? — Girándose sobre su asiento, Shuunsuke lo vio despectivamente, esperando que con eso Light entendiese que más le valía alejarse.

—Terminamos —. Sentenció manteniéndose erguido, intentando girar en ese momento antes que la valentía se le acabase, pero en ese instante uno de los amigos de su ex novio se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Preguntó el chico moreno cuyo nombre Light desconocía, si Shuunsuke alguna vez lo hubiese presentado con sus amigos quizá lo sabría.

—Deja que se vaya Kai —. Interrumpió el rubio intentando no lucir nervioso, aún con el alcohol en su sangre era consciente del mal presentimiento.

— _Shhh_ , cállate Shuunsuke, estoy hablando con Yagami —. Continuó, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del castaño a manera de amistad o confianza —Entonces... ¿tú y Shuunsuke son novios?

—Éramos, acabo de romper con él —. Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, Kai hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzar una carcajada, aunque los demás en la mesa ni siquiera trataron de contenerse, sin disimulo señalaron al capitán burlándose de él.

— _Shhhh_...— Siseó nuevamente Kai, llevándose un dedo a los labios para calmar a sus amigos —¿En serio?, ¿y cuándo tuvieron sexo?

—¿Ah...? — Los ojos de Light se abrieron completamente confundidos mientras intentaba alejarse del chico.

—Ya deja eso Kai —. Shuunsuke se puso de pie tambaleándose, intentando acercarse a Light, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo para que los demás no los escuchasen, pero necesitaba sacar a Light de ahí, lo único que lograría es que sus amigos comenzasen a burlarse y la atención de todos caería sobre ellos.

—Cálmate Shuunsuke, solo estamos hablando —. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo para mantenerlo alejado, lo cual no fue difícil por el efecto que causaba el alcohol sobre el otro, sonriendo con picardía al notar la desesperación en el rostro de éste —Y tú no te hagas el desentendido, queremos saber si este idiota logró ganar la apuesta o si es que acaso de verdad tenía algún tipo de romanticismo contigo.

—¿Apuesta? — Masculló con un hilo de voz, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai se amplió, porque no se esperaba que su amigo se hubiese mantenido viendo a Light luego de la excursión, se suponía que solo sería un juego durante ese viaje, al cual Shuunsuke se mostró renuente porque juraba no ser gay...

—No me digas que Shuunsuke no te dijo nada —. Se llevó una mano a la boca fingiendo asombro —Pero si él fue el que apostó que lograría llevarte a la cama en menos de una semana.

—¿Y por qué apostaría algo así...? — Masculló sin fuerzas, no haciendo más el amague por alejarse del brazo de Kai.

—¿De verdad vamos a hablar de esto aquí? — Shuunsuke tomó la mano de Light completamente nervioso, pero no contaba con que éste lo rechazaría automáticamente, clavándole esos ojos llenos de odio.

—Muy bien Light, y a ti ya te dije que te calmes que nadie nos presta atención —. Contestó serio viendo hacia las demás mesas, todos en sus asuntos —Deja te explico Yagami, tú no le agradas a nadie, no pareces encajar en ningún sitio —. Comenzó a susurrarle muy cerca del oído, pudiendo Light percibir el incómodo aroma a alcohol, pero no se movió, estaba inerte —Eres...  _diferente_ ,  _raro_  ¿sabes?, a veces hasta un poco tonto que cualquiera creería que tienes algún tipo de retraso, sin embargo llevas excelentes calificaciones, así que ... o no eres un idiota, o te hacen el favor, todos nos inclinamos más por la segunda opción luego de lo ocurrido con aquel profesor...

—Esos solo eran rumores —. Interrumpió con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

—Pues nunca nadie lo supo, así que todos prefirieron asumir que eran ciertos, pero nosotros queríamos quitarnos la duda, realmente queríamos saber si de verdad eras alguien a quien todos llamarían  _fácil_ , y ahí es donde entraba Shuunsuke, ¿no te parece divertido? — Finalizó dándole suaves codazos de complicidad al menor, quien conteniendo las lágrimas se escabulló del brazo de Kai, caminando lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de ese grupo.

—Creo que no le pareció divertido —. Opinó otro de los que estaba en la mesa, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, intrigado de qué excusa inventaría Shuunsuke.

Sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada, apretó los puños mientras veía a Light alejándose hasta adentrarse al pasillo que llevaba a los baños. Shuunsuke sabía que ir detrás de él sería muy sospechoso, pero quedarse sería peor, sería atiborrado de preguntas y burlas, porque podía percibir ese brillo en los ojos de Kai junto a los murmullos de sus otros dos amigos, quienes de manera burlesca hablaban sobre cómo se tomaría el entrenador la noticia. Y solo escuchar eso molestó más al capitán, porque él no estaba dispuesto a perder su puesto en el equipo, y sabía quién era el culpable de todo esto, por lo que decidido se encaminó siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

Light se encorvó sobre el lavamanos, ahuecando sus manos tomó un poco de agua del grifo y se refresco el rostro, ya sea por el baile previo, o por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos sentía sus mejillas calientes y éstas estaban tan rojas que ni se notaban las finas líneas que las uñas de Misa habían dejado en su piel... debía ser por lo último, el escozor en sus ojos se lo confirmó, y es que aunque estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para contener las lágrimas ya que quería convencerse que no valía la pena derramarlas por él, dolía entender que la única razón por la que alguien le había hecho caso era debido a una estúpida apuesta.

—Ya estarás contento, ¿verdad? — Interrumpió Shuunsuke cerrando la puerta detrás de él —Acabas de arruinar nuestra relación, ¿te das cuenta? — Continuó unos segundos después cuando Light parecía ignorarlo.

—No entiendo a qué vienes —. Se mantuvo erguido, sin voltear, solo viéndolo a través del espejo, notando que el mayor tenía dificultad para mantenerse de pie.

—¿Como que a  _qué_?, ¡a que me expliques que fue eso de allá afuera!, ¡tú y yo habíamos quedado en mantener esto en secreto! — Espetó tomándolo del brazo, obligándolo a girar.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que explicarte!, ¿¡Olvidas que ya no somos novios!? — Vociferó sin miedo.

—¡Por favor!, ¿qué te crees?, ¿te haces una idea de quién soy yo?, ¿de lo afortunado que deberías sentirte? — Aún ebrio, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo, haciendo jadear al castaño, su ego no le permitía que alguien rompiese la relación con él, menos alguien como Light, le gustaba que las cosas saliesen como él decía, no se había mantenido fingiendo una relación para ni siquiera obtener lo que quería.

—¡Yo sé la respuesta a la segunda pregunta! —. Irrumpió Elle con voz alegre, la mirada de ambos chicos se dirigió al pelinegro que se mantenía aferrado a la puerta, ojos completamente rojos, notablemente ebrio sosteniendo aún una lata de cerveza, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie —Eres un idiota de músculos grandes, ¿a qué adivine? — Rió de manera graciosa mientras hacía el mejor de sus esfuerzos para adentrarse por completo al baño, tambaleándose —¡Hey!, ¡Aléjate de Light-kun! — Ordenó arrastrando las palabras, señalando con su oscilante dedo índice al mayor, nada amenazante debido a su estado.

—¿¡Por qué éste siempre tiene que aparecer donde tú estás!? — Le gruñó a Light mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¡PIUM! — Elle lanzó su lata de manera boba, derramando el poco contenido de ésta por los aires, y aún con su ebriedad la puntería no le falló, bufando Shuunsuke cuando el envase golpeó su cabeza de manera suave —¡Él ya te dijo que no son novios!

—¡En serio que te la has andado ganando todo este tiempo  _rarito_! — Espetó soltando de forma grosera a Light, decidido a arreglarse de una vez por todas con Elle, más cuando vio a éste tomando posición de pelea, alzando sus puños mientras se tambaleaba.

—¡Hey!, ¡con Elle ni se te ocurra meterte! — Shuunsuke retrocedió al momento que Light lo había empujado de forma violenta, interponiéndose entre él y Lawliet.

—¡Si!, ya oíste a Light-kun, ¡conmigo no te metas! — Vociferó por sobre el hombro del castaño, manteniéndose detrás de él.

—Elle, tú cállate —. Masculló nervioso pero sin intenciones de quitarse, no iba a permitir que Shuunsuke le pusiera un dedo encima a su amigo.

—Hazte a un lado Light, si tu amigo es tan valiente que se defienda solo —. Se dobló su camisa manga larga hasta dejarla abajo de sus codos, haciendo tronar su cuello como quien se prepara para destruir a su oponente antes de acercarse hasta Light, quien retrocedió manteniendo a su amigo detrás de él, pero pronto se quedaron sin espacio al topar con la puerta, la cual era su única salida y la estaban obstruyendo ellos mismos. Y para Shuunsuke fue fácil tomarlo del cuello de la camisa al tenerlo acorralado,  dispuesto a quitarlo por las fuerzas.

—¿Vas a golpearme? — Preguntó serio cuando el otro lo zangoloteo, por lo que tomó los brazos de Elle para rodear con ellos su cintura a fin de mantenerlo junto a él. Sabía que los dos estaban ebrios, pero el más afectado era su amigo, por lo que para Shuunsuke sería fácil destrozarlo de tener la oportunidad.

—¿¡Por qué lo defiendes a él!? — Indignado, tomó con más fuerzas a Light para alejarlo de su objetivo, pero el castaño no cedía, molestando e hiriendo más su ego.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, ¡porque a mí si me quiere! — Anunció divertido aún desde atrás, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de su amigo sin apartarle la mirada al rubio, quien agudizó la mirada —¿Verdad Light-kun que a mí si me quieres?

—¡Elle ya te dije que te calles! — Murmuró, cada palabra que salía de los labios del pelinegro hacían que Shuunsuke temblase completo furioso, y si bien Light no iba a permitir que golpeasen a Elle, tampoco era un tonto para creer que podría ganar una pelea contra el capitán —Muévete o me encargo de que todos se enteren del noviazgo que mantenías conmigo a escondidas — Ordenó con cierto dolor, y el mayor acató luego de pensarlo por unos segundos.

—Esto no ha terminado, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —. Susurró retrocediendo, permitiendo que Light se moviese junto al chico que ya parecía un parásito aferrándose.

—Por supuesto que acabó, jamás quiero volver a cruzar alguna palabra contigo —. Intentando mantener la calma tomó la perilla dispuesto a salir, pero sus palabras incomodaron al mayor, quien no se sentía contento de no tener a Light en la palma de su mano como siempre, y quien colocó su brazo sobre la puerta cerrándola de nuevo.

—Soy yo quién decide cuando se termina esto, dame una sola razón para creer que tú puedes hacerlo —. Light chasqueó la lengua, no creyendo posible lo descarado que era ese tipo. Y estaba a punto de contestarle, de gritarle o lo que fuese porque ya lo tenía harto, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, sintió los dedos de Elle hundiéndose en sus hombros, haciéndolo girar abruptamente.

—Yo te doy una razón —. Arrastrando las palabras, lo miró con picardía, no dándole tiempo a Light de reaccionar ni de prever lo que ocurriría, tan solo se acercó al castaño uniendo sus labios, sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía —¿Te parece motivo suficiente? — Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que había logrado lo que quería, poner a Shuunsuke rojo de cólera, ignorando lo que había causado en su amigo, quien con los ojos abiertos de par en par se mantenía inerte.

Y cuando el capitán del equipo iba a avanzar para desquitarse de una vez por todas el coraje acumulado, la puerta se abrió, entrando un chico que por unos segundos se quedó quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta al ver a los tres chicos junto al extraño ambiente hostil entre ellos.

—Con permiso —. Murmuró cabizbajo al entrar con rapidez en busca de los urinarios.

Shuunsuke estaba dispuesto a esperar a que ese chico se marchase para continuar con lo suyo, pero ya había sido demasiado, no pensaba con claridad debido al alcohol, sabía que golpear a Elle es algo que ha querido hacer desde hace mucho sin necesidad de estar ebrio, pero no quería hacerlo estando Light de por medio, quería que solo fuesen él y Lawliet para poder disfrutarlo, el problema es que en estos momentos el pelinegro casi que se había colgado del cuello del castaño por su dificultad de mantenerse en pie.

—Te veo el lunes en el colegio y hablamos —. Susurró al momento de pasar al lado de Light, y aunque el menor quiso contradecirlo, prefirió quedarse callado, no retenerlo más porque lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Light suspiró al verlo dejar el lugar, ya ni siquiera estaba molesto con él, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese beso, el cual había sido escueto, apenas rozando los labios, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Y aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle el porqué lo había hecho, otro de sus compañeros entró al baño, deteniéndose extrañado al verlos tan abrazados, Elle rodeando el cuello de Light mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste, y Light rodeando la cintura de su amigo manteniéndolo junto a su cuerpo. Demasiada cercanía para cualquiera que los viese, cuando más que nada era uno de ellos colgándose de su amigo y el otro sosteniéndolo para que no cayese, sin embargo estar así junto a Elle no era algo que a Light le molestase, pero tampoco quería causarle problemas a su amigo o que éste se viese víctima de burlas por parte de los demás, por lo que sacando su celular con dificultad se dispuso a llamar a su padre.

-_-_-_-

—Como dije, un niño de diecisiete años bebiendo irresponsablemente —. Espetó el señor Yagami mientras empujaba con su pie la puerta de la habitación de Light, entrando a ella sosteniendo a Elle en brazos.

No había tenido problemas en salir en pijamas cuando recibió la llamada de su hijo, lo que no aprobaba era el estado en el que venía el otro muchacho. Light por su parte venía callado detrás de su padre, seguido luego de su madre, el beso aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza junto a lo difícil que había sido sacar a Elle del lugar sin que Misa los viese.

—Usted también me cae bien, señor Yagami —. Habló arrastrando las palabras y acariciando la mejilla del mayor, dejando en evidencia lo afectado que estaba.

—¡Cielo, no seas tan brusco! — Regañó Sachiko al momento que Soichiro dejó caer sin ningún cuidado el cuerpo del joven sobre la cama de Light, sonsacándole un jadeo al pelinegro.

—Bien Light, deja que tu amigo duerma aquí, tú vienes a dormir con nosotros —. Indicó mientras acomodaba a Lawliet boca abajo sobre el colchón, dejando un pie del mismo un poco fuera de la cama, ignorando los ojos de súplica que su hijo le hizo a su esposa al estar él de espaldas.

—No seas tonto amor, ¿como esperas que quepamos los tres en nuestra cama? Light ya no tiene cinco años —. Entendiendo el mensaje Sachiko se acercó a su esposo, aferrándose de forma cariñosa al brazo de éste para encaminarse junto a él hacía la puerta.

—Entonces yo dormiré aquí y que Light duerma contigo —. Se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral, indicándole a Light con una mano que se fuera junto a su madre mientras también intentaba soltarse del agarre alrededor de su brazo, pero Sachiko se aferró más a él por complicidad con su hijo.

—Soichiro, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? — Susurró abrazándolo por el cuello, acariciándole los hombros de forma casi erótica —Deja que Light duerma aquí con Elle, son amigos, Light podrá hacerse cargo si Elle necesita algo —. Sugirió pero Soichiro bufó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabías que Elle prometió enseñarle su  _herramienta_  a tu hijo? — Susurró a fin que Light, quien estaba al pie de la cama viéndolos con intriga, no lo escuchase. Sachiko tuvo que morderse los labios para no carcajearse.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? — Preguntó con calma sin dejar de acariciarle el hombro y el pecho intentando relajarlo, realmente Soichiro lucia tenso —Mira a Elle amor, dudo mucho que su "herramienta" sea funcional en su estado, y no creerás que tu hijo lo va a violar, ¿verdad?

—Está bien... — Bufó mientras rodaba los ojos antes de soltarse de Sachiko y acercarse a Light, quien dio un leve respingo nervioso al tenerlo enfrente, esperando que éste lo mandase a dormir con su madre ya que no había podido escuchar la conversación que entre susurros llevaron a cabo —Si pasa algo tú solo grita, ¿está bien? — Indicó no muy convencido aún mientras llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Light, jalándolo hacia él de manera un poco brusca antes de darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches.

Sachiko repitió las mismas acciones que su esposo, acercándose a su hijo para desearle buenas noches, aunque a diferencia de Soichiro ella lo llenó de besos por todo el rostro, Light también la abrazó agradeciéndole al oído para luego acompañarlos hasta la puerta, bajo la cual se quedó de pie esperando que sus padres se encerrasen en su habitación antes de él poder cerrar y poner llave.

Se encaminó de nuevo hasta el pie de la cama, viendo a su amigo acostado boca abajo pero aún despierto a un lado de su colchón, el cual era mucho más pequeño del que tenía Elle en su casa, así que dormir realmente pegados era inevitable, y aunque eso lo emocionaba, también estaba nervioso de meterse a la cama luego del beso.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de Light-kun —. Masculló de repente, sonsacándole un respingo al castaño al haber estado distraído en sus pensamientos —Ese idiota merecía que lo mandases a volar hace mucho...

—Elle... — Murmuró caminando hasta uno de los costados de la cama, acuclillándose frente a su amigo —¿por qué me besaste? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos que se mantenían abiertos con dificultad.

—Pero lo malo es que nos arruinó el baile —. Continuó con su arrastramiento de palabras mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, ignorando en su ebriedad la inquietud de su amigo.

—No creo que debas pararte —. Se levantó para intentar detenerlo colocando las manos sobre el pecho de su amigo con el fin de regresarlo a la cama, pero lo único que logró es que el otro se aferrase a su cuello de nuevo.

—Tonterías... ves como si puedo —. Rió, comenzando a mover sus pies torpemente de un lado a otro —Bailemos, Light-kun —. Le susurró al oído, bailando de manera graciosa porque aunque Elle era más delgado, Light no podía con todo su peso, tambaleándose los dos.

—Elle... no contestaste mi pregunta —. Intentó una vez más conteniendo la respiración, sin cortar la distancia entre ellos, porque aunque la duda lo estaba matando, no podía controlar el latido acelerado de su corazón cada que lo tenía cerca.

Sin embargo antes de que el pelinegro pudiese decir algo, sus pies se enredaron, logrando desestabilizar también a Light, quien debido al peso adicional cayó de espalda sobre el colchón, su amigo cayéndole encima, quien comenzó a reír más que nada por efectos del alcohol, pero sin retirarse del cuerpo de Light, ignorando el revoltijo de emociones que su cercanía causaba en el castaño.

—¿Sabes algo...? —, comenzó mientras se arrastraba hacia arriba para acomodarse mejor sobre el torso del cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, juntando su frente con la de Light para mirarlo a los ojos —jamás había conocido a alguien tan lindo... — Susurró, robándole a Light el aliento con sus palabras antes de que se lo robase de nuevo con su boca.

Y esta vez Light no se quedó inerte ni con su mirada llena de asombro, en cambió cerró los ojos y separó un poco sus labios, jugando tímidamente con los de su amigo, quien intensificó el beso al subir una mano por el pecho del castaño y llevarla hasta la nuca de éste, tomándolo posesivamente al momento que su lengua se vio implicada, buscando con ella la de Light, la cual respondía de manera insegura mientras que la de Elle le invadía cada recoveco de su cavidad, separándose unos segundos después inhalando sonoramente el aire que les hacía falta, uniendo Elle por última vez sus labios a los de Light, un casto beso, apenas rozándolo antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de su amigo y caer sobre el colchón, sonriendo antes de girar y cerrar los ojos. Y el ya no sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos lo regresó a la realidad, esos mágicos segundos se habían acabado y ahora era consciente de lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—Elle... — Le llamó rozándole la espalda con sus trémulos dedos — ¿Por qué me besaste? — Susurró esperando que su amigo le diese la cara, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\----


	12. Borrosos recuerdos

Hasta el sonido más insignificante era percibido por sus oídos en estos momentos; como la sirena de la ambulancia que zigzagueaba de prisa a unas cuadras de distancia, o el constante movimiento de las agujas de su pequeño reloj sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, hasta los ronquidos de la persona que dormía a su lado eran la excusa perfecta para mantener la vista adherida al techo, siendo éste último el único motivo verdadero de su insomnio. Y es que en lo que iba de la noche se había mantenido inerte al lado de Elle, sosteniendo el grueso edredón sobre su pecho mientras en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás. ¿Por qué Elle lo besó?, ¡ni siquiera estaba preparado! Es decir, estaba tan nervioso que respondió de manera torpe, ¿sería que a Elle no le gustó?, ¿y si le apestaba la boca y por eso Elle dejó de besarlo...? Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras llevaba una de sus manos a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios, echando un poco el aliento para percibir algún posible desagradable olor, percatándose de que todo estaba perfectamente bien con él, además no podía ser que tuviese mal aliento si Elle lo había hecho dos veces, pero entonces ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué Elle lo había besado dos veces? ¡Dos veces!, ¿por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser justamente Elle quien lo hiciera?, ¿por qué justo ahora cuando más confundido se sentía?, ¿confundido? No, desde hace semanas se había dado cuenta de que Elle le gustaba, y que dicha atracción se había intensificado conforme los días pasaban, de hecho cuando tuvo su cita con Shuunsuke creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para dejar de lado esa tonta confusión y estrechar los lazos con el muchacho a quien se suponía debía amar, pero Shuunsuke jamás lo amó a él, y aunque le dolía también admitía jamás haberlo amado, como también admitía que buena parte de esa cita se la había pasado pensando en su amigo, porque todo era más divertido y fácil cuando estaba con Elle. Pero también comprendía que para ser amigo del inglés debía dejar de lado cualquier atracción extraña, porque sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Misa, se la pasaba hablando de ella en algunos almuerzos, hasta le mostraba los mensajes que algunas noches antes de dormir se mandaban... ¿entonces que había sido ese beso...?

Se convenció que las mil preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza no tendrían respuestas en estos momentos, porque el único que podía dárselas yacía inconsciente a su lado, sin embargo aún podía verse la luna por su ventana, y solo le bastó girar un poco la cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj sobre su mesita; las tres de la mañana, faltaban al menos dos horas para que el sol comenzara a asomarse, y se iba a volver loco si en el tiempo que faltaba seguía pensando en lo ocurrido la noche previa, por lo que sin pensarlo tanto se quitó las cobijas de encima con lentitud antes de ponerse de pie, rodear la cama y acuclillarse frente a su mesita  para abrir despacio la gaveta superior, de dónde sacó su laptop antes de regresar a su lado del colchón, todo con sumo cuidado para no hacer algún ruido que pudiese despertar a su visita. Conectó los auriculares a un lado del aparato para evitar algún posible sonido al encenderla, y tuvo que entrecerrar incómodamente los ojos una vez que la luz de la pantalla se hizo presente. No tenía permitido utilizar Internet de noche salvo que fuese para alguna tarea, cosa que nunca ocurría porque siempre hacia sus deberes temprano, así que podría decirse que él también estaba acostumbrado a no utilizar su laptop luego de las nueve de la noche, pero en esta ocasión era necesario, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo más para dejar de torturarse con el dulce recuerdo que aún le causaba un extraño cosquilleo en los labios.

No pudo evitar emitir un leve jadeo de sorpresa cuando al entrar a su perfil social encontró una solicitud de amistad, extrañado enarcó la ceja porque él jamás recibía alguna, pero aun así su emoción pudo más que cualquier consejo de su padre sobre no aceptar gente desconocida en la red, además no podía ser ningún extraño, en la parte inferior de la solicitud decía que tenían un amigo en común, y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que esa coincidencia era nadie más y nadie menos que Elle Lawliet.

"Mihael Keehl..." murmuró antes de morderse el labio inferior. No, ese nombre no se le hacía conocido, no podía tratarse de algún chico del colegio, y lo confirmó al comenzar a revisar algunas fotos que el chico permitía al público, portando un uniforme completamente distinto al suyo.

**Aceptar.**

Presionó sin dudar al leer la ubicación del muchacho...  _Inglaterra_... fue suficiente para hacer memoria a la noche que durmió en la casa de Elle, recordando al instante que esa cabellera rubia pertenecía a uno de los muchachos que había visto a través de la cámara en esa ocasión antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Mihael** : ¡¡Hola!!

Light dio un leve respingo, estaba a punto de cerrar sesión cuando la ventana de la mensajería se abrió de repente en su pantalla, sonriendo unos segundos después al percatarse que éste sería el tercer mensaje que su bandeja de entrada recibía desde que abrió su perfil.

 **Light** : ¡¡Hola!!, ¿qué tal? Mi nombre es Light ^-^

 **Mihael** : Ya lo sé, puedo verlo en tu perfil >.< ...¿te acuerdas de mí? Chateamos aquella vez que fuiste a casa de mi amigo Elle.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la respuesta del muchacho, quizá se había emocionado de más y había olvidado que ciertos datos personales los podía ver su nuevo contacto sin necesidad de que se los dijese. Tampoco pudo evitar fruncir la boca al recordar la noche de la que Mihael hablaba, había sido demasiado incómodo estar ahí cuando parecía que ninguno de ellos quería hablarle.

 **Light** : Bueno, no podría decir que chateamos, más bien chatearon con Elle, yo creí que no les había agradado.

Mello se frotó la nariz incomodo desde su habitación al leer lo último, no podía negar que en esa ocasión si habían ignorado por completo a Light.

 **Mihael** : Bueno pero eso quedó atrás, si te mandé la solicitud es para que seamos amigos.

Light sonrió ampliamente, de hecho tuvo que borrar lo escrito en algunas ocasiones porque sus torpes dedos añadían letras incorrectas.

 **Light** : ¿Amigos?, ¿hablas en serio? ¡Eso sería genial!, ¡siempre quise tener un amigo de otro país! Bueno ya tengo a Elle, pero él vive aquí, así que no sé si cuenta como amigo internacional, aunque tampoco es como que tenga muchos amigos, de hecho tú serías el segundo, quizá con la diferencia de horarios no podamos hablar mucho, pero puedo mandarte mensajes cuando venga de la escuela, y hablar de cosas de amigos.

Mello tamborileó los dedos nervioso sobre su escritorio al recordar ese pequeño detalle de Light que Elle siempre mencionaba...  _hablaba demasiado_... y en esta ocasión era un simple chat, pero no sabía si lo iba a soportar al momento de hacer una videollamada, porque la única razón por la cual lo había agregado es porque necesitaba saber con urgencia como había salido el baile de bienvenida, si Elle había logrado llevarse a Misa a la cama o en el mejor de los casos si había habido algún acercamiento entre su amigo y el castaño para el bien del  _LawLight_ , pero no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que Elle se recuperase de la posible resaca que ya se imaginaba iba a tener si había bebido como lo hacía en Inglaterra, además estaba seguro de que su amigo no le contaría nada por más que le insistiese, pero Light si lo haría, ¿verdad?

 **Mihael** : Si, sería genial tenerte de amigo, así también sigo practicando mi español. Oye, ya que mencionas  hablar de cosas de amigos, sé que ayer fue el baile de la escuela, ¿qué tal estuvo?

Fue directo, no quería andarse por las ramas, y Light se mordió el labio nervioso, ¿por qué justamente tenían que hablar de lo que quería olvidar?

 **Light** : Pueeees, estuvo divertido :)

 **Mihael** : ¿Solo eso?, anda, cuenta más. ¿Tu novio fue por ti?

 **Light** : No :( creo que él lo olvido. Ya no somos novios.

Se rascó la coronilla nervioso y se apartó algunos castaños mechones de su frente al recordar que el lunes vería a Shuunsuke de nuevo, y no quería pensar en ello pero su nuevo amigo no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

 **Mihael** : ¿¡Queeeee!? De seguro lo dejaste por semejante plantón que te hizo. Supongo que entonces tú no fuiste al baile.

Mello refunfuñó desde el otro lado mientras molesto le daba una mordida a su barra de chocolate, no podía ser que lo hubiese agregado para que éste al final ni siquiera hubiese asistido al dichoso baile, ¿entonces quién le iba a contar el chisme completo?

 **Light** : Si terminé con él por eso, aunque también hubo otras cosas implicadas, pero si fui al baile, Elle vino por mí.

Mello tosió frenéticamente desde el otro lado al comenzar a atorarse con su propia saliva antes de restregarse los ojos y confirmar que estos no lo engañaban, dando luego unos brinquitos emocionado sobre su asiento para después teclear con rapidez.

 **Mihael** : ¡No me creo que Elle haya ido por ti! Pensé que iría con esa tal Misa.

El castaño refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aunque hubiese querido ser la única pareja de Elle, lamentablemente su cita oficial había sido Misa, pero suspiró para relajarse, era una suerte que esto no fuese una videollamada o sino su disgusto hubiese sido claramente visto en su rostro, al menos por chat podía disimular sus celos.

 **Light** : Pues es que si fue con Misa, pero también vino por mi, pasamos juntos un rato.

 **Mihael** : Bueno pero ella no importa, ¡fue contigo!, ¿y te llevó a casa luego?

 **Light** : De hecho está aquí conmigo.

Contestó de la manera más ingenua, ignorando que al otro lado Mello casi se había caído de su silla por semejante noticia, lo cual dejaba en claro que él no era ningún loco por emparejar a esos dos.

 **Mihael** : ¡¡Está en tu cama!!, ¿y ya hicieron cositas?

 **Light** : ¿Qué "cositas"?

El castaño enarcó la ceja confundido mientras atento esperaba la respuesta de su nuevo amigo, quien desde su habitación se había desabotonado dos botones de la camisa de su uniforme al sentir el calor provocado por el nerviosismo y la emoción.

 **Mihael** : Ya sabes, ¿ya se la chupaste?, ¿pasaron gimiendo toda la noche?, ¿te enterró por completo su pene?

Los ojos de Light no pudieron abrirse más, hasta se alejó un poco del muchacho que dormía a su lado luego de leer lo que Mihael le había escrito, podía jurar que sus mejillas debían estar rojas porque las sentía demasiado calientes.

 **Light** : Noooooo, ¡solo nos besamos!

Escribió con rapidez y nervios, llevándose ambas manos a la boca al percatarse de lo que acababa de enviar, el típico " **visto** " ya salía debajo de su mensaje, por lo que no había marcha atrás.

 **Mihael** : ¿Se besaron?

Fue lo único que atinó a contestar, estaba completamente en blanco, una noticia como esta merecía que mínimo se pusiera a saltar sobre la cama, pero es que no estaba preparado, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba molestando a Elle con su posible homosexualidad pero éste insistía tanto en lo contrario que nunca esperó algo como esto.

 **Light** : Por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ni a Elle, es que él había bebido y a lo mejor no quería besarme, porfa no le digas a nadie.

 **Mihael** : Eso de que los ebrios no saben lo que hacen es falso, si él te besó es porque quería hacerlo.

 **Light** : ¿En serio?

 **Mihael** : Por supuesto.

Contestó confiado, manteniendo en pie su dato poco creíble para cualquiera menos para Light, quien en su cama agitó emocionado los brazos mientras emitía un gritito ahogado de solo imaginar que Elle lo había besado adrede.

 **Light** : Pero de igual forma no le digas a nadie, quiero hablarlo yo con él antes.

 **Mihael** : Está bien, no le diré nada aún, confía en mí, para eso son los amigos.

Light sonrió feliz antes de dar un respingo ante el sorpresivo golpe sobre su puerta.

— ¡Light!, ¿¡qué haces despierto a esta hora!? — Espetó Soichiro intentando girar la perilla, bufando y golpeando más fuerte una vez más al percatarse que su hijo había cerrado con llave —¡Abre la puerta! — ordenó sonsacándole un nuevo respingo al chico, cuyos dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre el teclado.

 **Light** : Mihael, tengo que irme, a mi papá no le gusta que esté despierto tan noche.

—¡Ya voy! — Gritó mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez sin cerrar su laptop, viendo el " _escribiendo_ " de su amigo.

 **Mihael** : No te preocupes, hablamos otro día ;)

Mello se desentumeció en su silla antes de cerrar la sesión de su perfil, total, ya no le importaba seguir conectado, Light ya se había despedido y por el momento él podía darse por satisfecho con la información recolectada, por lo que sacando su celular buscó la aplicación de mensajería donde había creado un grupo de chat con Matt y Near.

 _"Babies, get dressed, we will have a video chat in ten minutes, I got something to tell you... P. D. Near, you can be naked if you want ;) "_ _(bebés, vístanse, tendremos una video llamada en diez minutos, tengo algo que decirles...P.D. Near, tú puedes estar desnudo si quieres ;) )_

El muchacho suspiró luego de enviar el mensaje, sabía que le había prometido a Light no decir nada, pero es que esto era demasiado bueno para no contarlo, de hecho ya sentía el divertido picor en su lengua por soltar el chisme y restregarle en la cara a los otros dos que el  _LawLight_  es real.

Y mientras el castaño ignoraba que su nuevo amigo rompería su promesa tan rápido, se encaminó con rapidez hasta la puerta antes de que su padre la botara.

—¿Por qué sigues despierto? — Preguntó serio mientras entraba molesto a la habitación, viendo hacia todos lados desconfiado, principalmente al muchacho que dormía boca abajo en la cama de su hijo, a quien se acercó para ver si realmente dormía o solo fingía.

—Es que no tenía sueño —. Contestó suave mientras no dejaba de ver a su progenitor, quien se había acuclillado al lado de su amigo, picoteándole el hombro pero sin recibir reacción del pelinegro.

—¿Y por qué tenías cerrado con llave? — Irguiéndose se cruzó de brazos frente a su hijo, quien abrió los labios dudoso mientras su mente intentaba procesar alguna respuesta, siendo salvado por su madre que en ese momento se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Soichiro, yo ya tuve esta conversación con Light —. Dijo mientras amarraba su bata para ocultar el sensual y semi transparente camisón de seda que había utilizado con el fin de tener toda la atención de su esposo en ella, fallando en su intento penosamente —Tiene diecisiete años, es normal que quiera su privacidad.

—¡Pues que la tenga, pero no cuando tiene a otro muchacho en su cama! — Contestó exaltado, provocando que Sachiko rodase los ojos cansada.

Light lo desconocía, pero al igual que él sus padres se habían pasado en vela lo que iba de la noche, y todo por culpa de Soichiro, quien se la había pasado con la oreja pegada en la pared para intentar escuchar algún ruido extraño mientras le juraba a su esposa que si a ese pálido muchacho se le ocurría alguna jugarreta en la cual su  _herramienta_  estuviese implicada, no le importaría sacarlo en medio de la noche apuntándole con la primera arma que encontrase, no prestando atención a todas las veces que Sachiko trató de convencerlo que solo estaba exagerando. El problema fue cuando una risita o gritito se escuchó desde el otro lado, siendo la excusa perfecta para que el señor de la casa saliese decidido de su habitación.

—Soichiro, en serio que estás insoportable. Anda, vuelve conmigo a nuestro cuarto —. Ordenó mientras se acercaba al hombre para tomarlo del brazo y hacer que la siguiese, todo bajo la mirada de un Light curioso pero callado.

—¿Por qué eres tan permisiva con él? — Masculló serio mientras se removía para soltarse del agarre de su mujer, percatándose que había sido un error al verla girar atravesándolo con esos ojos que lo hicieron temblar por un segundo.

—Light ya no es un niño —. Susurró acercándose a su esposo para que la conversación de ambos no fuese escuchado por su hijo, quien aún se mantenía inerte de pie al lado de la cama —Sé que luego del accidente de alguna manera ambos hemos quedado con miedo a que algo le pase, pero no podemos encerrarlo en una burbuja, él sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, que no sé te olvide que tu hijo es inteligente.

—Si, quizá obtenga excelentes calificaciones pero bien sabes que él no es como los demás —. Continuó manteniendo su semblante serio, demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer —Cuando despertó tenía doce años, sin embargo él creía que aún tenía diez. Los años que le siguieron no salía a jugar con los vecinos por estar encerrado estudiando, diciendo todos los días que pronto regresaría a la escuela, ¿y qué pasó cuando regresó? No fue lo que esperábamos, ¿cómo pasó de que nadie le hablase a tener un amigo que es tan distinto a él?, porque te recuerdo que el motivo por el cual lo ignoraban es porque Light es...

—¿Es qué? — Interrumpió rápidamente viéndolo con molestia y cansancio —¿inmaduro?, ¿infantil?, ¿ingenuo?, créeme que entre más intentes sobreprotegerlo menos lo dejaras crecer. Y no quiero que sientas que no estoy de tu lado, yo sería la primera en apoyarte si se trata de proteger a mi niño —. Relajó sus facciones y cambió su tono a uno más suave mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de su esposo antes de frotarlos. Si la seriedad no ayuda, quizá la amabilidad y coqueteo si —Solo estás tenso amor, sé que Elle no te ha dado la mejor impresión, el muchacho no es muy diestro para caer bien en la primera ocasión — rió quedamente mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre —pero es buen chico, te lo prometo.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser buen chico si anda ofreciéndole a Light mostrarle sus partes privadas!? Yo solo quiero que mantenga esa  _herramienta_  que menciona dentro de sus pantalones —. Susurró, provocando que su esposa deshiciese el contacto entre ellos de forma brusca. Si la seducción no ayudaba, quizá las amenazas si.

—¿¡Y sabes la herramienta de quién más no saldrá de sus pantalones si no regresas conmigo en estos momentos a nuestra habitación!? — Soichiro tragó grueso pero fingió no dejarse intimidar, por lo que no se movió de su sitio como su esposa le había pedido —¡Ay de ti Soichiro Yagami que no me hagas caso!, ¡yo no gasté noventa dólares en un camisón de seda y ropa interior a juego como para que no lo notes!, ¡te quedas sin sexo una semana!, ¡y cuidadito con decir algo más que lo subo a un mes! — Siseó al verlo entreabrir los labios, manteniendo en alto en todo momento su dedo índice para dar más peso a sus advertencias, siendo suficiente para que Soichiro cerrase la boca.

Light no había escuchado la conversación completa, pero si había visto a su madre más molesta mientras alzaba la voz, y su padre, aunque antes se había mantenido erguido, ahora lucia levemente encogido, quitándole por completo aquel aire de autoridad. Y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre consiguiese lo que quería, lo cual le convenía por completo, sin embargo no quería que ellos dos peleasen por algo que tenía fácil arreglo, por lo que acercándose con cierta timidez se situó casi en medio de ellos.

—Papá, te quedaras más tranquilo si duermo con mamá, ¿verdad?

Si, si, si y mil veces si. Pero se mordió los labios antes de contestar impulsivamente, la fija mirada de Sachiko mientras le alzaba una ceja era razón suficiente para pensar antes de hablar.

—No Light, tú puedes quedarte aquí, confío en ti —. Fingió una sonrisa a su esposa quien asintió satisfecha antes de girar sobre sus talones para dejar la habitación con la frente en alto de haber obtenido lo que quería de nuevo —Pero eso sí... — continuó llamando la atención de todos —Duérmete que tan pronto amanezca tú sales de aquí para que me ayudes a revisar el auto. Desde la semana pasada hace un ruido extraño.

Light se limitó a asentir aun sabiendo que faltaban pocas para que el sol saliese, por lo que no tendría muchas horas de sueño . Sachiko, no del todo contenta, tomó el brazo de su esposo para sacarlo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta luego de que ambos le deseasen dulces sueños a su hijo desde el umbral cuando éste había regresado a su cama.

Y Soichiro era un hombre de palabra, tan pronto la tenue luz del amanecer ya comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad se dirigió hasta la recamara de su hijo para despertarlo y poder comenzar con su día, el problema es que la labor de despertar a un adolescente un sábado a las seis de la mañana no era nada fácil, prácticamente había debido jalarlo de los pies para sacarlo de la cama antes de lanzarle una toalla y prendas a la cara para luego mandarlo a tomar una ducha, no dejando Soichiro la habitación en ningún momento bajo la excusa de que se quedaría buscando la pantufla que creía haber perdido ahí unos días atrás, una mentira que en su cabeza había sonado más convincente pero que el leve bufido por parte de su hijo le confirmó lo contrario. Aún así lo esperó paciente hasta que lo vio salir con el holgado pantalón de algodón junto a una camisa negra mientras intentaba absorber el exceso de agua de su cabello con una toalla, aunque su cara de pocos amigos daba la impresión de que la ducha no había ayudado mucho para subirle los ánimos, y Soichiro lo confirmó cuando le pidió que bajasen a desayunar, escuchando claramente algunos balbuceos sobre lo ilegal que debía ser despertar a tu hijo tan temprano para trabajar, sonriendo el mayor de tan solo imaginárselo refunfuñando a sus espaldas.

Light odiaba los días en los que a su padre se le ocurría revisar el motor del carro, porque terminaban lavando el auto junto a una limpieza profunda de toda la cochera, y definitivamente ese día no se prestaba para dichas labores, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y aún le faltaba limpiar el tercer estante donde su padre guardaba sus botes de aceites y refrigerantes para el auto, el problema era que al carecer el garaje de ventanas el calor se encerraba de manera insoportable, debiendo Light retirarse el exceso de sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Y la situación de Elle era similar pese a que estaban en habitaciones distintas, el día simplemente estaba tan caluroso que se había quitado todas las cobijas de encima, aún así no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, la pereza y la resaca podían más que el incómodo calor. Sin embargo arrugó los ojos cuando algo comenzó a golpear la mesita de noche, su cabeza le dolía tanto que hasta el más mínimo sonido podía ser molesto, por lo que decidido a detenerlo palpó sobre la madera hasta que su mano encontró el celular que vibraba sobre ella.

—¿Si...? — Se restregó los ojos con languidez y carraspeó su garganta al percatarse lo seca que ésta se sentía —¿Quién habla? — Preguntó con menos somnolencia en sus palabras al no haber recibido respuesta.

—Eres el raro ojeroso ese... — Susurró sorprendido Shuunsuke al haber reconocido mejor la voz de Elle, y ese susurro fue suficiente para que el pelinegro abriese los ojos de par en par, recorriendo con ellos su alrededor —¿¡Qué haces contestando el celular de Light!?

—Estoy en la casa de Light... — Titubeó más para sí mismo, completamente pálido al no recordar muy bien, y solo tuvo que dar otro vistazo para percatarse que no solo estaba en la casa de su amigo, sino también en su cama y con ropas que no eran las suyas.

—¿¡Y qué se supone que haces en su casa!? — Espetó Shuunsuke mientras apretaba los puños debido al coraje.

Sin embargo Elle no se preocupó en contestarle, su mente no estaba trabajando correctamente como para procesar respuestas o insultos hacia aquel chico, así que se limitó a desconectar la llamada mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez, siendo esto último una mala idea ya que el abrupto movimiento provocó que su cabeza le doliese más, pero en estos momentos tampoco era algo que le importase demasiado, solo tuvo que ver la hora en el reloj de Light para exaltarse más al saber que en quince minutos sería la una de la tarde, paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación buscando sus prendas sin éxito, solamente encontrando sus zapatos a un lado de la cama, los cuales tomó y se colocó con premura antes de salir completamente exaltado de la habitación. Tuvo que tomar aire y limpiarse el sudor de la frente antes de bajar las escaleras, de por sí ya era una vergüenza estar en una casa ajena y despertar a esa hora, pero sería una vergüenza aún mayor si lucia como un enfermo perdido frente a la familia Yagami, cuyas voces creía haber escuchado proviniendo de la sala.

—¡Elle! Que bueno que despiertas, ¿tienes hambre? — Con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba Sachiko dejó de leer su novela para ponerse de pie al ver al muchacho atravesando el umbral que dividía el pasillo de las escaleras y la sala, acercándose a él antes de buscar las pertenencias del muchacho en la bolsa de su delantal—Ten, aquí está tu billetera y tus llaves, tu ropa se está secando.

—Muchas gracias señora Yagami —. Guardó sus cosas en la bolsa del pantalón prestado antes de continuar —Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de mi abuelo. Lo mejor es que regrese a casa —. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo intentando no sonar descortés.

—No te preocupes por él, le he llamado muy temprano para decirle que estabas aquí. A lo mejor esas llamadas que mencionas son de ayer —. Elle no lo sabía, ni siquiera se había fijado en la hora, lo único que sabía era que le urgía irse para pensar las cosas desde la comodidad de su habitación.

—Pero yo ya he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad, no quisiera causar más molestias —. Sachiko frunció el entrecejo no muy convencida de dejarlo ir, y estaba a punto de protestar pero se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta bajo las escaleras hizo un chirrido espantoso al abrirse.

—¡¡Elle!! — Light corrió para abrazar a su amigo por detrás al haberlo visto de pie bajo el umbral, no pudiendo Elle reaccionar porque todo había sido muy rápido —¿Dormiste bien? — Preguntó sonriente mientras lo soltaba para ponerse a su lado, dejando a la vista su despeinado cabello y carita llena de polvo como prueba del arduo trabajo que estaba haciendo.

—Si, de maravilla. Pero le decía a la señora Yagami que debo irme —. La idea de querer irse pronto era para evitar verse con Light, porque en estos momento la cruda moral pesaba demasiado como para darle la cara.

—¿Te vas...? Pe-pero si acabas de despertar, mi mami hizo spaghetti para almorzar —. Elle tuvo que apartar la mirada al no soportar verlo decepcionado.

—¡¡Light!! — El retumbante grito de Soichiro le sonsacó un respingo a todos los presentes —¿¡Por qué tardas tanto!? — Llamó una vez más aún desde el garaje.

—¿Qué quiere tu padre, cariño? — Preguntó Sachiko con rapidez para ser ella quien se lo llevase. 

—El trapo absorbente que usa para secar el auto —. Contestó sin mucho ánimo pero agradeciendo a su madre al verla asentir antes que se dirigiese a la cocina para buscarlo en las gavetas.

—Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, Light-kun —. Carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás en busca de la salida. Como si fuese tan fácil.

— ¿Por qué te quieres ir? — Preguntó de forma triste —Anda, quédate solo un ratito así de chiquitito —. Puso su dedo índice y gordo muy juntos mientras entrecerraba los ojos indicando la pequeña cantidad —Yo ya casi termino de ayudarle a mi papá, ¡ya sé!, ¡podríamos salir tan pronto termine! — Sonrió de repente ante su idea, una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la carencia de emoción en el rostro de su amigo.

—Lo siento Light-kun, en serio debo regresar a casa.

—Bueno... — Contestó cabizbajo —Entonces te veo luego —. Fingió una sonrisa e intentó acercarse para darle un abrazo de despedida, pero se quedó inerte cuando Elle giró bruscamente en busca de la salida, dejándolo atrás con los brazos extendidos.

—Claro, te veo el lunes en la escuela —. Contestó sin voltear mientras alzaba y sacudía una mano en el aire como despedida, pero ya no recibió respuesta, y tampoco era como si le hubiese dado tiempo a que formulase alguna otra oración, había atravesado aquella puerta lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. 

 

-_-_-_-

 

Se encerró en su habitación luego de haber soportado el regaño de su abuelo, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces le había pedido perdón prometiéndole que sería más responsable, no le había quedado de otra luego de haber conocido esa faceta tan seria de su abuelo que desconocía.

Aunque la promesa de ser más responsable no era del todo falsa. No era la primera vez que prometía no volver a beber, pero con las lagunas mentales que tenía, esta vez realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. Quizá en Inglaterra se cuidaban unos a los otros con sus amigos, pero esta vez que había estado completamente solo era un desastre.

Se dejó ir de espaldas sobre su cama mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, de regreso a casa había sentido el celular vibrando en dos ocasiones distintas dentro de su pantalón, pero no quería leer esos mensajes, sabía quién debía ser el remitente, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, no cuando no estaba seguro si la imagen en su cabeza era real o era algún tipo de alucinación... ¿Él y Light realmente se habían besado o es que acaso lo había soñado?

Sí, definitivamente no volvería a beber en su vida, no podía ser posible que en una borrachera se hubiese terminado besando con Light, ¿qué había sucedido con Misa en todo caso?, ¿había estado con ella? Si, recordaba la parte del baile, ¿pero y luego?, ¡argh!, hasta el imbécil de Shuunsuke aparecía en sus confusos recuerdos. Joder. Joder. Joder. Se iba a volver loco, esta era la peor cruda moral de su vida, y ya que no quería pasarla solo, decidió mandar un mensaje a sus amigos en el grupo pidiéndoles que se conectaran, al menos hablar con ellos un rato lo haría distraerse y ya luego más calmado quizá recordaría mejor las cosas.

Se acostó boca abajo sobre el colchón colocando su laptop frente a él, esperando que el nombre de todos apareciese como disponible antes de iniciar la videollamada.

—Eso fue rápido —. Dijo Elle sorprendido que los tres hubiesen acudido a su llamado en menos de cinco minutos.

—¡Pues claro! Nos hemos pasado el día entero esperando que nos escribas. Eres un insensible, Elle —. Mello llevó una mano a su pecho fingiéndose ofendido.

—¿Esperado por mí? — Preguntó extrañado —¿Y eso por qué?

—Para que nos cuentes cómo te fue ayer. ¿Lograste clavar con Misa? — Cuestionó Matt guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

—Pueeees, hay un pequeño problema con eso —, comenzó rascándose nervioso la coronilla —creo que me excedí en beber y no tengo muy claro lo que pasó ayer.

—¿Y qué es lo último que recuerdas? — Esta vez fue Near, quien conectando sus auriculares se acomodó en su cama.

—Es que son muchas cosas que no sabría decir que pasó primero y qué después. Sin embargo hay una en específico que no me deja tranquilo... tiene que ver con Light —. Masculló lo último completamente avergonzando, sonrojándose más cuando vio la sonrisa ampliarse en el rostro de sus amigos.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿qué pasó con mi cuñadito? — Preguntó de forma sugerente, y aunque Elle quiso pedirle que olvidase esa tontería de "cuñadito" no pudo hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo que les diría.

—Es que creo que lo besé... pero no estoy seguro, a lo mejor fue un sueño o no sé —. Susurró, frunciendo el ceño luego cuando sus amigos soltaron una escandalosa carcajada.

—No fue un sueño, you actually kissed him!!! (¡¡¡de hecho lo besaste!!!) — Anunció Mello con ese brillo en sus ojos que Elle tanto odiaba, porque era el mismo que lo invadían cuando veía sus escenas cursis en telenovelas.

—¡¡Debiste ver tu cara, Elle!! Solo estábamos esperando a que nos lo dijeras, but we already knew it (pero ya lo sabíamos) — Continuó Near mientras se limpiaba las lagrimillas que se le habían escapado por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces si besé a Light-kun? — Ni siquiera se ofendió por la risa burlesca de aquellos tres, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par al no creer lo que escuchaba.

—Si, Light se lo contó a Mello —. Explicó Matt —Desde el beso hasta la erección que tuviste.

—¿¡Queeee!? — El grito de Elle sonsacó un respingo a sus amigos —Yo no... sé que estaba borracho pero... no puede ser posible —. Balbuceo, ni siquiera se preguntaba cómo Mello y Light habían hablado, en estos momentos solo quería rogar porque todo fuese una broma, no podía haber besado a Light y menos haber tenido otra erección con él.

—¿Entonces no le dijiste que querías echarle tus hijos en la cara? — Preguntó Near confundido mientras se rascaba la mejilla, sonsacándole el mayor de los sonrojos a Elle.

—¿¡Light-kun dijo eso!? — ¿qué tanto la había cagado la noche anterior? Sabía que era un pervertido de primera, pero es que serlo con Light estaba simplemente mal.

—En realidad Light se lo contó a Mello y Mello a nosotros —. Contestó Matt

—Bueno, lo del beso si es cierto, lo demás quizá lo exagere tan solo un poquito —. Sonrió Mello entrecerrando los ojos al sentir todas las miradas puestas en él.

Elle ni siquiera esperó otra explicación por parte de Mello ni más burlas por parte de los otros dos, molesto cerró su laptop y la hizo a un lado, ahora algo tenía claro... él y Light se habían besado... y eso lo hacía sentir como una mierda. Y como si no se sintiese lo suficientemente mal, llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular, viendo los dos mensajes en su bandeja de entradas, uno de Misa y el otro como ya lo esperaba era de Light.

**De: Misa <3**

"¿¡Donde te fuiste durante la fiesta!?, ¡se suponía que eras mi pareja, Elle! De verdad pensé que la pasaría bien contigo pero fue lo peor. De verdad deberás esforzarte si quieres enmendarlo."

**Eliminar.**

**De: Light-Kun.**

"Hola Elle... aquí dejaste tu ropa, aunque sé que ya lo sabes, mi mami me lo dijo... pero si la necesitas puedo ir a dejártela mañana... o no, como tú quieras, puedo dártela el lunes si quieres... y perdón por lo de mi padre, suele ponerse muy intenso a veces, mi mami dice que es por la edad, pero es buena persona, sé que le agradaras cuando te conozca mejor porque tú le agradas y alegras a todo el mundo, o al menos si alegras mi mundo... me hubiese gustado que te quedases un ratito más, quería abrazarte pero creo que andaba muy sucio, cuando me vi al espejo vi que daba asco, de seguro que ni yo mismo me abrazaba así... también me hubiese gustado que te quedases para presentarte a la vecina de enfrente, es una señora amante de los gatos que vive sola, ella no me cree que eres mi amigo :) de seguro se muere el día que te presente... bueno, realmente espero que no se muera... oh, ya recordé el porqué te escribí... quería que te quedases un ratito más para agradecerte lo de ayer, ¡de verdad fue muy divertido!, aunque tienes que aprender a bailar, no lo haces muy bien pero no importa, yo te enseño :D ... y no sé, el celular me está diciendo que estoy llegando al límite de palabras, ¡ni siquiera he escrito tanto!, creo que por el momento tendré que despedirme, no llegues tarde el lunes y no olvides la tarea de química y... te quiero Elle Lawliet."

Elle suspiró mientras su dedo pulgar vacilaba sobre la opción de eliminar tal y como había hecho con el mensaje de Misa, porque en estos instantes no quería saber nada que tuviese que ver con el baile.

**Guardar.**

Tampoco tuvo que pensarlo tanto, él también quería demasiado a Light como para eliminar hasta un mensaje de él, pero era por ello que se convencía  deque el beso había estado mal, porque lo quería tanto que no lo quería lastimar...


	13. Sí te quiero...

Los pasados dos días podían ser considerados como su segundo fin de semana más extraño. Sí, el segundo porque el primero había sido unos años atrás cuando un unicornio color turquesa apareció bailando el  _asereje_  frente a él luego de la extracción de sus cordales, esfumándose cuando los efectos de la anestesia desaparecieron. Aún así  **copito**  había sido mejor compañía durante esos minutos de delirio que su propio  amigo, quien no le había respondido ninguno de los mensajes que le estuvo mandando el domingo, su celular registraba ciento veinte mensajes enviados pero probablemente no habían sido tantos, quizá su aparato estaba fallando, además se había pasado gran parte de la tarde chateando con Mihael en una videollamada, así que era imposible que hubiese mandado tantos mensajes solo durante la mañana, aunque no importaba la cantidad, aquí lo único importante era ¿por qué no le había contestado?, ¿sería que estaría enojado con él? Pero él no había hecho nada malo...

Sin embargo todos sus deseos de reclamarle y arrancarle los cabellos uno a uno como Mihael le había aconsejado desaparecieron tan pronto cruzó el portón principal del instituto, unos metros más adelante bajo uno de los pocos frondosos árboles del patio principal se encontraba Elle sujetando su maleta con una mano por sobre uno de sus hombros mientras hablaba con algunos compañeros del mismo curso. Decidió acercarse despacio sin importarle que su amigo ya tuviese compañía, quizá no le arrancaría los cabellos ni le haría drama como Mihael decía, pero si estaba interesado en saber el porqué no había podido contestarle ningún mensaje ysi estaba molesto con él por alguna razón. No obstante todas las palabras que iba practicando en su cabeza solo lograban enredarse más mientras avanzaba, sintiendo ese nerviosismo en el estómago y cosquilleó en los labios que empeoró al momento que Elle giró, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que le robó el aliento por un momento.

—¡Light-kun! Vienes tarde —. Comentó al ver en su reloj de muñeca que faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases comenzasen.

—Es que me quedé dormido... — Masculló apartando la mirada, prometiéndose que no volvería a quedarse hasta tan noche con su amigo de internet.

—Entonces Elle lo seguimos planeando luego —. Interrumpió uno de sus compañeros tomando ambos sus mochilas que estaban sobre el pasto antes de hacerle un medio ademán de despedida con la mano a Light y partir.

Y el castaño levantó levemente su mano sacudiendo sus dedos, levemente extrañado que esos dos se hubiesen despedido viéndolo directamente a él, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando Elle carraspeó la garganta.

—Creo que tú y yo también deberíamos ir antes de que suene la campana —. Propuso de forma calma ocultando de buena manera su nerviosismo. El fin de semana le había servido para pensar, aceptando que no dejaría de hablarle al castaño por un malentendido, sin embargo no se hubiese molestado si el día lunes hubiese tardado un poco más en llegar, porque aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentarlo. Pero aquí estaban, uno frente al otro.

—Elle... — llamó suavemente cuando el otro se disponía a avanzar —es que... no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes en todo el fin de semana —. Masculló avergonzado mientras apartaba la mirada, sonsacándole una queda risa al mayor.

—Saturaste mi bandeja de entrada —. Explicó sonriendo, era cierto que se había mantenido distante para acomodar sus ideas, pero también era cierto que su aparato estaba completamente inservible gracias al castaño —Se quedó sin espacio y mientras intentaba borrar algunos el celular simplemente se quedó como congelado. Hasta el momento sigo esperando que reaccione.

Light pudo sentir toda la sangre subiendo a su rostro de la vergüenza, y que Elle se riese como si nada no lo hacía sentir mejor.

—Lo siento... — Fue lo único que atinó a decir de forma suave, recibiendo como respuesta un incómodo y tonto pellizco en una de sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?

El menor de los dos asintió antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha buscando sus salones, pero Light sabía que no estaba bien, y no por el dichoso celular, sino más bien porque la actitud de Elle lo confundía, aún si éste lo hubiese ignorado yéndose con sus otros compañeros habría tenido más sentido y un mensaje más que claro para el castaño, pero sentía extraño que su amigo se siguiese comportando como siempre, pese a que era así como le gustaba tal y cual se lo había confesado a Mihael, no sabía que debía pensar o qué debía hacer si Elle actuaba como si el beso no hubiese sido importante, peor aún, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-_-_-_-

Light se quitó el saco del uniforme escolar antes de lanzarse de espaldas sobre su cama. Le había mentido a su madre diciéndole que tenía mucha tarea para poder encerrarse en paz en su habitación, se sentía mal que algo tan insignificante le estuviese robando tanto la tranquilidad hasta el punto de querer evadir a su progenitora en lugar de pasar la tarde con ella viendo sus series como usualmente lo hacía cuando no tenía muchos deberes. Pero es que no importaba el lugar en el que estuviese, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese pensar en Elle, en como el día junto a él había pasado de lo más  _normal._ Habían  compartido los recesos y el almuerzo juntos, platicaron como siempre —Light más que Elle— sobre lo primero que viniese a sus mentes, claro, el baile no había sido tema de conversación durante todo el día, es como si nunca hubiese existido, Elle lo acompañaba sin rechistar a donde sea que dijese, desde la biblioteca hasta la azotea, de hecho hasta le pasó el brazo por los hombros como usualmente lo hacía cuando se dirigían a la clase de natación. En pocas palabras todo seguía como siempre y eso era lo que le molestaba, por ello el espacio a solas era necesario para intentar ordenar sus ideas y a la vez para no preocupar a su madre, porque sabía que el posible letrero estampado en su frente de _"me siento un jodido idiota"_ no pasaría desapercibido por ella, y no quería preocuparla.

La situación para Elle no era muy distinta, sabía que pronto se quedaría sin uñas si seguía mordiendo sus dedos o las suelas de sus zapatos se desgastarían por ir de un lado a otro en su habitación sin poder obtener la tranquilidad que buscaba. Eso de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes, en realidad no había tenido muchas ideas brillantes últimamente, pero admitía que por mucho ésta era la peor. Había intentado ser el mismo amigo de siempre porque creyó que funcionaría, pero definitivamente no había sido fácil aceptar los sorpresivos abrazos de Light cuando éste se emocionaba por cualquier cosa, tampoco lo fue el abrazarlo o revolverle los cabellos como a veces lo hacía a manera de juego. Quizás antes lo hacía porque le nacía hacerlo, y no era como si ahora no le gustase la compañía de su amigo, pero tal vez su paranoia le hacía creer que todos los veían de manera extraña, y el problema no era tanto lo que los demás dijesen porque él siempre había estado seguro de su sexualidad... claro, hasta antes del baile,  ahora la idea junto a los vagos recuerdos de un beso estaban presentes, y lo que lo peor era recordar la mirada de Light prendida de él todo el día, claramente buscando una respuesta...

Terminó de encender su laptop antes de tirarse con ella hacia la cama, tenían una pequeña tarea de literatura, tal vez si se concentraba en algo más podría tener un poco de paz. No obstante tan pronto terminó de cargar saltó en su pantalla un mensaje que Mello le había enviado por horas de la mañana.

"Owl, why are you not answering my text messages? :'( are you mad at me for getting along with Light? T.T"    
(Búho, ¿por qué no estás contestando mis mensajes de texto? :'( ¿estás molesto conmigo por llevarme bien con Light? T.T)

Elle suspiró pesadamente, no podía ser que cuando deseaba hacer algo más para no pensar en Light, algo apareciese para recordárselo.

 **Elle** : Don't be such a drama queen, blondie. My cellphone isn't working, it's frozen so cannot receive any phone calls or messages. I think I'll need to buy a new one (No seas tan reina del drama, rubia. Mi teléfono no funciona, está congelado así que no puedo recibir ninguna llamada o mensaje. Creo que compraré uno nuevo)

Ni siquiera se molestó en desconectarse, el avatar de su amigo aparecía como " _disponible_ ", y no tardó mucho en ver el " _escribiendo"_ debajo del nombre de éste.

 **Mello:**  ¿Dices que tu abuelo te regaló una moto y no puedes andar con un celular decente?

Elle rodó los ojos, específicamente hoy no andaba de humor.

 **Elle:** Tengo tareas que hacer, solo contestaba tu mensaje para que te quedes tranquilo.

 **Mello:** ¿Te vas?, ¿sabes desde que hora estoy esperando a que te conectes?

No, Elle no lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Y aunque sabía que podía mandar a Mello a la mierda porque luego se terminarían arreglando como siempre, no quería tener dos problemas dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 **Elle:**  No seas tan dramático, por eso Near no te quiere.

Mello llevó una mano a su pecho indignado, conteniendo un leve gritito. ¿¡Él, dramático!?, ¡drama es el que hizo cuando supo que las entradas para ver a Madonna estaba agotadas!

 **Mello:**  En primera no soy dramático, en segunda tú sabes que aún me tienes una plática pendiente, en tercera y solo para que lo sepas... ¡Near si me quiere!

Sacó la lengua de forma burlona hacia la pantalla antes de cruzarse de brazos, como si su amigo al otro lado pudiese verlo.

 **Elle:** Awww, como si esas cosas ocurrieran, Mello. Pero a ver ya, escupe lo que tengas que decir que no tengo mucho tiempo.

 **Mello:**  Tú ya sabes lo que te preguntaré...

Contestó sin más, ignorando el mal chiste de su amigo porque en estos momentos le urgía más abordar el tema. Por un momento Elle hubiese esperado que Mello quisiera hablar de cualquier cosa menos de  _eso,_ sin embargo no podía evadirlo por siempre, por lo que tomando valor se decidió a teclear.

 **Elle:** Recuerdo haberlo besado en el baño, recuerdo que Shuunsuke estaba ahí... creo haber bailado con él en su habitación pero no más... y si lo que te preguntas es si ya lo hablamos, la respuesta es no.

Se mordió el labio al enviar lo último, una parte de él quería creer que no era necesario aclarar nada, que ya era parte del pasado y ahí quedaría. El problema es que había otra verdad, una que no le diría a Mello porque ni él se atrevía a admitirla, y es que aunque sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con Misa por el plantón del viernes, no había hecho ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por buscarla, ¿por qué? Porque había notado la mirada fija de cierto capitán sobre Light el día entero, claramente buscando la oportunidad perfecta en la que éste estuviese solo porque ellos también tenían una charla pendiente, el solo recordar la llamada que había contestado del teléfono de Light se lo confirmaba. Sin embargo pese a sentirse incómodo junto a su amigo por el dichoso beso, se adhirió como un chicle al castaño todo el tiempo, no entendiendo porqué le molestaba o quería evitar cualquier acercamiento por parte de Shuunsuke.

 **Mello:**  Igual creo que deberían hablarlo, aunque piensa bien lo que dirás... tú sabes que yo todo el tiempo te ando molestando con que deberías darle duro contra el muro, macizo contra el piso, lento contra el pavimento, en cuatro como el gato, en el suelo y sin consuelo pero dejando los chistes de lado... lo besaste, Elle ¿no crees que pueda significar algo?

Esperó serio, se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba respuesta rogando recibir una decente, porque una cosa era molestar a su tonto amigo y otra que las bromas se hiciesen realidad... Pero por parte de Light, quien un día antes le había dicho sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que estaba al lado de Elle tal y como salía en las películas, y la única razón por la que Mello no se había burlado de semejante cursilería era porque pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Light al decírselo.

Sin embargo Elle ignoraba dicha conversación, y lo único que leía una y otra vez en estos momentos era la sugerencia de Mello, porque fingir que nada pasó no le había funcionado, quizá hablarlo tendría otro resultado...

 **Elle:**  Tienes razón, creo que debemos hablar. Iré a su casa.

Mello casi se va de espaldas ante su poder de convencimiento, si seguía así de bueno quizá un día de estos lograría convencer a Near.

 **Mello:**  ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿y ya le llamaste?

 **Elle:**  ¿Qué parte de "mi teléfono no sirve" no entendiste? Solo llegaré y ya. Si le aviso probablemente le dirá a su madre y ella preparará algo para obligarme a quedarme y eso llevaría a que vea de nuevo al señor Yagami cuando éste llegue de trabajar. Ese hombre de verdad da miedo, de seguir así su hijo se le quedará virgen, pero ahora que tú y Light son taaaan amigos, ¡promete que no le dirás!

 **Mello:** Me ofendes, Elle. Sé que Light me ha caído bastante bien aunque pensé que era rarito, pero tú eras mi rarito primero, si tú me pides que no le diga, no se lo diré :D

Elle pensó en responderle alguna otra amenaza pero sería alargar la conversación, además confiaba en su amigo, así que simplemente buscó su chamarra y tomó el casco que tenia sobre el escritorio antes de dejar la habitación.

Mello se mordió el labio inferior nervioso mientras escuchaba el teléfono pegado a su oreja repicar. Esa llamada le saldría jodidamente cara, y sería peor si Elle se enteraba...

—¿Bueno...? —  Light contestó con cierta desconfianza ya que su pantalla solo mostraba "ID caller blocked"

—¿Light...?

—¿Michael...? — Sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amigo —¡Que emoción que me llames!

—Deja las cursilerías para después, no tengo muchos minutos y... espera, ¿me llamaste "Mihael"? ¡Nadie me dice así!

—Pero así te llamas... — Se defendió apenas con un susurro, además su amigo jamás le había dicho que le dijese de otra forma.

—¡Todos me dicen Mello!, ¡me vuelves a llamar Mihael y tu lindo culo japonés sufrirá las consecuencias! — Espetó, odiaba su nombre porque casi nadie lo sabía pronunciar bien.

—¡Oh!, ¿ya usaremos sobrenombres? Yo quisiera llamarme...

—¡No me importa! — Interrumpió con rapidez —¿Puedes cerrar tu linda boquita dos minutos y escucharme? — Se quedó callado esperando la aprobación del castaño, sin embargo solo escuchaba su respiración —¿Light?

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Dijiste que cerrara la boca y te escuchase, ¿luego me preguntas que por qué no te contesto?, ¿todos los ingleses son así de indecisos?, una vez Elle dijo que quería comer pasta pero cuando...

—¡Light! — Interrumpió de nuevo, bufando sonoramente —¡Elle va para tu jodida casa! — Lanzó la noticia sin ningún tipo de anestesia, provocando que el castaño se sentase de golpe en la cama.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que oyes, dime que llevas puesto —. Ordenó y Light bajó la cabeza para ver su atuendo. Solo se había quitado su saco junto a su corbata, aún permanecía con su camisa blanca a medio desabotonar y su pantalón del colegio.

—Pues mi uniforme...

—¿¡Y qué esperas niño!?, ¡te estoy diciendo que Elle va a tu casa!, ¡ve y toma un baño, échate perfume, ponte algo decente!, ¡qué sé yo!

—Pero... ¿Cómo qué? — Se puso de pie mientras de forma tonta y apresurada se desabotonaba la camisa. Admitía que la visita de Elle luego de lo que había pasado lo ponía nervioso, pero más nervios le daba escuchar la voz exaltada de Mello.

—Te diría que lo recibas desnudo, al menos yo lo haría si Near viniese, pero bueno ¿tienes shorts realmente cortos? — Light se sonrojó, ya había tomado su toalla para una ducha rápida como su amigo le había aconsejado pero no pudo evitar quedarse inerte al escuchar lo último.

—¿Por qué cortos? — Preguntó con timidez.

—¡Light no hagas tantas preguntas!, ¿¡Tienes o no!?

—S-sí, pero los uso para dormir...

—Pues usa alguno decente o alguna camisa que te quede un poco larga y ya — Rió con picardía ante la imagen mental, ya había hecho una videollamada con el muchacho y realmente era lindo tal y como se veía en las fotos de su perfil, Elle era un idiota si no lo notaba.

—Es que no estoy seguro...

—¡Light, solo muévete! — Interrumpió de forma severa, sonsacándole un respingo al castaño quien asintió automáticamente como si Mello lo estuviese viendo.

El inglés no esperó a recibir alguna otra queja o "pero" por parte del japonés, descortésmente había decidido desconectar la llamada, le iba a salir mucho más costoso sino terminaban pronto, además aquella conversación sería la de nunca acabar con Light. Así que por el momento decidió tomar una barra de chocolate que usualmente guardaba en la gaveta de su escritorio, lanzándose a la cama luego esperando que las cosas saliesen como las imaginaba en su mente.

Light por su parte se había dirigido a la ducha lo más pronto que sus pies le permitieron para tomar la ducha más rápida de su vida. Se había secado el exceso de agua en rostro y cabello, dejando sus mechones levemente alborotados y algunos hacia arriba pero no le tomó importancia, por lo general peinarse era lo último que hacía. Comenzó a aplicarse crema en casi todo el cuerpo para luego colocarse un poco de su perfume preferido. Admitía mantener todo de forma ordenada sobre el mueble del baño, pero con las prisas no le importó dejar algunas cosas mal tapadas. Sin embargo tan pronto salió de su baño personal empezó su verdadero problema, ¿qué ponerse? Tan solo se colocó un entallado bóxer antes de revolver la ropa dentro de su armario buscando algo, tenía las prendas que Mello decía pero no creía que esa fuese la manera correcta de recibir visitas. No obstante, nada lo preparó para lo siguiente, y es que estando solo en ropa interior escuchó su ventana abrirse a sus espaldas.

—Light-kun, te dije que debías decirle a tu padre sobre el seguro dañado en tu ventana —. Reprendió Elle mientras pasaba su pie por sobre el marco para pisar el suelo de la habitación.

Light se quedó inerte, sin atreverse a voltear, preguntándose dónde rayos había dejado su toalla. A Elle tampoco le tomó mucho sentirse incómodo, tan pronto puso ambos pies dentro de la recámara se encontró con la espalda desnuda de su amigo, quien usaba un alicrado bóxer negro que se hundía un poco entre sus nalgas... esperen un momento, ¿acababa de fijarse en su culo...? Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza ante esa posibilidad antes de carraspear la garganta.

—Creo que no es un buen momento... — Masculló desviando la mirada —Mejor regreso después.

—¡No, espera! — Interrumpió nervioso, aún con vergüenza se giró lentamente pues peor que ser encontrado casi desnudo era pasarse lo que restaba de la tarde con la incertidumbre.

—Tranquilo —. Se acercó despacio mientras sonreía con el fin de calmarlo al verlo completamente rojo e intentado ocultar su entrepierna bajo las manos —Ambos somos chicos, tenemos lo mismo ¿no?

—S-si, supongo —. Titubeó caminando hacia su cama, en donde se sentó para tomar una almohada y cubrirse un poco con ella —No esperaba tu visita —. Mintió desviando la mirada.

Aunque Elle Lawliet quería salir por esa ventana, tomar su motocicleta que había dejado frente a otra casa e irse, decidió acercarse despacio hasta tomar asiento en el mismo colchón que su amigo, ambos en cada borde. Sin embargo al ladearse para fijar sus ojos en el castaño, sus neuronas conectaron y su lógica se activó. Probablemente Light estaba casi desnudo pero dejando eso de lado Elle tenia la leve sospecha que su amigo ya esperaba su visita.

—Mello te lo dijo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó sin más arrugando levemente  la nariz debido al exceso de perfume que Light estaba utilizando.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¡Yo no he hablado con Mello! — Espetó removiéndose nervioso —Bueno... Quizá si hable pero solo un ratito chiquito —. Se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. No le gustaba mentir y algunas veces le era difícil hacerlo, y Elle lo sabía bien, así que eso junto al cabello húmedo y brillante piel de su amigo le hacían comprender que había sido un error confiar en el rubio —Pero él no lo hizo con mala intención... — susurró cuando pasados unos segundos Elle continuaba en silencio.

—¿Él te dijo que me esperases desnudo? — Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, no contento que Mello hubiese intervenido porque no sabía que ideas podría haberle metido a Light en la cabeza.

—¿Qué...? No, no, él solo me dijo que venías a mi casa —. Sonrió, decir una verdad a medias no era mentir, o al menos eso quería creer.

—Bueno, no importa... — Se encogió de hombros porque no importaba que hubiese dicho Mello, se suponía que en estos momentos estaba ahí para aclarar cualquier mal entendido — Necesitaba hablar de lo que pasó el viernes — comenzó, rascándose nervioso la coronilla, provocando que el corazón de Light palpitase con fuerza —en la fiesta... estaba ebrio y tengo un vago recuerdo de un beso entre ambos...

—Mello dice que los borrachos si saben lo que hacen —. Interrumpió sonriente mientras subía una pierna flexionada sobre el colchón para quedar frente a su amigo.

—Bueno... quizá Mello y yo pensamos de forma distinta —. Masculló, sintiéndose mal cuando la sonrisa en el rostro de Light desapareció.

—Entonces... ¿Tú no querías besarme?

—¡No! No me mal entiendas —. Estiró sus brazos para tomar ambas manos del castaño en su intento de reanimarlo —Lo que pasa es que...

—¿Es que beso mal?, ¿tengo mal aliento?, ¿esperabas que fuese diferente?, ¿querías...

—¡Light-kun! — Interrumpió para callarlo, y aunque había logrado su cometido, tener esos grandes ojos color miel prendidos de él no le hacían las cosas más fáciles —Lo que pasa es que eres mi amigo Light-kun.

—¿Y eso qué? — Se encogió de hombros sin soltar las manos de Elle —¿es qué entonces ya no me quieres? —. Su rostro completo se tornó triste ante esa posibilidad.

—¿Qué...?, ¿de qué mierdas hablas? —Sonrió y estiró una mano para revolverle los húmedos mechones a su amigo con el fin de hacerlo sonreír también —Sí te quiero... pero como amigos — Finalizó tratando de ser serio sin sonar pesado.

Aunque no importaba cómo lo dijese, podía decírselo riendo y aún a Light le hubiese dolido igual de como le había dolido ahora. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿qué Elle le dijese que también sentía algo por él?, ¡vaya iluso!

—E-está bien —. Titubeó fingiendo una leve sonrisa —Yo... también te quiero como amigo — Agachó la cabeza completamente avergonzado, sintiéndose un idiota, y el hecho de sentir los brazos de Elle alrededor de su cuello jalándolo hacia su cuerpo no le ayudaba con su nerviosismo.

—Prométeme que nuestra amistad no cambiará —. Pidió, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su amigo, quien se limitó a asentir levemente —Estaba nervioso porque sabes que te quiero mucho pero no sabía de qué manera tú me querías. Me quedo tranquilo de saber que también me ves como un amigo.

—Si... claro —. Se removió nervioso intentando alejarse del pelinegro, definitivamente no era así como esperaba que terminase esta conversación —Elle, necesito cambiarme — Se puso de pie de manera lenta sin retirarse la almohada de su entrepierna, tampoco atreviéndose a alzar el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto! — Asintió con la más amplia sonrisa, obviamente con un gran peso menos encima —¿Quieres que venga por ti mañana? Podríamos ir a desayunar antes de la escuela si quieres...

Light asintió sin verlo a la cara, respuesta que robó cualquier quietud al pelinegro, quien intentó acercarse al castaño luego de rodear la cama pero el otro retrocedió.

—Mi papá regresará temprano del trabajo, no creo que quieras que te encuentre aquí —. Alzó la cabeza esbozando una enorme sonrisa, la cual Elle se creyó por completo.

—No quisiera encontrármelo, no cuando sé que debe verme muy mal por mi borrachera del viernes — Light asintió apoyando la idea de su amigo de marcharse —¿Te puedo dar otro abrazo? — Preguntó suave, aún queriendo convencerse de que realmente todo estaba bien.

Y aunque Light lo pensó por unos segundos, decidió olvidar la verdad de no ser correspondido por Elle, así que dejando la almohada de lado fue él quien casi se lanzó hacia su amigo, estrechándolo fuertemente, resultando ese abrazo una prueba perfecta para que Elle pudiese partir sin remordimientos. Pero una vez Elle descendió por la ventana, Light se lanzó a su cama, no importándole buscar ropa que usar, tan solo quería llorar...

Sin embargo retuvo las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, quizá mordió la almohada y pataleó sobre el colchón pero no lloró. No obstante si necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, por lo que luego de recuperar un poco la cordura tomó su laptop que estaba en el escritorio y se dirigió a la cama de nuevo antes de encenderla, esperando que su amigo estuviese en línea.

_"Hola Mello...Elle estuvo aquí como dijiste... y hablamos"_

**Enviar.**

Aunque el mensaje haya sido escueto, le había costado mucho escribirlo, de hecho tuvo que borrarlo un par de veces porque no sabía exactamente que debía decirle. Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar, pero no como mensaje, Light dio un leve respingo cuando su aparato comenzó a sonar debido a la llamada entrante mientras en su pantalla aparecía un mensaje solicitándole permiso de aceptar la videollamada.

—¿Light?, ¿me ves? — El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír porque Mello se había acercado tanto a la cámara que solo lograba verle parte de sus ojos y nariz.

—Si, si te veo.

—A ver espera intento arreglar esto — Le dio unos cuantos golpes al CPU hasta que la imagen en su pantalla se aclaró —¡Ahora sí! Mira que esta es la hora de la novela pero estaba esperando que te conectaras para que me contases y... vaya, no veo ropa —. Sonrió con malicia al ver el torso del castaño desnudo, sonsacándole un sonrojo al muchacho.

—¡Si tengo ropa! Solo que... no mucha —. Susurró apenado mientras tomaba su almohada para cubrirse con ella.

—Hubiese sido mejor si estuvieses sin nada pero ya que... anda, dime que te dijo Elle —. Preguntó emocionado.

—Nada — se encogió de hombros — que me quiere como amigo —. Susurró muy bajo, pero lo suficiente audible para que los ojos de Mello se abriesen de par en par.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡el idiota ese te mandó a la friendzone!?

—¿A dónde? — Preguntó de manera ingenua aunque no por ello menos triste.

—Es un lugar donde la persona que te gusta te ve solo como amigo. Es horrible y es muy difícil salir, créeme, lo sé porque yo estoy ahí —. Bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando vio los ojos de Light volverse cristalinos por sus palabras —No, no, no pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar lo mismo contigo —. Intentó explicarse con rapidez agitando las manos —Además tú eres muy lindo, si Elle no te hace caso tú y yo podríamos tener algo —. Le guiñó el ojo confiado y coqueto hasta que a Light se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

—Pero yo quiero a Elle y tú no eres Elle —. Contestó cabizbajo mientras se restregaba los ojos, ignorando el entrecejo fruncido que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amigo.

—Vaya que tienes tacto para decir las cosas... — Refunfuñó más para él mismo antes de continuar —¿Y si te gusta porqué no intentas conquistarlo? — Se encogió de hombros como si de la sugerencia más obvia se tratase, logrando que Light alzase la cabeza y lo viese curioso.

—¿Cómo...? — Mello sonrió ante esa pregunta llena de ingenuidad y esperanza, y como si de un trabajo se tratase se cómodo en su silla para tomar una pose más seria.

—Bien Light, toma papel y lápiz que en este momento te diré cómo conquistar a tu garrote.

—¿A mí qué? — Preguntó confundido, provocado que el pecho de Mello se desinflara al verse interrumpido.

—¡Argh!, ¡a tu macho, a tu hombre, a tu chico!, ¡como gustes!

—Prefiero a mi Elle — Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, Mello solo se pasó una mano por todo el rostro de forma cansada.

—¡Bien, como quieras!, te decía... te daré consejos para que conquistes a  _tu Elle_  —. Dijo lo último apretando los dientes, y aunque se mostraba fastidiado, la verdad era que se sentía emocionado.

—Pero como me ayudarás a conquistarlo si Elle me dijo que Near te rechazó —. Se llevó el pulgar al mentón de manera pensativa.

—¡¡Que Near no me ha rechazado!! — Espetó golpeando el escritorio —¡¡Bueno, quizá sí lo hizo pero es solo porque está confundido!!

—¡Ah ya entiendo!, ¿entonces Elle solo está confundido? — Sonrió esperanzado, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta, pero luego la sonrisa de Light desapareció —¿Entonces Elle también me pondrá una orden de alejamiento?

—¡¡Que no es orden de alejamiento!! Solo es una amable solicitud de respeto hacia el espacio personal.

—Y entonces...

—¿¡Quieres que te ayude o vamos a hablar de mi triste vida!? — Vociferó logrando sonsacarle un respingo al castaño.

—Lo siento. Si, si quiero que me ayudes — Pidió sonrojado.

—Bien... —La sonrisa de Mello volvió mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla —Yo conozco a Elle de años, así que sé un poco más lo que le gusta. Créeme, haremos que él se fije en ti. Elle quizá aún no lo sabe pero va a ser tu novio —. Aseguró, y la sonrisa de Light también se amplió.


	14. Cazador Inexperto

Esa mañana Light se había decidido a seguir el primer consejo que Mello le había dado hace varios días atrás, era bastante  común pero no por ello menos romántico, aún así pudo sentir el sudor haciéndose presente en su mano con la que sujetaba el lapicero muy cerca de la página en blanco. Se acomodó mejor en la silla frente a su escritorio y se aflojó un poco la corbata de su uniforme en un intento de sentirse menos sofocado; no era la primera vez que escribía una carta, la última vez que había escrito una la había encontrado hecha puño en el basurero de los baños de los chicos, sin embargo su nerviosismo no se debía al temor de que su nota de amor fuese a tener el mismo destino, sabía que Elle no era como Shuunsuke. Aun así no tenía ni idea de como empezar, la página seguía en blanco y lo peor era que no tenía mucho tiempo, debía partir en pocos minutos si no quería llegar tarde a clases.

" _No todos pueden ser un poeta como yo, solo dile lo que sientes sin pensarlo tanto."_

Suspiró nervioso al recordar las palabras de Mello. El motivo principal por el cual su amigo le había aconsejado escribir una carta es porque el  **plan A**  –dile que te gusta viéndolo a los ojos– no había sido tan sencillo, prácticamente había terminado balbuceando incoherencias sobre los emparedados de atún antes de salir huyendo cada vez que lo había intentado. Pensó entonces que escribir sería más sencillo, pero el rostro de su destinatario venía a su mente, acelerándole el corazón y revolviéndole las palabras en su cabeza aunque no estuviese presente.

" _Conozco a Elle, aunque se vea simplón ama estas cosas_. "

Light tomó valor y el lapicero finalmente llegó al papel.

"Querido Elle..."

 **Tachar**. No, eso sonaba demasiado formal.

"Elle..."

 **Tachar**. Demasiado simple.

Dio un leve respingo cuando su madre llamó a la puerta pidiéndole que se apresurase para no llegar tarde a la escuela. No quería pasar un día más sin llevar a cabo su plan, en la tarde tendría una vídeo llamada con Mello y no quería tener que decirle que nuevamente no había podido. Así que guiándose con los consejos de Mello comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le venía a la mente, no regresando ni una vez para leer si lo escrito, tenía sentido debido a que no tenía mucho tiempo, simplemente su lapicero se movía con rapidez mientras su corazón se aceleraba en cada palabra, intentando expresar con ellas todo lo que sentía.

_"Sé que tú eres un poco... inocente, Light. Pero no te limites, a Elle le gusta lo picante."_

___

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el baile, podría decirse que las cosas durante el almuerzo habían regresado a ser  _normales,_ sin tanto cuchicheo debido a los diferentes dramas que se habían generado durante el  evento, ahora el ambiente de la cafetería era menos denso, las enemistades que se podrían haber creado a causa de malos entendidos y exceso de alcohol habían quedado atrás, tanto así que hasta Elle había obtenido el perdón de Misa y ahora compartía el almuerzo con ella.

—Deberíamos salir un día de estos luego de la escuela, ¿no crees? — Propuso Misa antes de tomar un poco más del flan que Elle le había regalado.

—Me encanta la idea, ¿a dónde te gustaría que fuéramos? — Se apoyó un poco más sobre la mesa para poder verla de cerca mientras sonreía, una sonrisa que le sonsacó un sonrojo a la chica.

—Pueeees, no sé —. Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada nerviosa —Mejor dime tú a donde te gustaría ir —. Estiró un poco su brazo con cucharita en mano para darle de su postre a Elle como si de una pareja de novios se tratase.

—Podríamos ir por un café, no sé si te parece la idea.

Misa asintió sin dudarlo. La verdad que la propuesta de invitarlo a salir se debía porque quería conocerlo un poco más, pasar los almuerzos juntos no era suficiente, sobretodo porque casi nunca estaban solos.

—¡Si, claro! Realmente me gustaría conocer más sobre lo que te gusta.

—Me gusta el café caliente con crema chantillí —. Misa sonrió emocionada, pensando en su cabeza cuándo podrían llevar a cabo su cita. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró al momento que Elle continuó —A mí me gusta con chocolate mientras que a Light le gusta con pequeños malvaviscos. Cada que vamos él me da del suyo y yo le comparto del mío...

Los labios de Elle continuaron moviéndose, sin embargo Misa dejó de prestar atención, la mano con la que sostenía la cucharita se cerró con fuerzas alrededor del utensilio. ¡Argh!, ¿¡Por qué carajo tenía que mencionar a Light Yagami!? Si de por sí ya era un milagro que ese  _chicle_  los hubiese dejado solos, ¿pero de que servía si al final de una u otra forma siempre estaba presente?

Y las cosas para Misa simplemente empeoraron cuando vio al castaño caminando hacia ellos, acercándose a Elle por detrás antes de pasarle los brazos alrededor de su cuello, ¡justo enfrente de ella!

—¡Elle, te estaba buscando! — Asomó su cabeza por uno de los costados de su amigo, quien sonrió mientras de forma rápida acariciaba los brazos que le rodeaban.

—Te dije que estaría aquí, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? — Light desvió la mirada y prefirió tomar asiento al lado de su amigo sin responder su pregunta. Honestamente el corazón aún le latía con demasiada prisa esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto deslizando su carta en el casillero de Elle —Justo estábamos hablando de ti —. Continuó el muchacho unos segundos después, un poco extrañado por verlo cabizbajo y a la vez tan callado, sin embargo Light no pudo evitar parpadear con rapidez y alzar el rostro sorprendido al escuchar lo último.

—¿¡De mi!?, ¿¡qué hablaban de mi!?

—En que deberíamos ir por un café un día de estos —. Elle prácticamente tenía el rostro de lado viendo directamente a Light, ignorando que la chica frente a él se había cruzado de brazos, notablemente molesta.

—¿¡De verdad!?, ¿¡ yo también puedo ir!? — Preguntó removiéndose emocionado sobre el asiento, no sabiendo interpretar el porqué Misa se había puesto tan roja.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Gritó en sus adentros.

—Sí, claro —. Contestó Elle sin más, sonriéndole a su  amigo con completa sinceridad. Y Misa se tuvo que aguantar cuando vio al castaño abrazar de nuevo a  _su_ Elle, no por nada se había ganado el sobrenombre de  _"el chicle Yagami"_ últimamente, se la pasaba todo el tiempo encima del pelinegro, a quien Misa no le armó una escena ahí mismo solo porque aún quería llevar las cosas con calma, nada era seguro entre ellos todavía. Sin embargo Elle estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella iba a permitir que esa cita sea de tres.

_____

La última clase del día había sido la de educación física... y había sido un asco, no había atinado ninguna en el juego de tenis, simplemente no parecía estar concentrado. Elle había dejado caer la raqueta y corrido hacia él cruzando la red cuando lo vio caer al suelo luego que la pelota golpease su cabeza, le había ayudado a levantarse y de forma preocupada le había cuestionado si todo estaba bien ya que el día entero lo había notado "raro". Sin embargo Light había terminado inventando una excusa muy mala, supo por la mirada intrigada de su amigo que no le había creído ni una palabra, pero no había manera de explicarle que todo se debía a que el malestar estomacal causado por los nervios de saber que al final del día se encontraría una nota de su parte en el casillero iba en aumento mediante llegaba el momento.

Había suspirado sonoramente tan pronto la campana sonó, así no tuvo que inventar otra mentira que no hacían más que dejarlo al descubierto. En cambio se había dirigido aún con su uniforme de deportes a la zona de los casilleros asignados a los de su salón, ocultándose tras una fila de ellos que se encontraba casi al final mientras el resto de sus compañeros habían ido a las duchas. Él también sentía la necesidad de asearse, su uniforme de educación física consistía en una simple camisa blanca y un short azul que les llegaba a media pierna, claramente éste no cubría las rodillas, y las de Light lucían sucias por todas las veces que había caído sobre ellas intentando golpear la pelota, aún así la ducha podía esperar, no quería perderse el momento en el que Elle abriese su casillero y viese la nota, por eso trataba de mantenerse oculto donde sus demás compañeros no pudiesen o tuviesen dificultad para verlo, asomando solo un poco la cabeza mientras esperaba ansioso.

Según Mello, Elle no había tenido muchas novias y quizá eran muy pocas las que alguna vez le habían dado una carta, razón por la cual Light se sentía el doble de nervioso, realmente no quería estropearlo porque tampoco se había esforzado mucho en escribir algo más decente debido al poco tiempo que tenía. No obstante su pequeño conflicto interno se vio acallado cuando a lo lejos lo vio cruzar la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo colocando la combinación en su candado, estaba completamente nervioso, las piernas le temblaban y las manos con las que se aferraba al borde de la fila de casilleros sudaban por la inquietud. Esperaba que al estar casi al final, nadie más pudiese verlo pero tampoco quería perderse la reacción que tendría su amigo, ¿le gustaría?, ¿le sacaría una sonrisa?, ¿la leería ahí enfrente de los demás?, ¿la guardaría con mucho cariño para leerla en casa? Sin embargo los planes de Light se vieron truncados cuando una mano cubrió su boca antes de jalarlo hacia atrás.

—Tenemos que hablar. Vamos a la azotea —. Ordenó susurrándole al oído mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura pegándose a su cuerpo. Light reconoció al instante la voz del muchacho detrás de él, por lo que frenéticamente negó con la cabeza intentando alejarse, haciendo que Shuunsuke rechinase los dientes molesto —¿¡Por qué no!? — Cuestionó tensando la mandíbula, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la voz lo más bajo que podía —¿¡se te hace justo que me dejes así porque sí!?

Light tuvo el tremendo deseo de morderle la mano por semejante descaro, sin embargo la atención de todos fue captada por una escandalosa tos repentina, los dos muchachos que se encontraban ocultos pudieron escuchar a los presentes removerse agitados y algunos hasta jadear preocupados. Solo bastó que Light forcejease un poco para intentar asomar su cabeza de nuevo en un intento de ver a que se debía tanto escándalo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al vislumbrar que era justamente alrededor de su amigo donde se había formado un semicírculo. Elle se estaba...¿¡ahogando!? Light se revolvió con más ímpetu impulsado por la necesidad de llegar hasta su amigo, no obstante Shuunsuke no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de haberlo encontrado solo, por lo que no le fue difícil sujetarlo con más fuerza, después de todo le llevaba ventaja al ser más alto y con un cuerpo más trabajado, un hecho ante el cual Light se rindió luego de unos segundos de forcejeo. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a irse con Shuunsuke y mucho menos dejar a Elle, seguía teniendo la boca cubierta por lo que gritar no era una opción, pero golpear los casilleros para llamar la atención de los demás si lo era. Pateó un par de veces el casillero frente a él armando un escándalo mayor al de Elle, ante el cual Shuunsuke lo soltó rápidamente antes de que alguien llegase a ver de qué se trataba, y a Light no le importó si el capitán seguía ahí o si había salido huyendo como un cobarde por miedo a que los viesen juntos, lo único que le importó es correr lo más pronto que pudo hacia su amigo, intentando abrirse paso entre el círculo que se había formado alrededor de él.

_____

Light dejó caer su bolsón al lado de la puerta de su dormitorio tan pronto se encerró en él, avanzó con desgano hasta caer sentado en su cama y tomó la laptop que había dejado sobre ella esa mañana, no emocionándose ni cuando una pequeña luz verde parpadeando a un costado del aparato le hacía saber que debía tener una notificación. Aún así se dirigió a la aplicación de mensajerías contestando el correo escuetamente, y no pasó mucho para que el destinatario de dicho correo cambiase de  _"ausente"_ a  _"disponible"._

 _—_ Necesito que me digas cuando, cómo y dónde —. Dijo Mello dándole una mordida a su chocolate tan pronto la llamada conectó mostrándose en su pantalla la imagen de su amigo japonés.

—Hola, Mello —. Light suspiró sonoramente mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama.

—Si, si, si. Hola, Mello. Hola, Light. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien —. Agitó una de sus manos desesperado, ansioso por pasar a lo siguiente —Saltémonos eso ¿quieres? Mejor dime ¿le entregaste la carta o no?

—Si... bueno, algo así —. Se rascó una mejilla nervioso mientras desviaba la vista.

—¿Sabes algo? Cuando te dije que a Elle le gustaba lo  _sucio_ no era tan literal —. Comentó arrugando la nariz al ver la camisa de su amigo llena de polvo junto a los rastros de sudor que se habían secado sobre su rostro —Pero bueno, eso no importa. ¡Dime que te dijo! — El castaño se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, en parte por lo que Mello acababa de decirle referente a su aspecto y a la vez porque no sabía cómo explicarle que no le había entregado la carta directamente tal y como habían quedado. Sin embargo sus facciones cambiaron a unas llenas de pesadumbre al recordar lo que ocurrió a la salida, un cambio que Mello notó fácilmente —Oye... ¿qué te pasa...? — Preguntó con más suavidad dejando su barra de chocolate sobre el escritorio, tragando saliva y acomodándose sobre su asiento temiendo que las cosas no hubiesen salido como lo esperaban.

—Es que Elle está enfermo y no sé que le pasa —. Farfulló con la voz quebrantada, comenzando a desesperarse de nuevo.

—¡Hey!, mantén la calma —. Le pidió con seriedad al verlo hiperventilar en un intento de retener las claras lágrimas en sus ojos —Primero dime que fue exactamente lo que pasó —. Su entrecejo se mantuvo fruncido, sin embargo eso no quería decir que no estaba preocupado por Elle.

—Es que... no sé, él estaba bien y luego ya no —. Se restregó nervioso los ojos con el dorso de sus manos antes de continuar —¡Tosía mucho...! Estaba rojo, s-sus labios estaban hinchados...y y ¡estaban morados! Y jadeaba... ¡parecía no poder respirar!, y luego la enfermera... ella llegó y se lo llevó... y-yo quería verlo, ¡pero ella no me dejó!, ¡Mello, realmente Elle se veía mal! — Se encorvó un poco y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. El muchacho al otro lado de la pantalla no tuvo el valor de decirle que se calmara, de hecho su propio corazón ya palpitaba agitadamente de solo escucharlo —Me dijeron que regresara a casa... que ellos llamarían al abuelo de Elle...no quisieron decirme nada...y entonces ellos... yo quería...

—Light... — Interrumpió pero intentó hacerlo sin esa tosquedad que a veces le caracterizaba. Sabía que el castaño podía seguir y seguir... y seguir hablando pero estaba tan agitado que simplemente tiraba ideas sin ordenar —¿Ya intentaste llamarle? — Negó con la cabeza —Bien, le vamos a llamar para que te quedes tranquilo pero necesito que te calmes —. Explicó, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta mientras el muchacho se limpiaba las mejillas e intentaba modular la respiración para recuperar un poco la compostura.

Mello tomó su celular mientras buscaba a su amigo entre los contactos al no saberse el número de memoria debido a que recientemente Elle se había comprado su teléfono nuevo. Puso la llamada en altavoz y ambos la escucharon repicar.

—I'm busy. What you need? (Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué necesitas?)

—Si, yo también te extraño Elle,  _oh_ me alegra mucho escucharte querido amigo que solía compartirme de su chocolate ¡en kinder! — Espetó Mello ofendido ante el saludo tan  _simple_ de su amigo.

—Hablo en serio Mello, no estoy de humor. ¿Necesitas algo? — Light trataba de mantenerse lo más quieto que podía para no interrumpir, lo cual era muy difícil pues la emoción de escuchar que Elle seguía con vida era grande. Sin embargo al igual que Mello, él también escuchó la seriedad en el tono de voz del pelinegro.

—Te escucho... ¿molesto?, ¿ocurre algo? — Enarcó una ceja intrigado, aún con su brazo estirado para mantener el celular entre él y los parlantes con el fin que Light escuchase todo con claridad.

—Parece que alguien intentó envenenarme —. Bufó, sonsacándole un jadeo de asombro a Light, quien automáticamente se cubrió los labios luego de la señal que Mello le hizo con el dedo índice para que se mantuviese callado.

—¿Envenenarte...? Eso... o sea, ¿cómo pasó? — Elle suspiró fastidiado antes de dejarse ir de espaldas sobre su cama.

—Escucha Mello, te contaré luego ¿sí? Acabo de llegar a casa, en la enfermería de la escuela me dieron algo pero aún siento hormigueo en parte del rostro.

—Bueno... — Contestó no muy convencido —Supongo que al menos escuchando que estás bien puedo quedarme tranquilo, ¿verdad? — Hizo cierto énfasis en lo último con su vista fija a la cámara, a lo que Light asintió sonriente al comprender que lo decía por él.

Elle no perdió tiempo en despedidas absurdas, con Mello no tenía que andar con mucho tacto, tan solo le dijo un simple "hasta luego" antes de desconectar la llamada y dejar caer el celular a un lado sobre la cama. Quizá había exagerado al decir que habían tratado de envenenarlo, pero estaba tan molesto que dijo la primer estupidez que vino a su mente, el susto que pasó cuando sintió la dificultad para respirar no quería volverlo a pasar en su vida, y ni hablar del susto que se llevó cuando se vio en un pequeño espejo de la enfermería, la enfermera encargada le había dicho que no se preocupase, que la inflamación bajaría y que las erupciones desaparecerían al cabo de unos días, aunque eso no era consuelo suficiente para un adolescente, lo único que Elle podía pensar es que se veía como un monstruo con su rostro  enrojecido e inflamado al igual que sus labios mientras esas asquerosas ronchas pequeñas estaban presentes alrededor de su nariz. Sin embargo recordó la carta que había dejado pendiente y la cual había guardado en su bolsillo antes del ataque, la cual desdobló de nuevo con cierto temor pero a la vez intrigado por leerla.

_"Mi Elle..._

_La verdad no sé muy bien cómo empezar, simplemente estoy escribiendo lo primero que viene a mi cabeza pero todo es un revoltijo dentro de ella. Me hubiese gustado decirte todo en persona, pero solo de estar escribiendo esto me sudan las manos mientras sonrío de forma bastante tonta, imagínate entonces como me pongo cada vez que te tengo enfrente, solo sonríes y las piernas se me debilitan, el corazón se me acelera y las palabras simplemente no salen. ¿Sabes? Creía que me gustaba alguien más, pero de repente llegas tú y me muestras lo que es querer de verdad, debe ser una locura que me gustes tanto pero no miento al decirte que me dejas sin aliento cada vez que me miras, que si ahora la escuela me gusta más es porque sé que te veré en ella._

_P. D. 1 Sé que el tema del baile ha sido un tema del cual no hemos querido hablar mucho por las cosas que ocurrieron, pero no ha habido día en el que no quiera agradecerte por haber ido conmigo, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida... me da un poco de pena decir lo siguiente pero seguiré el consejo de alguien acerca de no cohibirme, no sé si tú pienses en el beso que nos dimos pero yo no puedo dejar de recordarlo, esperando el día en el que pueda volver a sentir tus labios contra los míos..._

_P. D 2 Aún siento las mejillas calientes por lo que acabo de decir._

_P. D. 3 Solo quería pedir perdón si esta es la carta más fea que te han dado en tu vida, te prometo que algún día te haré una más linda._

_P. D. 4 No creo que sea correcto dejar tantas posdatas, pero es que no quisiera dejar de escribirte, quisiera que todo lo escrito pudiese decírtelo a la cara, perdón por mi cobardía._

_P. D. 5 Prometo que esta es mi última posdata, es que se me olvidó decirte antes que te quiero mucho <3_

_Forever yours."_  


Elle sonrió suspirando un poco más calmado mientras mantenía la carta aún abierta frente a él, a la cual le dio vuelta en busca de alguna firma pero no encontró nada, regresando luego al frente para leer de nuevo intentando encontrar alguna palabra clave, notando que pese a que la letra era muy bonita con sus perfectos círculos sobre las "i" junto a los colochos al final de algunas "L", aún así habían ciertas marcas de letras que ni siquiera estaban en la carta, dando a entender que probablemente el lapicero había sido presionado con fuerza sobre las páginas previas, las cuales seguramente fueron arrancadas, demostrando el nerviosismo que había conllevado el escribirla. Pese a ello no podía dejar de leerla, ¿qué esta era una carta fea? ¡Pufff! Era la única que había recibido en su vida y la encontraba perfecta. En Inglaterra no había tenido muchas relaciones formales, y las chicas con las que había andado nunca eran de regalar cartas, básicamente era él quien tenía que escribirles cuando se sentía romántico, así que definitivamente guardaría ésta, lo único que no entendía es porqué Misa decía no poder decirle todo eso en la cara cuando ella no era así de cohibida, de hecho había sido ella quien lo había besado en el baile... aunque realmente su principal duda era el porqué Misa le había dejado una carta llena de pimienta adentro del casillero...


	15. Dulce desastre

En estos momentos cualquier cosa era más interesante que la clase, como la pareja que Light podía ver desde el ventanal de su salón, ésa que probablemente se había escabullido de sus clases de gimnasia y ahora se besuqueaban bajo uno de los árboles en el patio principal. La maestra había empezado explicando que el mejor método anticonceptivo era la abstinencia para luego ser un poco más realista, mostrando en diapositivas los métodos más usados y con mejor efectividad a sabiendas que se encontraba en un salón lleno de adolescentes hormonales, quienes no podían evitar arrugar la nariz asqueados cuando se mostraban fotografías de algunas ETS, los mismos muchachos hacían sonidos extraños con bocas o manos cuando se mostraban animaciones educativas de los órganos reproductores. Pese a que era una clase que se impartía desde octavo grado o menos, la mayoría no la recibían con la seriedad o madurez posible, los chistes de los bufones de la clase sonsacaban alguna risa hasta al más aplicado, a excepción de Light, a él el tema o lo que le rodeaba le daba igual, total, Mello  _casi_  que le había gritado que moriría virgen cuando le contó que no había tenido el valor de firmar la carta, de hecho realmente había creído que a su amigo le daría algún ataque de algo cuando se lo confesó. ¿Y lo peor? Aparte de casi mandar a Mello a mejor vida por su cobardía era que Elle ni siquiera le había mencionado la nota; se suponía que eran mejores amigos, si bien no la había firmado esperaba que "su mejor amigo" se lo contase para poder ver su reacción, si sus ojos brillaban o si sus mejillas se ruborizaban, ¡pero nada!

Suspiró decepcionado una vez más mientras su quijada descansaba sobre la palma de su mano, ignorando que todas las miradas del salón estaban puestas en él, conteniendo la risa de ver a la maestra caminando molesta hasta situarse frente al castaño, quien casi saltó fuera de su pupitre cuando la mujer de cabellos rojizos golpeó la tabla con su regla metálica.

—¡Joven Yagami! ¿Está prestando atención a la clase? — Apoyó una mano sobre el pupitre mientras la otra la mantenía en su cintura, viendo directamente al muchacho, quien sólo atinó a cubrirse medio rostro con una mano, avergonzado de escuchar las risillas burlonas y cuchicheos —. Le hice una pregunta...

—No creo que sepa algo sobre relaciones heterosexuales —. Comentó un chico al fondo y la mayoría lanzó una carcajada para martirio de Light, cuyo rostro no podía estar más rojo, jamás había estado tan distraído como para no escuchar la pregunta de algún profesor.

Las risas se acallaron con tan sola una mirada por parte de la maestra, quien suspiró antes de susurrarle un " _preste más atención_ " y regresar sus pasos al escritorio, dejaría pasar este incidente porque aquel alumno jamás le había dado algún otro problema.

—Bien, antes que suene el timbre me gustaría formar parejas para la tarea de mañana —, comenzó mientras tomaba un tazón de plástico que había tenido la clase completa sobre su escritorio, el cual contenía pequeños pedazos de papel —sin embargo me gustaría hacerlo más justo, en lugar de que ustedes elijan su pareja por afinidad, la elegirán tomando un nombre de este recipiente. Los temas serán relacionados con lo visto en la clase, pero para que vean que no serán asignados dependiendo de la preferencia, cuando la clase termine cada pareja podrá ir al final del salón y tomar una de las cartulinas clavadas al mural, sabrán el tema que les corresponde cuando volteen la ficha —. Todos giraron levemente su torso para ver la parte trasera del aula que la mujer señalaba con su regla, sobre una pizarra de corcho, donde usualmente colgaban las actividades para el mes, habían pequeños rectángulos de cartulina de colores sostenidas por alfileres —. Y ya que Light estaba muy atento a la clase, será el primero en pasar al frente para ver quién será su pareja.

El aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar su nombre antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse al frente del salón bajo la mirada curiosa de todos. Ingresó su mano con cierto miedo en el recipiente, revolvió todos los papelitos y nervioso cerró los ojos esperando que así su fe fuese más fuerte y su deseo de sacar el nombre de la única persona que le agradaba se cumpliera.

—Satoru... — Murmuró decepcionado sosteniendo el papel con el dedo indice y pulgar de ambas manos.

No podía apartar los ojos del nombre que había sacado, realmente su suerte era un asco, jamás volvería a creer que tus deseos se cumplen cuando los pides con el corazón, sabía que su vida sería una secuencia de eventos desafortunados desde que su frijolito no germinó en el kinder...

—Me rehusó a trabajar con Yagami —. Interrumpió el muchacho al final del salón, quien cruzándose de brazos dejó en claro su desagrado.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los cuales sonsacaron un suspiro hastiado a la docente, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de callarlos a todos. No era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación similar, pero había esperado que al tratarse de adolescentes entre los 16 y 18 años las cosas fuesen diferentes, quizá había esperado demasiado.

—Tendrán que aprender a trabajar en...

—Pues yo tampoco quiero trabajar con él —. Interrumpió Light, sin dejar de ver ceñudo a su compañero. La maestra hizo una seña con ambas manos pidiendo calma luego que los jadeos y comentarios de asombro se desataran. Entendía la actitud hostil de Satoru, pero no la de Light, con quien intentaría razonar al verlo como un muchacho más comprensivo. Sin embargo ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de abrir los labios antes de verse interrumpida de nuevo —¡Le apesta la boca!, ¡¿quién querría trabajar con él!

—De acuero Light, eso no fue nada amable —. Reprendió intentando recuperar el control de _"su"_ clase. Le dedicó una mirada llena de hastío a Satoru quien, indignado, estaba a punto de replicar, pero guardó silencio como el resto para no tener que pasar parte del almuerzo en detención —. Bien Light, tan solo toma otro papel y acabemos con esto —. Extendió la mano con la que sostenía el recipiente mientras con la otra se daba un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz. Sabía que estaba mal ceder ante la inmadurez de dos alumnos, pero su clase terminaría en pocos minutos y apenas iba a formar la primera pareja.

—La verdad es que no importa el nombre que salga, el resultado será el mismo —. Comentó una chica sentada al inicio de la fila, cruzada de piernas tamborileaba los dedos de su mano sobre el pupitre al ver a su compañero probando suerte de nuevo —. Nadie quiere trabajar con Light.

El castaño inevitablemente agachó la cabeza avergonzado ante las burlas, porque era cierto, ahí había alrededor de veinticinco papeles que tenían escritos el nombre de sus compañeros, eran muy pocas las posibilidades de tomar justamente el de la única persona a quien no le importaría pasarse la tarde haciendo una tarea con el "raro" del salón.

—Yo quisiera trabajar con Light-kun.

El lugar se sumergió en un incómodo silencio casi al instante. Misa, quien recientemente había abandonado su pupitre al frente del aula para situarse un poco más al medio, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca; se había ladeado sobre su asiento y apoyado sus pies sobre la parrilla del pupitre de su compañero de al lado, quien sin ninguna vergüenza tenía su brazo alzado ofreciéndose como pareja.

— ¡Pero tú deberías querer trabajar conmigo! — Tomó a Elle por la manga del saco antes de zangolotearlo.

Sin embargo el pelinegro no se inmutó ante la pequeña rabieta, se sentía molesto y un poco ofendido por la actitud que habían tomado los demás como para prestar atención o siquiera pensar en si su decisión molestaría a la rubia o no.

— No soy un hijo de puta como el resto —. Espetó sin temor a que lo escuchase la misma docente.

—¡Sí! Pero Light es... — Calló al momento que Elle ladeó levemente su rostro, sus facciones tensas y mirada cargada de fastidio como nunca antes le había visto era algo que haría retroceder a cualquiera.

—¿Sí...? — Sonriendo ladino, enarcó una ceja. Sin embargo Misa solamente atinó a morderse los labios antes de sacudir levemente la cabeza.

—Nada... — Masculló cabizbaja, orejas rojas de vergüenza e impotencia. Elle a veces parecía poner a Light en un pedestal que nadie podía alcanzar.

La mujer de cabellos largos y rojos prefirió dejar para otro momento toda la conversación a cerca del "compañerismo", ignoró que uno de sus alumnos había dicho una "grosería" y que debía ser castigado en base al reglamento escolar, en cambio continuó con la actividad de emparejar a los muchachos, llegando así hasta el final de la clase, nadie prestó atención a las últimas indicaciones cuando la campana anunciando el almuerzo sonó, la mayoría se aglomeró en la parte trasera del salón para tomar su tema y salir corriendo. Light se quedó en su asiento, viendo hacia la ventana mientras esperaba que la algarabía cesara, dando un leve respingo al momento que sintió dos brazos rodeándolo desde atrás.

—¿Lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía? — Preguntó Elle sonriente, sin ningún tipo de malicia, pero fue consciente del rubor que cubrió sus mejillas cuando escuchó la risilla de un grupo de chicas que estaba cerca, soltando a Light abruptamente y optando por acuclillarse al lado de su amigo.

—Tu casa es más grande —, contestó sin mucha emoción, aún levemente afectado por lo ocurrido antes —tienes más espacio en tu habitación.

—Bien, ¿entonces nos vamos juntos a la salida?

Light estaba a punto de decirle que si, pero su rostro se iluminó cuando cayó en cuenta que esta podría ser su segunda oportunidad.

—¡No! — Contestó impulsivamente, provocando que Elle frunciese levemente el entrecejo, confundido —¡Bueno sí! Bueno, lo que pasa es que debo ir a casa por algo y yo luego voy a la tuya.

—De acuerdo —. Se puso de pie lentamente, aún no muy seguro del cambio repentino de Light, aún así prefería no cuestionar —. Entonces, ¿vamos almorzar?

—Tengo que llamar a mis padres para pedirles permiso, pero luego te alcanzo —. Sacó su celular y sonrió de manera forzada.

—Diles de una sola vez que dormirás en mi casa —. Se encogió de hombros sin más, caminando junto a su amigo hacia la pizarra donde tomarían su papel —. Hay algo que no he podido contarte porque no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

Light asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír con demasiada obviedad, sin embargo esa sonrisa fue algo que no pudo disimular cuando su amigo dejó el salón con rumbo a la cafetería. Seguramente Elle quería hablarle de la carta, definitivamente esta era su oportunidad para seguir con la siguiente parte de los consejos de Mello. Aún faltaban dos clases más luego del almuerzo, sabía que su mamá ni de broma le dejaría saltárselas, pero estaba seguro que ella no se rehusaría a comprarle algunas cosas que necesitaba del supermercado. Tanto Mello como Light sabían que a Elle le fascinaban las cosas dulces, y Light se había pasado los últimos días viendo vídeos en Internet sobre cómo preparar cupcakes, el problema era que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a prepararlos porque no se le venía a la mente alguna oportunidad para entregárselos, hacerlo en la escuela frente a todos daría de qué hablar a los demás, y honestamente no quería que su amigo pasara por lo mismo que él, pero ir hasta su casa a dejarlos luego de clases tampoco era una opción, ¿con qué excusa se aparecía por ahí? "¡ _Oh, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y te preparé estos pastelitos! Hasta me di la tarea de venir hasta tu casa_ " no, definitivamente no era buena opción, principalmente porque no quería dejar sus sentimientos tan en evidencia, si Elle no sentía lo mismo lo único que provocaría es que éste se alejara, en cambio prefería tantear el terreno, intentar descubrir si al menos tenía una mínima oportunidad.

____

Sachiko dudó en dejar a su hijo solo, sobretodo porque estaría en la cocina; es decir, Light ya había cocinado antes, al menos los platillos más sencillos, pero jamás había manipulado el horno, aún así, y bajo la insistencia de su hijo, la señora Yagami había aceptado salir a beber el té con sus amigas como cada jueves. Ahora Light se encontraba frente a la encimera de la cocina, sobre la cual su madre le había dejado las compras, honestamente  no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, solamente acomodó los ingredientes sobre el mueble antes de colocar su laptop a un lado.

_"Lo primero es precalentar el horno a 180 ºC o 350 ºF antes de comenzar a preparar nuestra mezcla..."_

**Pausa.**  Realmente esperaba que encender el horno fuese lo último, no por lo difícil, sabía que solo tenía que presionar el chispero y girar la perilla, aún así no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

_"Una vez tamizada la harina y la levadura, la dejaremos en un bowl aparte para ser utilizada después. Ahora batiremos azúcar junto a la mantequilla en un recipiente hasta obtener una mezcla cremosa y homogénea..."_

Light trataba de seguir todas y cada una de las indicaciones de la amable señora del vídeo que había encontrado en internet, sin embargo muchas veces debía dejarlo en pausa al no contar con la agilidad o gracia de ella, de hecho hasta lo más sencillo como agregar uno a uno los huevos a la mezcla se le estaba complicando, era inevitable que la clara no escurriese sobre la encimera cada que los rompía contra ella, peor aún eran los trozos de cáscaras que caían dentro del recipiente, los cuales eran triturados al instante a causa de la batidora eléctrica que seguía en funcionamiento.

_"A continuación vamos a agregar el extracto de vainilla. Y ahora agregaremos la harina..."_

**Pausa.**

Bien, al fin el momento de agregar la harina había llegado, pronto serían las cuatro de la tarde y los dichosos cupcakes ni siquiera estaban en el horno, así que teniendo en cuenta que debía darse prisa para partir a casa de Elle, detuvo la batidora un momento y vertió la harina antes de encenderla nuevamente...

De acuerdo... esto no estaba siendo tan sencillo como parecía, ¿¡por qué la harina había salido volando!?

Apagó la maquina con premura mientras con la otra mano intentaba cubrirse el rostro, aún apresurado tomó un trapo y limpió nervioso la perfecta y  _ex pulcra_  encimera de granito negro de su madre, era una suerte que ella no estuviese o definitivamente le hubiese dado un ataque ante semejante desorden, había harina y restos de huevos alrededor de la batidora, y Light podía asegurar que un poco de la mezcla colgaba de uno de sus mechones.

 _"..._ recuerden _agregar la harina poco a poco para evitar desastres... "_

Light bufó antes de pausar nuevamente el vídeo, ¿¡y ahora era cuando se lo decían!? Sin embargo intentó no hacer mucha rabieta, más que todo por la falta de tiempo, simplemente incorporó toda la mezcla con una cuchara para que la batidora siguiese haciendo su trabajo, hasta se atrevió a pasar su dedo por una de las orillas para tomar un poco, sintiendo que aún estaba muy simple para el paladar de Elle, añadiéndole entonces más azúcar para que ésta fuese mezclada con la máquina antes de tomar el molde para seis cupcakes.

Pasados diez minutos en los que el horno hacía su trabajo, Light se estaba desesperando, inquieto veía su reloj y luego regresaba su vista hacía el molde dentro del horno, como si su mirada fija apresuraría el proceso. La masa sin forma poco a poco empezaba a parecer más unos panecillos pero aún faltaban otros diez minutos según la receta, aunque... ¿Qué podría pasar si los sacaba antes? Es decir, tampoco era como si les faltase mucho, ya se veían un poco dorados en la parte superior, además aún debía agregarles el betún, según internet los cupcakes ya debían estar fríos para poder decorarlos, y Light planeaba dejarlos enfriar sobre la encimera mientras tomaba un ducha. Así que creyendo que nada malo ocurriría, decidió sacarlos antes, con mucho cuidado para no quemarse, los dejó a un lado y luego subió a su habitación, regresaría a terminar los panecillos de  _su_  Elle después.

____

Elle escuchó el timbre sonar, su abuelo estaba en la planta baja y sabía que el veterano podría llegar mucho antes que él a la puerta, aún así saltó de la cama dejando de lado sus cuadernos antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, donde casi se tropieza al finalizar.

—¡Al fin llegas! — Exclamó mientras abría la puerta, sin ver de quien se trataba aún.

—Lo siento... es que tuve un problema —. Masculló cabizbajo, consciente de su tardanza.

—Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí y... ¿Otra vez los lentes? — Enarcó una ceja al prestar mayor atención en su amigo, su atuendo normal no era nada que no esperase, pero los lentes de la primera vez que salieron juntos no le pasaron desapercibidos.

—Sí, ¿no te gustan? — Sonrió alzando la cabeza —. Creo que me veo gracioso con ellos, que te harían reír y no te enojarías conmigo por venir tarde.

Elle negó lento con la cabeza, emitiendo una suave risa.

—Se te ven bien, pero pasa que la tarea es para mañana —. Le tomó una mano dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación pero Light opuso cierta resistencia.

—¿Y tu abuelo?

—En el jardín... supongo —. Se encogió de hombros antes de intentar hacerlo entrar de nuevo. Pero falló.

—¿No crees que debería pasar a saludarlo primero? — Preguntó con un leve sonrojo —. Es que no quisiera ser un maleducado que solo entra, además la última vez que vine el fue muy amable, y yo no lo fui tanto porque dormí de más en una casa ajena, y mi mami siempre me ha enseñado que debes ser el primero en despertarte, también que...

—¡Light-kun! — Se giro por completo y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos para hacerlo callar. Continuó cuando ya tenía la atención de su amigo —. Él ya sabe que venías, en todo caso lo saludas en la cena si quieres, pero ya vamos bastante retrasados con la tarea, ¿entendido?

Light asintió pero agachó la cabeza, Elle tuvo que contener un  _"¿¡y ahora qué!?"_ porque creía que se escucharía demasiado tosco, y por increíble que pareciera, si había aprendido a controlar lo que decía y el cómo lo decía con su amigo, al menos un poco. Sin embargo fue hasta ese momento que se percató que Light había mantenido una mano tras su espalda todo el tiempo.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó curioso, intentando estirar su cuello por sobre el hombro de su amigo con disimulo para poder ver.

—Sí, es que... — Calló, desviando la mirada por todas partes para no encontrarse con la mirada fija de Elle, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sentir las piernas temblando —. Te traje algo... — Dijo al fin, mostrando con temor la pequeña bolsa de regalo hecha de papel azul que también había aprendido a hacer en Internet.

Elle la tomó despacio, viendo a su amigo y luego su regalo un par de veces, no sabiendo como reaccionar, ni tampoco sabiendo porque se sentía tan nervioso al ingresar su mano.

—Me trajiste un... cupcake –. Sonrió levemente mientras sostenía el pequeño empaque desechable que en su interior traía un panecillo decorado con betún rosa y chispas de chocolate.

—Si, solo es uno... — Masculló avergonzado de solo recordar que los otros cinco se habían pegado porque había olvidado engrasar el molde, siendo ése el único que había podido salvar.

–¡No!, ¡no lo dije con esa intención! — Explicó con rapidez creyendo que de nuevo la había cagado con sus palabras —. De verdad me gusta.

—¿¡En serio!? — Alzó la cabeza, su rostro iluminándose al instante.

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Tú lo hiciste, Light-kun? — Alzó un poco el empaque y lo giró frente a sus ojos para verlo a cabalidad. Elle vio a su amigo asentir, sin embargo ignoraba lo orgulloso que éste se estaba sintiendo por dentro —. Lo comeré cuando hayamos finalizado, ¿de acuerdo?

Light no pudo hacer más que emitir algo parecido a un  _si_ , el solo sentir a Elle tomándole la mano una vez más lo había dejado inerte, esperando que sus piernas no le fallaran mientras su amigo lo jalaba hacia su habitación.

____

—... Así que creo que mi papá sigue enojado contigo, creo que es porque olías a alcohol, dice que pareces un muchacho lleno de ladillas —. Arrugó la nariz inevitablemente antes de llevar nuevamente a la boca el bombón que Watari les había dado unos minutos atrás. Ambos estaban acostados panza abajo sobre el colchón, la parte superior de sus torsos alzadas y los cuadernos frente a ellos mientras la laptop se encontraba en medio de ambos, escribiendo detalles del artículo que habían encontrado—. Pero eso no importa, a mi mamá le agradas mucho, dice que le recuerdas mucho a un panda por lo pálido y las ojeras, aunque te falta tener más cachetes, de hecho eres muy delgado, ¿cómo haces para ser tan delgado? Yo respiro y engordo.

—¿Qué no has escuchado de las diferentes contextura físicas y metabolismo? — Contestó con su vista fija en la pantalla antes de volver a su cuaderno y seguir escribiendo. Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía tanto de poder leer, escribir y llevarle el hilo a los monólogos de Light al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, pero igual creo que es injusto que haya personas que puedan comer todo sin engordar —. Refunfuñó antes de continuar con su tarea —. Es como un don que ustedes tienen, ¿entonces que tengo yo?

—Unos bonitos ojos color miel —. La respuesta salió sin ser procesada primero, sin embargo su mano quedó inerte sobre su cuaderno tan pronto la dijo.

—¿En... en serio lo crees? — Titubeó nervioso, y solo hizo falta que Elle ladease su rostro para encontrarse con las mejillas rojas de su amigo, consciente de que las suyas se tornaron del mismo color al instante.

—Si... bueno... — Carraspeó la garganta —. Estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen —. Con disimulo pasó su antebrazo por su frente, retirando el sudor que se había acumulado en ella debido al momento.

—Pues... a mí... – Volvió su vista al cuaderno, más sonrojado aún mientras se armaba de valor en decir algo más, creyendo que debía agradecer un cumplido con otro cumplido, sin embargo no era tan fácil cuando la persona a tu lado te aceleraba de manera preocupante el corazón —... a mí me gustan tus labios.

Apenas fue un susurro, pero audible para Elle, quien no entendía el porqué se sentía incapaz de moverse aunque fuese un centímetro, sintiéndose atrapado en el incómodo momento. ¿Incómodo? Era justamente lo que no lograba entender, el porqué en ocasiones las acciones o palabras de Light lograban sonrojarlo como estúpida colegiala, es decir, sabía que su amigo era gay, pero él no lo era.

—Yo ya terminé mi parte... — Masculló sentándose despacio sobre la cama, intentando recuperar la compostura.

—Si, yo ya casi termino el último objetivo —. Sonriendo volvió su vista a la laptop para  seguir leyendo y tomando apuntes.

Elle cerró su cuaderno y se encorvó para alcanzar su bolsón que había dejado a un costado de la cama, sin embargo el momento previo seguía en su mente, recordando inevitablemente que según todos él y Light se habían besado, eso lo llevaba a preguntarse el cómo su amigo había tomado ese desliz, cosa que jamás sabría porque habían quedado claros sobre no hablar del tema, como también él tampoco sabría cómo se había sentido besar a otro chico. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no supo en qué momento su mirada comenzó a descender de los cabellos castaños hasta posarse en el trasero del otro, ése que tan bien se notaba al utilizar Light aquellos pantalones tan entallados.

—Si no has terminado lo seguimos mañana —. Interrumpió con rapidez antes de ponerse en pie.

—Pero ya...

—Mañana me levanto antes y lo finalizo por ti —. Se encorvó y apoyó una mano sobre el colchón para con la otra cerrar de manera precipitada el cuaderno de Light.

—Bueno... — Estaba extrañado por el cambio repentino, pero Elle era así muchas veces, por lo que decidió no llevarle la contraria, tan solo se sentó sobre el colchón y colocó los lapiceros sobre la mesita de noche, el cupcake que había sido dejado ahí llamó rápidamente su atención —¡Entonces deberías comer lo que traje para ti! — Sugirió emocionado.

—Tienes razón, aunque primero deberíamos ponernos cómodos para dormir —. Light no se movió, en cambio pareció sorprendido antes de agachar la cabeza, y fue ahí que Elle notó algo que había ignorado la tarde completa... no había visto que su amigo trajese consigo una maleta —. No trajiste tu pijama, ¿verdad? — El castaño negó con la cabeza —. Supongo que tampoco tu uniforme, ¿o me equivoco? — La misma acción se repitió —. Aún cuando sabías que dormirías  en mi casa y que mañana nos iríamos juntos a clases —. El muchacho asintió, y Elle se llevó una mano a la cintura y con la otra se dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz —. Bueno, no importa, mañana nos levantamos antes y te llevo a casa, por lo pronto... — Suspiró, estaba idiota si realmente sugeriría lo que tenía en mente, más con lo sucedido hace unos segundos atrás, pero es que no tenía opción —duerme en ropa interior, no es la gran cosa —. Susurró apartando la mirada.

Light alzó la cabeza sorprendido y sonrojado, le fue difícil articular palabras al instante, sus labios se movían pero solo emitía balbuceos.

—¡Pero señor fluffy dormirá solo! — Farfulló alarmado como si fuese el fin del mundo. Por supuesto que no lo era, había noticias peores, como el hecho de imaginarse durmiendo casi desnudo al lado de Elle.

—Es... tan sólo un oso —. Parpadeó confundido.

—¡Sí! Pero... ¡pero jamás ha dormido solo! Lo ideal sería que regrese a casa —. Se puso en pie, tomó su mochila e intentó dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió al situarse frente a él.

—¿Te quedas más tranquilo si voy por él hasta su casa?

¿Pero qué mierdas estaba haciendo?, ¿no era más fácil solo dejarlo partir? A lo mucho ofrecerse a llevarlo para ser amable, pero impedir que se fuera ¿¡cómo y por qué!?

Light lo que menos quería era irse, y menos cuando Elle mismo parecía no querer dejarlo ir, ¿sería que Elle estaba igual de emocionado que él por tenerlo cerca?, ¿también le gustaba y por eso no quería dejarlo ir? Definitivamente no podía irse cuando era  _su_ Elle quien se lo pedía.

—Puedo llamar a mis padres para que lo traigan, y de paso mi pijama y uniforme —. Sonrió dejando caer su rostro hacia un lado, gesto que hizo a Elle hacerse a un lado rápidamente.

—Sí, me parece buena idea —. Murmuró sonrojado, Light... de verdad era bonito, no había nada de malo en admitirlo, ¿verdad? Un hombre realmente seguro de su sexualidad podía decir cuando otro era atractivo, ¿¡verdad!?

Elle caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella luego de tomar su regalo, abriéndolo mientras veía a su amigo escribiendo en su teléfono celular, seguramente mandándole el mensaje a la señora Yagami porque Soichiro se negaría al instante.

—Dice mi mamá que vendrán dentro de un rato —. Se dejó ir sobre la cama al lado de su amigo, viéndolo expectante cuando Elle quitaba el papel de la parte inferior del panecillo.

El pelinegro dio un gran mordisco, sin embargo se quedó inerte al instante, el pan estaba... demasiado dulce, aún para él, tanto que podía sentir los grumos del azúcar al intentar masticar. Intentó que su rostro no fuese muy expresivo, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando sintió algo... ¿cremoso?, ¿blando? Estaba seguro de que no era el betún, entonces... ¿¡el panecillo estaba mal cocido!? Estuvo a punto de escupirlo, de salir corriendo a vomitar de ser posible, pero sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada fija de su amigo, a quien podía notar emocionado al tenerlo en frente. No podía matarle la ilusión al decirle que era lo más horrible que había probado, o bueno, si podía,  _eso_ ni siquiera era sano, pero no quería, no cuando su amigo se había esforzado en prepararlo para él. Así que dando un hondo suspiro se metió a la boca lo que le restaba del cupcake,  _a mal tiempo darle prisa_ , hizo lo posible para masticarlo con rapidez y tragarlo sin formar alguna mueca de asco.

—Estaba... delicioso —. Dijo con un gran esfuerzo, sintiendo su lengua pastosa.

—¿¡En serio!? — Dio un leve brinco sobre el colchón, sintiéndose demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo —. Hoy solo pude hacerte uno, ¡pero puedo hacerte más si quieres!

—¡No! Es decir... — Se removió nervioso, buscando las palabras correctas — No quisiera incomodarte.

—No es ninguna incomodidad para mí, yo te lo hago con gusto —. Sonrió, feliz que al menos este plan si hubiese salido bien, aunque inevitablemente se sentía decepcionado de no haberle podido traer los otros cinco cupcakes.

—O mejor vamos a comer unos el fin de semana y así tú no trabajas.

—O mejor preparo más y llegas a mi casa a comerlos. Mi papá estará en casa el fin de semana, podrían hablar y...

—¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que no te he contado algo —. Interrumpió con premura. No, no quería más cupcakes hechos por su amigo y tampoco quería ver al padre de éste, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

—Sí, dime —. Sentado aún frente a Elle, se acercó más hasta que su pierna flexionada sobre el colchón quedó pegada a la del otro.

—Ummmm... ¡ah, si! ¿Te conté que Misa me dejó una carta en mi casillero? —Estiró una mano y abrió la gaveta de su mesa de noche, sacando de ella la nota que con mucho cuidado había guardado, entregándosela a Light.

El castaño reconoció el papel al instante, aún así la abrió con sumo cuidado, esperando que no fuese su carta, sin embargo si lo era. Inevitablemente se sintió frustrado, no solo Elle no le había hablado de la nota antes, ¿¡sino que ahora resultaba que era de Misa!?

—¡Pero está ni siquiera es su letra! — Vociferó poniéndose de pie al instante.

—¿No? — Elle también se levantó, siguiendo luego a Light de un lado a otro, quien realmente parecía afectado por la nota.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡su letra no es bonita y su ortografía menos! — Se detuvo frente a su amigo, poniéndole la carta a escasos centímetros del rostro para que él mismo se diese cuenta, esperando que si era su amigo al menos tendría que haber notado su letra en sus cuadernos para reconocerla.

—Entonces... — Tomó el papel, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado de que la nota no fuese de la chica que le gusta —¿De quién es?

—¡Pues es la mi...sma pregunta que yo me hago! — Se rascó la coronilla nervioso antes de volver a la cama, molesto por no haberle podido confesar que él la había escrito.

Sin embargo Elle no pudo seguir hablando, ambos escucharon el timbre sonar y el pelinegro decidió salir con rapidez de su habitación para dejar atrás el asunto de los panecillos y cartas de amor.

—¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? — Cuestionó Watari al encontrarse con su nieto en el pasillo de la planta superior. Al haber escuchado el timbre, también había salido de su habitación utilizando su pijama.

—Debe ser la mamá de Light-kun — explicó sin dejar de caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Era demasiado pronto, pero la casa de su amigo no estaba lejos, además conociendo a la señora Yagami, seguramente se había tirado todos los altos y semáforos en rojo solo por su hijo — lo que pasa es que olvidó su pijama y el uniforme.

Watari asintió antes de volver a su habitación luego de un largo bostezo, realmente no era tan tarde, pero a su edad siempre se dormía temprano. Elle simplemente bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró tan pronto abrió.

—Se-señor Yagami — tragó saliva aún sujetando la perilla —es un placer ve-verlo —. Titubeó mientras sonreía débilmente.

—Solo para que lo sepas, no estoy feliz con esto —. Alzó la maleta que traía en una mano y se la entregó de manera bastante ruda al muchacho, quien jadeó por la repentina presión sobre su abdomen —. Ha sido Sachiko quien  la ha preparado ¡odio lo permisiva que es! — Bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos, molesto de ver el candado asegurando la cremallera. Elle en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo, sujetando la maleta con ambas manos muy cerca de su pecho —Light sabe la combinación del candado, mi propia esposa no ha querido decírmela, pero al menos me permitió que fuese yo quien viniese a dejarla, sirve para recordarte que no debes ver, tocar, ni hablarle a mi hijo de forma inapropiada —. Enumeró cada una con sus dedos, satisfecho de ver aquel muchacho palidecer más — ¿Entendido?

—S-sí señor —. Balbuceó sin saber porqué. Es decir, no es como si iba a abusar de Light al tenerlo en su cama, no tenía planeado robarle su virginidad o aprovecharse de su inocencia o lo que fuese que ese hombre imaginaba, aún así el señor Yagami lograba ponerlo nervioso.

—Bien, sé que eres un muchacho inteligente —. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico antes de sonreír de una forma que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Elle dejó escapar el aire de su boca tan pronto la puerta se cerró, las piernas aún le temblaban y sentía el estómago revuelto, aunque no sabía si eso era a causa del señor Yagami o del panecillo mal hecho que Light le había dado, realmente quería vomitar, la única razón por la que no había mandado a su amigo a casa con el loco de su padre es porque Light realmente le agradaba, ni a él ni a su abuelo les molestaba tenerlo ahí, de hecho le gustaba cuando llegaba,  se sentía menos solo y menos aburrido en esa gran casa. Así que pasado unos segundos del susto, sujetó mejor la maleta antes de subir con ella.

—Dijo tu padre que tú sabes la clave —. Comento tan pronto atravesó la puerta, entregándole la valija al castaño.

—¿Fue mi padre quien vino? — Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se dirigía con su maletín a la cama, en donde coloco la combinación para abrirla —. Espero que no te haya molestado mucho, él no es malo, solo es algo estricto pero le agradas, muy en el fondo realmente cree que eres buen muchacho, además... ¡oh mira, mi mamá si me mandó al señor fluffy! — El peluche fue lo primero que sacó, el cual estrechó contra el pecho inmediatamente.

—¿Si? ¡Genial! Ahora busca tu pijama —. Sugirió, realmente le urgía que ambos se metieran a la cama para acabar ya con el día, ¿por qué? Porque de pronto ya no se sentía tan bien como antes...

Light ignoraba la incomodidad de su amigo, en cambio se dedicó a hacer lo que él decía, a buscar su pijama bajo su uniforme y productos personales, sintiendo entre sus dedos la suave tela de seda casi al fondo, la cual tomó y jaló al instante. Sin embargo se giró rápidamente dándole la espalda a Elle y ocultando la prenda muy cerca de su pecho, ¿en qué había pensando su madre al mandarle ese pijama que usaba solo en las noches de verano? Ése que consistía en una camisa sin manga cuello  **V** ,  pero lo peor...  era el short realmente corto con aberturas en cada costado de las piernas. ¡Lo había comprado porque estaba en promoción pero dormir con eso era igual o peor que dormir casi desnudo junto a Elle!

—¿Sabes? Mi mami olvidó empacar la camisa de pijama, ¿no tendrás alguna que sea realmente muy larga? — Preguntó nervioso aún de espaldas.

—¿Qué tan larga? — Se sobó un poco el estómago, queriendo así mitigar el dolor que iba en ascenso.

—Muy, muuuy larga —. Se giró con rapidez, la única manera en que usase esos shorts era teniendo algo que los cubriese.

Elle se encogió de hombros, siempre dormía en ropa interior, y las camisas que usaba a diario eran de tamaño normal, aún así se dirigió a su ropero, recordando que tenía una camiseta un poco vieja pero que podía servir, la cual encontró hasta el fondo de su ropa doblada. A Light ni quiera le importó ver la prenda primero, tan solo la tomó y se dirigió con rapidez al baño para poder cambiarse mientras Elle regresó a la cama para intentar calmarse, las nauseas eran manejables, el dolor de estómago no era muy fuerte, aún así era incómodo, preguntándose si es que había comido algo en mal estado durante el almuerzo, lo cual era tonto, sabía que es lo que le estaba causando el malestar, pero no quería acusar a Light, aún sin que éste lo supiera no quería hacerlo, prefirió entonces cerrar los ojos un momento mientras su amigo salía.

Light se vio en el espejo enterizo que Elle tenía en su espacioso baño, la camisa de un desgastado blanco de su amigo le quedaba grande, tanto que las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, pero tampoco era tan larga, le llegaba unos pocos centímetros arriba de la mitad de la pierna, pero al menos cubría el short, ése que dejó al descubierto al tomar la parte inferior de la tela blanca y levantarla, notando el marcado bulto... un bulto que le sonrojó por lo duro que se encontraba, a donde llevó una mano y tembló al rozarlo con los dedos... quería seguir tocando, peor y más incómodo aún, quería que Elle lo tocase... Sin embargo dejó caer su camisa dando un respingo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Te falta mucho? — Llamó el pelinegro alzando la voz.

Light ni siquiera contestó, aún estaba rojo por los pensamientos que habían llegado a su mente, tan solo tomó sus prendas sucias y abrió la puerta con rapidez, encontrándose a su amigo fuera de ella.

—Lamento la tardanza —. Pasó de largo esperando que el otro no notase su nerviosismo, dirigiéndose hasta la cama para guardar todo en la maleta que estaba sobre ella.

—Traes...traes algo bajo la camisa, ¿verdad? — Preguntó nervioso pues cuando Light se encorvo un poco había dejado a la vista más piel de sus piernas.

—Si claro, mi short —. Giró sonriente dispuesto a levantar la prenda para mostrarle, pero desistió al recordar su  _duro_   _problema_.

—Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que demostrarme nada —. Agitó sus manos al notar la vergüenza  en su amigo —. Mejor nos dormimos ya, mañana hay que despertarse temprano.

Elle se quitó la ropa sin ningún pudor, empezando por su camisa, la cual lanzó a una esquina, y aunque Light quiso apartar la vista, no pudo, inevitablemente se había mordido el labio al ver el torso desnudo de su amigo...  _quería tocarlo_... quería besar de nuevo a Elle. Sin embargo se contuvo al verlo acercarse, fue hasta entonces que ladeó el rostro para ver hacia otra parte mientras su amigo se metía bajo las sábanas.

—¿Vas a acostarte o no? — Cuestionó enarcando una ceja cuando pasados unos segundos, Light seguía parado al pie de la cama.

—Sí, claro —. Masculló llevando a su peluche consigo, sintiendo el dolor en su entrepierna al caminar, acostándose luego en el amplio colchón junto al pelinegro, en donde el latir de su corazón y el palpitar en su miembro aumentó más.

____

Elle se limpió la comisura de los labios aún hincado frente al retrete, jaló la cadena y todo lo que había comido durante el día anterior se lo llevó el agua. No había dormido nada, mientras los minutos pasaban sus nauseas no hacían otra cosa que aumentar, hasta que no pudo retenerlo más. Al menos vomitar realmente había calmado su malestar, se puso de pie y se dirigió al lavamanos para cepillar sus dientes, quizá ahora que se sentía mejor podría dormir, en pocas horas la alarma sonaría y quería descansar aunque fuese un poco.

Abrió la puerta para encaminarse hasta su cama, hizo a un lado el edredón para regresar a su lugar del colchón, sin embargo retiró más de lo que debía, dejando sin cobija a su amigo, quien dormía boca abajo y cuya camisa se había levantado, dejando a la vista un short que cubría muy poco. Aunque más allá de la piel que quedaba al descubierto, estaba el movimiento lento, apenas notable de las caderas de su amigo, cuya respiración tampoco era del todo pausada.

—¿Light-kun? — Llamó avanzando arrodillado sobre el colchón, creyendo que el castaño podía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

— _Mngh..._

Elle se quedó inerte, ese sonido no había sido de pesadumbre, el pelinegro sabía bien de qué debía tratarse, y no era nada del otro mundo, pero Light era tan... tan-no-pervertido-como-él que sentía extraño saber que su amigo debía estar teniendo un sueño húmedo.

Se acostó y colocó el edredón sobre su cuerpo, no obstante no cubrió el cuerpo del castaño, se sentía mal pero parecía que su pene tenía vida propia, no había podido evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su parte baja gracias a la respiración levemente agitada de su amigo, sus esporádicos jadeos y su redondo culo que parecía tragarse la tela del short.

—Joder Lawliet, el señor Yagami te lo advirtió... — Se reprendió mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro y desviaba la mirada.

Pero la tentación era demasiada, regresó su vista hacia la parte baja de su amigo y con mucho cuidado se acercó a él. Si olvidaba de quien se trataba ese culo realmente parecía el de una chica...  _quería tocarlo._

Su mano temblorosa comenzó a acercarse, dudando, ¿qué tenía esa estúpida cama que le hacía perder la cabeza? Sintió una corriente iniciando en sus falanges y recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron su objetivo. En un principio sólo fue una caricia superficial, pero tentado por el momento se atrevió a pellizcar... no, definitivamente no se sentía como el de una chica, pero se sentía bien, tanto que posó su mano abierta sobre una nalga, conteniendo la respiración cuando palpó, apretó y acarició el culo de Light, cuyo rostro se encontraba de lado y levemente escondido en la almohada, aún así Elle podía sentir la respiración de su amigo a muy escasos centímetros de su cara, tanta era la cercanía que sabía que no podría disimular si Light se despertaba, y aún sabiéndolo no se detuvo, no cuando el castaño emitió otro jadeo ahogado, el cual sonó demasiado erótico para Elle. En estos momentos era cuando maldecía esa perversión que había sido parte de él desde más joven, y es que impulsado  por las pulsaciones de su propia entrepierna llevó su mano hasta el periné del muchacho, donde sintió una copiosa humedad, lo que le tentó a  deslizar su dedo por debajo de la tela, pero se conformó con acariciarlo por sobre el short, cuestionándose el porqué se mantenía tocándolo, como también el porqué se había acercado para besarle la comisura de los labios...


	16. Marcando territorio

—I'm tired of this shit! (¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda!) — Molesto, Mello pateó una lata que estaba en el suelo mientras era seguido por los otros dos.

—Could you stop talking the filthy way you usually talk? (¿Podrías dejar de hablar de la "sucia" manera en la que usualmente hablas?) — Susurró Near apresurando su andar hasta quedar al lado de Mello —Everyone is staring at us!  (¡Todos nos observan!) — Espetó sonrojado al sentir la mirada de sus demás compañeros sobre ellos mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela. Generalmente el lenguaje soez o comportamiento estúpido de sus amigos no le molestaría, pero ser el centro de atención jamás había sido de su agrado.

—I don't give a shit if all these meddlers look at us! It's none of their business! (¡Me importa una mierda que todos estos entrometidos nos vean!, ¡no es asunto de ellos!) — Se cruzó de brazos antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las bancas bajo un árbol.

—Did you dare to yell at me?! (¿¡Te atreviste a gritarme!?)— Near llevó las manos a su cintura, sus ojos fijos en Mello, quien rápidamente suavizó las facciones.

—¡No, no, no!, no te grité a ti, ¡jamás me atrevería a gritarte! — Intentó excusarse con premura, tomando al más pequeño por las caderas para jalarlo hacia él, buscando su perdón —Tienes razón, es mejor que module mi lenguaje para no llamar la atención de los demás.

—¿Y tú crees que hablando en español los distraerás? De hecho nos miraran con más curiosidad — Opinó Matt, riendo suavemente por el repentino cambio que podía tener el rubio cuando se trataba de Near —Aún no te afloja y ya te tiene de las bolas, ¿verdad, amigo? —. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho, sonsacándole un bufido.

—¡Tú cállate, Matt! ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Pero Matt tiene razón... — Comentó Near pensativamente mientras llevaba su pulgar al mentón.

—¡Pero tú puedes tenerme de las bolas si quieres! — Sus ojitos azules brillaron mientras tomaba apresuradamente la pálida mano del muchacho, importándole poco la socarrona risa por parte del pelirrojo.

—Hablaba de que llamaremos más la atención si hablamos en español —. Se removió despacio, arrugando la nariz para tristeza de Mello, quien resignado dejó escapar los dedos de Near.

—Teniéndote como maestro, Light no tiene oportunidad, ¿verdad? – Matt rió, no importándole la pesadumbre que se reflejaba en el rostro del chico.

—¡Pero que conste que no es mi culpa! — Se excusó frunciendo el entrecejo, olvidando que aún no les contaba el desastre que había resultado ser.

—Ya lo echaste a perder, ¿o me equivoco? — Near puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de sentarse en la misma banca, quedando Mello en medio de las dos miradas curiosas de sus amigos.

—¡Pues de eso me venía quejando antes de que me interrumpieran! Además yo no eché nada a perder, Light lo hizo — Se cruzó de brazos y alzó de forma digna la barbilla.

—Oh c'mon Mello, hablas de un chico que sigue al pie de la letra tus indicaciones. Si fallaste es porque eres un pésimo casamentero — Opinó Matt.

—¡Pues es que ese es justamente el problema!

—¿Entonces tu plan resultó ser un desastre? — Near enrolló un mechón de cabello en su dedo, sonriendo ladino ante la desesperación que parecía embargar al rubio, quien no los había escuchado cuando Matt y él le advirtieron que entrometerse no era buena idea.

—Mi plan era perfecto, el desastre es Light — Explicó llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiéndose ofendido que aquellos dos se atreviesen a dudar de su capacidad —Si Elle sigue vivo es de milagro.

—Ah si, nos contó que pasó con diarrea dos días por un cupcake que tu amiguito le regaló — Matt estalló en carcajadas, sobretodo al ver a Mello rojo.

—Y que una pimienta extraña casi lo mata —. Secundó Near de forma calma.

—¡Pero no es mi culpa! — Farfulló —¡Cuando le dije que a Elle le gustaba lo dulce, no esperaba que le dejase ir medio bote de azúcar y mucho menos que los dejase mal cocidos! ¡Y la pimienta! ¡Mierda...! ¡Cuando le dije que a Elle le gustaba lo picante me refería a... a que le dijera que se la iba a mamar hasta que se le acalambrara la mandíbula! No a... ¡no a pimienta, carajo! — Se llevó de forma violenta ambas manos a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello para intentar controlarse, un acto que resultó muy divertido para los otros dos, quienes sin ningún disimulo rieron.

—Pues es una suerte que Light se encuentre lejos de ti, no quiero ni imaginarme la que se armaría si estuviesen cerca —. Matt se limpió una pequeña lágrima que colgaba del rabillo de su ojo a causa de la risa.

Mello bufó, remedando a su amigo antes de poner los ojos en blanco, sin embargo sus facciones se suavizaron al analizar las palabras que el pelirrojo acababa de decir, sonriendo ampliamente debido a ello.

—¡Eso es! — Vociferó, sonsacando un sobresalto a los otros dos —¡Tenemos que ir a Japón para que esto funcione!

—Y también tienes que aceptar que Near nunca te va hacer caso. Ni siquiera traes dinero para el almuerzo y ya quieres tener dinero para comprar un ticket de avión.

—Muy gracioso, Matt —. Se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo cuando sintió un zape en la nuca —¡Oye!

—Creo que Matt tiene razón de nuevo...

—¿Acerca de mi pobreza? — Preguntó decepcionado.

—No, de que nunca te haría caso, pero también tu pobreza es muy cierta —. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, pero me interesa saber cómo pensabas ir a Japón, sobretodo cuando aún falta mucho para las vacaciones — Matt pasó un brazo alrededor de su amigo, quien se mantenía cabizbajo, las palabras de Near le habían calado.

—Pensaba que podíamos hacer un viaje de solo un fin de semana — comenzó apenas audible —y que tu papá nos podía pagar los boletos, Matt —. Dijo sin más, llamando rápidamente la atención de los otros dos.

—¿¡Qué mi padre pagaría el viaje!? ¡En serio que la ingenuidad de Light se te está pegando! — Sus ojos color verde se abrieron de par en par, su cerebro no procesaba si debía reírse o sorprenderse.

—¿Pero que tonterías dices, Mihael? — Reprendió Near.

—¡Pero si todos sabemos que ese hombre tiene tanto dinero que Matt podría estar estudiando en otro colegio si así quisiera! ¡El año pasado le construyó una habitación entera repleta de videojuegos solo por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de este imbécil! — Intentó explicarse, sobretodo con Near, porque no soportaba la mirada desaprobadora con la que éste lo veía.

—Meh, es cierto, mi padre podría comprar los boletos sin cuestionar nada — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ladino al ver a Mello girando sobre el asiento, con sus ojos brillando llenos de esperanza — ¿Pero qué gano yo a cambio?

—¿¡Cómo que qué ganas a cambio!?

—Si, es decir... viajaras gracias a mí, ¿acaso esperas que sea completamente gratis?

Sí, es lo que esperaba, sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio y meditarlo un poco, no podía enojarse con su amigo por pedir algo a cambio, total, no era un pequeño favor el que le estaba pidiendo, además nada en esta vida era gratis.

—Bien... ¿qué quieres? — Masculló cabizbajo.

—Ummm quiero que Nate finja ser mi novio.

—¿¡Queee!? — Los ojos de Mello se abrieron por completo, sobretodo por la tranquilidad y facilidad con la que Matt lo había dicho.

—Probablemente mi papá no cuestione nada, pero si lo hace debo tener una excusa, ¿no? Puedo decir que Nate y yo somos novios y que queremos celebrar nuestro primer mes de noviazgo yendo a Japón, también diré que llevaré al mugriento de su amigo para que sepa que también iras.

—¡No, eso no! ¡Pide otra cosa! — Ordenó apretando los puños.

—Acepto —. Interrumpió Near jugando con un mechón de cabello, no inmutándose ante el casi paro respiratorio de Mello.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Viajare de gratis, ¿quién diría que no? — Respondió y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pues tú!, ¡el mismo que el otro día no quiso decir que era mi novio para que nos pudiesen hacer un descuento en la comida! — Se puso en pie apresuradamente, caminó de un lado a otro en busca de controlar su respiración, su frente sudaba y sus manos temblaban.

—Tranquilo,  _drama queen_  — Interrumpió Matt, parándose y tomando al rubio de un brazo para obligarlo a sentarse —Ya lo pensé mejor... — Los dos escucharon atentos, aunque Mello no se fiaba de la risa en el rostro del pelirrojo —Prefiero decir que tú eres mi  _novia_.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? — Se levantó del asiento como acto reflejo con el fin de alejarse de su amigo, quien se mordía los labios, divertido de las reacciones en el muchacho de ojos azules.

—Porque con Near será como decir que soy gay, en cambio contigo... — agudizó la mirada y paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo completo de Mello —ya tienes el cabello un poco largo, tu cuerpo entero es un poco lampiño, creo que podrías lucir esas piernas en una falda, en cuanto a tu rostro... nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda arreglar, ¡te verás hermosa!

—¡Maldito pervertido! — Vociferó rojo de rostro antes de soltarle una patada en la entrepierna a su amigo, quien aulló de dolor al instante.

—¡Pues olvídate del boleto! — Gruñó con dificultad, ambas manos en su entrepierna intentando mitigar la incomodidad.

Mello se alarmó, no quería que lo del viaje se echase a perder, se removió nervioso de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en cómo solucionarlo, ¡no quería vestirse de chica! Pero Near había dicho que también quería ir, ¿se molestaría con él si no iban?

—¡Bien! Lo haré... — Se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Matt un poco más erguido sobre el asiento, aunque su rostro aún lucia irritado —Pero nada exagerado, ¿¡entendido!?

—Eso lo decido yo —. Puso los ojos en blanco, luego de dicho golpe la idea debía ser descartada, pero pese a que aún le dolía, no podía evitar sonreír de imaginarse lo gracioso que sería para él y lo humillante que sería para Mello —. Tengo un álbum repleto de las chicas más hermosas que he visto, te las mandare en la tarde para que comiences a practicar sus poses, ya luego vemos cómo arreglamos lo de los pechos.

—¡Ni creas que me tomaré fotos como las zorras que tienes en tu celular!, ¡eso es...

—¡Mello! — Interrumpió Near, alzando levemente la voz para poder ser escuchado por el alterado rubio, cuyos puños y facciones se suavizaron, dirigiendo su atención por completo al más pequeño de los tres.

—¿Si, Near?

—Quiero un refresco.

—¡Claro! ¿Lo quieres de algo en específico?

Near negó lento con la cabeza, respuesta suficiente para que Mello girase sobre sus talones y caminase por el amplio patio, comenzando a correr de un momento a otro para llegar con más rapidez al interior de la institución.

—Buena esa, Nate. Ya no soportaba sus gritos y su drama —. Rió Matt antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Te dolió mucho? — Preguntó con su vista fija en la entrepierna del otro.

—Sí, aún duele, pero como que ya va pasando.

—¿Recuerdas que yo formé parte del equipo de béisbol? — Continuó, sus grandes ojos fijos en su amigo, quien enarcó una ceja, confundido ante la pregunta.

—Si, eras un asco y por eso lo dejaste —. Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero aún conservo el bate.

—¿Y qué con eso? — Tragó saliva, ¿por qué Nate siempre tenía que ser tan...raro?

—En que me aseguraré que no puedas sentarte en meses si te atreves a hacerle algo inapropiado a MI Mello —. Se puso en pie y se acomodó el uniforme —. Me agradas pero humillar a Mello es solo mi derecho. Espero que entiendas, no es que yo desee enterrarte un bate en el culo, simplemente estoy defendiendo lo que me pertenece, ¿entendido? — Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, provocando un sudor frío bajando por la espalda de Matt, quien solamente atinó a asentir con rapidez —. Bien, me alegro que lo entiendas, ¿vamos a clases?

—Yo... yo te alcanzo luego —. Titubeó, suspirando aliviado al verlo partir. Debía ir al baño luego de semejante susto, aunque dudaba que sus temblorosas piernas le permitiesen ponerse en pie...

 

_____

 

 

—My name is Light... I like to eat... — Abrió los ojos y alzó el cuaderno para comprobar si lo había dicho bien, sonriendo al ser consciente de su éxito —. My favorite food is Mexican food, I love tacos, and pupusas, and arepas, and pasta, and milanesas and... a lot of things —. Continuó diciendo en voz alta, aprovechando la tranquilidad de la azotea.

No había querido pedirle ayuda a Elle porque quería sorprenderlo, en cambio era Mello quien últimamente le había ayudado a practicar, aconsejándole que leyese en voz alta cada vez que pudiese para comenzar a destrabar la lengua, y aunque era muy poco y básico lo que sabía decir, se sentía muy orgulloso de él mismo.

—I like... marsh... marshmallows.

Continuó leyendo sus apuntes, entrecerrando los ojos y acercando su cuaderno cuando alguna palabra se le hacía difícil de pronunciar. Estaba tan ensimismado que dio un respingo al momento que sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro del bolsillo.

_"¿Adivina quién irá a visitarte el próximo fin de semana? ;) ayer compré un boleto de avión y llevaré a mis amigos, así que más te vale haber practicado tu inglés UwU"_

Light leyó tres veces el mensaje para comprobar que sus ojos no lo estuviesen engañando, sonrió con amplitud y se  puso en pie como un resorte, con intenciones de correr y buscar a Elle para darle la noticia, pero se detuvo, seguramente ellos le escribirían directamente para hacerle saber... ¿pero qué importaba? Retomó su andar, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para ir a hablarle y así alejarlo de Misa.

Sin embargo retrocedió asustado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe sin que él la tocase.

—Debí suponer que estarías aquí —. Shuunsuke se limpió el sudor en su frente, para un atleta como él las gradas no debían ser un problema, no obstante había sido agotador luego de minutos de búsqueda.

—¿Y qué quieres? — Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, abrazando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

—¡Que hablemos! — Cerró la puerta tras su espalda —. Ya pasaron tres semanas desde el baile y no has hecho más que evitarme —. Caminó despacio hacia el muchacho, quien retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que Shuunsuke avanzó.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que yo quiero... — Se vio interrumpido al momento que el otro le rodeó fácilmente con un brazo.

—¿¡En serio vas a creer lo que ellos dijeron!?

—Pues no te vi retractándote —. Contestó entre dientes, apoyando las manos en el amplio pecho del otro intentando alejarlo —¡Además no importa si ellos mienten! ¡No importa si anduviste conmigo solo por... por  _eso_! ¡Lo único importante es que ya no soy novio de alguien tan imbécil! — Jadeó tan pronto el más alto lo tomó de las muñecas, las cuales apretó molesto e indignado.

—¿¡Desde cuando utilizas un vocabulario tan burdo!? — Espetó mientras lo zarandeaba, provocando que el cuaderno que Light había intentado sostener cayese al suelo.

—No sabía que conocieses el significado de la palabra burdo.

Shuunsuke sonrió al escuchar la voz atrás de él, la reconocía, aun así ladeó su cabeza y vio por sobre su hombro, comprobando que sus oídos no le habían engañado y que Elle estaba ahí, de pie listo para ser la molestia de siempre.

—¿Por qué siempre te apareces donde no te llaman? — Soltó a Light antes de girarse, centrando su atención en el recién llegado.

—Más bien creo que eres tú el que siempre está donde no lo llaman —. Opinó con ironía —¿Acaso tú le llamaste, Light-kun? — el aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza aún detrás del más alto —¿Ves? Eso es de muy mala educación, Shuunsuke, ¡burdo! Tal y como dijiste hace unos momentos —. Sonrió mordaz.

Había subido a la azotea con intenciones de contarle a su amigo la noticia que Mello acababa de darle, pero encontrarlo con Shuunsuke no era lo que esperaba. Se acercó a él, despacio para evitar crisparlo, sabía que llevaba las de perder en una pelea contra el capitán, tan solo quería tomar la mano de su amigo y salir de ahí, pero el más alto le rodeó un brazo antes de que pudiese lograrlo.

—Él está ocupado conmigo —. Susurró con sorna, enterrando sus dedos en el delgado brazo del muchacho.

Elle no se inmutó, aún cuando dolía demasiado se mantuvo serio, con su frente en alto.  _Maldito orgullo._

—Pues yo no vi que  _él_ estuviese muy a gusto con tu compañía —. Contestó entre dientes, intentando revolverse para liberar su extremidad.

—¡Ya suéltalo! — Ordenó Light, abrazando al muchacho en su intento de mover el corpulento cuerpo y alejarlo de su amigo —¿¡Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea dañar a las personas!?

Shuunsuke empujó a Elle de manera brusca, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y aprovechando la cercanía rodeó con ambos brazos al castaño, quien se revolvió inútilmente al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Elle tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, la sensación de ver a Light besándose con alguien más era muy distinta a cuando los había espiado durante la cita... no le gustaba, sobretodo cuando vio una de las manos descender hasta el trasero de Light, amasándolo con descaro, ¡tocando el culo que ÉL había tocado unas noches atrás! No, no, no. Sacudió la cabeza apenado porque no era eso lo que exactamente quería reclamar, aún así se puso en pie dispuesto a separarlos, pese a que sabía que tan un solo golpe de Shuunsuke podía dejarlo noqueado.

Sin embargo no hizo falta alguna intervención, Shuunsuke detuvo el beso y soltó a Light por decisión propia, satisfecho de haber hecho rabiar al pelinegro, sonriendo al caminar hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a un alarmado Light y a un Elle enojado y confundido. Dos cosas le quedaban claras al capitán, una de ellas la sabia hace mucho... a su querido  _ex noviecito_ le gustaba Elle, y que lo que Elle sentía por Light no era simple amistad, ésa última no era completamente de su agrado, aún así le resultaba divertido e interesante imaginar cómo sería cuando Misa se enterase.


	17. Juegos confusos

Light removió la manga de su chaqueta blanca y dejó al descubierto su reloj, pronto serían las 22h00 y en lugar de estar en casa, estaban en la calle, eso era suficiente para que el castaño comenzase a sudar nervioso. Los amigos de Elle habían llegado el día anterior, el pelinegro había ido por ellos al aeropuerto, lo primero que Mello hizo al llegar a casa de su amigo fue llamar a Light, prácticamente se la había pasado con ellos desde la tarde previa, ahora lo habían invitado a pasar la noche en la casa Lawliet, y el castaño emocionado había aceptado, pero definitivamente esta no era la pijamada para la cual había pedido permiso, en cambio hacían fila para entrar a un lugar al que jamás había asistido; un club nocturno.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionara?— Se aferró nervioso al brazo de Elle, sus manos sudaban más cada vez que avanzaban, le estaban temblando las piernas de solo ver a los dos guardias que estaban en la entrada.

—¡Haz que se calme Elle o todo se irá a la mierda! — Masculló Matt muy cerca del oído del pelinegro, quien asintió con rapidez.

Por supuesto que ninguno era mayor de edad, sin embargo no era nada que no hubiesen hecho antes, al menos en Inglaterra solían escabullirse de sus casas una noche cada mes, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que llegó a Japón, Elle no sabia y tampoco se preguntaba cómo había hecho Matt para conseguir identificaciones falsas tan rápido, lo único que sabía es que terminarían en graves problemas si no resultaba, sobretodo él con los señores Yagami, quienes en estos momentos creían que su hijo debía estar durmiendo en su casa.

—Light-kun, te prometo que no pasara nada malo, tan solo no veas a los guardias a la cara, ¿está bien? — Su voz fue suave y llena de calma, aunque debía admitir que también estaba nervioso, comenzaba a pensar que la salida no había sido una buena idea, de hecho hubiese deseado quedarse en casa, ver una película y hablar un rato antes de dormir.

Light hizo como le fue dicho, tan solo sacó su billetera y entregó la identificación falsa sin alzar la cabeza, esperando que al menos así su rostro congestionado de nervios no quedase al descubierto. Uno de los guardias se retiró los lentes oscuros para ver mejor a los cinco muchachos, le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su compañero y ambos sonrieron, ¿a quién querían engañar? Según uno de los ID, el de cabellos blancos tenía veintidós años, pero apenas y les llegaba a la altura del pecho, llevaba unos flojos vaqueros beige que no ayudaban a su baja estatura; el otro, un pelirrojo más alto, decía tener 24 años, pero su vestimenta no era la que se esperaría de alguien de esa edad, su camisa manga larga a rayas negras y rojas bajo un raro chaleco blanco sin mangas sonsacaron una risa a los encargados; el siguiente, un ojeroso pelinegro... su apariencia, aunque desaliñada debido a su desordenado cabello y holgada camisa, no parecía ser la de alguien de 28 años; como tampoco el rubio parecía de 25, al menos debían admitirle que era el único que se había vestido acorde a la ocasión, su vestimenta era la más atrevida, unos entallados pantalones de cuero negro junto a un chaleco sin manga del mismo material y unos botines del mismo color, dejaban claro que no era la primera vez que asistía a uno de esos lugares; pero definitivamente quien llamaba la atención de los guardias era el castaño, a quien no podían asegurar si tenía 26 años porque se mantenía cabizbajo, aferrado al brazo de quién supusieron que era su novio, casi temblando como un cachorrito, dejando en evidencia que era su primera vez, un hecho que hizo sonreír a los dos encargados... definitivamente la verdadera edad de los muchachos quedaba al descubierto si se les observaba detenidamente, pero adentro todo estaba oscuro, podrían confundirse fácilmente con el resto, además... las identificaciones lucían bastante reales.

Light dejó salir el aire cuando uno de los guardias se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el acceso. Sin embargo ingresar no ayudó a regular las palpitaciones de su corazón, en cambio comenzó a respirar más agitado sin soltar a Elle, adentro apenas y podía ver el rostro de sus amigos debido a la tenue luz, la música estaba demasiado alta y todos saltaban al ritmo de ella, empujándolos violentamente mientras los muchachos intentaban abrirse paso en la pista en busca de una mesa situadas a los costados, no era para nada un ambiente al que Light estuviese acostumbrado.

Encontraron una mesa vacía, en la cual tomaron asiento antes de que alguien se las quitase, no pasó mucho para que los amigos de Mello ordenasen un balde de cerveza a uno de los meseros, las cuales destaparon y comenzaron a empinarse tan pronto llegaron, a excepción de dos de ellos.

—¿Y es que tú no piensas beber? —Cuestionó Matt extrañado, usualmente Elle era el primero en tomar una.

—Soy el que maneja, no debo beber —. Se encogió de hombros ante el asombro de todos.

Por supuesto que no pensaba beber alcohol, prefirió ordenar un vaso con agua, no sólo era el encargado en conducir, también sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar a Light, quien no parecía estarla pasando bien, y Elle tampoco se sentía muy cómodo de pensar que ambos le estaban mintiendo a los señores Yagami, quienes seguramente buscarían las formas más dolorosas para torturarlo si algo le llegaba a pasar a  _su niño._

—Light, relaaaajate. Tómate una con nosotros —. Mello apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse sobre ella, ofreciéndole una cerveza al castaño.

—El jamás ha bebido, Mello—. Intervino Elle tomando la muñeca del rubio cuando no vio que Light lo rechazase con la rapidez que él hubiese esperado.

—Pero Elle, tú aquella vez dijiste que te gustaba beber porque el alcohol ayuda a que uno se sienta más relajado y por ende menos nervioso —. Contestó Light sin dejar de ver la bebida, una parte de él sentía curiosidad por saborearla, también quería pasarla bien como se veía que la estaban pasando los amigos de Elle, lo cual no era posible mientras continuase preocupado y abatido por la algarabía que lo rodeaba.

—¿Te das cuenta que yo me equivoco el 90% del tiempo? — No estaba muy convencido, dejar a Light ingerir alcohol no era para nada una buena idea, pero aflojó su agarre alrededor de la muñeca del rubio al percatarse de la mirada curiosa y sonrisas picaronas de sus amigos ante su escena de  _amiguito sobreprotector_.

Light sonrió como un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo al sostener la botella, la cual se empinó sin dudar. Descubrió que el sabor no era dulce como hubiese esperado, de hecho hasta arrugó la nariz ante el leve sabor amargo, aún así había sido emocionante, aún cuando los nervios seguían presentes, también comenzaba a recorrerle la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo indebido.

Elle hubiese esperado que el probar la bebida fuese suficiente para la curiosidad de Light, pero ocurrió lo contrario, solo unos minutos pasaron para que el muchacho dejase la botella vacía sobre la mesa.

En algún momento de la velada, un Near más ebrio había jaloneado a Mello hacia la pista, dejando a los otros tres en la mesa, Elle y Matt los observaban desde sus asientos mientras charlaban de la peculiar relación de esos dos, porque sabían que el enamoramiento del rubio no era en base a ilusiones inexistentes, Near solía darle alas cuando estaba de ganas o no estaba del todo consciente; como ahora, los pálidos brazos colgándose del cuello del más alto, quien hacía y se ponía como el otro decía, si Near ordenaba que se girase y le moviese el culo, Mello acataba, agachándose y bailando lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo la atención de Elle no pudo continuar en aquel par, una risilla a su lado le hizo girar el rostro.

—Light-kun, no creo que debas seguir bebiendo —. Tomó la mano del castaño antes que éste se llevase a la boca otra botella.

En su cotilleo previo con Matt, siempre había tenido un ojo puesto en Light, quien había continuado sirviendose del balde. Ahora el japonés se veía más animado y risueño, Elle sabía que su amigo no había bebido tanto, pero aún era inexperto en ello.

—Elleeee, vamos a bailar —. Chilló muy cerca del oído de su amigo, quien se encogió incómodo.

Menos inhibido, dejó su alto taburete y tomó la mano del pelinegro, invitándolo a seguirlo.

—Soy un desastre bailando, no creo que sea buena idea —. Sonrió intentando soltarse del agarre con disimulo, sin éxito.

—Pero yo... puedo enseñarte —. Le ronroneó al oído, sonsacándole un sonrojo al mayor.

Tenía el borroso recuerdo de él bailando junto a Light, le quedaba claro que el castaño sabia defenderse en la pista, pero para él era todo lo contrario, estando sobrio se daba cuenta que realmente era una vergüenza cada que quería coordinar sus pasos, así que por nada del mundo pensaba dejar esa mesa.

—No... yo no...— Intentó zafarse, pero se quedó inerte cuando los brazos de Light le rodearon el cuello mientras éste movía las caderas de un lado a otro, rozándole el costado de una de las piernas a Elle.

El muchacho más joven le susurró incomprensibles palabras al oído, pero fue el caliente aliento del muchacho acariciándole la piel lo que le sonsacó un respingo. Sin embargo, y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, la música se detuvo abruptamente, el DJ que estaba sobre la tarima acercó su boca al micrófono, dio el número de placa y descripción de cierto auto, solicitándole al dueño que se hiciese presente en el parqueo ya que estaba obstruyendo la salida.

—¡Te dije que ahí no era zona para aparcarse! — Le reclamó a Matt, rojo de cara al saber que se trataba del auto de su abuelo.

Matt no prestó mucha atención en su estado de ebriedad, tan solo se encogió de hombros al verlo dar un pequeño salto fuera del alto taburete antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud que estaba en la pista, donde algunos lo abuchearon por haber detenido la fiesta.

Para amenizar de nuevo el ambiente, una mujer usando muy poca ropa hizo acto de presencia en el escenario, comenzó a interactuar con el público mientras con una mano tomaba uno de los tubos para pole dance que estaban sobre la tarima, los silbidos animados de la audiencia masculina se dejaron escuchar al verla caminar con esos altos tacones que hacían lucir más torneada sus descubiertas piernas.

—¿Era el auto de Elle?— Cuestionó Mello al volver a la mesa, trayendo consigo a Near, tomándose de la mano.

—Te dijimos que ese no era lugar para aparcar—. Reprendió Near poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Matt balbuceó, dejando en claro su leve ebriedad, pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por el bullicio que en ese momento se intensificó, una algarabía que llamó la atención del grupo, quienes vieron a la sensual bailarina contoneándose alrededor del tubo mientras invitaba a que alguien la acompañase. Pese a que el público estaba eufórico, nadie se atrevía a subir al escenario, las luces del club hacían su trabajo de buscar una víctima ante la falta de participación. Los cuatro muchachos entrecerraron los ojos cuando la luz azul neón cayó de lleno en su mesa.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Mello —. Advirtió Near al notar la amplia sonrisa junto a la emoción reflejada en los ojos del rubio.

—¡Pero Near!, ¡será divertido! — Se aferró a la manga del más pequeño, como pidiéndole permiso.

Los aplausos y gritos animados de los presentes tentaban a Mello, pero la mirada de Near advirtiéndole no hacerlo quedar en vergüenza era suficiente para que se contuviese.

—Light debería subir —. Sugirió Matt luego de unos segundos, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano debido a la molesta luz —Hace un rato él quería bailar.

—¿Eh...? — El aludido apenas alzó la cabeza, sus ojos color miel luciendo confundidos mientras sostenía una cerveza.

—¡Sí!, ¡Light, tú deberías subir! — Mello tomó la mano del muchacho antes de jalarlo, quien tambaleándose se puso de pie.

—¿Qué...? Pero yo nunca... — Intentó excusarse entre susurros, pero su estado no le permitía articular muchas palabras en ese momento.

—¡En serio será divertido!— Continuó jalándolo hacía la pista, intentando romper la poca resistencia por parte del castaño —¡Además a Elle le gustará!

Aparentemente esas eran las únicas palabras que Light necesitaba escuchar para que una sonrisa amplía se dibujase en su rostro.

—¿En-en serio lo crees? — Balbuceó apretando la mano de su amigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Hasta podría prestarte mi ropa para que te veas mucho mejor!

Near puso los ojos en blanco de solo ver a esos dos tomados de ambas manos, dando pequeños brincos emocionados.

—Pero... — Light parpadeó confundido —tú eres más delgado y un poco más bajo que yo...

—El pantalón estira, para el chaleco tan solo debes meter la panza, y si te queda corto y ajustado no importa, es como se supone que debe ser...

Light no estaba muy convencido, pero entre su cabeza dando vueltas y la sonrisa de su amigo, se dejó guiar, sonrojándose al momento que la multitud se hizo a un lado para permitirles pasar, los gritos eufóricos por parte de ambos sexos no hicieron falta, los cuales se intensificaron cuando llegaron al escenario, donde la mujer de exagerados cabellos ondulados y rubios los recibió. Ella se encargó de llevarlos a la parte trasera para que pudieran cambiarse, de hecho les ofreció otra cerveza al notar al castaño temblando, a punto de arrepentirse.

A Elle encontrar un espacio vacío en el parqueo le había tomado más minutos de lo esperado, pero definitivamente encontrarse con Light encima de la tarima sosteniéndose de un tubo no era lo que esperaba ver al cruzar la puerta de entrada, menos que éste estuviese intentando imitar los movimientos de cadera de la mujer que tenía al lado. Tal vez el asunto del parqueo lo había puesto de mal humor, porque pisando fuerte se encaminó hasta su mesa, más molesto aún al encontrarse a sus amigos bebiendo tranquilamente.

— ¿¡Qué hace Light allá arriba vestido como...

— ¿Cómo prostituta? — Interrumpió Near.

— ¡No!, ¡iba a decir como Mello! — Espetó apretando los puños.

— Ah, es lo mismo—. Se encogió hombros, sonsacándole un jadeo indignado al rubio.

—¡Oye...! ¿En serio me visto como prostituta...? — Preguntó haciendo un leve puchero.

—Pero de las finas, bebé —.  Acarició con su pálido pulgar el labio inferior del otro, cuyo rostro cambió a uno enternecido luego del  _cumplido_.

—¡Argh!, ¿¡Podrían tomarse las cosas en serio!? ¿¡Por qué lo dejaron subir!? — Golpeó la mesa con la mano hecha puño, pero su sorpresivo golpe no sorprendió a ninguno de los muchachos pues ya conocían lo impulsivo que a veces era.

—¡Puff! Relájate Elle, solamente está bailando, ni que estuviese haciendo alguna tontería—. Near agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema... — La música bajó y la voz de la mujer se dejó escuchar, haciendo que el grupo voltease a verla — Creo que esos pantalones son muy ajustados... quisiera saber la opinión de las mujeres, o bueno, la de los hombres también, ¿por qué no?, ¿Creen que deberíamos quitárselos? — Los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par cuando los gritos a favor y en contra retumbaron por todo el lugar.

—Oh mira, parece que si está a punto de hacer una tontería —. Near rió, la mirada de todos estaba fija en el escenario.

No, ¡eso si que no! Elle no se quedó a esperar que sus amigos hicieran algún otro comentario, en cambio se encaminó hacia la tarima, ni siquiera le importaba empujar a las personas a su lado para abrirse paso.

Light sujetaba el tubo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, riendo ante los chistes que la rubia mujer le susurró al oído antes de hincarse frente a él para ayudarle con la cremallera.

Las luces del lugar estaban concentradas en el escenario, por lo que Elle pudo vislumbrar el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de su amigo cuando la voluptuosa mujer lo tomó de las caderas, colocando las manos sobre la piel que quedaba al descubierto debido al corto chaleco, haciéndolo girar sobre sus talones luego, dándole la espalda al público, el cual gritaba ansioso ante el jugueteo que la bailarina tenía con la prenda inferior del muchacho, quien con una mano se sostenía del tubo y con la otra del hombro de ella para no caer, mientras reía afectado por el alcohol y el bullicio cada que ella hacía el amague de bajarle la prenda, solo dejando mostrar un poco de piel antes de subirla de nuevo.

En ese momento Elle olvidó o no le interesó la pequeña escalinata que estaba en uno de los costados de la tarima, tan solo colocó ambas manos sobre ella cuando logró atravesar a la multitud, era una suerte que el escenario no fuese tan alto y que la sobriedad estuviese de su lado porque pudo subir en un solo intento.

¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!? — Espetó luego de haber corrido hacía el muchacho, a quien abrazó por detrás al momento que la mujer bajó el pantalón de un tirón, sirviendo el cuerpo de Elle como barrera para que el culo de Light no quedase a la vista del público.

—Divirtiéndome... — Contestó con una risilla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

—¿¡Por qué pensaste que enseñarle el culo a todo el mundo era una buena idea!? — Estaba molesto, quizá no con Light, tal vez con sus amigos por haberlo dejado subir, y también con los presentes que en estos momentos le pedían bajar entre abucheos.

—Ummm... — Llevó un pulgar a su mentón, pensativo mientras recargaba todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, quien aún le rodeaba la parte descubierta de la cintura —¡Porque tú también me verías! — Dio un pequeño brinco emocionado, rozando sin querer su trasero con la entrepierna del otro, quien tensó la mandíbula ante el contacto —Además Mello dijo que sería divertido y que a ti te gustaría...

—Mello...— Masculló el nombre de su amigo, ¿por qué no le sorprendía? —Tan solo súbete los pantalones — Ordenó, comprendiendo que los reclamos podían esperar.

Para incomodidad de Elle, Light acató las órdenes sin rechistar, se encorvó sin doblar las rodillas para subir la prenda que estaba alrededor de sus tobillos, provocando con este movimiento que el roce con su amigo fuese más marcado.

—No, no, no. ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Intervino la mujer tomando el brazo del muchacho de cabellos negros. En un principio había creído que el chico castaño rechazaría al otro, y que tendrían que llamar a seguridad para sacarlo, pero al ver que el muchacho se estaba acomodando sus prendas le indicaba que estaba dispuesto a marcharse con el recién llegado —¡Estás arruinando MI show!

—¡Pues búsquese a otro para desnudar!, ¡a él no! — Aún abrazándolo por detrás, ayudó al castaño a subirse la cremallera ya que sus torpes dedos no podían.

La chica apretó los dientes, preparada para hacer otro reclamo, sobretodo por la actitud hostil de aquel muchacho, quien en ningún momento le apartó la seria mirada. Sin embargo se contuvo cuando la risilla del castaño llamó la atención de ambos, quien con los ojos entrecerrados aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo.

—Es que él... es un poquito celoso —. Murmuró sonrojado, sonsacándole un respingo al pelinegro.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Light-kun? — Le susurró alarmado muy cerca del oído.

—Ustedes dos... —hizo una breve pausa, importándole poco el enardecido público que exigía diversión —¿Son novios? — Se atrevió a preguntar más calmada, si ese era el caso ella no insistiría.

—¡Shhhhh...! — Light llevó su dedo índice a sus labios pidiéndole discreción antes de inclinarse un poco hacía adelante para quedar más cerca de ella —. Aún no lo somos oficial, pero lo seremos pronto... — Susurró rojo de cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior luego.

Elle sintió su rostro caliente, aún sostenía a Light de la cintura por lo que la confesión había sido completamente audible para él, pero lo peor, aunque no hubiese sido la intención de la chica o de su amigo, pero el micrófono estaba muy cerca, y las palabras del castaño, aunque de forma atropellada y entre susurros debido a la ebriedad, resonaron por todo el lugar, provocando que los abucheos cambiasen a silbidos y aplausos que apoyaban a la pareja.

—Tan solo sígueme... — Masculló cabizbajo, intentando no hacer contacto visual con la rubia mujer mientras bajaba con su amigo del escenario.

Elle se situó al lado de Light, haciendo que el castaño le rodease con un brazo el cuello mientras él le sujetaba la cintura para mayor comodidad, aún así bajar la escalinata no fue fácil, los pasos del castaño no eran para nada coordinados, y a Elle le era difícil avanzar soportando casi el peso completo de su amigo.

—Nos vamos... — Ordenó con dificultad al pararse por unos breves segundos frente a su mesa antes de continuar con su andar.

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirlo, solo bastaba ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo y recordar la confesión que resonó por los parlantes para acatar sin decir nada. Matt, aunque ebrio, se situó al lado libre de Light para ayudarle a caminar, las cervezas también habían hecho efecto en él, pero no tanto como en el castaño, quien parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido.

Entre gruñidos por parte de Elle y empujones de la gente lograron salir, la sensación de asfixia y la escandalosa música había quedado adentro.

—Si tienes algo que decir... dilo ya—. Near fue quien tuvo el valor de romper el silencio mientras caminaba tomando la mano de Mello, ambos detrás de Elle, quien no había dicho nada en varios minutos —. Mañana que esté con resaca no quiero reclamos - continuó unos segundos después, tentando al pelinegro, sonsacándole un bufido en esta ocasión.

—Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo... — Puso los ojos en blanco sin voltear hacia los dos muchachos que los seguían, continuando su andar por el parqueo del lugar.

–No seas dramático Elle, no es como si jamás te hubiésemos sacado a rastras de un lugar —. Opinó Matt, tambaleándose mientras intentaba soportar el peso de Light, quien hace rato se había apoyado por completo en los muchachos que llevaba a los costados, dejando que ellos hicieran el trabajo.

—¡Ese no es el punto!, ¡los señores Yagami creen que su hijo está durmiendo en MI casa cuando hace unos momentos casi se desnuda frente a todos y ahora se va cayendo de ebrio!

Light había sentido los dedos de Elle enterrarse en su piel, aunque por su estado había resultado ser una caricia etérea, aún así estaba un poco consciente de lo que le rodeaba, como del silencio que se hizo presente de nuevo luego que Elle le gritase a los otros.

—No te enojes con ellos... — Masculló, apenas alzando y ladeando el rostro para ver al pelinegro. 

—Dejaré de estarlo tan pronto lleguemos a casa —. Espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pero Elleeee... — Dejó de apoyarse en Matt y con ambos brazos rodeó el cuello de su amigo, casi colgándose de él —. No fue culpa de ellos...

—No, fue mía por dejarte con ellos —. Colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas del menor, intentando poner una distancia que Light se esforzaba por acortar.

—Pero no te enojes, no me gusta cuando te enojas —. Hizo un leve puchero, abrazando con más fuerzas el cuello del otro —Sonríe para mí... — Susurró arrastrando las palabras.

El mayor dejó salir el aire por la boca, contradecirlo no tenía sentido en su estado, en cambio intentó esbozar la mejor sonrisa que su malhumor le permitió, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que continuó, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando los labios de Light presionaron los suyos.

—¿Qué...¡qué fue eso!? — Titubeó alarmado, soltando por completo al castaño, quien no cayó al suelo porque se apoyó en la pared cercana.

—Awww, los tórtolos ya lo hacen oficial —. Elle sintió los brazos de Mello rodeándolo por detrás, pero estaba tan desconcertado que no pudo contestar.

—Shhhh Mello, lo pones nervioso —. Light tenía las mejillas rojas, pero su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

—¿Nervioso...?, ¿¡de qué hablas!? — Caminó hasta quedar frente al castaño, a quien tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a alzar la mirada.

—En... de que somos novios... — Titubeó con miedo, sus ojos abiertos por completo, confundidos de ver al otro molesto.

—¿¡De qué mierda hablas!?

—Elle, eres el sobrio, compórtate como tal —. Espetó Mello con el ceño fruncido, acercándose hasta el pelinegro para tomarlo de los hombros y alejarlo de Light.

—¿Entonces por qué te pusiste celoso el otro día que Shuunsuke me besó? — Las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus párpados, apoyó un costado de su cuerpo por completo contra la pared cuando las piernas comenzaron a temblarle más.

—¡Porque eres mi amigo!, ¡a-mi-gos!, ¡te voy a defender siempre, y más de ése idiota, pero no significa que seamos novios!

—¡Pero sólo los novios se besan y se tocan!, ¡los amigos no!

Mello mantenía a Elle alejado mientras que Matt y Near intentaban mantenerse al margen, no querían involucrarse. Sin embargo no pudieron seguir ignorándolo cuando vieron a Light caer hincado, a quien se acercaron para asistirlo.

—¡Elle, no jodas más las cosas! — Mello empujó a su amigo, dejándole en claro su molestia.

—¡Pero fue él quien acaba de besarme, no yo! — Farfulló intentando acercarse, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar al verlo en una posición tan penosa; cabizbajo, con manos y rodillas en el suelo —. Mi intención no es hacerlo sentir mal, pero creo que es importante dejar en claro las cosas.

—¡Pero tú me besaste y me tocaste la otra noche que dormí en tu casa!

Todos se quedaron quietos, el escándalo cesó, lo único que se escuchaban eran los lamentables sollozos del castaño, las demás miradas estaban puestas en Elle, quien no cabía en su asombro.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? — Preguntó Mello unos segundos después, su voz calma llevaba un poco de resentimiento en sus palabras.

—¡Si, pero...!, ¡pensé que estaba dormido! — Vociferó nervioso, llevándose una mano al cabello.

—Oh claro, tocar a alguien dormido justifica todo —. Near se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo...¡No sé porqué lo hice!, ¡estaba enfermo, me dolía el estómago! — Se hincó con desesperación frente a Light, quien retrocedió aún sobre sus rodillas, dolido de escuchar a Elle arrepintiéndose.

—¿Qué te doliera el estómago se te hace una buena excusa? — Por supuesto que Matt jamás había estado del lado de Mello y su plan, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal de ver a Light tan lastimado.

—¡Ya sé que es una excusa estúpida pero no tengo otra!

Mello se abstuvo de insistir sobre la linda pareja que hacían, tampoco quiso contradecir a Elle, si él se quería engañar diciendo que todo se debió a un dolor de estómago, era su problema, él por su parte se acuclilló al lado del castaño, a quien abrazó pegándolo a su pecho.

—Light-kun... perdóname...— Murmuró mientras estiraba su pálida mano, acariciando con los dedos los mechones del muchacho, quien seguía abrazando al rubio.

—Si Elle no me quiere, entonces yo tampoco lo quiero —. Separó su rostro del pecho de Mello, dejando a la vista sus mejillas mojadas, una imagen que le cortó la respiración al pelinegro.

—Pero yo si te quiero, Light-kun —. Sonrió aunque los labios le temblaban, sentía sus propias lágrimas anegándole los ojos.

—¡Pero yo ya no te quiero! — Con violencia empujó la mano con la que el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza.

Matt se acercó al ver cómo a Elle le afectó dicha reacción, lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligó a ponerse en pie antes de alejarlo.

—No hagas drama, está ebrio, no lo dice en serio —. Intentó captar la atención de Elle para recordarle que los actos de Light no eran del todo consciente en ese momento, sin embargo el pelinegro continuó con su vista fija en su amigo, sintiéndose dolido ante el rechazo.

La cantidad de cervezas junto a las emociones fuertes era una mala combinación, todo alrededor del castaño se movía con demasiada rapidez, hasta que llegó el momento en el que no lo soporto, alejándose de Mello dejó que todo lo que contenía en su estómago comenzase a subir por su tráquea, saliendo entre escandalosas arcadas. Los ojos de Elle se abrieron por completo al verlo vomitar entre lágrimas, como acto reflejo intentó acercarse a él, pero esta vez fue Near quien se lo impidió.

—Deja que Mello se haga cargo —. Ordenó serio situándose frente al muchacho.

—Pe-pero está vomitando —. Susurró, sin creerse aún como la que se suponía seria una noche divertida, estaba terminando tan mal.

—¿Y? Mejor, así sirve que la resaca sea menos espantosa.

—Yo no quería hacerlo llorar, Near —. Elle permitió que sus propias lágrimas salieran mientras Matt y Near aún le impedían acercarse a su amigo.

—Pues lo hiciste y hoy te jodes —. Se encogió de hombros, no le importaba si decían que era frío, él no iba a consolarlo cuando este enredo era su culpa.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, casi todos los que beben terminan llorando —. Opinó Matt luego del insensible comentario de Near —Además es la primera vez que bebía, probablemente mañana ni siquiera lo recuerde.

—¿Tú crees...? — Preguntó esperanzado mientras sentía la mano del pelirrojo acariciarle la espalda.

—Pues tú ruega que así sea —. Respondió Near, aún cuando Matt le hizo una seña para que guardase silencio —. Que no recuerde lo sucedido en su borrachera sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir, tal vez así olvida las pendejadas que haces y dices.

Elle no dijo nada más, no tenía como refutar al más pequeño, tampoco podía articular palabra ya que su atención estaba fija en Light, quien pese a que ya no vomitaba, aún temblaba en el suelo mientras Mello lo abrazaba, pidiéndole que intentase calmarse.

El viaje de regreso a casa era muy distinto, mientras antes habían hablado y reído, ahora todos iban sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Elle podía ver a Matt por el retrovisor, el pelirrojo iba con su vista fija en la ventana mientras Near iba acurrucado sobre las piernas de Mello, a quien en ningún momento le pidió permiso, pero que el rubio tampoco rechistó. Elle continuaba con sus manos sobre el volante sin apartar la vista de la calle, aunque de vez en vez desviaba la mirada hacía el asiento del copiloto, en donde Light había quedado dormido unos minutos atrás, ahora su respiración era más pausada, pero sus mejillas aún mostraban los surcos que las lágrimas habían marcado, haciendo que Elle se sintiese más culpable, sobretodo al recordar que los últimos días no había sido completamente sincero con Light.  


————  


La cama de Elle era tan grande que los cinco habían podido acomodarse sin problema, aunque era justamente el dueño de la misma quien no había dormido nada. Ahora Elle se encontraba sentado en uno de los costados del colchón, precisamente del lado donde Light dormía, a quien le acarició la cabeza antes de dejar salir el aire por la boca, fatigado tanto física como mentalmente. Dio un leve respingo al momento que el colchón se movió, giró su torso y se dio cuenta que solamente se trataba de Mello.

—Tienes una cara de cargar una cruda enorme, aunque recordando que no bebiste debe ser más una cruda moral, ¿verdad? — Comentó mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama.

—Ya me siento como una mierda, no es necesario que me hagas sentir peor —. Se dio un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz antes de ponerse en pie para desentumecerse.

—No, por supuesto que es necesario que te recuerde lo idiota que eres, es lo mínimo que te mereces —. Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿¡Crees que yo quería que esto ocurriese!? —Farfulló inquieto, provocando que dos de sus amigos se removiesen entre las sábanas

—¿Qué hora es...? — Preguntó Near aún dormido mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—Las cinco y media de la mañana... — El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, no se sorprendió cuando su amigo se sentó de golpe.

—¿¡Qué!? — Se removió los largos y blancos cabellos de la cara —¿¡Y me despiertan tan de madrugada!?  ¡Mello, dile algo!

—¡Argh!, ¿¡Pueden callarse y dejarme dormir!? — Gruñó Matt tapándose los oídos —Mello deja de actuar como fiel cachorrito cada que Near te da órdenes, es estresante... ¡Y tú Elle, lo peor que podrías haber hecho, ya lo hiciste ayer! Deal with it and go to sleep! (Lidia con eso y vete a dormir!)

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Matt ocultó la cabeza bajo una almohada, Near también se acomodó nuevamente bajo las sábanas para intentar dormir, no sin antes buscar la mirada de Mello, palpando el espacio vacío a su lado, invitando al rubio a acompañarlo, quien luego de una sonrisa estaba dispuesto a volver a la cama junto a un Near tan receptivo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el suspiro cargado de angustia por parte de Elle.

—Eso no es lo peor... — Susurró, sentándose nuevamente a la orilla del colchón junto a un dormido Light, hundió el rostro en ambas manos y se encorvó levemente, sintiendo punzadas en su pecho debido a la confusión que venía cargando por días, la cual el día de ayer se había combinado con la culpa debido a lo ocurrido —Misa y yo somos novios desde hace unos días, y aún no se lo digo a Light... 


	18. Lazos endebles

Near subió sus pequeños pies a la butaca encogiéndose lo mejor posible antes de cubrirse con la cobija que había tomado de la habitación de Elle, cuando éste los obligó a él y Mello a seguirlo para evitar algún escándalo en su recámara, el pelinegro se dirigió con sus amigos a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, encerrándose los tres en la biblioteca de su abuelo donde cada tarde el veterano pasa sus horas con una taza de té y alguna lectura pendiente. Quizá el patio trasero hubiese sido un lugar más fresco para hablar cómodamente, pero esa habitación era insonora, lo que resultaba conveniente debido a la hora, así al menos se evitaba que los reclamos que le esperaban despertasen a los demás que seguían durmiendo.

—¿¡Cómo vienes a decirme que te pusiste de novio con esa tal Misa!?

Espetó Mello tan pronto vio a Elle acomodarse en una de las butacas frente a la ventana, traía ese nudo de impotencia atorado en la garganta desde que dejaron la habitación de su amigo. Simplemente no pudo tomar asiento como los otros dos, en cambio caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso y exasperado.

—Misa me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?— Se retiró con cierto fastidio los mechones que le caían en la frente antes de recargar la espalda contra el respaldar. —Es lo que haces cuando una chica te gusta, pedirle que sea tu novia.

—¡Si, pero no justo después de... —Los inquietos movimientos de Mello se detuvieron abruptamente, ganándose la mirada curiosa de los otros dos presentes.

—¿Después de qué?— Inquirió Elle poniéndose de pie, acercándose curioso y amenazante a su amigo, quien como acto reflejo retrocedió hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron contra la butaca, cayendo sentado al lado de Near.

—Después de que Light te hubiese dejado saber lo que siente en un carta —. Contestó Near encogiéndose de hombros luego de ponerse en pie, situándose frente a Elle para que éste no se acercara más a Mello.

—¿La carta...?— Titubeó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, tú dijiste que Misa no la había escrito —. Continuó Near con seriedad, no importándole las señas que el rubio le hacía pidiéndole guardar silencio—. Y si la carta mencionaba algo del baile pero no fue Misa quien lo escribió, ¿quién más fue contigo? Anda Elle, es más fácil que sumar dos más dos —. Finalizó antes de poner los ojos en blanco y cruzarse de brazos, dejando a un Elle mas confundido que antes.

—Esperen, esperen... ¿¡Light escribió la carta!? — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, jalándose el cabello involuntariamente al intentar comprender y recordar las palabras escritas en dicho papel que aún guardaba —¿¡Y por qué mierda le agregó pimienta!? ¡Casi me mata!

—¡Pues yo que sé! ¡Se cayó chiquito o la mamá no le dio de amamantar los primeros seis meses de vida! — Farfulló Mello poniéndose de pie abruptamente, regresando a su asiento al instante siguiente cuando la mirada de Elle quedó prendida de la suya.

—¿Tú lo sabías? — Susurró con cierto reproche en su voz, haciendo que el rubio se encogiese en el sofá.

—Bueno si pero...

—¿Y qué más sabías? — Fue tajante, sacando un leve respingo al muchacho, quien apartó la mirada—. Light-kun cree que somos novios... ¿Tú lo sabías, Mello?

—¡Pues sí! — Contestó desesperado, sabiendo que no podía ocultarlo más—. Él me dijo que ustedes eran novios hace unos días.

—¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!? — Reclamó moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

—¡Porque era un secreto! — Refunfuñó. 

Se suponía que nadie debía decir nada, y eso incluía a Near, pero no podía reclamarle a Near, jamás se atrevería, en cambio si podía culpar a Elle, de todas formas todo era su culpa, ¿verdad?

—Si acaso era verdad, se me hacía muy extraño que tú no nos hubieses dicho nada—. Lo acusó, fingiendo una mueca resentida ante el mayor de los tres —. Por eso le dije que esperase a que tú lo hicieras oficial... pero claro, un poco de alcohol y todo se va a la mierda—. Rodó los ojos, dejando de lado su incómodo semblante y retomando su aire hostil.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho, ¿¡y no pudiste decirme algo como eso!? — Poco le faltó para lanzarse contra el rubio, pero se contuvo.

—Hey, no le hables así a Mello—. Reprendió Near apuntando al mayor con su dedo índice —. No es culpa de él que tú no notes los ojos de pasiva que pone Light cada que le hablas—. Se subió a la butaca para ser más alto que el rubio, a quien de manera protectora le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos.

—Además Light también es mi amigo, no solo tú—. Se excusó Mello, rodeando mimado la cintura del muchacho.

—¡Argh!, ¡como sea!, ¿pero de dónde saca Light que somos novios?

—¿Cómo que de dónde? — Dijo Mello, separándose un poco de la delgada cintura de un despeinado y aun levemente alcoholizado Near —Ayer te lo dijo, lo besaste y tocaste en tu cama, ¿no? Al menos él si me lo contó, en cambio tú jamás me dijiste nada —. Reclamó de forma ofendida.

Las mejillas de Elle no pudieron tornarse más rojas al recordar esa noche, sabía que la excusa del dolor de estómago solo era para sentirse menos mal consigo mismo, intentar olvidar que su mano había recorrido de manera nada amistosa la parte trasera de Light mientras aprovechando la cercanía le depositaba cortos besos sobre los labios.

—¿¡Podrían entender lo chocante que es para mí tener que admitir...  _eso_!?— Mascullo apartando la mirada, y es que peor que haber sido un abusivo era recordar como su mano sintió la humedad hacerse más abundante en el perineo del menor, seguido de espasmos y jadeos ahogados. ¿Cómo su heterosexualidad podía aceptar que su amigo había tenido un orgasmo en su mano?

—Ah, entiendo —. Interrumpió Near mientras se enrollaba un mechón de cabello en el dedo—. Entonces para defender tu hombría te pusiste de novio con una mujer.

—¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Misa de verdad me gusta—. Se sentó en la butaca nuevamente mientras se daba un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz, sintiéndose sobrecargado con lo que ocurría, porque aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que el sorpresivo noviazgo con Misa había sido un mero impulso guiado por la confusión.

—Pues tendrás que explicárselo a Light—. Espetó Mello antes de tomar la mano de Near y dirigirse con él hacía la puerta.

—Quizá el cambio de horario lo volvió idiota—. Masculló el menor, aferrándose al brazo del rubio mientras aún sujetaba la cobija y la llevaba consigo.

Elle simplemente se quedo en su asiento, resoplando y rascándose la cabeza con rabia, queriendo detener el tiempo para no tener que llegar al momento en el que tuviese los ojos de Light  fijos en él mientras le hacía entender que todo había sido un error.

__

—Definitivamente yo quiero llevarme esos a Inglaterra—. Anunció Matt pegando su rostro y manos al escaparate, sin perder de vista los bonitos goggles que prometían alumbrar en la oscuridad.

—¿Y con qué piensas pagarlo, idiota? — Cuestionó con sorna Mello antes de acercarse al pelirrojo mientras los otros curioseaban los demás artículos que vendía la pequeña tienda dentro del aeropuerto.

—Pues con mi tarjeta, idiota—. Rodó los ojos antes de llevar su mano al bolsillo y extraer su tarjeta de crédito, paseándola de forma burlesca frente a los azules y abiertos ojos de un anonadado Mello.

—¿Tu papá te deja tener tu propia tarjeta...? —Masculló para sí mismo— ¡Matt!, ¿me prestas dinero? — Sonrió ilusionado.

—¿Y tú para que quieres dinero? — Sonrió de lado, divertido de como las pupilas del rubio se movían siguiendo el objeto.

—¡Para comprar aquel robot! — Señaló la figura que estaba hasta arriba de una de las vitrinas, un bonito robot de quince centímetros de un color blanco y azul metalizado.

—A ti ni siquiera te gustan los juguetes—. Resopló antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Pero a mí sí —. Interrumpió Near apareciendo de repente desde atrás, enroscando sus brazos alrededor del rubio, quien se sonrojó al sentir la cabeza del menor apoyándose sobre su hombro—¿Me vas a comprar el robot, Mello-chan?— De forma más aniñada pronunció el nombre del más alto, usando el sufijo que Light le había enseñado y eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho balbuceara.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! — Logró articular, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltase una risa socarrona al ver al más bajo despegarse de Mello y correr emocionado hacía la mujer del escaparate donde se exhibía el dichoso robot.

—¿No te da miedo cuando Nate sonríe? — Inquirió Matt mientras abanicaba una mano frente al rubio para intentar captar la atención de éste

—Se ve taaan lindo—. Soltó un largo suspiro, fue la única respuesta que dio mientras juntaba ambas manos y apoyaba su quijada en ellas.

—¿Lindo? Parece como si se estuviese preparando para violarte—. Formó una mueca de asco cuando sintió escalofríos.

—Pues yo no tendría problema con eso—. Agachó la mirada para intentar cubrir su sonrojo, ocasionando que el pelirrojo resoplase sonoramente.

—Eres tan puta—. Masculló lo suficientemente audible para que el rubio levantara la cabeza y frunciera el entrecejo.

—¡Oye!

—Como sea... — Interrumpió Matt y le extendió su tarjeta al rubio, apartándola antes de que el muchacho la tomara— Peeero no creas que te saldrá gratis, a las fotografías con maquillaje podríamos agregarle unas en bikini, con un poco de foto montaje podríamos ocultar tu entrepierna—. Llevó su pulgar a la quijada de forma pensativa, regocijándose internamente de ver el rostro de su amigo tornarse de todos colores.

—¡Pero eso no era parte del trato! — Farfulló apretando los puños.

Matt no tuvo reparos al burlarse de Mello al verlo refunfuñar, quien en su impotencia decidió alejarse, no sin antes lanzarle un certero golpe al centro del estómago al otro, quien quedó doblado en busca de aire. Elle fue testigo de la pequeña riña entre sus amigos, sin embargo no tuvo interés por intervenir, en cambio continuó caminando casualmente por los pasillos del pequeño local, pero sin apartar la mirada de uno de los productos que se encontraba hasta la parte superior de uno de los estantes: una bonita oso de peluche con una cinta rosa que formaba un moño alrededor de su cuello, perfecta para ser la señora Fluffy o lo que fuese que a Light se le ocurriese. Una parte de él se negaba a acercarse porque sabía que de hacerlo lo terminaría comprando, y a toda costa quería evitar la incómoda pregunta por parte de la vendedora _"¿es para su novia?, ¿quiere que lo envuelva para regalo?"_ Lo sabía porque es lo mismo que le había pasado la vez que compró al señor Fluffy; aun así no se atrevía a alejarse mucho de la vitrina que guardaba a la bonita osita, porque la otra parte de él sabía que un regalo como ese fascinaría a Light, ese mismo muchacho que durante todo el día le había dejado saber que estaba molesto con él cruzándose de brazos y formando un mohín con los labios, pareciendo más el berrinche de un niño en lugar del de un adolescente, aunque los actos infantiles eran lo de menos, éstos al menos habían logrado su efecto, no hubo momento del día en el que Elle no se sintiera mal y desesperado por buscar una solución.

Desde antes de la llegada de los ingleses, Lawliet ya había planeado salir con ellos el último día antes de llevarlos al aeropuerto. Al final había sido una buena idea, pese a la resaca la habían pasado bastante bien en la pista de patinaje, en donde como la vez anterior quiso ayudar a Light, pero éste prefirió andar por las orillas o colgarse de Mello antes de aceptar la ayuda de Elle, esa fue la primera señal que la tensión entre ellos no mermaría. Cada que Elle lo abrazó como mera manía suya, Light se quedaba inerte sin corresponder para luego retirarse y seguir con su plática o camino; pero si el pelinegro tenía la esperanza de estar exagerando y que nada pasaba, no hubo más dudas cuando Light no quiso compartirle de su batido luego del cine como siempre lo hacían, ni siquiera se lo había negado, más bien lo había ignorado sin ningún disimulo mientras continuaba relatando a los demás sobre la vez que se le quedó atorada la mano en el lavabo.

—Elle...— Llamó Near colocándose al lado del mayor, quien dio un respingo al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, no se había percatado en qué momento había detenido su andar para quedar frente a aquella vitrina que lo incitaba a acercarse—. Ya casi es hora de que vayamos a la zona de abordaje, ¿no crees?

El muchacho nada más asintió pidiéndole al menor que buscara a los demás, no tenían prisa ya que la tienda estaba dentro del aeropuerto con la idea de que los turistas pudiesen distraerse un poco mientras esperaban su vuelo y a la vez comprar algún que otro souvenir, pero aún así le pareció que lo mejor sería regresar.

Ya habían pasado por el engorroso proceso del chequeo de equipaje, ahora solo caminaban por el amplio sitio llevando consigo las maletas de mano, y uno de ellos abrazando un bonito robot de quince centímetros.

—Light, ¿me acompañas al baño? — Mello colocó su bolso sobre las sillas en la zona de espera antes de girarse hacia el castaño.

—Pero yo no tengo ganas de ...

—¡Que me acompañes! — Espetó antes de tomar la mano del menor, quien confundido se dejó jalar.

—¿No crees que deberías ir con ellos? — Sugirió Matt mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero su celular para distraerse con el juego que recién había instalado.

—Sí, no creo que sea buena idea que dejes a esos dos solos—. Secundo Near, sonriendo luego de haber presionado un botón que hizo brillar los ojos de su robot.

—No, está bien... — Murmuró el pelinegro no muy convencido y con la vista fija en la dirección que habían tomando aquellos dos antes de mezclarse con la gente—.Olvidé algo en la tienda, vuelvo pronto.

Tanto Near como Matt alzaron sus rostros, extrañados ante la prisa del mayor, quién sin esperar respuesta giró sobre sus talones para regresar corriendo al lugar.

Mello no dijo ninguna otra palabra durante el camino, tan solo empujó la puerta de los sanitarios bruscamente, sonsacando un respingo a los hombres dentro de él, quienes solo vieron con reproche al adolescente mal encarado que se adueñó de una parte de los lavamanos al sentarse sobre el mueble de mármol que lo rodeaba.

—Pensé que querías ir al... — A Light no se le permitió terminar, el delgado dedo índice del otro presionó sus labios.

—Olvida eso, en pocos minutos sale mi vuelo... — Comenzó, abrió un poco las piernas para que el castaño quedase en medio de ellas, importándole poco los murmullos por parte de los demás presentes—. Quiero saber cómo te sientes — esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Light inclinase la cabeza, sintiendo el nudo formarse en su garganta de nuevo.

—Tus consejos no funcionaron, Mello—. Masculló llevando su antebrazo al rostro y limpiando sus ojos con su manga—. Yo no le gusto a Elle.

¿Qué decir? Mello se quedó callado, no podía mentirle y convencerlo de que solo debía esforzarse más, sabía que eso no funcionaría.

—Pero si Elle ni siquiera es tan guapo—. Contestó luego de unos segundos, la jovialidad en su voz era con el fin de animar al otro—. En cambio tú tienes bonitos ojos, cabello suave, cálida sonrisa, nariz perfecta y además es divertido pasar tiempo contigo, que se joda Elle, tú podrías conseguirte un novio mucho mejor en cuestión de segundos—. Chasqueó los dedos y sonrió antes de continuar—. Es más, yo podría ser el primero en tu lista de pretendientes.

—Pero a ti te gusta Near.

—Si, tienes razón. Y le soy fiel hasta con la mirada — contestó alzando su dedo índice—. Pero a lo que iba es que Elle no es el único chico raro en este mundo, hay otros tipos mucho más raros.

—Pero yo no quiero otro, a mi me gusta Elle — sus ojos se volvieron aguanosos al instante—. Pero a él le gusta Misa... por eso son novios.

Fue apenas un susurro, las palabras salieron con dificultad antes de volver a agachar la cabeza, quedándose los dos en silencio. Mello no supo cómo reaccionar inmediatamente, de hecho esperaba que Light no recordase nada o al menos que ciertos fragmentos de la noche anterior fueran olvidados debido al alcohol.

—¿Novios...? — Murmuró haciéndose el desentendido.

—Misa me lo dijo hace unos días, pero al principio no le creí—. Continuó cabizbajo, moqueando más que antes. Quizá algunos sucesos de la noche previa eran confusos y borrosos, pero Elle gritándole que no eran más que amigos  no podría olvidarlo ni con la peor borrachera—. Ella me dijo que Shuunsuke le llegó con el chisme de que Elle y yo nos gustábamos, me pidió que me alejara de Elle porque ellos ahora eran pareja, ¡pero eso era imposible porque él era mi novio, no de ella!

—Ayy ¿Y de dónde sacaste que ustedes dos eran novios? — Suspiró antes de rodear el cuello del otro con sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho.

—¡Porque él me besó! Y... me tocó — Masculló sonrojado, hundiendo más el rostro.

—Sí, pero te dije que te esperaras a que él lo hiciera oficial—. Su voz fue suave, intentando que el reproche no sonase muy severo.

—¡Pero solo los novios se besan! El día de la fiesta me dijiste que no lo tomara en serio porque estaba ebrio, ¡pero esta vez no había tomado nada! — Se excusó, estaba exaltado pero su voz sonaba quebrantada, por ello los largos dedos de Mello se enredaban entre sus castaños mechones intentando calmarlo—. Él dice que me quiere, me abraza pero luego dice que solo somos amigos, pero a los amigos no se les besa en la boca...

—Ya lo sé... — Contestó sin saber qué más decir, tan solo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para poder quedar ambos frente a frente—. No dejes que esto te afecte, Elle es mi amigo pero la verdad que es un  _dickhead_ , esto no afectará en nuestra amistad, seguiremos chateando y cuando tengas vacaciones eres bienvenido de ir a Inglaterra, ¿entendido? — Light asintió emocionado con una sonrisa enorme aunque aún se le veía el deje de tristeza en la mirada—. Pero debes seguir practicando tu inglés.

—Yes, of course—. Sonrió mientras mostraba el pulgar porque todos los días practicaba cada tarde, aunque a Mello le quedaba claro que la pronunciación de Light era graciosa, pero no por ello menos adorable—. Dick means "profundo", right?

—No, deep means "profundo", dick means penis—. De acuerdo, aparte de la pronunciación se debía trabajar en el vocabulario, no era la primera vez que Light confundía los significados.

—Oh... — Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas pero de pronto su entrecejo se frunció, confundido — ¿cabeza de  _eso_  es un insulto en inglés?

—Significa idiota, aunque quién quisiera tener su cabeza en forma de pito, ¿verdad? — Light solamente asintió y luego rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Mello.

—De verdad me vas a hacer falta.

Mello sintió una dramática lágrima colgar del rabillo de uno de sus ojos, pero la contuvo, tan solo devolvió el abrazo por unos minutos, ambos en silencio hasta que fue momento de volver.

__

El regreso había sido incómodo, Elle había tamborileado los dedos sobre el volante al ritmo de la música, cambiando de emisora cada dos minutos creyendo que podría encontrar alguna de esas canciones pop que tanto le gustan a Light, ni siquiera poner  _Pumped Up Kicks_  a todo volumen funcionó, usualmente era la canción que a diario el castaño tarareaba o cantaba, mal pronunciado pero en estos momentos hubiese soportado lo que fuese por escucharlo hablar, sin embargo éste se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo con su vista fija en la ventana mientras Elle continuaba conduciendo.

—¡Light-kun! — Llamó alarmando cuando, luego de aparcar frente a la casa Yagami, el castaño salió del auto sin voltear —¿Podemos hablar? — Igual de rápido Elle había abierto la puerta del piloto para ir tras él, se le acercó despacio por detrás cuando éste se detuvo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo—. Volteó y se cruzó de brazos frente a su amigo, quien no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido.

—Light-kun...

—Light, solo Light — interrumpió —tú ni siquiera eres japonés.

Elle mentiría si dijese que dicha hostilidad no lograba calarle, jamás había visto al menor tan molesto y decidido, le quedaba claro que las veces anteriores que lo había visto rabiar hasta le parecía adorable, pero en esta ocasión no podía evitar sentir miedo y desesperación.

—Light... — Comenzó, omitiendo el sufijo solo para no ser interrumpido de nuevo—. Yo no tenía idea de... lo que sentías por mí — masculló avergonzado —, pero sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, no quisiera perder la amistad que tenemos...

—¿Me dices que yo no te gusto? — La pregunta fue retórica, y aunque no lo hubiese sido Elle no creía tener el valor de contestar, no al ver los ojos de Light aguanosos de nuevo —¿Entonces por qué me hiciste creer lo contrario?

—¡Todo fue una confusión! — Podría haber inventado algo mejor, pero sabía que no tenía excusa, recordaba el reproche de la noche anterior, no podía darle a su amigo ninguna razón válida que explicase el porqué lo había besado.

— _Fuck you_... — Murmuró, provocando que los ojos del mayor se abriesen de par en par.

—¿Qué....?

—¡Lo que escuchaste!, fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! — Farfulló cerca del rostro del otro, quien estaba sorprendido por escuchar dichas palabras saliendo de la boca del muchacho más dulce que había conocido.

—Light, entiendo que estés molesto, pero de verdad me importas... — Aprovechando la cercanía lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, sonriendo ladino cuando el castaño no lo rechazó al instante—. Te compré algo en el aeropuerto para demostrarte mi arrepentimiento, ¿no quisieras ir por un helado? Ahí puedo darte mi regalo y lo hablamos con calma.

—O puedes ir a casa de tu novia y entregárselo a ella, de seguro le gustará—. Retrocedió con brusquedad, alejándose de las manos del pelinegro, quien por un momento se quedó inerte, ¿Mello le había dicho a Light lo de Misa?

—¿Cómo lo sabías...? — Susurró sorprendido, no percibiendo la decepción en la mirada del otro, quien todo el día había mantenido una leve esperanza de que el noviazgo de esos dos fuese una broma.

—Eso no importa... la verdad hacen bonita pareja, los dos tan egoístas... — Sonrió ladino antes de llevarse las manos a sus bolsillos y retroceder.

—Light, sabes que yo no soy así... — Estaba abatido, aún así estiró un brazo intentando tomar el hombro del castaño, sin embargo éste se alejó—. Por favor, Light ¿podemos ir a hablar a alguna parte?

—No... — Masculló antes de morderse el labio inferior, creyendo que en cualquier momento la actuación de "rudo" se caería por los suelos y dejaría a la vista el temblor de su cuerpo que intentaba retener además del nudo grueso en su garganta que cada vez le era más difícil contener, por lo que armándose de valor se atrevió a continuar—. No quiero ir a comer un tonto helado y hablar contigo, no quiero que arreglemos las cosas, no quiero que seamos más amigos. 

Elle ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, Light simplemente giró sin dudarlo, dejándolo ahí, con el corazón palpitando angustiosamente.


	19. El amigo de un amigo

Esa mañana Soichiro se había despertado decidido, aún si su esposa le había aconsejado lo contrario tratando de convencerlo de ser paciente, él no estaba dispuesto a continuar esperando. Claro, si Light aún fuese un chiquillo sería más fácil, el señor Yagami recordaba con mucha nostalgia las tardes en las que los enormes ojos miel de su pequeño lo veían fijo mientras le relataba alguna fantástica historia; el pecho de Soichiro se hinchaba con inevitable orgullo cuando escuchaba a su primogénito alardear a los otros niños el cómo su padre se encargaba de atrapar a los malos. Pero ahora su hijo ya no era el chiquillo que solía verlo como un superhéroe, ahora en cambio era un adolescente que fingía estar enfermo para faltar a clases.

Soichiro no era ningún idiota, y le desagradaba que su esposa solapara a su hijo y a su inexistente gripe, aunque también admitía que en un principio estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, darle su espacio a Light tal y como Sachiko decía, quizá a su manera quería evitar la incómoda e indeseable conversación sobre Elle Lawliet, de por sí ya era bastante malo escuchar a su hijito referirse a los muchachos de la televisión como "lindos" para ahora tener que llevar una conversación sobre el muchacho del cual claramente Light está enamorado. Porque si de algo estaba seguro el señor Yagami es que esa inexistente gripe tenía nombre y apellido, esa alborotada mata de cabellos azabaches eran la razón por la cual Light había faltado a clases los últimos dos días, pero él no podía permitirle seguir encerrado por un día más. Así que tragándose sus celos de padre se situó frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor, tocó suavemente y como ya era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta.

—Light, ¿estás despierto? — Preguntó luego de entreabrir la puerta, asomando la cabeza por la ranura recién hecha.

—No deberías entrar, te vas a enfermar —. Susurró mientras se cubría por completo con el edredón, intentando así ocultar la tristeza que probablemente también se reflejaba en su rostro. 

Soichiro soltó el aire por la boca, cerró la puerta tras él y con cuidado se adentró a la habitación.

—Mantenerte encerrado tampoco hará que te mejores —. Con sumo cuidado se sentó al lado de la abultada silueta, atreviéndose a poner su mano sobre donde se dibujaba la cabeza del otro—Anda, además mamá preparó tu desayuno favorito —. Le frotó la espalda intentando animarlo antes de tomar el borde del edredón y apartarlo, dejando a la vista los aguanosos ojos de su hijo, provocando que su semblante cambiase a uno preocupado —¿Qué tienes, Light?

—Nada... — Contestó apenas audible, mordiéndose los labios al segundo siguiente, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a su padre —Lo que pasa es que... estoy triste por el amigo de un amigo —. Mintió, dijo lo primero que vino a su mente, pero es que no podía ni quería que su estado de ánimo afectase a su progenitor.

—¿Conque el amigo de un amigo, eh? — Soichiro sonrió levemente, un poco más aliviado se acomodó en el colchón mostrando interés en la excusa que Light acababa de inventar, que si bien sabía que era una mentira, al menos ya era un comienzo —¿Quieres decirme que sucedió con el amigo de tu amigo?

El castaño lo pensó por unos segundos, no se sentía de humor para platicar, aunque honestamente intentar ocultarse del mundo tampoco volvía más llevadera la situación, así que luego de un largo suspiro se atrevió a comenzar.

—Pues hay un chico que me gusta... es decir, al amigo de mi amigo le gusta un chico—. El señor Yagami tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus celos de padre, todo sería perfecto si Light aún creyera que los demás chicos tienen gérmenes. Pero ya que no era el caso intentó recobrar la compostura y se acomodó los lentes mientras fingía una sonrisa, permitiéndole al otro continuar —Y el amigo de mi amigo creía que ese chico también sentía algo por él, porque se besaron y...

—¿¡Qué!? — Sus ojos parecieron estar a punto de salir de sus cuencas, su reacción fue tan abrupta que sonsacó un respingo al castaño, quien de forma apresurada quedó sentado sobre el colchón –¿Y cómo se llama ese chico?

—Ell...ward —. Bajó el tono de voz al último, sus manos se habían puesto heladas y su corazón aún palpitaba desbocado.

—¿Ellward? — Con notable ironía enarcó una ceja, recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de un sonrojado Light —Entonces ustedes dos... es decir, el amigo de tu amigo y éste tal Ellward, ¿¡se besaron!?

—¡Sí, pero el amigo de mi amigo dice que solo fue una vez, lo juro!— El señor Yagami sintió la sangre subir a su rostro en un segundo, pero con la misma rapidez descendió cualquier coraje al ver los ojos de su hijo nuevamente cristalinos —Pero de todas maneras no importa porque a Ellward le gusta alguien más.

Probablemente para Soichiro debía ser un alivio escuchar dichas palabras, aunque realmente se estaba enfrentando a los sentimientos más contradictorios; por una parte le agradaba la idea de que ese rarito estuviese interesado en alguien más y no en su retoño, pero ver que su hijo la estaba pasando mal también le afectaba.

—Escucha, Light, debes de decirle a ese chico que no gustarle a alguien no es lo peor ni el fin del mundo —. Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Pero se siente feo —. Murmuró haciendo un leve puchero.

—Pero no vas a dejar de respirar por eso, quizá simplemente Ellward no es el indicado.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, estás casado con la mujer que dices amar desde secundaria, pero el amigo de mi amigo es raro y no tiene muchos amigos, a nadie le gusta pasar los almuerzos con él —. De forma bastante infantil se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar el aire por la boca, sonsacándole una leve sonrisa a Soichiro.

—De seguro el amigo de tu amigo no necesita estar rodeado de esos idiotas de secundaria, ellos se lo pierden —. Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia —El amigo de tu amigo debe de ser muy simpático, los raros son ellos —. El más joven sonrió antes de rodear sorpresivamente al mayor con los brazos, recordando que de pequeño su padre solía consolarlo de esa forma —¿Me lo he ganado, eh? — Devolvió el abrazo al instante, dichoso que la conversación hubiese salido mejor de lo esperado, claro, solo debía ignorar que ése inglés ojeroso se había atrevido a besar a su hijo —Dile al amigo de tu amigo que no debería dejar de sonreír por Ellward, ni por ningún flacucho de piel pálida, seguramente su padre se ha de sentir muy mal por ver a su hijo triste.

—No te preocupes, papá, se lo diré, intentará ya no estar triste —. El joven aún podía sentir las lágrimas escocer tras sus párpados, sin embargo sonrió lo más amplío que pudo, aliviado de ver como sus palabras calmaban a su progenitor, quien luego de darle un beso en la frente se puso en pie.

—Es un hecho que ya perdiste este día de clases de nuevo, pero ve y toma una ducha para que bajes a desayunar con nosotros —. Revolvió los castaños cabellos de su hijo antes de girar sobre sus talones, ansioso por bajar e ir a contarle a Sachiko que su hijo había preferido hablar con  _él_  y no con  _ella_.

—Tú irás a trabajar, ¿verdad?— Le preguntó antes de que dejara la habitación.

—Creo que me tomaré el día libre —. Sonrió aún sujetando la perilla, recordando que cuando era pequeño Light solía preguntarle lo mismo cada que quería que se quedara en casa —Deberíamos ver una película luego del desayuno —. El castaño asintió emocionado, poniéndose en pie y prometiendo que bajaría en un segundo.

Soichiro cerró la puerta, consciente de que quedarse en casa le acumularía el trabajo para el día siguiente, pero no le daba mucha importancia en ese momento, porque la idea de una mañana familiar realmente le animaba, así que con ello en mente bajó las escaleras mientras intentaba escudriñar en su memoria que tan grave era la condena por castrar a alguien, tal vez buscar los métodos más dolorosos y enviárselos por correo electrónico a Elle Lawliet sería una buena opción.

**oOo**

Las platicas telefónicas con tu novio pueden ser lo más cursi y a la vez lo más esperado por cualquier enamorado, sobretodo cuando sé es adolescente, aunque ese no parecía ser el caso de Misa, quien en ese momento se encontraba acostada boca abajo sobre su cama, una almohada a la altura de los pechos le servía de soporte mientras aplicaba barniz a sus uñas; el sudor en su oreja derecha por mantener el celular pegado a ella ya le incomodaba, de hecho su cara de fastidio dejaba en claro lo poco que estaba disfrutando aquella conversación.

—... Light piensa que tiene un ojo más grande que el otro, yo no le veo nada raro, ¿tú, sí? La otra vez me hizo medírselos con una regla para confirmar su teoría, la señora Yagami dice que él es un exagerado; hablando de la señora Yagami, ¿te he dicho que cocina delicioso? Esa mujer es un amor. Aunque quien realmente me tiene entre ceja y ceja es el señor Yagami, el otro día me invitaron a un día de campo con ellos, ¡y el señor Yagami mató a un conejo porque éste mordió a su hijo! Light quería acariciarlo y seguramente el animal se asustó, claro que nosotros también nos asustamos al ver cómo le sangraba la mano —. Elle se lanzó de espaldas sobre su cama, sin detener su relato en ningún momento, de hecho ni se percataba de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, aunque para Misa era todo lo contrario, cada minuto parecía eterno —Como sea, de verdad espero que el señor Yagami deje de odiarme algún día, aunque lo dudo mucho, su punto débil es su familia, y aunque su esposa me ame, Light creo que me odia, sigue sin contestar mis mensajes...

Misa puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó el hondo suspiro que Elle dejó escapar.

—¿Terminaste? — Soltó con claro fastidio mientras veía el lindo color rosa de sus uñas —¿O aún hay algo de Light que debas decirme? Porque sinceramente estos días que he sido tu novia he conocido todo lo que en tres años no había conocido de él.

—Perdón... — Murmuró, completamente sonrojado. No era la primera vez que discutían sobre lo mismo, y eso que tenían menos de una semana de ser novios —Hablemos de ti —. Sugirió, apostando a lo seguro, a las chicas les gusta ser escuchadas —Me encantó pasar la tarde contigo.

—¿En serio? — Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono lleno de hastío. Quizá en otra ocasión hubiese suspirado mientras veía corazones en el aire al escuchar la melosa voz con la que su novio le había hablado, pero no cuando la cita había sido un fiasco —Porque por un momento me pregunté si al besarme estabas pensando en ese  _amiguito_  tuyo —. Los ojos de Elle se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas, ¿él, pensar en Light mientras besaba a Misa?  _Nah_ , imposible. A lo mejor si había hablado un poquitito del castaño durante su cita pero solo porque aún se sentía culpable, nada exagerado—. Sabes que no nos agradamos pero no haces más que mencionarlo a cada momento, hablas de él la mayoría del tiempo que hasta ya me sé su color favorito, su número de contacto en caso de emergencias, la edad en la que se le cayó su primer diente... ¡oh! Y no me quiero ni preguntar cómo sabes de su  _adorable lunar color durazno y en forma de corazón_ que tiene en la parte trasera de su muslo izquierdo.

De acuerdo, a lo mejor si había exagerado un poco, ni siquiera recordaba haber descrito dicho lunar como "color durazno", ¿ya hablaba por inercia? Porque no había otra manera en que Misa supiera la adorable forma de corazón.

—Misa, yo... — Intentó excusarse, aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, y la chica tampoco se lo permitió.

—¡No, Misa nada! ¡Podría haber ido de compras con mis amigas pero preferí pasar la tarde contigo! — Farfulló. El pelinegro realmente le gustaba, pero ¿valía la pena? —A muchos chicos en el colegio les desagrada Yagami por sus preferencias sexuales, a otros nada más nos desagrada porque es demasiado idiota, y ya sé que no te gusta que le llame así pero me vale tres mil hectáreas de verga, simplemente no lo soporto y eso tú lo sabías desde antes que me pidieras ser tu novia, así que si me lo mencionas aunque sea una vez más, te juro que esta relación y tu imagen se van a la mierda. Te dejo que lo pienses,  _amor_ , por hoy lo mejor será que duermas.

La falsa voz melosa que Misa había usado al final provocó escalofríos a Elle, quien hubiese intentado pedir disculpas o inventar alguna excusa sino fuese porque la chica desconectó la llamada antes de permitirle hablar.

Genial, su primera relación amorosa en Japón estaba yendo del asco. Sin embargo no se quedó acostado sobre el colchón mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo mejorar las cosas con su nueva novia, en cambio salió de la cama y sin dudarlo se dirigió a su armario, sacó una vieja caja de zapatos de uno de los cajones y volvió a su cama, sentándose a la orilla de ésta. En esa caja guardaba objetos que consideraba valiosos; como uno de los guantes blancos que su madre siempre usaba, la medalla que ganó junto a su padre en una competencia de escupitajos, algunas fotos con sus amigos y, por supuesto la carta anónima; ésta última fue la que tomó entre sus manos para desdoblarla, no había día en que no la hubiese leído luego de aquella noche.

El hecho de que ahora aquellas palabras tuviesen un dueño le daba un significado diferente a la carta, hasta se imaginaba a Light entrecerrando los ojos y sacando la punta de la lengua por uno de los extremos de la boca como usualmente hace cuando está concentrado; ahora las posdatas le causaban gracia, y leer sobre el beso le provocaba un extraño hormigueo. Joder... Misa era una chica hermosa, podía considerarse hasta un honor ser visto en público al lado de ella, pero honestamente los últimos días junto a ella no se los había pasado ni la mitad de bien que la pasaba con Light.

El adolescente tomó la mochila que yacía en el suelo y la colocó a un lado de él sobre el colchón, buscando dentro la caja del artículo que había comprado por la tarde durante su cita con Misa. Un bonito aunque poco avanzando teléfono celular. Extrañaba a Light, es lo único que tenía en mente mientras desempacaba el objeto, queriendo convencerse que esa medida desesperaba tenía una justificación razonable, hablaría y arreglaría las cosas con su amigo, si el castaño no atendía sus llamadas o mensajes por tratarse de él quizá podría hacerlo si se trataba de un número nuevo .

Al menos había sido una buena idea en un principio, aunque ahora ya no estaba en posición de arrepentirse, ya había gastado parte de su mesada en la osita de peluche y el teléfono, por lo que impulsado por la desesperación se atrevió a marcar ese número que sabía de memoria, sus manos comenzaron a temblar tan pronto llevó el aparato a su oreja, su corazón palpitaba con más rapidez en cada tono.

—¿Hola?

Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse para Elle, y una inevitable sonrisa se formó en su rostro de tan sólo escucharlo.

—Light... — El susurró escapó como un acto reflejo, aunque luego de el hubo silencio, algo que el pelinegro ya esperaba —Por favor no cortes, necesito que me escuches...

—¡Usaste otro número para que te contestara! — Interrumpió completamente indignado.

—Porque tú no quieres hablar conmigo, quería...

—¡Pero me hiciste romper la ley del hielo! — Bufó antes de cruzarse de brazos, mientras Light parecía molesto, Elle se quedó confundido.

—¿Ley del hielo? — Susurró mientras parpadeaba con rapidez —¡No inventes! ¡Eso lo usaba mi abuelo en su época! — Soltó una suave carcajada, la cual se detuvo abruptamente ante el silencio del otro lado —Era broma... ¿Light?, ¿¡Light!? — Se alejo el teléfono de su oreja solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, el castaño le había cortado.

Desesperado llamó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión la llamada fue dirigida automáticamente al buzón de voz. Elle sintió su rostro arder, y en su mismo coraje pataleó y lanzó el celular mientras maldecía esa estúpida ley del hielo. El aparato rebotó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, pero no se quebró, ni siquiera tenia un rasguño; más molesto aún lo recogió dispuesto a lanzarlo de nuevo hasta hacerlo añicos, sin embargo regresó a la cama, al menos le quedaría el consuelo de que había realizado una buena compra.

El problema en su plan es que había sido impulsivo, estaba enfocado en resolver las cosas pero no pensó en cómo, ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que diría, solo se dejó llevar y claramente salió mal.

_**"Extraño tus mensajes de buenas noches.** _

_**Atte. Elle."** _

Sabía que llamar de nuevo no funcionaria, pero quizá, y si acaso Light no había bloqueado su nuevo número celular, podía enviarle un mensaje. Y no pasó mucho para que la notificación de " _visto_ " apareciera debajo del texto, ocasionando en Elle una leve sonrisa antes que dejase el aparato sobre la mesita de noche; no esperaba respuesta, sabía que no la obtendría, pero al menos Light sabría que había pensado en él antes de dormir esa noche.


	20. ¿A quién eliges?

A veces Misa creía que la vida era un asco; los chicos 2D jamás serían reales, My chemical romance seguía sin reunirse y, lo peor de todo, Light había vuelto a la escuela. La tan sola presencia del castaño había puesto tensa la relación con su novio, la cual ni siquiera iba tan bien. Misa estaba segura que a lo mejor Elle no se daba cuenta, pero era imposible no notar que la mirada del pelinegro se mantuvo fija en Light durante casi todas las clases, provocando que la más linda animadora del colegio Daikoku comenzase a desesperarse. Es decir, ella no era de rogarle a los muchachos, los chicos debían seguirla a ella, y había tenido admiradores mucho más galantes que Elle, pero ella estaba encaprichada con el inglés, ¿por qué? Simple, ella no deseaba ser señalada como "la dejada", y si a los 17 años que tu novio te corte no es lo suficientemente trágico, que te deje por alguien de su mismo sexo debía ser el fin del mundo de cualquier adolescente, al menos de una adolescente como Misa.

—Hoy tendré práctica con las animadoras, ¿vendrás a verme? — Rompió el silencio de pronto, sonriendo de una forma tan dulce que ni ella sabía como no le clavaba el tenedor que tenía en la mano al ojeroso de su novio ahí mismo.

—Si, claro —. Respondió como acto reflejo, sin mostrar mucho interés, logrando que la chica se alejase levemente de él.

Misa volvió su vista al plato frente a ella, la hora del almuerzo jamás antes había sido tan incómoda, ninguno había tocado su plato de comida, mientras ella estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca, Elle parecía estar en otro mundo.

—Oye, amor... — Intentó de nuevo, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del muchacho, casi colgándose de él —Mis padres no están en casa, podríamos ir tú y yo luego de mis prácticas y pasar un rato juntos.

Con sutileza pero determinación tomó la quijada de su novio, obligándole a ladear el rostro, uniendo sus labios al segundo siguiente. Elle apenas correspondía, Misa estaba tentada de morderle la lengua y patearle las bolas en ese momento, porque semejante rechazo era simplemente indignante, pero se contuvo, puso más esmero sabiendo que eran observados por cierto castaño de ojos miel, quien sentado casi al principio de la cafetería, se quedó helado al ver la escena.

Misa casi sonrió sobre los labios del chico cuando sintió como su beso era correspondido, pero el gusto le duró muy pocos segundos, cuando Elle al fin comenzaba a ceder se separó de forma repentina, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión asustada, como si lo que acaban de hacer era el contacto más impuro que existía. Aún alterado paseó su mirada por toda la cafetería, encontrándose con algunos ojos curiosos pero ni rastros de quien realmente le importaba.

—¿Dónde está Light? — Pensó en voz alta, lo suficiente audible para que la chica a su lado pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Realmente importa? — Espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La promesa que Elle le había hecho sobre poner empeño en su relación y no mencionar a Light se había ido por el caño tan pronto el susodicho cruzó el portón de la escuela esa mañana.

—Necesito hablar con él...

—¿Te gusta?

A esta altura quizá no le sorprendería que Elle fuese gay, total, no sería el primero ni el último, además ese excesivo interés no podía tener una explicación heterosexual; aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que sería un golpe duro para su corazón, y otro directo a su dignidad. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser justamente Light!? ¡Del muchacho de quien todos se burlaron en la fiesta de la navidad pasada cuando en el juego de la botella el castaño confesó haber creído en Santa Claus hasta los catorce años!

—Es mi amigo y...

—No es lo que pregunté—. Interrumpió al instante, más seria que antes.

—Misa, no es el momento para hablar de ello. Necesito encontrarlo para arreglar las cosas—. Ni siquiera esperó la aprobación por parte de la chica, tan solo le dio un escueto beso en la mejilla y le prometió que volvería pronto antes de ponerse en pie.

Sabía que con su respuesta y acciones dejaba a sus espaldas un problema igual o más grande que Rusia, sin embargo afirmar que sentía por Light algo más que amistad no era fácil, sobre todo porque tampoco estaba del todo seguro, pero tampoco tuvo el valor de pronunciar un rotundo  **no** , menos cuando el día entero se la había pasado al pendiente del castaño.

**oOo**

—¡Tonta Misa! — Bufó antes de patear la valla metálica que rodeaba la azotea .

Pensó que ver a esos dos no le afectaría tanto, sin embargo presenciar los cariñitos que ella le hacía en el cabello a Elle durante clases había sido difícil de soportar, ¡pero la gota que había rebalsado el vaso era ver a la... muchacha esa besar al que casi iba a ser su novio! "Tonta, tonta, tonta", farfulló una vez más mientras aferraba los dedos al vallado, pataleando y apretando la mandíbula, reteniendo las palabras malsonantes que desde pequeño sabía que no era correcto decirlas, pero que tan bien se apegaban a Misa en estos momentos.

—Ella ni siquiera es tan bonita... — Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz. Así de fácil como la furia e impotencia se habían hecho presentes, así habían desaparecido, dando paso al amargo pesar de ver a la persona que te gusta junto a alguien más.

No importaba si el cabello rubio de Misa no era natural, si sus ojos azules eran falsos o si su falda era mucho más corta que lo reglamentado, al final era ella de quien Elle estaba enamorado y eso dolía tanto que fue imposible que las lágrimas no se agolparan tras sus párpados.

—¿Light? — Con mucha rapidez y nada disimulado el aludido se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su saco al escuchar a alguien detrás de él —¿Podemos hablar? — Shuunsuke se situó frente al castaño y lo tomó de ambos brazos cuando éste giró bruscamente con intenciones de pasarle de largo.

—Estoy ocupado —. Murmuró mientras apartaba la mirada. Shuunsuke lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Acaso no te lo advertí? — Light frunció levemente el entrecejo al escucharlo, recordando el estúpido mensaje que había recibido unas noches atrás, donde el capitán juraba estar arrepentido y quererlo de vuelta al mismo tiempo que le hablaba mal de Elle—. No deberías llorar por ese imbécil cuando te he contado lo que Misa me ha dicho, le propuso ir de viaje junto a su familia tan pronto las clases acaben. Tú y yo también podríamos pasarla...

—¡No estoy llorando por él! — Farfulló antes de empezar a revolverse con intención de alejarse —¡Tampoco me importa si ambos quieren irse lejos! — De forma brusca lo empujó con ambas manos por el pecho, y aunque Shuunsuke podía ser o lucir más fuerte, el ajetreo previo le hizo aflojar su agarre, aprovechando Light para escabullirse.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la puerta de la azotea y comenzó a bajar las angostas escaleras que conducían al patio trasero. Por supuesto que mentía al decir que no le importaba, de hecho ahora que sabía que no vería a Elle en todas las vacaciones y que, peor aún, estaría con Misa todo el tiempo lo hacía sentir mucho más triste; sin embargo no tenía tiempo para acurrucarse en el suelo y depositar todas sus esperanzas en los "me quiere, no me quiere" de los pétalos de una flor, no cuando escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Shuunsuke detrás de él, quien hacía lo posible por alcanzarlo antes de que el castaño saliese de las escalinatas.

—¿Light?

Light pegó un pequeño respingo al quedar frente a Elle tan pronto cruzó la puerta, quien había debido dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la misma le golpease el rostro por la brusquedad con la que el castaño la empujó. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, Elle sabía perfectamente dónde ir si quería encontrar a Light, aun así lo había tomado por sorpresa verlo tan de repente, un asombro que cambió a preocupación cuando vio lo agitado que el castaño se encontraba y lo triste que brillaban sus ojos.

—¿Estás llorando?

—¡Elle, vámonos! — Por un momento el pelinegro había olvidado que su novia venía siguiéndolo de cerca, pero aún así no se dejó llevar por ella cuando ésta lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia sí.

Light apartó la mirada, en parte agradecía que la rubia hubiese aparecido, así él no debía dar explicaciones, pero también su aparición había logrado que sus ánimos fuesen de mal en peor, no era así como esperaba pasar su día al volver a clases luego de su gripe inventada. Y peor aún, todavía le faltaban un par de horas más en las que tenía que soportar verlos tomados de la mano y esas cosas cursis que estarían bien solo si fuesen con él.

—Con permiso... — Masculló cabizbajo, retomando su camino.

Elle tuvo intenciones de sujetar al castaño para detenerlo, pero sus planes cambiaron al ver a Shuunsuke cruzar la puerta unos segundos después de que Light lo había hecho, haciendo que todo cobrase sentido para el inglés.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Light!? — Dejando la preocupación de lado, se abalanzó contra el rubio muchacho, impulsado por la ira lo sujetó por las solapas del saco, sin importarle la clara ventaja que el fornido capitán tenía sobre su flacucho cuerpo.

—¡Elle, suéltalo! — Chilló Misa, roja por la vergüenza. Aún si el patio trasero no era muy visitado por los estudiantes, tampoco era del todo solitario, por lo que aunque la audiencia no fuese enorme, los pocos presentes ya comenzaban a verlos de reojo.

La misma razón que impulsaba a Misa por detenerlos, era la misma razón que obligaba a Shuunsuke a no responder de forma violenta. No tenía intención de verse envuelto en una pelea, aun si deshacerle el rostro al búho ése era una propuesta muy tentadora. Sin embargo al capitán no le convenía que los rumores comenzasen a esparcirse entre los pocos espectadores, pero cualquier intención de mantener la calma se fue a la mierda cuando Elle se atrevió a lanzar el primer golpe, justo al mentón del más alto.

—¡¡Elle, es verdad que él no me hizo nada!! — Alarmado por el sorpresivo golpe, Light regresó sus pasos y sujetó a Elle por detrás intentando separarlo.

A este punto Misa ya se había hecho a un lado, más que nada porque de forma "inconsciente" Light la había empujado al acercarse para sujetar a Elle. Sin embargo prefirió no jalar del cabello al castaño, ya suficiente era la vergüenza como para armar ella otro drama.

—¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Yo no he hecho nada cara de búho! — Masculló lo más bajo que pudo con el fin de solo ser escuchado por Elle, a quien empujó unos segundos después.

Quizá Shuunsuke no había empleado ni la mitad de su fuerza porque Elle seguía adherido a él como garrapata. El problema del capitán era su conflicto interno, Elle estaba agotándole la paciencia, pero otra parte de él aún se negaba a reaccionar, sobre todo al notar que el pequeño círculo formado cerca de ellos ya comenzaba a murmurar. Probablemente todos, o al menos la mayoría de los presentes, creerían que se trataba de una riña entre dos chicos por el amor de Misa, algo que no sorprendería a nadie pues ya había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, por lo que a Shuunsuke no le molestaría si todos creían que la pelea era por la linda animadora. Sin embargo sabía que de esparcirse el rumor, llegaría a oídos del equipo de fútbol, quienes sin problemas atarían cabos al recordar el incidente en la fiesta de bienvenida, honestamente no le convenía.

—¡Elle Lawliet, ya suéltalo! — Farfulló Light muy cerca del oído del pelinegro, un poco cansado y con la frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo que ponía en intentar separarlo.

No obstante Elle no parecía o no quería escuchar. Una parte de él sabía que Light no podía mentirle al decir que Shuunsuke no le había hecho nada, aunque la otra parte de él lo convencía que debía tratarse de una excusa por parte del menor para calmarlo, cualquiera que fuese la verdad, a Elle no le importaba. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía su repentina furia, solo sabía que no soportaba que siempre anduviera merodeando alrededor de Light.

La mayor parte de su enojo quizá se debía a que inconscientemente había actuado igual o peor que el tipo a quien juraba odiar. Aunque con una gran diferencia, a Elle sí le importaba Light, y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo.

"Probablemente una pelea podría dejarlo fuera del equipo de fútbol" dijo una chica al muchacho que tenía al lado. "Yo más bien creo que tiene miedo" respondió otro. "Pobre Misa, mira su carita..."

Los murmullos iban quedando atrás y los alumnos no temían en dejar escuchar su opinión, desde teorías del porqué se había iniciado todo hasta apuestas de cuantos minutos podría Elle durar de pie, es lo que se comenzaba a escuchar.

—¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho daño! — Espetó Elle de forma más clara, y es que aunque antes se había mantenido diciendo palabras entre bufidos, nada coherente había salido de sus labios hasta ahora.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando el inglés se atrevió a lanzar un segundo puñetazo, solamente que esta vez, al estar Shuunsuke más atento, pudo sujetarle la muñeca sin ningún problema. Y aunque su ataque fallido lo pusiera de peor humor, Elle no se detuvo, probó suerte con su otro puño pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces optó por usar sus pies, lanzando patadas que de forma tonta el capitán intentaba esquivar mientras se rehusaba a soltarle las muñecas, razón por la cual fue imposible que más de un golpe no fuese recibido por sus pantorrillas, y al dolor podíamos agregarle que su pantalón café claro ahora estaba hecho un desastre por la suciedad en los zapatos de Elle.

Una excusa es lo que a Shuunsuke le hacía falta, por tonta que fuese, su paciencia no daba para más, por lo que de forma ágil y sin que Elle lo pudiera prever, alzó su puño y lo dejó caer sobre la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro, quien debido al impacto retrocedió algunos pasos al mismo tiempo que su visión se nubló por pocos segundos, la única razón por la que no cayó al suelo fue porque Light lo sujetó al estar aún detrás de él.

—¡Oye! — Espetó Light al instante, acercándose a Shuunsuke para poder reclamarle de frente —¿¡Por qué lo golpeaste!?

—Hazte a un lado —. Fue la única respuesta por parte del rubio, aunque Light ya le debía algunas, pensaba cobrárselas de manera diferente y en un lugar más privado. Además era con Elle el problema en este momento.

—¡No!, ¡no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi amigo! — Con el entrecejo completamente fruncido y extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, se quedó quieto frente al capitán.

Elle se sobó la mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza para recuperarse del leve mareo, pero dejando sus dolencias de lado caminó de nuevo hasta el castaño, sobre todo al ver la forma ruda en la que Shuunsuke colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Light para apartarlo del camino.

Sin embargo Elle detuvo su andar y todos a su alrededor soltaron un suspiro de asombro. Quizá Shuunsuke cometió el error de no haber considerado a Light una amenaza, de hecho nadie esperó que en el mismo momento en que el capitán intentó empujarlo, el castaño le apartase la mano de forma tosca con un brazo para luego lanzarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz, y por más increíble que pareciera para el resto, el golpe de Light pareció ser más certero que el de Elle, pues fue imposible que Shuunsuke no se llevase ambas manos a su nariz mientras retrocedía dos pasos aturdido.

—¡Elle, le di! — Sonriendo ampliamente y con las manos aún hechas puño a la altura de su pecho, Light giró emocionado, quedando frente a su amigo.

—¡Mierda, Light, hazte a un lado!

Como acto reflejo sujetó el brazo del menor para apartarlo con rapidez al notar que a Shuunsuke no le había sido tan difícil recuperarse, quien sin dudarlo tomó el hombro del castaño dispuesto a girarlo y devolverle el golpe, el cual claramente Light hubiese recibido sino hubiese sido por la intervención de Elle, quien no contó con la misma suerte, y es que al quedar él en el camino del capitán, fue imposible no recibir el golpe por parte de éste, un golpe tan fuerte a la altura de la sien que lo mandó directo al suelo, donde quedó tendido e inconsciente.

**oOo**

Abrir los ojos y encontrarte en tu habitación sin recordar cómo llegaste a ella debe ser muy confuso para cualquiera, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que el dolor se apoderara de casi toda la parte izquierda de su rostro, recordándole lo sucedido.

—Yo que tú no trataría de moverme tanto.

Elle dio un leve respingo, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Misa, y esto que la chica se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama al lado de él.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con dificultad mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla, sintiéndola completamente inflamada.

—Pues que Shuunsuke te pegó tan fuerte que te desmayaste—. Tomó una de las manos de Elle y le ayudó a sentarse despacio, aun cuando todavía se encontraba molesta con él.

Al pelinegro le habían bastado unos segundos para entender que su aturdimiento debía ser a causa de un desmayo, por lo que no se refería a ello con su pregunta, más bien su preocupación era por saber cómo y dónde estaba Light. Sin embargo antes de poder formular una nueva pregunta, alguien llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla, sonriendo Elle ampliamente al ver al castaño parado debajo de ella, sujetando una pequeña hielera azul con ambas manos frente a su cuerpo.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpir —. Susurró apenado, aunque la presencia de Misa no era extraña al tratarse de su novia, realmente no esperaba o no quería verla ahí —Creo que mejor me voy...

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Contestaron apresuradamente Misa y Elle al unísono, la respuesta negativa por parte del pelinegro provocó que los furiosos ojos de Misa se posaran en él.

—¿A qué te refieres conque no? — Susurró molesta luego de haberse puesto en pie, pero encorvadose hacia adelante para poder tener el rostro de Elle a escasos centímetros y que de esa forma sólo él la escuchase.

—Lo que escuchaste, no quiero que Light se vaya—. Contestó sin intimidarse, sosteniéndole la mirada, provocando que la chica emitiese un pequeño grito ahogado.

—¡Pues yo no quiero que él esté aquí! ¡Se supone que yo soy tu novia! — Farfullo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios —¡Tú eliges, Elle Lawliet, o se va él o me voy yo!

—Creo que realmente lo mejor será que me vaya —. Susurró nuevamente, rojo de mejillas mientras apretaba las manos en las agarraderas de la hielera.

—No, Light, quédate—. Elle dio leves palmadas en el colchón a su lado, invitando al castaño a tomar asiento—. Conoces la salida, ¿Verdad? — Dirigió su mirada a Misa, quien sintiendo su rostro arder por el coraje le soltó una cachetada, sonsacándole un leve aullido de dolor a Elle y un suspiro de asombro a Light, quien casi corrió hasta su amigo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

—¡Como sea! — Vociferó antes de girar de forma violenta —¡Ni siquiera eres tan guapo! ¡Tampoco besas tan bien! — Espetó una vez más antes de llegar hasta la puerta, la cual cerró ruidosamente.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Light preocupado tan pronto quedaron solos, se sentó a su lado y sosteniéndole la barbilla ladeó levemente el rostro del pelinegro, viendo que ahora su otra mejilla estaba roja con los dedos de Misa marcados en ella.

—No es nada —. Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia, aunque la verdad es que ya de por sí el dolor a causa de los golpes de Shuunsuke era bastante malo como para ahora agregarle el escozor de la cachetada.

—Tú abuelo me dio hielo—. Estiró su brazo y tomó la hielera que unos segundos atrás había dejado en el suelo, la colocó sobre sus piernas y sacó de ella las compresas frías que Watari había preparado, colocando una de ellas con sumo cuidado sobre la mejilla más lastimada—. Mi mami también me dio un medicamento por si la hinchazón era grave—, continuó mientras sacaba y mostraba un pequeño bote que había guardado en su bolsillo— una vez me caí de la bicicleta, me golpee tan fuerte que mi rostro parecía una uva morada gigante, y el doctor me dio medicina, la cual sabía horrible pero también me regaló muchas paletitas, además a mi papá le dieron vacaciones en el trabajo para que me cuidara, y todas las tardes jugaba conmigo, aunque yo siempre perdía, como una vez que jugamos a "el que hable pierde" pero es que había algo muy gracioso que quería contarle y no me podía esperar, entonces...

—¿Light? — Interrumpió Elle con voz suave y una sonrisa en los labios, logrando captar la atención del castaño, quien aún sostenía la compresa sobre la mejilla del pelinegro —Te extrañé —. Susurró, provocando que las mejillas del muchacho se tornaran rojas.

—Creo que Misa iba muy molesta—. Murmuró intentando desviar el tema.

—Ya sé—. Suspiró —Pero con ese golpe podríamos decir que estamos a mano, ¿no? Es decir, aparte que terminó conmigo casi me dejó viendo los colores diferente con semejante cachetada.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó con suma inocencia pero gran preocupación mientras con mucho cuidado le enmarcaba el rostro con ambas manos —Dime de qué color ves mis ojos.

—Ummm es difícil decir— lo meditó un poco y entrecerró los ojos como si realmente fuese complicado—. Acércate más para poder ver mejor.

Light hizo como se le fue dicho, acomodándose en el colchón se acercó hasta que su nariz casi rozaba la del otro.

—¿Y ahora?

Elle se vio tentado a besarlo debido a la cercanía, sin embargo se limitó a rodearlo con ambos brazos y jalarlo hacía sí, no importándole el dolor que podía provocarse debido al brusco movimiento.

—De verdad te extrañé—. Susurró de nuevo mientras aún abrazándolo lo jalaba consigo hacía la cama, situándose ágilmente encima de Light en pocos segundos.

—¿Qué ha-ces? — Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, intentado así mantener aunque fuese una pequeña distancia entre ambos.

—Nada, solo quiero que me veas de cerca—. Sonrió de lado al notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del otro. Ahora se daba cuenta que ese momento lo había anhelado más de lo que se atrevía a admitir—. Misa dijo que no soy tan guapo, ¿tú qué dices?

—Pues... — Apartó la mirada nervioso—. Es que ahorita no lo eres tanto, tienes una mejilla más hinchada que la otra y se te está poniendo bastante morada—. El pelinegro soltó una suave risa ante la sinceridad del otro.

—También dijo que no beso tan bien—. Intentó de nuevo al tenerlo inmóvil bajo su cuerpo, pero al Light prever las acciones de Elle, cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, besando el pelinegro tan sólo el dorso de las manos del castaño.

—Perdón por encontrarlos en una situación tan comprometedora... de nuevo —. Interrumpió Watari luego de aclararse la garganta. Elle ni siquiera se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su abuelo no llamase a la puerta antes de entrar, en cambio Light si intentó removerse mientras tenía el rostro completamente rojo—. Pero tengo a la señora Yagami en el teléfono y quiere saber si Light dormirá aquí.

—¡Sí!

—¡No! — Contestó Light al instante, contradiciendo al pelinegro —¡Lo siento mucho, señor Watari! ¡Ahorita bajo para hablar con ella!

—¡Oh, no te preocupes, muchacho! — Hizo un ademán con ambas manos con el fin de calmar al castaño, sobre todo al ver la forma tosca en la que el adolescente apartó a su nieto al sentarse apresurado—. Yo le digo que llegaras más tarde. Ah, y Elle... — Habló una vez más sin soltar la perilla de la puerta —Recuerda lo que hablamos acerca de la seguridad.

El pelinegro asintió antes de apartar la mirada, sabiendo que su abuelo se refería al acto que incluía a Light y él desnudos en una cama, una situación a la cual no había pensado llegar por el momento, pero tan solo la imagen que se formó en su cabeza le hizo sentir las mejillas arder.

—Será mejor que me vaya —. Interrumpió tan pronto la puerta se cerró, poniéndose en pie mientras acomodaba su ropa—. Yo solo quería estar seguro de que estabas bien.

—Disculpa por lo de hace un momento—. Repitiendo las acciones del castaño se quedó de pie detrás de él, sin atreverse a acercarse por completo—. Creo que el imbécil de tu ex novio me golpeó tan fuerte que me dañó más el cerebro—. Elle sonrió aliviado al escuchar la suave risa que escapó de los labios del castaño.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que realmente deseaba pedirle que se quedara más tiempo, pero también debía admitir que su forma previa de actuar no había sido para nada apropiada, reconocía que últimamente tomaba las peores decisiones y en ocasiones resultaban ser egoístas. No podía esperar a que Light correspondiese su beso y se lanzase a sus brazos solo porque ahora a él se le había dado la gana admitir que el interés hacia el castaño iba más allá de la amistad. Por ello prefirió no insistir, porque la euforia por tenerlo cerca luego de tantos días podría hacerle decir cosas apresuradas o seguir actuando de manera inapropiada, y lo que menos quería era que Light siguiese pensando que tan solo era un mentiroso más.

—No vuelvas a meterte con Shuunsuke—. Continuó Light unos segundos después, girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con Elle, quien confundido frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Pero no lo defiendas que me duele—. Refunfuñó haciendo un mohín con los labios, luciendo tan infantil que fue imposible que Light no sonriera de nuevo.

—No lo defiendo, es solo que no quiero que estés en otra pelea... De verdad me preocupaste—. Susurró lo último con un semblante más serio.

—Lamento haberte preocupado—. Sonrió mientras daba dos pasos al frente, quedando más cerca y sintiéndose tentado de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero se contuvo — ¿Comemos juntos mañana a la hora del almuerzo?

La tan sola pregunta del pelinegro provocó que la sonrisa desapareciese del rostro de Light y que Elle entrecerrase los ojos confundido.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo, también venía a decirte que nos suspendieron a los tres por dos días, y que mi padre dice que te odia por ser la causa de mi primera suspensión—. Contestó rápidamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice de forma nerviosa—. Si revisas tu mochila encontrarás una nota de parte del director, dijo que tu abuelo debía firmarla.

Elle no esperaba menos, sabía que estar envuelto en alguna pelea tenía sus consecuencias, entre ellas ganarse más el odio del señor Yagami.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirle a mi abuelo más tarde —. Soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros resignado —¿Al menos podrías desbloquearme de tus contactos para hablar más noche?

—No creo que sea conveniente...— Masculló cabizbajo luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

Negarse había sido demasiado difícil, sobre todo cuando lo que más quería era recibir una llamada o un mensaje por parte de él antes de dormir. No estaba seguro si lo que había presenciado había sido una ruptura amorosa entre esos dos, pero no quería comenzar a hacerse ideas que no eran, ni comenzar a volar alto de nuevo, en cambio intentaría entender que Elle sería su amigo y nada más, porque al final de cuentas terminar una amistad con alguien solo porque no le gustas a esa persona no era excusa suficiente, pero no creía estar listo para aceptar dicha idea tan repentinamente, más cuando Elle había intentado besarlo de nuevo unos minutos atrás.

—Entiendo... — Contestó después de un tiempo, sintiéndose levemente decepcionado por no haber recibido la respuesta esperada —¿Al menos puedo volver a llamarte Light-kun aunque no sea japonés?

—Ummm esta bien, pero solo porque me gusta como suena —. Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos —Nos vemos en dos días —. Se despidió agitando los dedos antes de caminar hacia la puerta, Elle tan solo le devolvió el ademán con la mano, regresando a la cama tan pronto Light salió de la habitación.

Tomó una nueva compresa y la acomodó sobre su mejilla mientras repasaba lo que había sucedido durante el día: una pelea, una ruptura y un reencuentro. Si el día le había resultado largo, ahora esperar dos más sería una tortura. Serían los dos días más largos de toda su jodida vida.


	21. Being the best at ruining it

_**Mihael "la culisuelta" Keehl está pidiendo conectarse contigo** _

Elle enarcó la ceja y dejó a medias el nudo de su corbata tan pronto aquella notificación saltó en la pantalla de su laptop, la cual tenía encendida y abierta esperando a que Light se conectase para al menos poder saludarlo.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, de hecho mucho antes que Watari, y eso ya era demasiado; cantó en la ducha, se dignó a peinarse y con mucha ansia revisó sus redes sociales cada dos minutos, esperando un mensaje que jamás llegó.

Jamás creyó que palabras como "quiero volver a la escuela" saldrían de su boca, de hecho aún le daba miedo y asco recordar que se las había dicho a su abuelo la noche antes durante la cena, pero así era, no veía la hora porque esos dos días de castigo pasasen. Por obvias razones Watari le había prohibido salir, jamás premiaría que se haya visto envuelto en una pelea, y quizá no hubiese sido tan malo si hubiese tenido alguien con quien hablar, y no, eso no incluía a los ingleses, se refería especifica y exclusivamente a Light, sin embargo éste aún lo tenía bloqueado. 

Definitivamente Mello no era la persona con la que esperaba empezar su día, pero tampoco podía dejar a su amigo ignorado, además aún quedaba mucho para que las clases empezasen debido a lo temprano que se había levantado.

**Aceptar**

—¿¡Por qué tardaste tanto!? — Reprochó tan pronto inició la videollamada. Elle no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Porque me la estaba jalando —. Sonrió de lado y levantó una ceja, aguantándose una carcajada al notar como los ojos de Mello se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Y pensabas en Light? — Cuestionó mientras deslizaba su trasero hasta quedar al borde de la silla y colocaba ambos manos sobre la superficie del escritorio, ansioso, como si su futuro dependiera de esa respuesta. Sin embargo lo único que obtuvo fue un Elle completamente rojo, quien tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—No... — Murmuró y apartó la mirada.

Obviamente no mentía, no había pensado en Light porque realmente no se estaba masturbado, pero no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas arder al imaginar cómo sería la próxima vez que tuviese que aliviar la  _tensión_ , si en esa ocasión lo imaginaría hincado frente a él, con esa carita y ojitos que...

—¿¡Entonces pensabas en Misa!? — Farfulló con el entrecejo fruncido, sonsacando un respingo al pelinegro, quien de forma brusca fue obligado a regresar a la realidad.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! — Contestó al instante, irguiéndose sobre su cama mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

Se sentía un pervertido por haber creado, aunque fuese solo por un instante, una imagen de Light en dicha situación; tan solo esperaba que sus mejillas no lo delataran.

—¿¡Entonces en quién!? — Exigió aún molesto.

—¡Joder, Mello, no me estaba masturbando! — Masculló. Le hubiese encantado gritarlo para dejarlo en claro y poder pasar a otro tema, pero su abuelo aún dormía y lo que menos quería es que Watari tuviese la certeza que las charlas que su nieto tenía con sus amigos eran todo menos productivas.

—Pero si lo hicieras si pensarías en Light, ¿verdad?— En esta ocasión sonrió, ya más aliviado se acomodó sobre su asiento. No obstante pudo notar en los ojos del pelinegro que su pregunta no le había hecho ninguna gracia —Ay, no me veas así, es lo más normal del mundo pensar en la persona que te gusta cuando te pajeas —. Elle parpadeó nervioso, apartando la mirada apenado; el tema de la masturbación no le afectaba tanto como el recordar lo que, luego de mucha insistencia, le había confesado a Mello la noche anterior —¿O acaso no te gusta? — Preguntó con un tono de voz más serio unos segundos después al notar la reacción del otro.

Elle lo meditó un poco, quizá demasiado para la paciencia de Mello, quien sin apartarle la mirada comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio.

No era como si se estuviese retractando, es solo que no quería admitirlo hasta no ver de nuevo al castaño, sobre todo porque no se quería equivocar, no quería fiarse de sensaciones que, pese a haberlas ya experimentado antes, tenían una notable diferencia en esta ocasión... Light era un chico, un tipo con pene entre las piernas al igual que él, quizá más pequeño por el rumor de los japoneses pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Y no, guardar el secreto hasta estar completamente seguro no lo hacía por defender su ya pisoteada heterosexualidad, si tenía que decírselo a alguien sería a Light mismo, sin presiones ni intermediarios, y si quería ser prudente era por la misma razón, lo quería demasiado, de eso estaba seguro, por ello no quería ser otro idiota como Shuunsuke, aunque ya lo había sido un par de veces. Sin embargo cualquier rastro de madurez y pensamiento sensato se fue por el caño por culpa de Mello y sus insistencia.

—Si... — Murmuró cabizbajo luego de largos segundos.

—¿Qué dijiste? — Ahuecando una mano la colocó al costado de su oreja y se acercó a la pantalla mientras con la otra mano buscaba su celular en el bolsillo.

—¡Que si me gusta! — Gruñó, sabiendo que su amigo no tenía problemas de audición.

—Espera... tienes que decirlo completo —. Susurró de forma distraída, con la vista fija en el teléfono. Elle tan solo puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar el aire por la boca.

—Me gusta Light, ¿contento? — Se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado.

_"Me gusta Light, ¿cont..."_

—Como que te faltó intensidad en el  _"me gusta"_  — Opinó el rubio de forma casual luego de haber reproducido el audio grabado en su celular. El hastío desapareció del rostro del pelinegro, dando paso a la confusión y sorpresa —¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo?

—¿¡Qué mierdas haces!? — Farfulló, revolviéndose nervioso sobre el colchón, no entendiendo qué ocurría, tan solo quería estar en Inglaterra y zangolotear a Mello para ver si le podía regresar el cerebro a su lugar.

—Obteniendo evidencia — Se encogió de hombros con la vista en la pantalla de su celular, intentando modificar el audio.

—Whaaat?! ¿¡Cómo que evidencia!? ¿¡A que te refieres!? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Duh, para que los otros me crean—. Contestó con ironía, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia — Todos se burlaron cuando dije que te gustaba Light, ¿adivina quién me debe un beso? — Sonrió juntando con ilusión ambas manos.

—No se lo mostrarás a nadie —. Sentenció con la mirada fija y seria, borrando cualquier esperanza del rostro de su amigo.

—Pe-pero Elle... — Sus ojitos suplicantes buscaron los del pelinegro, quien no se conmovió ante el gesto.

—Fue mi condición, me mantendrías el secreto.

—Pero con esto ganaré la apuesta y... — Intentó de nuevo, desesperándose al notar que el otro no parecía dispuesto a ceder —... y Near me besaría... — Susurró cabizbajo.

—Lo siento... — Suspiró unos segundos después, era imposible que ante la última respuesta se mantuviese inexpresivo sabiendo cuánto Mello anhelaba una oportunidad con Nate —No puedo permitirte que se lo muestres a nadie...

—Pero si todos se van a enterar en algún momento... — Su decepción y tristeza eran tangibles en cada palabra. No entendía porque la desgracia siempre lo perseguía.

—Sí, pero aún no, mejor espera a que yo lo haga oficial—. Explicó de forma lenta como cuando lo haces con un niño pequeño, pero su amigo no parecía entender. Sintiéndose un poco culpable y a la vez desesperado, intentó pensar en una manera de animarlo, llegándole una idea de repente—. Es más, yo mismo me encargaré que ese beso ocurra tan pronto Light y yo seamos nov... — Se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo las mejillas arder de nuevo, sin embargo no fue un cambio que Mello pareció notar.

—Ummm... — De forma pensativa se sostuvo el mentón, si lo meditaba un poco no sonaba tan mal, tal vez tendría que esperar un poco más pero si Lawliet intervenía era seguro que Near no podría negarse — ¿Y puede ser con lengua?

—Sí, puede incluir lengua —. Elle tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, era gracioso ver a Mello tan concentrado por una pizca de ilusión, pero no podía burlarse, sabía que su amigo se estaba tomando en serio esta propuesta.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—Dos... — Contestó con un semblante más serio.

—Tres y con derecho a tocar — Intentó negociar una vez más.

—Uno y medio y con las manos atrás de la espalda.

—¿¡Queeeé!? — Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de la silla debido a la impresión —¿¡Uno y medio!? ¿¡Y sin...

—Van a besarse, no a coger —. Interrumpió al instante.

Mello pataleó y refunfuñó, pero prefirió no insistir, el entrecejo fruncido de Elle junto a su mirada le hacían saber que lo mejor era tomar lo que le ofrecían.

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero más te vale cumplir con tu palabra! — Se cruzó de brazos, indignado y molesto.

Antes de que Elle pudiera decir algo para mermar la tensión, el rubio recibió una llamada, tan solo con ver el nombre que aparecía en el identificador hicieron que sus azules ojos brillaran y que la conversación con el pelinegro pasase a segundo plano.

—¡Hola, Near! — Se mordió el labio para retener un jadeo —¿Qué quieres la tarea de ciencias? Sí, clar... ¿Que qué ando puesto...?

Las mejillas de Mello se tiñeron de rojo y los ojos de Elle se abrieron sorprendidos, sin embargo no pudo continuar escuchando la conversación, porque de forma apresurada y nerviosa el rubio finalizó la videollamada. Era una lástima, realmente le hubiese encantado escuchar qué tipo de conversaciones mantienen esos dos, no obstante su curiosidad tendría que esperar, solo bastó ver la hora en la parte inferior de la pantalla para saber que tenía que darse prisa, se la había hecho tarde sin notarlo;  su idea era llegar antes para poder hablar con Light sin tener que esperar hasta el receso. Así que recordando sus principales planes terminó de anudarse la corbata antes de tomar su maletín y salir de la habitación corriendo.

**oOo**

Shuunsuke hubiese preferido quedarse en la cama, no regresar a la escuela por un buen tiempo, o al menos hasta que su nariz inflamada mejorara. Caminó con parsimonia por el patio principal, con la espalda erguida y la frente en alto, pero estaba consciente de las habladurías que su presencia y la venda en la mitad de su rostro generaban; muchas de ellas ni siquiera eran ciertas, algunos exagerados afirmaban que tuvo que visitar el hospital debido a la gravedad del golpe, lo cual era más falso que sus calificaciones perfectas, pero cada chisme lleva un poco de verdad, y era eso lo que le molestaba, que todos supieran que Light Yagami era el causante de su fractura. Era demasiado vergonzoso, era la burla de todos, el chico cuya inocencia rayaba en lo estúpido tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

Sin embargo Shuunsuke no era el único protagonista de los chismes que corrían por la escuela, Elle también andaba de boca en boca entre los estudiantes. Pero a diferencia de Shuunsuke que estaba al tanto de los demás, Elle parecía no enterarse, estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de las miradas desaprobadoras y los susurros a su paso. Lo primero que hizo al cruzar el portón de entrada fue ver hacia todos lados ansioso, sin siquiera detenerse a platicar con algunos compañeros que le llamaban a lo lejos.

_"¿Escuchaste lo que le hizo a Misa?"_

Al caminar un susurro llegó hasta sus oídos, ladeó levemente el rostro y su mirada se encontró con la de dos chicas, quienes al saberse descubiertas se sonrojaron por completo. Intentó acercase a ellas, pero éstas salieron huyendo al instante, dejando al pelinegro más confundido y consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sin embargo nada más pareció importar  cuando sintió un picoteo desde atrás a la altura de su hombro, sin dudarlo se giró ansioso, sintiendo como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel.

—¡Ten! — Murmuró sonrojado y levemente cabizbajo, extendiendo su otro brazo para entregar un recipiente transparente repleto de cupcakes.

—¿Tú los hiciste...? — Tomó su obsequio y lo miró por todas partes, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al notar un papel amarillo doblado al fondo.

—¡No! Mi mami los hizo. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que yo te haga unos? — Sonrió ampliamente y sus ojitos brillaron.

—¿Eh..? ¡No...! Bueno... — Balbuceó nervioso  mientras se rascaba la mejilla. No podía decirle que aquellos cupcakes casi lo mandaban a mejor vida, pero... tampoco podía destrozarle la ilusión con la que lo veía —Me encantaría... — Susurró unos segundos después, satisfecho de verlo sonreír. Bueno, tampoco era tan malo, nada que una dosis de Pepto Bismol no aliviase.

—¡Te prometo que el fin de semana iré al supermercado!, ¿quieres que te haga un diseño en especial sobre ellos? No puedo hacerlos pero puedo intentar...

—¿Eso es una nota...? — Interrumpió aún curioso por el papel amarillo que se veía al fondo.

—¿Eh...? — Parpadeó confundido, su madre no le había dicho nada —Yo creo que nada más es  decoración — Opinó, sosteniendo el recipiente cuando Elle se lo pidió, quien luego de abrirlo sacó dos cupcakes para hacer el espacio suficiente y poder jalar el papel.

_"Que no lo lea Light"_

Decía en una esquina con letra muy pequeña. Elle, más curioso que antes, giró para darle la espalda al castaño, pero éste al suponer que efectivamente se trataba de una nota se acercó con intenciones de leer.

—¡Déjame ver! — Exigió colocándose de puntillas, intentando espiar por sobre el hombro del mayor, quien se removía de un lado a otro para impedírselo.

_"Elle, te mando estos cupcakes como disculpa por el desplante de mi hijo al no quedarse a dormir contigo el otro día, yo ya estaba dispuesta a mandar con mi esposo una pijama que le compré recientemente ;) espero que éste incidente no desmotive a tu herramienta._

_Con amor, Sachiko Yagami"_

Los ojos de Elle parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas al terminar de leer, con rapidez ocultó el papel en su pecho, donde lo apretujó hasta dejarlo hecho una bola.

—¡Tan solo era la receta! — Farfulló luego de girarse, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca.

—No te creo... — Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín con los labios, su amigo mantenía ambas manos tras la espalda con aquel papel entre ellas, era obvio que mentía.

Pero antes de poder exigir más por una respuesta, la campana sonó, haciendo que Elle soltase el aliento aliviado.

—Se nos hace tarde—. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para revolverse entre los demás, Light intentó oponerse, pero el pelinegro lo sujetó con más fuerzas.

Inconscientemente Elle agradeció que por culpa de Mello se le hubiese hecho tarde. Tal vez podría hablar más tranquilo con Light a la hora del almuerzo, y confesarle lo que venía practicando de camino a la escuela.

El castaño intentó revolverse mientras le exigía a Elle que le contara lo que decía la nota, sin embargo sus quejas cesaron abruptamente, pudo notar la mirada de todos fijas en ellos al caminar por el pasillo. Elle adelante, Light siguiéndole unos pasos atrás, pero todos veían el contacto que los mantenía unidos, sin percatarse seguían tomados de la mano ante la desaprobación y admiración de muchos.   
  


**oOo**  
  


—...entonces mi mamá peleó con mi papá por haberme castigado, ¿¡puedes creer que no quiere que vuelva a salir en todo el año!? — Abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniendo el tenedor cerca de su boca antes de regresarlo al plato, no probando aún la comida desde que había empezado el almuerzo—. Igual, casi nadie me invita a salir, ¡pero sigue siendo inhumano! Al final dijo que no podría salir por una semana y que además no tendría derecho a postre por tres días, lo cual también es bastante triste —. Refunfuñó haciendo un mohín con los labios. 

Elle tan solo sonrió, sin interrumpir cuando el castaño comenzó a hablar sobre las cosas que había hecho durante su castigo los pasados dos días. 

Una larga y aburrida clase de matemáticas fue lo que el pelinegro necesitaba para olvidar lo que había leído  e inventarse una excusa que darle a Light. El castaño pareció satisfecho ante la mentira de que la nota era una amenaza, donde se le advertía a Elle sobre aprender a comportarse, lo cual sonaba como algo que escribiría su padre, lo que conllevó a que el castaño comenzase con su diálogo, recordándole a Elle cuánto Soichiro lo odiaba. 

 —¿Te gustaría que luego de clases fuéramos por un helado? —Sugirió en un momento que Light guardó silencio para llevar un bocado a su boca—. Si hablo con tu mamá tal vez nos dé permiso.

—No quisiera que ellos pelearan por mi culpa—. Se excusó rápidamente, no tenía nada qué pensar, aunque no estuviese castigado por el momento prefería no pasar tiempo a solas con Elle.

—Entiendo... — Suspiró decepcionado. 

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus platos. Sin quererlo, ambos estaban actuando de la manera opuesta de lo que el otro hubiese esperado; Light, por ejemplo, estaba feliz de volver a compartir un almuerzo  con el pelinegro, aunque eso no significaba que le fuese fácil verlo solamente como un amigo. 

—Quizá deberías ir con Misa... — Murmuró casi inaudible mientras distraídamente revolvía la comida con el tenedor. 

—Yo no quiero ir con ella, quiero ir contigo —. Contestó al instante con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo que el castaño lo viese de reojo, no muy convencido.

Elle dejó escapar el aire por la boca, quizá para Light estar rodeado de personas conocidas era más cómodo y seguro, sin embargo a Lawliet se le estaban complicando las cosas. El ingles estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, a cruzar la línea de la amistad, pero aunque Light y él parecían estar en buenos términos, podía sentir que en ciertas ocasiones y de forma sutil el castaño lo esquivaba. Sabía que en la mañana se había convencido de que no haría nada hasta estar completamente seguro, y quizá muchos dirían que no estaba siguiendo su propio consejo, sin embargo no había nada más qué pensar, en estos momentos entendía claramente la diferencia entre lo que sentía por Misa y lo que siente por Light. 

No obstante pensar en algo bonito que decirle a esa persona que te gusta no es fácil cuando estás tan nervioso por tenerlo a la par, y menos cuando puedes sentir la mirada de todos tus compañeros sobre ti. 

—¿Podrías acompañarme al baño, Light-kun? — Continuó unos segundos después, poniéndose en pie de repente, sonsacándole un pequeño respingo al castaño.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Preguntó curioso aún sentado. Definitivamente Elle había estado actuando extraño todo el día. 

—¿Podrías tan solo acompañarme, por favor? — Juntó ambas manos en forma de súplica, necesitada dejar de estar en el centro de la mirada de todos sus compañeros para poder relajarse, pero Light no le estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles . 

—Pero si ni siquiera he terminado de comer —. Hizo un leve puchero antes de llevar más comida a su boca. 

—Tan solo acompáñame—. Empujó al castaño por la espalda para hacerlo salir de su asiento, lo cual no fue difícil. 

—¡Pero Elle, no tengo ganas de hacer pipí! —Refunfuñó mientras era empujado hacia la salida en contra de su voluntad. 

La puerta de la cafetería se meció de adentro hacia afuera cuando aquel par salió, sin que nadie les quitase la mirada de encima en ningún momento. 

—¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso!? — Espetó sujetando aún el brazo del castaño, arrastrándolo por los pasillos poco transitados. Sabía que la mayoría del alumnado se encontraba en los patios o cafetería, aún los sanitarios eran poco frecuentados ya que todos preferían ir  al principio o al final de la hora de receso. 

—¡Estaba comiendo! ¡Y no me digas escandaloso! 

Lawliet lo ignoró, tan solo abrió la puerta de los baños y empujó al castaño adentro. Aún sin soltarlo, revisó los cubículos, jalando a Light consigo tan pronto encontró uno más o menos limpio.

—Elle, aquí apesta —. Dijo con un tono de voz gracioso por haber cubierto su nariz para evitar respirar. 

—Si... — Asintió con una mueca de asco, llevarlo a los baños no había sido su mejor idea. 

—Quizá deberíamos regresar —. Sugirió mientras tomaba el pasador de la puerta para salir del cubículo, sin embargo el pelinegro le sujetó la mano, impidiéndole continuar. 

—¡No, espera! Tengo algo que decirte... — Sostuvo el aliento y agitó las manos con el fin de liberar la tensión.

_Ok_ , solo debía decirlo...solo debía sacarlo de su pecho, solo... ¿¡Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil!?

—¿E-stás bien...? — Se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Elle hacía muecas extrañas que lo ponían nervioso.

—¡Light, tú... — De forma brusca apoyó ambas manos contra la pared, quedando la cabeza del castaño en medio de ellas, quien dio un leve respingo antes de encogerse con intenciones de alejarse de su amigo.

_"¡Anda, Elle, solo dilo, joder!"_  Se repetía mentalmente mientras gruñía de manera audible.

—Elle... me estás asustando... — Masculló con los ojos apretados —Ya me quiero ir...

—¡No! — Farfulló de nuevo dando un golpe más fuerte contra la pared al momento que Light intentó tomar nuevamente el pasador de la puerta —Estoy intentando decir algo... — Jadeó, el aire le hacía falta, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y sus manos sudaban de forma incómoda.

—¡Elle, tengo miedo!

—¡Light, me gustas! — Vociferó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho comenzaba a mermar.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta el punto de poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió ligeramente y abrió los ojos con lentitud, sin embargo cualquier rastro de tranquilidad que causaron sus palabras desapareció al encontrarse de cerca con la expresión quebrantada y oscilante de Light.

—Mientes... — Masculló aún inerte, con la mirada fija en Elle, intentando encontrar la trampa en sus palabras.

—¿Qué...? — Jadeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Definitivamente no era esa la reacción que estaba esperando.

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! — Vociferó mientras golpeaba el pecho del mayor con el fin de apartarlo —¡Mientes! ¡A ti te gusta... 

Como un estúpido acto reflejo sujetó ambas muñecas del castaño y las sostuvo contra la pared antes de buscar los labios del menor, sosteniendo el aire y cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba ser correspondido... lo cual no sucedió.

—En serio me gustas... — Masculló desesperadamente al separarse un poco, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de Light intentando que éste pudiera ver en ellos que todo era verdad.

—¿Y me has traído hasta un maloliente baño para decírmelo...? — Susurró cabizbajo haciendo que las falanges de Elle perdieran fuerza y soltaran sus muñecas.

—¿Q-ué...? N-no es por lo que piensas—. Balbuceó nervioso mientras su mente intentaba encontrar la manera de aclarar el malentendido —Déjame explicarte... — Pidió en forma de súplica, tomando el mentón del castaño para hacerlo alzar el rostro.

Los ojos llenos de resentimiento de Light encontraron las desesperadas orbes de Elle, quien por vergüenza retrocedió un paso para darle al castaño su espacio.

—¿También has apostado con alguien...? — Frunció el entrecejo para intentar lucir inquebrantable, aunque sentía como el nudo en su garganta solo se volvía más espeso.

—¡Yo no soy como el idio...

Ambos dieron un respingo y soltaron un jadeo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de forma brusca, haciéndola temblar en cada golpe.

Light, quien al ver en esto una oportunidad para escapar, fue el primero en reaccionar, abriendo la puerta sin que Elle pudiera impedírselo.

—¿Saben que puedo reportarlos por utilizar las instalaciones de la escuela para actos obscenos?

Shuunsuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado sin moverse de su sitio. Elle puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un bufido, no podía creer que este tipo estuviese todo el tiempo interfiriendo.

—Tengo que irme—. Anunció Light de forma clara y segura, no interesado en hablar con ellos o escucharlos pelear, tan solo se dispuso a partir, golpeando levemente el brazo de Shuunsuke al pasar a su lado

Lawliet tuvo la intención de buscar la segunda suspensión si con eso le borraba la sonrisa de la cara a aquel tipo, sin embargo se contuvo, contó hasta diez y con parsimonia caminó hasta los lavabos para remojarse un poco el rostro.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante—. Dijo con sorna tan pronto se encontraron solos.

—De hecho me estaba preocupando, esta vez tardaste en aparecer—. Sonrió de lado y giró con el fin de verlo directo al rostro.

—¿Esperabas por mí? — Se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo indice en son de burla —. Ahh, claro, ya entendiste que Light me prefiere a mí.

La malicia en los ojos de Shuunsuke desapareció al momento que Elle dejó escapar una risa socarrona.

—¿Si tanto te prefiere por qué aceptó ser mi novio? — Lawliet sabía que eso estaba mal, una parte de él le gritaba que estaba actuando como si Light fuese solamente un premio, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había dicho, y mucho menos quiso retractarse al notar cómo al capitán le afectaron sus palabras —Exacto. Lo que viste fue una simple pelea de pareja—. Habló despacio, caminando hacia el frente de forma amenazante hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rubio—. Te agradecería que en el futuro te mantengas lejos de  _mi_ novio... o no respondo —.  Sentenció viéndolo a los ojos, porque aunque lo del noviazgo era una mentira, no quería decir que no estaba dispuesto a volverlo realidad, y cuando lo fuese, lo que menos quería es a Shuunsuke merodeando a Light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón lo corto y cutre del capítulo.   
> Siempre he creído que un ficker no debe dar explicaciones con respecto a lo que sucede en sus capítulos, pero me siento con el deber de hacerlo. No me odien, no crean que estoy queriendo alargar esto a lo pendejo, es solo que es algo que debía pasar, además en lo personal no quise que Light se lo dejase en bandeja de plata a Elle, que le cueste aunque sea un poco al panda que ya la ha cagado mucho. De igual manera les agradezco mucho por leer <3


	22. I'll try for you

—¿Mello-chan está molesto conmigo? — Light hizo un puchero y puso esos ojos de cachorro que siempre funcionaban con su padre... pero no fue el caso de Mello.

—¡¡Lo rechazaste!!— Farfulló indignado tan alto que el castaño apretó los ojos y arrugó la nariz mientras se alejaba los auriculares de las orejas.

—¡¡Estábamos en un baño!!— Exclamó antes de cruzarse de brazos. Él no creía haber actuado mal, hasta por mensaje de texto hubiese estado bien, ¡pero no en un baño!

—¿Light? — El aludido dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de su padre viniendo desde afuera de la habitación — ¿Con quién hablas? ¿Por qué aún tienes la laptop encendida? — Preguntó en base a la luz que se colaba por debajo de la ranura de la puerta.

—¡No! ¡Con nadie! — Farfulló nervioso mientras ocultaba la laptop bajo las sábanas—. Solo enviaba una tarea pero ya la apago.

—Sabes que debes dormirte temprano—. Continuó, intentando girar la perilla, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al notar que estaba con llave.

—¡Sí! Lo siento, papá, pero ya me duermo. ¡Te quiero! — Sentado sobre el colchón se cubrió por completo con el edredón, la gruesa tela impediría que la luz de la pantalla lo dejase al descubierto.

Pese a que Soichiro no se quedaba tranquilo, debido al hecho de que Light se había encerrado bajo llave, susurró un "también te quiero" antes de alejarse; iría a la cocina por un vaso de leche y regresaría a su cama. Su hijo ya no era un bebé, quizá sólo debía darle más espacio como Sachiko decía.

—Mello, no me hagas gritar—. Murmuró acercándose el micrófono a la boca tan pronto como su padre se alejó lo suficiente.

—Pues es tu culpa—. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un leve chasquido con la lengua — ¿Cómo vienes a decirme que el pendejo de Elle se te declaró y tú lo rechazaste?

—¡Pero es que Mello! — Masculló haciendo un puchero —¡Yo quería que fuese especial!

—¡Ja! ¿Especial? — Soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Light frunciera el entrecejo indignado — ¿Alguna vez has visto sus ojos?

—¡Sí! — Exclamó sonriendo ampliamente y juntando ambas manos —. Son muy bonitos, ¿verdad?, ¿has notado que en el día parecía que son de un color negro azulado pero en la noche...

—¡Light! — Interrumpió golpeando con las palmas abiertas su escritorio, sonsacando un respingo al otro —. No me importa qué color, ni que destellos les veas para mi sigue teniendo ojos de alguien que dejaron caer de chiquito. Elle no es normal, jamás lo ha sido, ¿tú crees que sabe cómo ser especial, cursi o romántico?

—Pero... — Susurró cabizbajo antes de quedarse en silencio. Seguía creyendo que él tenía razones para sentirse ofendido, pero también era cierto que Elle no era muy bueno para relacionarse, y aún así era la única persona que le hablaba sin importarle lo que los otros creyeran.

—Supongo que le estás dando las respuestas de la tarea a tu amiguito, ¿verdad?

Light tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de su progenitor demasiado cerca, nervioso tomó el extremo del edredón y con lentitud comenzó a retirarlo, esperando que nada más fuese una una ilusión creada por su mente.

—Hola, papá —. Susurró mientras se retiraba los audífonos. Definitivamente su padre de pie y de brazos cruzados a un lado de la cama no era ningún espejismo.

—Pasan de las once de la noche y mañana tienes escuela—. Aseveró, sin dedicarle ninguna mirada o saludo al chico que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla, quien de igual forma prefirió guardar silencio, ya Elle le había comentado la clase de hombre que era el señor Yagami.

—Estaba a punto de despedirme—. Estaba demasiado nervioso, ni siquiera sabía qué decir o qué excusa inventar. Soichiro solamente alzó el mentón como quien dice "¿qué esperas para hacerlo?" —Mello, ya es noche— volvió la mirada a la pantalla al entender los ademanes de su padre a la perfección —. Hablamos luego—. Agitó la mano y, sin darle tiempo al rubio de decir algo, cerró el chat.

—¿Quién era? — Preguntó mientras retiraba la laptop de las piernas de su hijo.

—Un amigo de la escuela...— Murmuró cabizbajo.

—¿Ah, sí? — Enarcó una ceja confundido —En la ventana que estaba detrás de él aún se veían los rayos del sol.

Light abrió los ojos de par en par, sin embargo intentó mantenerse calmo al contestar.

—Es que tú no me dejaste continuar... — Refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos —Es un amigo de la escuela de Inglaterra donde estudiaba Elle.

—¡Ah, Elle! — Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco —¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que Elle esté involucrado?

—¿Por qué Elle es la única persona que quiere ser mi amigo en Japón?— Contestó con una sonrisa —. Y los amigos de mi amigo son mis amigos, y como Elle es mi amigo entonces sus amigos también son los míos, pero como Elle es la única persona que tenemos en común por eso es que todo lo malo recae en él, pero si yo tuviera otros amigos que no fueran los amigos de mi amigo sino que mis amigos....

—Era un pregunta retórica, Light— Interrumpió Soichiro, con un semblante tan serio que cualquier emoción desapareció del rostro del castaño —Acuéstate ya, por hoy esta laptop queda decomisada —. Ordenó antes de girar sobre sus talones para marcharse.

—¿Papá...? — Susurró, haciendo a su progenitor devolverse — ¿Estás enojado conmigo...? — Murmuró mientras hacía un puchero y ponía esa mirada de suma tristeza.

Soichiro dejó escapar el aire antes de dejar la computadora portátil sobre la mesita de noche y acercarse hasta la cama. Aunque su intención era mostrarse molesto, su corazón no podía soportar que Light le hiciera esos ojos.

—Por supuesto que no—. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y ayudaba a su hijo a arroparse —. Pero es importante que duermas bien — continuó con voz suave, dándole  un beso en la frente antes de erguirse —Buenas noches—. Le dedicó una caricia en la cabeza al menor y retomó sus pasos.

—Buenas noches...— Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, al menos su técnica seguía funcionando con su padre.

**oOo**

**Japón 12h38 / Inglaterra 03h38**

Elle comenzó a jugar con su celular mientras intentaba caminar de forma calma. Durante la mañana Light parecía haber sido el mismo de siempre, como si el incidente del día anterior no hubiese existido, pero cuando le dijo que no podría pasar el almuerzo con él porque tenía cosas que hacer, a éste no pareció importarle. Sabía que era mala idea pedir consejos a Mello pero cada que intentaba algo por su cuenta solo terminaba arruinándolo más; era por ello que en estos momentos, en lugar de estar comiendo junto a su amigo, caminaba por los pasillos del tercer nivel, creyendo que el corazón podría salírsele en cualquier momento y que alguien sospecharía al verlo merodeando. Aunque la mayoría de los alumnos pasaban su hora de almuerzo en los patios, canchas o cafetería, tampoco estaba prohibido estar dentro de las instalaciones, lo que si iba contra las reglas era ingresar al salón B-112, justo donde Elle entró.

Dejó escapar el aire y recargó la espalda contra la puerta tan pronto se encerró en ése lugar; solo se trataba de un salón que simulaba una pequeña estación de radio donde dos inadaptados daban todas las mañanas las noticias escolares, sin embargo todos sabían que solamente los alumnos autorizados podían acceder ahí.

Caminó de un lado a otro con el celular pegado en la oreja, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a empaparle el cabello y a bajar por su cuello.

—¡Hasta que contestas! — Vociferó, acercándose el aparato a la boca para gritar justo en el micrófono.

—Es que... no escuché la alarma— se excusó Mello con un tono de voz adormitado —. Además, tú no llamaste a la hora acordada —. Reprochó, se suponía que Elle le llamaría a las tres y quince de la mañana, pero en menos de quince minutos serían las cuatro.

—Lo sé... — Masculló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Sabía que se había retrasado demasiado y que pronto terminaría el almuerzo, pero para él había sido sumamente difícil continuar con el plan cuando sabía que podía meterse en problemas—. Pero como sea, no importa... ¿los otros están ahí?

—¡Sí, estamos en una pijamada! — Exclamó emocionado, aunque Matt también estaba ahí, no quitaba el hecho de que tenía a Near en su cama.

—Más vale que sea bueno — interrumpió Near de mal humor antes de arrebatarle el celular al rubio, el cual puso en altavoz y colocó en medio de los tres —, estoy sacrificando mis ocho horas de sueño por una tontería que a Mello se le ocurrió.

—Supongo que Near con sueño es peor que una mujer menstruando—. Comentó Matt dejando escapar un largo bostezo. La verdad no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer de pasar la noche en casa de Mihael cuando éste solo tenía una cama.

—¡Se pueden callar! — Farfulló, estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser paciente, y sus amigos no estaban ayudando —¿¡Saben lo costosa que me saldrá esta llamada?

—Pues no sé qué esperas —. Matt se encogió de hombros mientras se restregaba los ojos, viendo de qué manera podía acostarse aunque fuese en una esquina del colchón cuando los otros dos estaban sentados al medio de él.

—Si, Elle. Solamente tienes que buscar el cable para conectar tu iPod — comentó Near, con los ojos semi cerrados a causa del sueño—. No actúes como si no supieras hacerlo cuando eras el que se la pasaba poniendo gemidos en la escuela.

—Pero no sé dónde está el cable... — Murmuró sintiendo las mejillas arder luego de las palabras del albino, las cuales lo ponían a pensar si alguien como él era la persona que Light merecía.

—Pon la llamada en altavoz y deja el teléfono sobre la mesa — sugirió Mello, quien de todos era el más emocionado —, así puedes buscar mejor en las gavetas. Tampoco creo que sea tan difícil, hablas de un intento de estación radial que se lleva a cabo en un solo salón de tu escuela.

Elle prefirió no contestar, sabía que de hacerlo sus amigos continuarían renegando y poniéndole los nervios de punta; en cambio hizo como se le fue dicho, además Mello tenía razón, no podía ser tan difícil... y no lo fue. En uno de los costados había un enorme mueble de madera, donde cada gaveta tenía un pequeño letrero con el nombre de los objetos que se guardaban en ella; claro que el perfecto orden no sorprendía a Elle, no se podía esperar menos del par de nerds que se creían locutores.

—Los encontré... — Susurró más para él mismo.

Sabía que lo más fácil y seguro sería encender el ordenador, pero lo más probable es que los usuarios tuviesen contraseña, y no tenia tanto tiempo. Además si tenía cuidado era posible conectar el mixer directamente con su iPod sin dañar el dispositivo.

—¿Te falta mucho?— Interrumpió Mello, nervioso al ver la hora.

—Ya casi...

—Recuerda activar los parlantes pero no enciendas el micrófono —. Opinó Matt apenas consciente.

—Ya está... — Anunció con una sonrisa, recuperando la atención de sus somnolientos amigos.

No pasó mucho para que el director detectara que algo no estaba bien, y es que mientas almorzaba con los maestros en el aula de descanso, escuchó lo que el resto de los alumnos en el patio escucharon, un zumbido proviniendo de las bocinas al activarse.

_"Elle, ¿Qué esperas?"_

_"¡Ya voy...! Es que... estoy nervioso y no encuentro la canción"_

Resonó por todo el lugar, provocando que los murmullos empezasen. La mayoría reconocía la voz de uno de ellos, pero Light reconoció también la de Mello.

_"¡La encontré!"_

Anunció Elle, ignorando que su voz era escuchada por todos. Light comenzó a caminar por el patio, en dirección al edificio con la intención de buscar a su amigo y sacarlo de ahí, pero se quedó inerte cuando la estática melodía comenzó a sonar.

   _I've never been the best at honesty_

_I've made more mistakes than I can even count_

_But things are gonna be so different now_

_You make me wanna turn it all around._

—¿Elle? — Interrumpió Mello, confundido —¿¡En serio esa es la canción que elegiste!?

—Si... — Se rascó la coronilla apenado—. A mí me gusta y pensé que era romántico.

—¡Pero está en inglés! —Farfulló, sintiendo que en cualquier momento tendrían que llevarlo al hospital por el subidón de azúcar —Light apenas y sabe decir correctamente "Hola, ¿cómo estás?"

_But I'll try to never disappoint you_

_I'll try until I get it right_

_I've always been so reckless_

_All of my life, but I'll try_

_For you_

—Te dije que era mala idea dejar que Elle eligiera la canción—. Opinó Near mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Qué podías esperar de alguien que se declara en un baño? — Secundó Matt, más animado al ver el drama que estaba por armar Mello.

—¿¡Y qué querían que eligiera!? —Estaba sudando más de lo normal, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegase a sacarlo de ahí y sus amigos tenían razón, Light no entendería nada de la letra.

_This time I won't make up excuses_

_Because I don't wanna lose you_

_Don't give up on me and I'll prove it_

_I can do this_

—¡Pues cualquier canción de novela mexicana hubiese estado mejor!

—Elle, si me quedo sin macho antes de tiempo será tu culpa—. Reprochó Near mientras intentaba abanicar con las manos  al rubio para que éste recuperara el aliento.

—Te hubiese salido más fácil decirle de frente que ya eres joto —. Opinó Matt, conteniendo una risilla.

—¡No diré eso!— Vociferó mientras la pista continuaba sonando.

—¿Culero? — Sugirió Near.

—¡No! — Farfulló, estaba a punto de mandar todo al carajo cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—¿Marica? — Continuó Matt.

—¿Mariposón? — Dijo de nuevo Near mientras le daba los cinco al pelirrojo.

—¿¡Se pueden ca... — Elle dio un respingo y se quedó en silencio cuando la perilla comenzó a ser forzada para quitar el seguro.

—¡Abre la puerta! — Exigió alguien desde afuera, haciendo que Lawliet soltase un suspiro aliviado, al menos no era el director.

—Vinieron los raros... — Masculló, deteniendo la reproducción y desconectando su dispositivo —¿Les llamo luego?

—Está bien... — Contestó Mello cruzándose de brazos, no estaba contento pero sabía que en estos momentos su amigo tenía que salir sin ser visto, así no podrían incriminarlo.

Elle guardó ambos aparatos en los bolsillos antes de pensar en cómo escapar. Sabía que la mayoría de los salones estaban conectados por una puerta que los llevaba al siguiente, pero también sabía que éstas estaban escondidas tras enormes libreras, aún así quiso probar suerte. Con mucho esfuerzo jaló el estante repleto de bocinas y auriculares para dejar al descubierto una puerta, la cual abrió, encontrándose con la parte trasera de una librera; empujarla no fue fácil, de hecho escuchó algunos objetos caer al otro lado, solo logró moverla un par de centímetros, en los cuales no cabían ni tres de sus dedos. Y de pronto el seguro de la perilla cedió, abriéndose la puerta principal por completo.

Dos chicos de apariencia tímida y calmada eran los encargados de dicho salón, quienes con rapidez pasearon sus miradas por todo el aula, notando el estante fuera de lugar.

—¿Crees que haya escapado por ahí? — Preguntó un chico de cabello rojizo y rizado.

—No creo, el espacio es muy pequeño —. Comentó el más alto intentando animar a su compañero, quien temía que se hubiesen robado algo.

Ambos se acercaron de manera insegura, sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña ranura que conectaba con el otro salón, era imposible que alguien cupiera ahí. Ese fue el instante en el que Lawliet aprovechó para salir de su escondite y huir de ahí; por supuesto que no era capaz de mover una librera tan grande, tan solo fingió hacerlo para distraerlos pero en todo momento se mantuvo detrás de la puerta principal. Aunque ahora lo que menos quería era criticar lo descuidado y fáciles de engañar que fueron ésos dos, tan solo quería encontrar a Light, y si éste le había hecho caso, estaría bajo el árbol de cerezos.

No obstante Elle Ignoraba que Light también andaba en su búsqueda, por lo que encontrarse no fue difícil, tan pronto llegó al extremo del pasillo donde se encontraban las escalinatas pudo verlo al final de ellas, quedándose inerte por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y descender para ir a su encuentro.

—Light-kun... — Jadeó, de pronto comenzaba a faltarle el aliento — ¿Escuchaste la canción? — Lanzó la primera pregunta que vino a su alarmada mente. Light asintió, de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que todos la habían escuchado, pero de forma repentina el pelinegro le sujetó ambas manos antes de hincarse sobre una rodilla.

—Elle...— Soltó el aliento sin saber que más decir; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su corazón latía desbocado, las piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían.

—Sé que...— Se aclaró la voz, tenía la garganta reseca, comenzar no le estaba siendo fácil—. Sé que a lo mejor no entendiste la letra...

—¿Intentarás no decepcionarme? — Interrumpió el castaño sorprendiendo a su amigo. Quizá era cierto que no la había entendido por completo, pero algunas frases si había captado, lo cual lo hacía sentir emocionado.

—Lo intentaré hasta hacerlo bien... solo por ti—. Añadió con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando los nervios volvieron a invadirlo. Intentó respirar profundo para calmarse antes de continuar —Light-kun... ¿Quisieras... — Aún con sus dedos entrelazados, las manos de ambos comenzaron a sudar, uno por lo que diría y el otro por lo que escucharía —Sé que ayer te enojaste pero lo que dije iba en serio — dijo, temiendo estar haciéndolo mal de nuevo —, de verdad me gustas... como algo más que amigos—. Light tan solo lo veía expectante y con las mejillas rojas, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero queriendo escucharlo de su boca —Quería hacerlo especial pero estoy sudando como un cerdo...

—¡Solo dilo! — Interrumpió, creyendo que su corazón colapsaría en cualquier momento.

—Light-kun, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Soltó sin pensar, sintiéndose aliviado por haber liberado ese nudo de emociones que traía atorado en el pecho, sin embargo los nervios por escuchar una respuesta se hicieron presentes.

—¿Joven Lawliet?

Ambos muchachos ladearon el rostro al verse interrumpidos, encontrándose con la imponente postura del director en medio de los dos.

—¿Si...? — Hincado y aún sujetando las manos como estaba, enarcó una ceja confundido.

—Sígame a mi oficina.

—¿No puede ser después? — Cuestionó mientras se ponía en pie, no entendiendo el porqué lo buscaban.

—Elle... Todos escuchamos lo que decían por los parlantes—. Susurró Light cabizbajo antes de que el director se molestase más por tener la errónea idea que el pelinegro solo estaba actuando como un cínico.

—Sígame— Indicó nuevamente antes de dar media vuelta.

—Pe-Pero... — Balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente sorprendido— ¡Él ni siquiera me ha dado el sí!

El mayor regresó sus pasos y fijó sus ojos en el castaño, quien nervioso intentó ver hacia otro lado.

—Joven Yagami— pronunció con su ronca voz para llamar la atención del muchacho, quien dio un leve respingo y sin dudarlo regresó su mirada hacia el director —, si quiere evitar otra suspensión regrese a su salón en estos momentos.

—Ss-Si — balbuceó pero sin moverse, su cuerpo no parecía querer responder — ¿Podría decirle algo a Elle primero? — Susurró casi inaudible y con las mejillas rojas, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera ampliamente creyendo que escucharía la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

—Joven Yagami, si no regresa a su salón llamaré a su padre para hacerle saber que su hijo se escapa de clases para verse a escondidas con su novio—. Sin hacer mucha presión tomó el brazo del mayor de los muchachos y giró de nuevo con intenciones de traerlo consigo—, un novio que accede a lugares que no debe y utiliza el equipo de la institución sin autorización previa, ¿le quedó claro? — Preguntó retóricamente aún dándole la espalda al castaño.

Los ánimos de Elle estaban por los suelos, debía ser una mala broma que ahora que se había esforzado tanto le saliera mal; sin embargo no opuso resistencia, renegar solo causaría que Light no quisiera dejarlo y honestamente no quería meterlo en más problemas, así que solamente asintió levemente con la cabeza como quien dice "todo estará bien" antes de girar y seguir al director.

**oOo**

Watari interrumpió su lectura cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, desde el sofá de la sala vio a su nieto cruzar de forma malhumorada el pasillo de entrada para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, sin dedicarle alguna mirada o palabra. Watari no quiso indagar el porqué había vuelto tan tarde, ya había recibido una llamada de parte de la escuela, lo hablaría con su nieto tan pronto éste estuviese más calmado. Además en este momento tenía algo más qué hacer, así que dejando su libro de lado se puso en pie para dirigirse hasta el teléfono que colgaba en la pared.

Elle cerró la puerta con violencia y aventó su mochila al suelo antes de patearla; estaba molesto y cansado, tuvo que quedarse casi toda la tarde ayudando a limpiar la cocina con tal de que no lo suspendieran una semana completa, claro que el director accedió a perdonarle solamente tres días, tendría que hablar con su abuelo para explicarle que lo habían suspendido de nuevo.

—¡¡Y todo por culpa del pendejo de Shuunsuke!! — Gruñó mientras continuaba lanzando patadas. Estaba consciente que el capitán del equipo no había tenido nada que ver, pero se sentía bien putear a alguien que odias.

Estaba a punto de hacer un nuevo berrinche cuando algo llamó su atención, una pequeña y rectangular bandeja de aluminio. Pensó que a lo mejor su abuelo le había comprado algo, sin embargo sonrió al estar lo suficientemente cerca del escritorio para ver de qué se trataba; era una torta glaseada llena de palabras escritas con chocolate fundido.

"Yes, I do"

Se leía en grande en la parte superior, pero el mensaje no acababa ahí.

_"P.D. 1 Mi mami me ayudó a hacerlo, ¿te gusta?_

_"P.D. 2 ¿Se escribe "Yes, I do"? No estoy seguro :("_

_"P.D 3 Ya casi no tengo espacio para escri..."_

Elle soltó una suave risa al terminar de leer, parecía que el coraje de hace unos segundos ya no existía, en cambio caminó hasta su cama con una sonrisa en los labios, queriendo probar la repostería hecha por su ahora novio y su suegra, pero a la vez no quería arruinar el detalle. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiese continuar con su conflicto interno, su teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

**_"De: Light-kun "_ **

Por un momento Elle sostuvo el aliento de tan solo ver ese nombre escrito, su corazón comenzó a galopar agitado, la persona que lo había tenido bloqueado le había escrito, razón suficiente para que sus manos sudaran y temblaran nerviosas mientras intentaba abrir el mensaje.

**_"Sí, acepto <3 "_ **

Leyó antes de dejarse ir de espaldas sobre el colchón y abrazar el celular contra su pecho, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar emocionado. 


	23. Quiero hacerlo...

_Tic, tac..._  el reloj avanza. A Mello comienzan a sudarle las manos y el sudor en su frente se acumula. Near está frente a él, sus rostros están tan cerca que le es fácil percibir el aroma y apreciar las facciones del otro; como esos inexpresivos pero hermosos ojos, la penetrante fragancia varonil o, mejor aún, esa pequeña boca de labios rojizos que están a escasos centímetros de los suyos, a punto de cumplir una apuesta. Es el momento que siempre ha esperado, aún así los nervios lo traicionan, está congelado, incapaz de acortar la poca distancia que los separa.

—Espera...— pide con voz apenas audible.

Saca un spray bucal para el mal aliento de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero las manos le tiemblan tanto que le es imposible hacer uso del pequeño bote.

— ¿Problemas de Parkinson, Mello?— Pregunta Elle divertido a la vez que lleva otro puñado de palomitas hasta su boca, como lo harías cuando estás viendo la película más entretenida.

Mello se tensa sobre el colchón, por un momento había olvidado que Elle los observa a través de la cámara como parte de las condiciones impuestas por Near para llevar la apuesta a cabo.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vas a escuchar a la cotorra de tu novio?— Reclama en dirección a la laptop abierta que está sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ya lo hice— le contesta y con una sonrisa añade—. Toda la noche.

—Comienzo a aburrirme...— interrumpe Near mientras enreda un mechón de su blanquecino cabello en su dedo índice — ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?

—¡S-Sí! Es solo que...

Mello se vuelve hacia él, nervioso e intentando formular una excusa, pero antes de que alguna otra palabra salga de su boca, las pequeñas manos de Near lo sujetan por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalan hacia sí, uniendo sus labios de forma dominante.

Los ojos color zafiro de Mello se abren de par en par por ínfimos segundos, el momento que siempre ha deseado está sucediendo, los labios de Near están sobre los suyos, tan suaves y delicados, perfectos al igual que su amado. Cierra los ojos e intenta recrear los mismos movimientos que ha practicado con su almohada las últimas dos noches, desde que se convirtió en el ganador de la apuesta luego de que su amigo al fin había aceptado que batea para el otro lado.

Elle arruga la nariz y el puñado de palomitas con destino a su boca queda a medio camino. La sensación de ser un mal tercio lo invade, pero tampoco puede apartar la mirada por completo. Dos cosas quedan claras con este acto de homosexualidad: Near -para suerte de Mello- no tiene la boca tan pequeña, y que la copia barata de Madonna no tiene ni la mitad de la experiencia que alardea.

¿En qué momento aceptó ser testigo de un beso entre esos dos subnormales? Claro, seguramente eran los efectos secundarios de estar dos días encerrado. El viejecito amable y sonriente que decía ser su abuelo realmente se había molestado por el tema de la suspensión y le prohibió salir, y como si estar castigado no fuese lo suficientemente malo, vive con la idea de que tiene un novio al que no ha podido ver por la misma razón. No hay nada más deprimente que estar viendo a ese par de homosexuales cumplir con una apuesta porque ÉL salió del closet mientras que él ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso oficial al chico que lo hizo desviarse del camino.

¿Cómo terminó siendo novio de un hombre cuando toda su adolescencia se había proclamado como un macho alfa heterosexual? La respuesta no la sabe, pero ha decidido no cuestionar lo que es obvio, porque las veces que lo ha hecho solo ha terminado cometiendo error tras error.

—¿Y ustedes no piensan respirar?— Interrumpe —.Pensé que la apuesta era solo un beso de un minuto y medio.

Pensar en su novio le hizo desviar la mirada hacia la hora mostrada en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla, notando que no falta mucho para que Light llegue a casa. Una vez que eso suceda, esos dos pueden olvidar que lo conocen porque, al igual que el día anterior, piensa pasarse la tarde hablando, o mejor dicho, escuchando hablar al castaño de todo lo que hizo en clases.

Near, aún sujetando los laterales del rostro de Mello, ignora a Elle y continúa con el beso al menos por medio minuto más, hasta que de manera lenta se detiene y separa sus labios pero sus narices aún se rozan. El cálido aliento de ambos se une, respiran agitados sin apartar la mirada. Está de más decir que el rostro de Mello se asemeja al de un tomate, y Near, aunque mantiene su apacible semblante, también deja ver un suave sonrojo que le cubre las pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Aprendiste?— Dice Near luego de ladear el rostro y fijar la mirada en la cámara de la computadora portátil.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Pregunta Elle ceñudo, notablemente confundido.

— ¿Cómo que  _de qué_? De cómo debes besar a tu  _hombre_ , de eso hablo—. Le dice con esa mirada fría que todos le conocen mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello.

Y aunque mantiene esa expresión de indiferencia, sus palabras causan que Mello vibre sobre el colchón a la vez que se muerde los labios, ¿escuchó mal o realmente Near se refirió a él como  _"su hombre"_? ¿Será que San Antonio ya le está haciendo el milagrito? Y esto que solo lo ha tenido tres meses de cabeza. Si sigue así no necesitará robar los calzones usados de Near para el amarre que tiene planeado... aunque, tampoco desecha del todo la idea de guardar con mucho cariño una prenda íntima de su  _hombre_.

Elle, por su parte, se queda callado por varios segundos. Siente las mejillas calientes y ni siquiera sabe porqué está tan nervioso. El comentario no debería sorprenderle, sobre todo a él que solía ofrecer sus largas manos como medidor para los pechos de sus compañeras, pero por alguna razón le incomoda por tratarse de Light.

—Y-Yo no necesito que tú m-me enseñes— inevitablemente titubea aunque intenta mostrarse serio.

Near ríe, lo hace tan pocas veces que ni su cuerpo sabe cómo reaccionar y usualmente termina formando una mueca que asustaría a cualquiera. En la posición que se encuentra, sentado a la orilla de la cama y con una pierna flexionada sobre el colchón para quedar de lado a la laptop pero frente a Mello, toma ambos muslos de éste último y lo jala hacia sí, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras él se posiciona entre sus piernas.

— ¿Seguro?— Pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo que lleva sus manos hasta las caderas de Mello, las cuales han quedado al descubierto debido al movimiento—. Porque te recuerdo que tu experiencia con otro hombre es nula.

Near mueve las caderas simulando una estocada y Mello se tensa, intenta revolverse pero tan sola una mirada por parte del más bajito es suficiente para que se quede quieto, como si esos ojos grisáceos tuvieran algún efecto hipnótico en él.

—Tranquilo...— le susurra a Mello muy cerca del rostro luego de haberse inclinado hacia adelante—. Solo es para ayudar a tu amigo Light, ¿está bien?

—Mello te dirá que sí aunque le digas que es para evitar que un pez se ahogue— reprocha Elle cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Debería terminar la vídeo llamada, pero algo en las palabras de Near no se lo permite, tiene razón en que nunca ha estado con otro hombre pero tampoco quiere quedar como un pervertido al aceptar consejos de ese par—. Además, que ahora sea novio de Light no significa que pase pensando en...  _eso_.

—Sexo— corrige Near. Por alguna razón Elle se sonroja, no tanto como Mello, pero lo hace — ¡Ay, por favor! Somos adolescentes, nuestras vergas tienen mente propia, en algún momento tendrán que coger— farfulla indignado pero no obtiene respuesta, así que haciendo uso de esa carita de niño bueno que la vida le dio, infla los mofletes y hace un puchero a la vez que se cruza de brazos — ¡Mello! ¡Elle no me deja que lo ayude!

—Le diré a Light que aún no lavas el pijama donde te corriste y que él piensa que es pipí— dice Mello con el rostro de lado sobre el colchón, saliendo a la defensa de su amado, quien arruga la nariz asqueado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¡¡Te lo conté en confianza!!— Vocifera el pelinegro con los ojos completamente abiertos — ¡¡Y te dije que era porque se me había olvidado!!

—Que asco, Elle, ¿es lo que usas para masturbarte por las noches? Al menos yo lo hago con cosas normales, como Mello usando falda mientras me baila sobre el pupitre o...

— ¡¡Oye!!— Interrumpe Mello a manera de reclamo mientras levanta la parte superior del torso usando los codos de apoyo. Sin embargo parpadea al repasar las palabras del otro, y la quejosa expresión cambia a una llena de ilusión — ¿En serio piensas en mí antes de dormir?

—Claro, bebé. No sabes las veces que me la he jalado en tu nombre.

— ¡¡Suficiente!!— Dice Elle alterado al ver que esos dos estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente, y honestamente es algo que no quiere volver a ver.

Near se encoge de hombros y se yergue antes de tomar una vez más los muslos de Mello y acomodar la espalda baja de éste sobre sus piernas.

—Está bien, no más distracciones. Lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta es...

— ¡No, no me refiero a eso!— Interrumpe cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos. No quiere repetir la conversación del día anterior, donde Matt y Near se la pasaron dándole consejos sobre en qué posiciones poner a Light y qué tipo de lubricante utilizar, de hecho ahora comprende el porqué Matt "olvidó" uno la vez que lo visitaron en Japón.

Abre los ojos al no escuchar nada de esos dos y forma una mueca de asco al ver que ya se están besando de nuevo. Seguramente Mello le ha hecho algún tipo de embrujo a Near porque últimamente lo ha visto más... ¿cariñoso? Sí y no, el enano sigue siendo un hijo de puta pero lo ha visto más encimoso, y para alguien como Near eso es demostrar cariño. Se alegra por ellos pero no quiere verlos coger, que asco, imaginarse el culo albino y pequeño de Near hace que se le encoja la verga...  _"Nada como el culo de Light"_  piensa con una sonrisa, la cual se borra al percatarse de lo que acaba de pensar. Alarmado se acomoda sobre el asiento y está a punto de detener a aquel par cuando algo lo interrumpe a él.

— ¿Alguien está tocando mi ventana?— Murmura confundido más para él mismo con la vista fija en la ventana frente a él.

Near se yergue y Mello también se endereza un poco al no pasar desapercibido el comentario del otro.

— ¡¡Es Light!!— Dice Mello sonriente mientras se aleja del otro y termina de sentarse sobre el colchón. Near también se acomoda pero no puede evitar soltar un leve bufido por la indiscreción del rubio.

—Se supone que era una sorpresa— le reclama a la vez que le suelta un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

Elle los escucha iniciar una pequeña discusión pero los ignora, el saber que se trata de Light lo hace ponerse de pie como un resorte, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso en dirección a la ventana Near lo interrumpe:

—Recuerda usar los dedos y mucho lubricante— le dice con una sonrisa, la cual se borra al momento que Elle termina la vídeo llamada abruptamente sin despedirse — ¡Ay pero que amargado!— Se pone en pie para cerrar la laptop, pero nota algo diferente en el ambiente, y descubre el motivo al girar el rostro en dirección a Mello, lo ve molesto y de brazos cruzados.

—Pareces saber mucho sobre sexo— está celoso y no pretende disimularlo.

—Puedo enseñarte si quieres— dice y se encoge de hombros. Sabe que uno de sus pequeños dedos ha tenido más vida sexual que todo el cuerpo del rubio.

—Te-Tenemos que ir a-a la es-escuela— titubea nervioso a la vez que se pone en pie.

Sin embargo Near se sitúa frente a él y le cierra el paso. _"¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos en la cama?"_ susurra con picardía a la vez que le sujeta las caderas y le recuerda que no han dormido nada en toda la noche por culpa de Elle.

Mello siente su espalda de nuevo chocar contra el colchón, pero en esta ocasión el cuerpo de Near está sobre el suyo. Su corazón palpita demasiado rápido como para pensar con nitidez; por una parte desea dejarse llevar y reclamar nuevamente esos pequeños y suaves labios, pero por otra parte está nervioso, sería su primera vez y no sabe qué diablos hacer ¿Y si duele mucho? ¿Y si no le gusta? En las películas pornográficas no se ve tan difícil.

Near, en cambio, al poseer más experiencia no se anda con vacilaciones absurdas, así que acorta la distancia y lo besa, aunque esta vez con mayor demanda, haciéndole saber en cada mordida que de esa habitación no saldrá hasta que su culito virgen palpite satisfecho, está demasiado caliente como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— ¿Crees que pase algo malo?— Jadea Mello mientras siente los pequeños labios del otro descender por su cuello. No quiere arruinar el momento pero no puede evitar recordar el desastre que es Light para seguir instrucciones y teme por la seguridad de Elle como sucedió con los cupcakes.

—No creo... — le susurra al oído al mismo tiempo que comienza a deshacerse de la camisa de ambos. Sin embargo, al repasar la situación se endereza extrañado y añade — ¿Con qué iba a tocar una ventana que queda en el segundo piso de una casa?

—Con piedras— contesta con cierto temor y nota que Near también se tensa.

Luego de eso consumar el acto les es imposible, se acuestan uno al lado del otro pero no duermen pese a haber pasado la noche en vela.  _"No creo que debamos preocuparnos"_ dice Near mirando al techo pero no suena muy convencido y Mello tampoco comenta nada al respecto. Solo esperan que Light no haga una tontería donde la integridad física de Elle se vea afectada.

**oOo**

— ¡Te juro que en las películas no ocurre esto!— Farfulla Light desesperado a la vez que se aferra a la cintura de su novio.

Están en la sala, Light al lado suyo en el sofá más largo. Lo último que Elle recuerda es que estaba en su habitación y ahora sostiene una compresa realmente fría sobre la frente porque una roca rompió el cristal.

—Está bien...— susurra cuando Light vuelve a pedirle perdón como lo ha hecho desde que recobró la consciencia.

—Yo solo quería visitarte porque pensé que estarías muy triste porque estás castigado y mi papá también me prohibió salir, pero él no está y mi mamá dijo que podía venir un rato y yo quería darte una sorpresa así como en las películas románticas que el novio llega a cantar a la ventana de su amada, pero yo no sé cantar muy bien y por eso quise llamarte la atención con piedrititas y darte la flor que compré para ti, pero siempre hago todo mal y ¡no sé dónde quedó la flor!— farfulla haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, y con un tono de voz más bajo y lleno de tristeza añade—. Todos dicen que es porque mi mami no tomó ácido fólico cuando estaba embarazada, pero yo ya le pregunté y dice que sí lo hizo, entonces no sé porque...

—Light-kun— pronuncia y sonríe al momento que aquellos enormes ojos miel buscan los suyos de manera expectante y automática.

Necesitaba detenerlo, con el tiempo ha aprendido a encariñarse de esos eternos monólogos, pero no le gusta verlo tan mortificado por un pequeño accidente.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?— Pregunta tocándose los pómulos debido a la mirada fija del otro, sin embargo la única respuesta que obtiene es un par de dedos sujetándolo por la barbilla.

—Te extrañé— dice a la vez que se acerca un poco hasta que sus narices casi se rozan. Piensa que lo correcto sería hablar de lo que han hecho, no se han visto dos días, pero la cercanía es demasiada tentación para un adolescente como él.

Sabe que ya lo ha besado antes pero bajo efectos y en circunstancias bastante extrañas, será la primera vez que lo bese como novio oficial y eso lo pone nervioso hasta el punto de sentir un cosquilleo recorrer sus labios.

Con Light pasa exactamente lo mismo, la cercanía y las pláticas que ha tenido con Mello y su madre son suficientes para saber lo que se avecina y no quiere echarlo a perder. Casi le abre la frente a Elle por su tonta idea de lanzar piedras, al menos quiere que su primer beso sea perfecto.

Sus labios se rozan una, dos, tres veces por pocos segundos pero de forma ruidosa. Es hasta que Light entrelaza sus dedos detrás de la nuca del otro que el beso se profundiza. Elle cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, es su primer beso con alguien del mismo sexo pero no se siente escandalizado como solía pensarlo una semana atrás, en cambio lleva sus manos hasta la cintura del menor y sus falanges la recorren y se hunden en ella un par de veces.

En mal momento los consejos verbales y visuales de sus amigos aparecen. Disfruta de esos delgados labios pero inevitablemente en su cabeza se recrean las pláticas de los días anteriores y más precisamente lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás con Near y Mello, pero en lugar de  imaginar a ésos dos, piensa en él y su novio como protagonistas. Y esa excitante imagen se queda estancada en su cabeza. 

Light siente como las manos que estaban en su cintura ahora le recorren la espalda y más abajo. En un principio se paraliza, pero la sensación de incomodidad desaparece al momento que su propio cuerpo comienza a responder ante las caricias, deseando más de ellas. En un acto atrevido abandona la nuca de su novio y desciende por la larga y delgada espalda con sus manos, deseando sentirlo suyo.

Elle, por su parte, más que dejarse llevar intenta controlarse. Recuerda que en Inglaterra tenía su fama de pervertido bien ganada porque le gustaba presumir el trozo de carne que tiene entre las piernas a las chicas. Le llamaba la  _Elleconda_  por el tamaño y porque el glande se asemeja a la cabeza de una serpiente al ser más ancho que el resto. Quizá es la abstinencia, la adolescencia o los consejos inadecuados de sus amigos, pero siente a su  _mascota_  palpitar entre sus piernas. Sin embargo no quiere ser el pervertido de siempre con alguien tan inocente como Light, así que regresa sus manos a la cintura del castaño e intenta mantenerlas ahí.

Sus labios se separan pero sus frentes permanecen juntas mientras sus manos enmarcan el rostro del otro. Se miran fijamente y sonríen casi embelesados, el cálido e hipnótico ambiente que los envuelve los mantiene alejados de la realidad que los rodea a tal punto de no escuchar la puerta principal abrirse. Watari anuncia su llegada desde el recibidor y mientras se quita el abrigo camina en dirección a la sala, quedándose de pie bajo el umbral al ver la cercanía entre el par de adolescentes.

—Puedo regresar a la farmacia si quieren privacidad— interrumpe el anciano a la vez que se acomoda los lentes y deja las pastillas que compró para su nieto sobre un pequeño buró.

Elle, al estar acostumbrado a que su abuelo aparezca en los momentos menos apropiados, permanece sereno sobre el sofá. Light, en cambio, se sonroja en demasía y se arrastra hasta el extremo opuesto del asiento.

— ¡Le juro que no es lo que parece! ¡Solo estaba revisando el golpe de Elle! ¡No nos estábamos besando... ni tocándonos, ni...

— ¿Seguro?— Interrumpe Watari con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acerca hasta quedar de pie frente al castaño —Mentir es malo, Light.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Sí nos besamos y y... y también nos tocamos! ¡Pero solo un poquito y Elle empezó!— confiesa al ponerse en pie, aún más alarmado y sonrojado.

Los ojos de Elle se abren de par en par y sus mejillas se colorean de un intenso carmesí luego de las palabras de su novio. Watari no se muestra sorprendido ante la acusación de Light, y aunque Elle sabe que el viejo lo considera un adolescente calenturiento y pervertido, no quiere malos entendidos, el hecho de que los demás piensen que no puede vivir sin sexo comienza a molestarle.

—Mejor vamos a mi habitación—sugiere a fin de salir de la incómoda situación. Sin embargo al intentar ponerse en pie siente la tela del pantalón tensarse a la altura de su entrepierna debido a su erección, así que sin dudarlo dos veces regresa al sofá y se cubre con un cojín.

—Elle, ¿estás bien?— Pregunta Light con notable preocupación y se acerca al muchacho, pensando que había sufrido algún mareo por el golpe que él mismo provocó.

Lawliet sonríe y le asegura un par de veces que está bien mientras él otro, ignorando sus palabras, le sujeta el rostro y le abre completamente los ojos con dos dedos para apreciar sus pupilas, suspirando luego de creer que no encontró nada malo en ellas.

—De verdad lo siento,  _amor_... — dice cabizbajo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al ver que en la frente de su novio se levanta un pequeño y violáceo chichón.

Sin embargo Elle, pese a que no le agrada verlo triste, no pasa por alto la cariñosa palabra que Light utilizó para referirse a él. Lo único que quisiera es tener un poco de privacidad para poder besarlo de nuevo a Watari tampoco le pasa desapercibida la reacción que aquellas palabras causan en su nieto, así que carraspea un poco la garganta y luego dice:

—Recuerda que sin sombrero no hay vaquero, Elle.

El aludido aparta la mirada avergonzado, pero Light parece no notarlo, en cambio sus ojos miel brillaron emocionados luego de la frase usada por Watari.

— ¿Usted también vio esa película?— Pregunta con una enorme sonrisa como lo haría un niño —¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? La mía es cuando todos quieren salvar a Woody y Rex sugiere que hay que utilizar la cabeza y luego grita "¡pero no mi cabeza!" Y todos corren usándolo a él como objeto para romper la rejilla ¡y ni siquiera se abre! Fue muy divertido, ¿no cree?

Watari sonríe hasta el punto de que sus ojos casi se entrecierran y sin poderlo evitar le da unas palmadas en la cabeza, como lo harías con un cachorro.

—Es muy lindo, hasta dan ganas de adoptarlo.

— ¡Vámonos, Light-kun!— Interrumpe Elle antes de que su abuelo le comience a pinchar las mejillas como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Sujeta la muñeca de su novio mientras con la otra mano mantiene un cojín sobre su entrepierna, y se dirige con él hacia el recibidor.

— ¡Pero Elle! ¡Tu abuelo aún no me dice su parte favorita!— Le reclama pero sus pies no dejan de moverse para no tropezar con los escalones.

Lawliet escucha que desde el inicio de las escaleras su abuelo le grita que llamará a la señora Yagami para decirle que su hijo no llegará a dormir, pero el muchacho lo ignora al igual que ignora las quejas del menor. Tan solo lo arrastra hasta su habitación y cierra la puerta a fin de quedar completamente solos, alejados de comentarios y situaciones incómodas.

Sin embargo, no hay nada más incómodo que recordar que aún lleva un cojín para cubrir su erección y que debe deshacerse de ella. Sin soltar a Light, lo lleva hasta la cama y lo hace sentarse sobre ella.

—Tú quédate aquí— le ordena de manera suave pero agitada. Necesita aliviar el pequeño problema de veinte centímetros que tiene entre las piernas.

Pero antes de poder alejarse, Light lo sostiene de la muñeca y lo hace devolverse.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Pregunta con timidez.

Y Elle se tensa. Por la posición en la que están, Light sentado y él de pie, el rostro del otro queda casi a la altura del cojín, y que el castaño lo vea con esa mirada inocente no ayuda mucho. Siente su miembro palpitar bajo el pantalón y la urgencia de alejarse incrementa.

—Al baño— contesta nervioso mientras intenta apartar la mano pero de nuevo se lo impiden.

Light se pone en pie y sus cuerpos quedan demasiado cerca. Ninguno dice nada, solamente se ven directo a los ojos hasta que es el menor de los dos es quien toma la iniciativa de continuar con el beso que dejaron pendiente.

Elle nota que en esta ocasión el beso de Light es más agresivo, pero sin dejar esa pizca de dulzura que lo caracteriza. Piensa que a lo mejor al saber que están solos se siente más cómodo y él intenta corresponder de la misma manera.

No es consciente de en qué momento soltó el cojín y tampoco parece recordar que lo sostenía. Sus manos ahora recorren de forma desesperada la espalda del otro y siente como unos dedos se clavan en su cintura.

Entre besos y caricias ambos se dejan llevar hasta que las pantorrillas del menor chocan contra el borde de la cama y cae sobre ella, trayendo al otro consigo.

—No... Light...— jadea alarmado sin hacer uso del honorífico que siempre utiliza para referirse al castaño.

Se pone en pie e intenta alejarse, pero al igual que antes Light lo detiene al sujetarlo de la muñeca y lo hace regresar sus pasos. Pero en esta ocasión, al no tener el cojín consigo, su pelvis queda frente al castaño, y él no poder ocultar su erección lo hace sonrojarse.

—Elle...— murmura apenas audible y tragando saliva. El aludido, completamente rojo de cara, se cubre con su mano libre, esperando que la inocencia de su novio sea a tal grado que no haya notado el bulto que se dibuja en su pantalón—.  _Quiero hacerlo..._

Elle se tensa y piensa que son sus hormonas las que lo están haciendo escuchar cosas, ya que la voz de Light fue apenas un susurro.

Por los segundos siguientes hay silencio, Elle no sabe qué decir y Light está nervioso por lo que dijo. Sin embargo Light no se arrepiente, quizá la mayoría lo tacha de ingenuo o tonto, pero sabe de sexualidad gracias a la escuela, como también sabe —gracias a su madre— que hacer el amor es un acto en el que dos personas que se aman se unen en cuerpo y alma.

Probablemente lo ideal es esperar un poco antes de dar ese gran paso como pareja, pero también lo desea, debajo de la ropa su piel arde por sentir las manos de Elle acariciándolo y su pene, aunque no tan visible por el tamaño, también palpita endurecido bajo el pantalón.

—Quiero hacerlo— repite mientras alza la cabeza. Tiene las mejillas rojas e inevitablemente se muerde los labios, pero no le aparta la mirada, demostrándole que habla en serio.

— ¿Estás seguro, Light-kun?— Le pregunta a la vez que le sujeta la barbilla con dos dedos. Si, lo desea, pero no quiere que su novio se sienta presionado solo porque él no puede controlar a la bestia que tiene entre las piernas.

—Sí— contesta sin titubear porque no hay nada que pensar. Quiere que Elle sea su primero y único.

Y su respuesta es sellada con un beso que los devuelve a la cama donde, pese a que los nervios los invaden, recorren el cuerpo del otro a fin de grabar en sus palmas su silueta. Y entre besos, caricias y palabras dulces van dejando el miedo a un lado y olvidan lo que les rodea, solo importan ellos y su unión, la cual celebran con un profundo beso que los hace temblar a ambos. 


	24. ¿Somos caballitos de mar...?

La relación de Light Yagami y Elle Lawliet no es un secreto para nadie, cada mañana se reciben con un beso de buenos días y durante los almuerzos caminan por los pasillos tomados de la mano, sin importar quien los vea. Es por ello que el profesor de matemáticas no se sorprende al notar la ausencia de ambos en el salón de clases, no es como si le emocionara que las parejitas se salten su aburrida asignatura para hacer de las suyas en el patio trasero o detrás de un árbol. Supone que el de la mala influencia es ese muchacho llamado Elle, pero Light Yagami es tan buen alumno que decide dejárselo pasar solo por esta vez, además no hay manera que ese inocente chico haga algo que pueda meterlo en problemas.

¿Quién pensaría que en este momento ambos se encuentran encerrados en los baños y que el de la idea fue precisamente Light?

Con las piernas semiabiertas y sentado sobre la taza del sanitario, Elle cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Light continúa saltando sobre su miembro, lo hace de manera inexperta pero con mucho empeño, gimiendo entre espasmos debido a esas sensaciones que son tan nuevas para su cuerpo.

Así ha sido durante las últimas dos semanas, es como si luego de aquella tarde, algo dentro de Light hubiera despertado de forma violenta debido a todos esos años en los que no exploró ni experimentó con su sexualidad como lo haría cualquier adolescente.

No es como si la primera vez hubiera sido perfecta, no fue como lo muestran en las películas, de hecho unir su cuerpo al de Light fue bastante incómodo por muchas razones, la principal fue su nula experiencia con otro chico, no sabía cómo empezar para no dañarlo ni cuando era el momento correcto para moverse, y era obvio que Light tampoco sabía cómo tocarlo. Sin embargo, aunque en ese momento hayan sido impulsivos, llenaron con dulzura cada inexperto roce, haciendo que cada instante valiera la pena.

Luego de la primera experiencia, los encuentros se han repetido más de lo que se atreven a admitir, lo han hecho tantas veces que Elle ha llegado a temer por la salud de su hombría, pero dicha preocupación pasa a segundo plano cuando las alborotadas hormonas se apoderan de su adolescente cuerpo y su herramienta responde ante la más mínima posibilidad de intimidad. Comienzan con besos subidos de tono y terminan, como en esta ocasión, encerrados en algún sitio sin pensar en los riesgos de no usar protección o en el peligro de ser descubiertos, y por increíble que parezca, es Light quien, casi de forma desesperada, suele tomar la iniciativa.

_—Elle_...— llama entre jadeos. Las piernas le tiemblan, de hecho le duelen, pero no se atreve a dejar de moverse, necesita más de esa explosiva sensación que provoca el miembro de su novio al chocar contra algo en su interior—. Ya no... siento l-las piernas... como una vez que... me caí de la bici porque...

Lawliet abre los ojos y sonríe de lado al escucharlo hablar con dificultad. Para cualquiera sería poco excitante que tu pareja comente cosas tan irrelevantes durante el acto, pero en estos últimos días ha ocurrido tantas veces que ya está acostumbrado, además ese detalle es tan característico de Light que no puede evitar adorar sus monólogos, sobre todo cuando su linda carita se sonroja y descoloca de tanto placer y gime entre cada palabra.

La anécdota de la vez que encontró una moneda en la calle queda a medias y lo único que repite de repente es el nombre de su novio, incapaz de formular otra palabra debido a la rebosante sensación que le nubla la mente. Elle sabe lo que significa, Light está cerca del orgasmo y él decide ayudarlo. Le sujeta la cintura para dirigir los movimientos y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de los electrizantes espasmos que dicha fricción provoca.

—Me gustas mucho, Light-kun— le susurra al oído mientras el otro solo gime, sintiendo como su pequeño y rojizo pene vibra en cada estocada.

No pasa mucho para que el placer sea más de lo que el principiante cuerpo de Light puede soportar, obligándolo a caer sobre el otro cuando su orgasmo se hace presente.

Elle le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos a la vez que le besa el cuello y detrás de la oreja, con una de sus manos sube por el torso del otro, trayendo la semi desabotonada camisa consigo hasta llegar al transpirado pecho, el cual sube y baja casi con la misma rapidez que su corazón.

—Sigue...— tartamudea Light casi sin aliento. Está exhausto, su cuerpo aún sufre de pequeños espasmos, pero sabe que el miembro de su novio sigue erecto, puede sentirlo.

Elle hace caso omiso, tan solo continúa acariciándole el abdomen y depositando castos besos a lo largo de su cuello. Sí, ciertamente siente su pene palpitar en busca de alivio, pero piensa en lo incómodo —o doloroso— que sería para Light continuar cuando cada ínfima parte de su ser está tan sensible al punto de convertir en suplicio un simple roce.

—Sigue...— pide de nuevo, un poco más exigente luego de unos minutos, cuando su respiración es menos errática. Su pequeña hombría está flácida, bastante encogida pero desea que su novio obtenga el mismo placer. Le gustaría que ambos fueran capaces de terminar al mismo tiempo y sentir que tocan el cielo como en el fanfic que leyó hace dos noches, pero siempre termina antes, mucho antes que Elle.

—¿Estás seguro...?— Suelta un largo suspiro cuando el otro comienza a mover las caderas de forma lenta, casi sin fuerzas. Light asiente, pidiéndole una vez más que por favor continúe.

Elle —no muy seguro pero afectado por toda la situación— lo rodea con ambos brazos y se pone en pie, trayéndolo consigo. Sabe que Light está agotado, así que lo coloca de espaldas contra la pared y le alza las piernas, indicándole que le rodee la cintura con ellas para ser él quien haga todo el esfuerzo.

Sin embargo ambos se quedan paralizados al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y unos pasos haciendo eco al adentrarse en el baño, específicamente acercándose hasta el cubículo donde ellos se encuentran.

Un par de violentos golpes en la puerta les sonsaca un respingo. Las piernas de Light abandonan su posición y se separa de Elle una vez que sus pies tocan el suelo.

—Mi padre va a matarme...— susurra alarmado mientras toma un poco de papel higiénico para limpiar el sudor de su rostro y los fluidos en su abdomen y piernas antes de acomodarse el uniforme.

—No va a matarte...— contesta Elle con el mismo suave tono de voz, pretendiendo lucir apacible pero la palidez en su rostro y el temblor en sus manos lo delatan—. En todo caso, seré yo su principal objetivo— dice inaudible a la vez que, sin éxito, intenta abotonar su camisa.

Los golpes continúan, cada vez más bruscos, como si en lugar de usar los puños, la puerta estuviera siendo golpeada con los pies.

Sus mentes envían señales de alerta que los hace actuar por instinto, haciendo que Light sea capaz de acomodar la camisa y el pantalón de su novio aunque las manos le tiemblan, solo porque sabe que la mentira de que necesitaba vomitar y que Elle lo acompañó será menos creíble si uno de ellos tiene el uniforme mal puesto. Sin embargo la inquietud que los invade no les permite caer en cuenta que un profesor jamás se habría quedado en silencio como lo ha hecho la persona que está al otro lado, y solo lo comprenden al abrir la puerta.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, Shuunsuke sonríe divertido al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de esos dos, la cual cambia a una de coraje, sobre todo en Elle.

—Mira lo zorra que resultaste ser— dice con sorna, clavando su azulina mirada en Light, quien avergonzado y molesto se sonroja por la fea palabra que el otro usó para referirse a él—. Solo fingías ser inocente pero bien que te revuelcas con este...— ahora sus ojos se dirigen a Elle, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza en busca del peor defecto que ese pálido, ojeroso y encorvado muchacho pueda tener.

Sin embargo, su porte altivo desaparece un poco cuando nota el enorme bulto en el pantalón del otro. Siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de su tamaño, a veces hasta camina desnudo por las duchas luego del entrenamiento, sintiéndose confiado de su cuerpo y sabiendo que los otros lo miran, ya sea con envidia o admiración. Pero inconscientemente se pregunta qué tanto puede medir la verga de ese rarito para verse tan...  _grande_.

—¿Podrías adelantarte,  _amor?_ — Pregunta Elle con un tono casi travieso, notando que Shuunsuke da un respingo, como si sus palabras lo hubiesen traído de nuevo a la realidad.

Light parpadea confundido, por alguna razón que no comprende, ve que Elle sonríe mientras que el muchacho que alguna vez fue su novio parece molesto.

—¿Estás seguro?

No quiere estar cerca de la persona que en los últimos días se ha encargado de burlarse de él frente a todos cada que tiene la oportunidad, usando nombres despectivos que hacen referencia a su orientación sexual. No obstante, tampoco cree que sea buena idea dejarlos solos, pero Elle le asegura que estará bien, que solo necesita hablar algo importante con él. Y aunque no está muy convencido, acepta luego de que su novio le pide que regrese a clases antes de que los dos estén en verdaderos problemas.

Shuunsuke los ve darse un beso en los labios, una muestra de afecto que le provoca asco por tratarse de dos chicos, pero también siente cierto rencor hacia ese desaliñado sujeto, quizá porque en pocas semanas logró lo que él no pudo lograr en meses.

Una vez Light sale, Elle se cruza de brazos y se yergue lo más que puede para imitar la arrogante posición del capitán, aunque claro, con su cuerpo mucho más delgado y escuálido.

—¿Así que quieres hablar conmigo?— Se acerca un poco, pecho inflado y mirada amenazante, pero Elle no retrocede.

—Sí, quería preguntarte si puedes dejar de molestar a mi novio. No me gusta— dice con tono amable, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente que hace estallar en carcajadas al otro.

—¿O si no qué?— Le reta al situarse por completo frente a él, esperando, no, deseando que ese rarito lance el primer golpe para tener una excusa, porque de otra forma parecerá que él inició la pelea por celos.

Pero contrario a lo que espera, Elle no se mueve, tan solo da un paso hacia adelante antes de agregar:

—Estoy intentando ser educado y pedírtelo por las buenas. ¿Sabes? Sé que convenciste a tus amigos de que tu relación con Light fue parte de la apuesta que surgió en aquel campamento, que tú terminaste con él una vez las vacaciones acabaron pero que  _"el estúpido marica"_  quedó enamorado de ti y que no sabias como quitártelo de encima sin ser grosero— al decir lo último tensa la mandíbula y empuña las manos por el coraje que le causa recordar la charla que escuchó entre dos miembros del equipo de fútbol mientras éstos almorzaban—. Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad, ¿no es así?

Shuunsuke sonríe con arrogancia, satisfecho de que sus palabras hayan llegado hasta oídos de Lawliet.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué les dijera que fingía salir con él para que se abriera de piernas para mí? No soy gay— espeta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Quizá suene tonto pero él no se considera homosexual, la única razón por la que aceptó la apuesta de enamorar al mariconcito del salón fue porque alguna vez su hermano mayor le contó que él y sus amigos cada semestre escogen a un estudiante de primer año que claramente sea gay para convertirlo en su  _fuck buddy,_ las mujeres muchas veces son complicadas, en cambio los hombres no necesitan cursilerías para pasarla bien.

Si tan solo Light hubiese sido como esos chicos de los que su hermano habla, todo hubiese sido perfecto. Por un tiempo su mayor fantasía fue corromperlo, robarle su inocencia y volverlo adicto a su cuerpo...

—Pues no te veías muy heterosexual el día que tuvieron la cita en aquel feo restaurante— comenta de forma distraída mientras desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla del celular.

Shuunsuke parpadea confundido, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué momento Elle sacó el teléfono, también ignora si éste dijo algo más antes, pero las palabras recientes no le afectan, asume que fue Light quien le contó sobre esa estúpida cita. Sin embargo palidece al momento que Elle le muestra la fotografía guardada en su celular, en ella Light y él se están besando, y aunque solo se ve parte de su rostro debido a la posición, no queda duda de que es él.

—No me agrada la idea de exponer a mi novio...— acerca un poco más el aparato al rostro del otro, mostrándole que será muy difícil inventar una mentira cuando al pie de la fotografía se muestra la fecha en la que fue tomada —, pero me encargare de que tus amigos reciban esta y otras imágenes si sigues metiéndote con Light. Supongo que como capitán tienes una imagen que cuidar y no querrás arruinarla con algo que, según tú y tus amigos, es asqueroso.

El fornido muchacho se relame los labios nervioso, sin saber qué decir. No cree que Elle sea capaz de publicar algo que también pueda afectar a Light, aunque... ¿realmente le afectaría? Es decir, todos saben que Yagami es gay, no habrá nada de qué sorprenderse, ¡es de él de quien todos se burlaran!

Elle no tiene tiempo para esperar a que las pocas neuronas de Shuunsuke formulen alguna idea. Dicha su amenaza, decide dejarlo solo en los baños, sintiéndose seguro de que no volverá a meterse con ellos.

**oOo**

El día ha sido un suplicio para Elle a causa del dolor en su entrepierna. Sabía que el no eyacular le afectaría, pero pensó que no podía ser tan grave.

En un principio solo fue una leve sensación incómoda, es por ello que creyó ser capaz de sobrellevarlo, pero la incomodidad solo creció y para finales del segundo receso el roce de sus piernas con sus bolas al caminar ya era un martirio.

Ahora solo espera impaciente que sea la hora del almuerzo, solo cinco minutos más y saldrá corriendo a los baños. Para su buena suerte, la cafetería servirá tiramisú y Light lo adora, de hecho Light adora todo lo que sea comida, así que han decidido que en lugar de irse juntos, cada quien irá por su cuenta y el que llegue primero pedirá doble ración de postre para compartirlo, lo cual es conveniente, así se ahorrará la penosa explicación de su urgencia por ir a los sanitarios.

Tan pronto la campana suena, se pone en pie y camina lo más rápido que sus hinchados testículos le permiten, ni siquiera espera la explicación de la profesora sobre la tarea que deben presentar al siguiente día, total no entendería ya que no prestó atención a la clase. Tan solo sale y en el pasillo intenta abrirse paso entre los demás alumnos.

No avanza con la rapidez que quisiera, hay tanta gente que es imposible no chocar con más de alguno al caminar, además no quiere lucir sospechoso, paranoicamente piensa que todos lo miran como si supieran lo que está a punto de hacer.

Inspira aliviado al ver que está cerca de su objetivo, sólo unos cuantos pasos más y se la jalara pensando en el perfecto trasero de su novio...solo un poco más y...

—¡Elle, estoy embarazado!— Dice Light agitado luego de haberse situado frente a su novio. Y si aparecer de forma repentina no es suficiente para matarlo de un susto, la reciente noticia sí lo es.

—¿Qué...? Pe-pero...— balbucea confundido, sintiendo como unas gotas de sudor frío le bajan por la columna —¡Pero eres hombre!— Espeta cuando su raciocinio vuelve a funcionar.

—¡Ya sé! Pero la clase de la señora Fujimoto estaba taaaan aburrida que me puse a leer algo en internet y según eso yo tengo todo los síntomas.

Elle sonríe y menea un poco la cabeza, cada que piensa que las inocentes ocurrencias del castaño tienen un límite, éste le demuestra lo contrario. Le sujeta una mano y entrelazando los dedos, la lleva hasta sus labios para darle un tierno beso sobre los nudillos antes de preguntarle: 

—¿Y según tú, cuáles son los síntomas?

—Pues siempre tengo ganas de... de... ya sabes,  _hacerlo—_ susurra con las mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose un poco a su novio para que nadie más escuche —, y también tengo hambre todo el tiempo, el otro día tenía antojo de comer rosquillas con chocolate, ayer quería comer tacos y fuimos a comer tacos, hoy quiero comer pupusas y creo que más tarde voy a querer milanesas, ¡y mira!— Da un paso hacia atrás y lleva ambas manos hasta su abdomen, alisando la camisa del uniforme para mostrar una pequeña pancita —¡He ganado peso!

El otro suelta una suave risa ya que sus "síntomas" tienen explicación. Es normal que quieran hacerlo todo el tiempo, son adolescentes, ¡se les para solo con un beso! Y el adorable rollito que le rodea la cintura es porque adora la comida, y las últimos semanas ha comido más de lo usual, probablemente porque está nervioso por los exámenes que comenzarán en un par de días.

—Amor, no estás embarazado... los hombres no quedan embarazados— le asegura con un tono de voz dulce al notar que su reacción lo ofendió.

—Pues aquí no dice lo mismo— formando un mohín con los labios, saca su teléfono y le muestra la página que estuvo leyendo en clases —. Según esto puede que sea un doncel o un omega.

Elle parpadea confundido al no conocer los términos, y más al leer lo que muestra la pantalla. ¿Periodos de celo? ¿Nacer con órganos internos femeninos? ¿¡Parir por el culo!? ¡Ni siquiera es una enciclopedia en línea! Eso es... es... ¡una página de fanfics que su novio lee cuando está aburrido!

—¡Eso ni siquiera es real!— Espeta alarmado agitando los brazos, llamando la atención de los alumnos que están cerca.

—No lo sabremos hasta que no nos hagamos una prueba de embarazo...— murmura entre dientes y cerca del rostro del otro, quien vuelve a parpadear confundido.

—¿Hagamos...? ¿Los dos...?

—¡Sí!— Sonríe emocionado—. Leí que en los caballitos de mar, el macho es quien carga con los huevos— lleva ambas manos hasta el plano abdomen de su novio —. Es probable que tú seas quien lleve a nuestro hijo.

El pelinegro se tensa ante la caricia, sabe que es imposible pero el solo imaginarse con un abultado vientre lo deja sin habla.

A unos pasos de distancia, Misa nota la cercanía entre los dos, por el rostro de ambos, parecen estar hablando de algo importante. No cree que sea correcto acercarse en ese momento pero no puede seguir posponiendo las cosas, así que avanza hasta ellos.

—¿Interrumpo?

Light aparta rápidamente las manos de la cintura de su novio y Elle sacude la cabeza para sacarse la espantosa imagen mental de hace unos segundos.

—¡No, no interrumpes!— Reacciona el pelinegro agitando las manos. No ha hablado con Misa luego de su ruptura, y hubiese preferido que así fuera por mucho tiempo, sin embargo su repentina aparición lo alivia.

—Solo quería entregarles esto en son de paz— extiende ambos brazos hacia el frente, mostrando un recipiente transparente lleno de cupcakes que ninguno había notado hasta ese instante.

A Elle el detalle le parece agradable, no está seguro si puede confiar en la chica pero su sonrisa parece sincera. No obstante palidece al escuchar a Light.

—Seguramente están envenenados— dice con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzando los brazos.

—¡No lo dice en serio!— Sacude la cabeza casi con pánico y acepta los cupcakes antes de que Misa decida hacerles la vida imposible por rechazarla —¡Solo es el embarazo! ¡No! Quiero decir... 

—No importa— interrumpe con una sonrisa en los labios—. A decir verdad tiene razón, te lo mereces por volverme el hazmerreír de mis amigas...— Light está a punto de arrebatar ese feo recipiente de las manos de su novio y lanzárselo a la chica, pero los corajes son malos para el bebé, además ella continúa antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo—. Pero como miembro del equipo de animadoras debo dar el ejemplo y ser gentil con la gente.

—Yo opino que...

—¡Muchas gracias, en serio!— Dice Lawliet rápidamente, cubriendo los labios del castaño con una mano.

Misa sonríe y asiente antes de alejarse. No pretende ser amiga de ellos, mucho menos cuando aún se siente atraída por Elle, pero si decidió hacerlo es porque necesitaba liberarse del rencor para estar bien consigo misma.

Tan pronto la chica se aleja y Elle retira su mano, Light saca el primer cupcake, se ven tan deliciosos que no puede evitar desear comer uno.

—Los míos son más ricos— comenta con la boca llena, llevando un trocito hasta los labios de Lawliet antes de preguntarle— ¿Verdad que los míos son  _more good_?

— _Better—_ corrige a la vez que saborea el esponjoso pan—. Y sí, los tuyos son mejores— es una pequeña mentira piadosa, los cupcakes de Misa están suaves mientras que los de Light ni siquiera estaban cocidos, pero jamás se lo diría.

El error de Elle es creer que el tema del embarazo quedará en el olvido al alimentar y adular a su novio. Desconoce aún que esa misma tarde, luego de clases, Light lo obligará a pasar por la farmacia para comprar dos pruebas de embarazo.

**oOo**

Soichiro no es tonto pero se siente como uno. Sospecha que su hijo y ese muchacho llamado Elle no son solamente  _amiguitos,_ sospecha también que su esposa lo sabe y le molesta sentirse excluido.

Hace no más de una hora Light llegó a casa con ese chico, ¿y qué es lo primero que hicieron? Correr escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación.

Sachiko aparta la mirada de su lectura y contempla a su esposo mordiéndose las uñas y yendo de un lado a otro por la sala. Siente que su obligación es acercarse a él y pedirle que se calme, pero no quiere que la cuestione sobre la relación que Light tiene con Elle, porque desea que sea su hijo quien se lo diga, de lo contrario Soichiro se sentirá traicionado.

—¿Hoy es el último día de tus vacaciones, verdad?— Pregunta de forma casual a la vez que vuelve a colocar el libro paralelo a su rostro. Pero lo retira un poco y alza la vista al no obtener respuesta, y lo único que ve es la espalda de su esposo desapareciendo por el umbral del recibidor.

Inspira hondo, preguntándose si debería esperar o seguirlo. Y decide quedarse, Light no puede ocultar por siempre su relación y no está bien que ella le mienta a Soichiro. Él nunca ha sido un padre violento pero sabe que los primeros días estará molesto, probablemente le prohíba a Elle acercarse a esa casa por semanas, pero después de unos meses entenderá que su hijo ya no es un niño.

Soichiro ni siquiera toca la puerta antes de entrar, no quiere encontrarlos besándose pero cree estar preparado para lo que sea. Afortunadamente lo que encuentra es una recámara vacía, sin embargo esa sensación de alivio cambia a una de desesperación cuando su lado protector le hace pensar lo peor.

Una pequeña caja sobre la cama de su hijo le llama la atención, pero entre sus opciones no estaba encontrar algo como eso. Completamente pálido se acerca hasta la puerta de baño dentro de la misma habitación, no obstante se detiene y casi se desmaya al escuchar la voz de Light viniendo desde adentro.

—¿Cómo se supone que sabremos si estamos embarazados?— Pregunta el castaño mientras ambos orinan en el extremo de un aparato.

—No lo sé, las instrucciones quedaron en la caja— no cree que lo estén haciendo bien al menos que la idea sea llenar de orina toda la prueba y mojarse los dedos en el proceso.

Ignoran que su conversación es escuchada por alguien más y que ésta persona está al borde de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Solo lo descubren al abrir la puerta.

Para Elle toda la situación del baño es un déjà vu, la diferencia es que encontrarse con el rostro furioso de Soichiro es mucho más aterrador.

—¡Papá!— Exclama Light, ocultando la prueba de embarazo detrás de su espalda.

—¡Entrégalo!— Exige bastante molesto a la vez que extiende una mano hacia el frente. Esperaba que solo fuera una, pero termina con dos pruebas húmedas sobre su palma —¡Los quiero ahora mismo en la sala!

********

Hace mucho que Lawliet no era parte de una reunión familiar, la más memorable fue cuando sus padres le anunciaron que lo llevarían de vacaciones a Disneyland, ahora puede agregar esta a la lista, porque no hay manera en la que olvide los regaños de Soichiro en un buen tiempo.

—¿Me podrían explicar qué significa esto?— Pregunta de pie frente a ellos, mostrando ambas pruebas.

Los dos se encuentran sentados en el sofá más largo, y el único que se atreve a medio alzar la cabeza es Elle.

—Señor Yagami, yo...

—Tú no— lo interrumpe con tono severo, fijando la mirada en su hijo, porque necesita escucharlo de él.

—Papá, Elle y yo somos novios...— la voz de Light es irregular al igual que su respiración, y necesita de todo su auto control para no soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—Eso ya lo sé— es tajante, con el mismo severo tono de voz que quisiera nunca usar con su retoño —. Quiero que me expliques por qué decidiste hacerte una prueba de embarazo.

Light empuña las manos sobre sus rodillas y aprieta los labios, buscando el valor para contestar. Sachiko se remueve nerviosa en el sofá individual pero no dice nada, está decidida a intervenir solo de ser necesario.

—Es que hay un chico que se llama Luke— comienza agitado —, en el fanfic está embarazado porque... porque... bueno, porque tú sabes... antes les llamaban donceles, pero ahora lo que está de moda es el omegaverse, pero yo solo lo leo porque la historia es muy linda, una vez Mike le llevó flores a Luke al hospital luego de que...

—¡Light!— Vocifera tan alto que sonsaca un respingo a todos los presentes.

—Amor, lo bueno es que la prueba dio negativo— comenta Sachiko con una sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente, sobre todo al notar dos gruesos lagrimones descendiendo por las mejillas de su niño.

—Creo que no entiendes cuál es el verdadero problema aquí— dice mirando a su esposa y luego regresando la vista a los dos chicos —. No solo están teniendo sexo, lo hacen sin protección y el hecho de que compren estas cosas siendo hombres demuestra lo ingenuos que son.

Por supuesto que Sachiko entiende, de hecho está igual de preocupada que él, pero no está de acuerdo con la forma en la que Soichiro está abordando el tema.

—Pero no es necesario que les grites— dice con el entrecejo fruncido antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a los muchachos, frente a quienes se acuclilla para captar sus miradas —. Soichiro tiene razón— comienza con un tono de voz dulce, como si estuviese hablando con dos niños pequeños que acaban de ser llevados al salón de detención por tirarle tierra a otro—. No es posible que ustedes queden embarazados pero eso no significa que no deban utilizar un preservativo— con una sonrisa lleva sus manos hasta el rostro de ellos y con el pulgar les acaricia las mejillas, la pálida piel de Elle está fría y la de Light está húmeda —. Hay muchas enfermedades a las que están expuestos si no se protegen...

—Quiero a Elle fuera de esta casa— indica Soichiro, cruzado de brazos.

Sachiko menea la cabeza antes de erguirse. No le gusta saberse interrumpida pero sabe que es lo mejor, así que soltando un suspiro se hace a un lado, asintiendo levemente para indicarle al muchacho que lo mejor por ahora es obedecer la petición de su esposo.

Light abre los ojos de par en par y de forma impulsiva se pone en pie al escuchar a su padre y ver la reacción de su progenitora. Está dispuesto a reclamarle, a llevarle la contraria o a pedirle a su madre que lo haga entrar en razón, pero siente los dedos de su novio alrededor de su muñeca, y cuando sus miradas se encuentran es como si éste le dijera con ella que todo está y estará bien.

Elle es consciente que su sola presencia molesta a su suegro y que mientras continúe ahí, no hay manera en la que el señor Yagami se calme. Así que acepta marcharse, no sin antes situarse frente al malhumorado hombre y pedirle disculpas.

—Señor Yagami...— dice con apenas un hilo de voz. No sabe exactamente qué palabras utilizar pero siente la necesidad de decir algo—. Sé que es mi culpa que usted tenga una mala imagen de mí pero le juro que quiero mucho a su hijo.

Soichiro no responde, Elle no esperaba que lo hiciera, tan solo besa rápidamente la mejilla de su novio y le susurra un  _"hablamos en la noche"_  antes de salir por la puerta.

Light agacha la cabeza, sollozando lo más bajo que puede. Tiene miedo, no quiere que le pidan que se aleje de Elle, pero también está triste, no le gusta ver a su padre molesto y menos saber que es por su culpa. Así que cuando siente los brazos de su progenitor envolverlo en un abrazo rompe en llanto.

—No llores...— le pide con un tono suave de voz a la vez que le acaricia la espalda. Aún está molesto, pero admite que no hubo razón para perder los estribos; su hijo tiene diecisiete años y está enamorado, no hay nada malo con ello. Es parte de crecer aunque a él no le guste pensar que en un par de años ya no lo tendrán en casa.

Elle Lawliet no le desagrada, en lo absoluto, pero todo era más fácil cuando su pequeño solía pensar que los chicos eran feos y asquerosos. Por ello piensa que su reacción de hace unos momentos es entendible pese a no ser la correcta. Deben entender lo difícil que es para él asimilar lo que sucede; no solo acaba de enterarse que su hijo —el niño que ponía cara de asco cuando mamá y papá se besaban en la boca— tiene novio, sino que ahora también sabe lo que realmente hacían cuando se encerraban en la habitación y decían que harían tareas.

—Lo siento...— dice con la respiración agitada. Sonoros hipidos acompañan a sus lágrimas, las cuales humedecen la camisa de su padre al ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

Sachiko se acerca y también abraza a su hijo. Reconoce ese llanto como el de un niño consentido al que sus padres le acaban de alzar la voz por primera vez, pero no puede evitar sentirse triste al escucharlo sollozar.

—Light, tu padre no está enojado contigo, ninguno lo está— le acaricia el cabello a la vez que voltea en dirección a su esposo, como pidiéndole que diga algo.

—Prométeme que no volverás a ocultarme nada y que si alguna vez tienes dudas sobre algo, nos preguntarás a nosotros primero.

Light asiente y como respuesta, los brazos de su padre lo estrechan de nuevo.

Soichiro sabe que, muy a su pesar, su hijo ya no es un nene de cinco años y que deberá tener una plática sobre sexualidad con él, sobre todo luego de lo sucedido esa tarde, el no hacerlo sería como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Pero por hoy han sido suficientes emociones fuertes. Luego de la cena, cuando los ánimos se han calmado, sube hasta la habitación de Light y comen helado mientras su esposa —quien piensa que lo mejor es que sea un plática entre padre e hijo— se queda en la sala viendo televisión. Hablan de todo un poco hasta que, armándose de valor, le pregunta sobre Elle. En un principio Light duda, no quiere que se enoje de nuevo con él, pero sonríe al notar que el interés de su padre es sincero. 

—Pueeees, nació en Inglaterra— comienza con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas —, le encantan los dulces pero no le gustan los emparedados, no entiendo como no puede amar los emparedados, a mí me gusta mucho cuando mamá me los hace con huevito, ¿a ti no? El otro día le dije que... ¡No, espera!— Exclama con los ojos abiertos de par en par a la vez que menea la cabeza de lado a lado— ¡Tengo que hablar de Elle! ¡Sí! Ummmm, pues creo que nunca se peina y cuando está nervioso se muerde el pulgar así— imita el gesto y Soichiro ríe un poco —, yo creo que se ve muy lindo cuando lo hace— al decir lo último, su sonrisa se ensancha y el sonrojo en sus mejillas es más notorio.

Light continúa con su relato, desviándose una y otra vez del tema, sin notar que su padre luce tenso. Soichiro siente como si le retorcieran el estómago cada que escucha a su hijo utilizar palabras como "lindo", "adorable" y "perfecto" para referirse al otro muchacho, la única razón por la que no lo interrumpe para cambiar de tema es porque verlo sonreír lo vale.

Se siente aliviado tan pronto deja la habitación de Light, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que quisiera pedirle a su hijo que cerrara la boca por un momento, su viejo corazón no está para ese tipo de conversaciones. Sin embargo el tema de Elle aún no finaliza, le falta hablar con el muchacho en cuestión para dejarle en claro un par de reglas que debe cumplir si quiere que su herramienta siga intacta.

**oOo**

Acostado en su cama, Elle al fin suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos un momento. El día ha sido demasiado largo. Parece ser que la señora Yagami habló con su abuelo para ponerlo al tanto de la situación porque tan pronto llegó a casa el viejito ya lo estaba esperando con una caja de condones y un libro sobre educación sexual. Tuvieron una charla de "hombre a hombre" según él y le contó cómo eran los noviazgos en su tiempo, nada de pensamientos impuros ni toqueteos antes del matrimonio. Fue la plática más aburrida y senil que Elle ha tenido en su vida, y como si eso fuera poco, el rumor había llegado hasta Inglaterra. Hace unas horas, cuando su abuelo le leía la página 67 sobre enfermedades venéreas, recibió un mensaje desde el número de Near, aunque el remitente era Mello, cosa que no le sorprendió ya que, según Matt, esos dos andaban acaramelados últimamente.

Ahora tiene que esperar a que esos idiotas salgan de clases para hacer una videollamada y contarles lo sucedido, de lo contrario lo amenazaron con contarle a Light cosas vergonzosas de su pasado, como la vez que se quitó los zapatos porque creía andar una piedrita y terminaron evacuando el salón por el hedor. El problema es que no sabe qué tanto les contó Light, a veces su novio habla más de la cuenta pero no lo hace de mala fe, es solo que en su inocencia cree todo lo que Mello le dice y termina contando cosas que se debería guardar.

Lo único que se le ocurre es llamarle y preguntarle directamente para poder estar preparado para todas las posibles preguntas de ese trío de tarados, pero no sabe si es un buen momento luego de lo ocurrido, así que decide olvidarlo, ya pensará qué excusa inventarle a sus amigos y hablará con Light mañana si es que acaso para ese entonces el señor Yagami no se lo ha llevado del país.

Sin embargo en pleno drama juvenil, su teléfono comienza a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche. En un principio piensa que es Mello pero retiene el aliento y como acto reflejo se sienta sobre el colchón al ver la foto de su novio en la pantalla.

—¿Ho-Hola...?— Inevitablemente tartamudea al pensar que la persona al otro lado de la línea es su suegro y no Light.

—¡Hola, amor! ¿Estás ocupado? Porque yo no estoy ocupado y tengo taaaantas cosas que contarte.

Elle suelta un suspiro aliviado al escuchar su voz en vez de la del señor Yagami. De hecho él también tiene cosas que contarle, o más bien preguntarle, pero decide, como siempre, dejarlo hablar.

—¡Tienes el mejor suegro de todos!— Anuncia notablemente feliz aunque Elle duda de la veracidad de esas palabras—. Ya hasta te quiere. Luego de la cena hablamos de ti, le conté que eres de Inglaterra y que hablas bien bonito el inglés, no como nuestra vecina que piensa que por vivir dos meses en Estados Unidos ya puede, creo que hasta mi inglés es mejor que el de ella, ella ni siquiera se sabe el verbo to be, yo tampoco ¡pero es que es muy difícil! ¿Por qué rayos tienen que agregarle una S a la tercera persona!?

El pelinegro escucha atentamente y tiene la intención de corregirlo, de explicarle que está mezclando dos temas distintos pero prefiere no interrumpirlo, solamente se acomoda en su cama y continúa escuchando como la tarde del otro fue mejor que la suya.

—¿...Amor...?

Elle frunce el entrecejo al notar la voz de su novio más suave, casi preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?— En un principio piensa que es algo relacionado al señor Yagami y lo enojado que estaba cuando dejó esa casa, pero lo que escucha lo deja sin habla.

—No estoy embarazado...— dice con notable tristeza. Lawliet sostiene el aliento, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo ese tema lo perseguirá — ¡Lo que significa que solo estoy gordo!

—¿¡Qué!?— Exclama alzando las cejas. Ciertamente su novio ha ganado peso los últimos días y los pantalones del uniforme le quedan más apretados en la zona de los muslos y glúteos, pero no entiende cuál es el problema, a él en lo personal le encanta —¡Light-kun es lindo tal y como es!

—¡Pero yo hasta ya sentía las pataditas!— Se lleva una mano hasta su pancita y la acaricia como si tuviera un bebé adentro, aunque sabe que lo único que tiene es la cena y el postre de su mamá.

—Seguramente son los diez tacos que te comiste ayer, amor. Te dije que no les pusieras tanto chile.

—Yo tenía antojos de ir a comer baleadas o arepas— dice haciendo un puchero —. Pero ya no podemos porque no son antojos, o sea si son antojos pero no de  _esos antojos_ , quizá solo es una solitaria que...

—Amor...— lo interrumpe — vamos a comer lo que quieras mañana, ¿te parece?

—¿¡De verdad!?— Sonríe y a su mente vienen todas las posibles opciones —¡Sí, me parece buena idea! ¡Tengo ganas de yuca frita con chicharrón! ¡O nuegados con chilate! Aunque no me gusta el chilate. ¡También escuché que las crepas están al 2x1 los martes y jueves! Podríamos ir por unas luego de comer y...

Como es usual, Light se desvía un poco del tema y termina contando sobre la vez que fue a comer con su familia a un puesto de la esquina y su padre tuvo diarrea una semana completa. Elle sonríe, esa facilidad para emocionarse hasta por el detalle más simple le parece adorable; y se pregunta que si la idea de ir a comer lo hace feliz, ¿cómo será su reacción cuando le proponga ir de vacaciones a Inglaterra? Aún no se lo dice porque no está seguro de si Light querrá acompañarlo cuando le diga el verdadero motivo del viaje. Claro que quiere tomarlo de la mano y caminar por las calles de su ciudad natal, mostrarle sus lugares favoritos y pasarla bien junto a sus amigos, pero también desea visitar la tumba de sus progenitores y no cree que a alguien le emocione la idea de ir a un cementerio, aunque posiblemente Light lo comprenda cuando le explique cuán importante es para él presentarlo como su novio en ese lugar en especifico, donde ahora yacen los restos de sus padres.

Pero para ello aún faltan algunos meses y todavía tiene que pensar en cómo ganarse a su suegro y sobrellevar las ocurrencias de su novio sin morir en el intento. Estar junto a Light es un peligro constante para su integridad física, sin embargo no existe nadie más con quien quisiera estar que no sea su  _Light-kun,_ su chico de ojos bonitos y pláticas infinitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me llena de emoción poder completar una historia más, aunque admito que estos dos me harán mucha falta T.T
> 
> Este fic lo inicié con la idea de hacer algo simple, relajado, lejos de tanto drama al que estoy acostumbrada (y que amo) y nunca pensé que fuera a gustar tanto :')
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo adoré escribirlo!


End file.
